Gates of Madness
by Enelloges
Summary: Sasuke, ayant un passe-temps très particulier, voit sa chère routine malmenée lorsqu'il est surpris en plein acte par l'une de ses connaissances. Que faire ? /!\ UA.
1. Chapitre 1

**Résumé :** Sasuke, assassin amateur, voit sa chère routine malmenée lorsqu'il est surpris en plein acte par l'une de ses camarades de classe. Que faire ? /!\ UA, police

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, évidemment !

Les pensées du personnages en POV sont en italiques.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

1er Novembre.

Mercredi matin.

7h15.

Il soupira.

Cela ne faisait pas deux mois que les cours avaient commencé qu'il en était déjà las. Il se leva nonchalamment de son immense lit et se traîna d'un pas lourd et fatigué jusque dans la cuisine de la silencieuse maison. Il alluma la machine à café dont le bruit le sorti de sa trans passagère comme un électrochoc.

Il était rentré tard hier soir, bien trop tard. Mais certains besoins se devaient d'être remplis, bien que ce ne fut malheureusement pas le cas hier soir. Lorsque la machine à café enfin se tut, il attrapa sa tasse chaude en pensant à la journée qui l'attendait.

 _Une mauvaise journée_ , pensa le jeune homme, ses yeux noirs perdus dans le vide de la grande maison.

Comme tant d'autres.

Pas qu'elles étaient d'affreuses journées de torture, elles étaient juste _ennuyantes._

Ce n'était pas les cours que redoutait le lycéen, ce dernier étant particulièrement doué à l'école, il savait déjà tout ce que ses professeurs allaient tenter de lui apprendre aujourd'hui et même demain. Bien s'il est vrai que rien ne vaut une petite piqûre de rappel, il ne pouvait se résoudre à y aller le sourire aux lèvres.

Ce n'était pas non plus le fait qu'il était possiblement mal entouré (de son point de vue en tout cas), c'était les gens eux-mêmes dont Sasuke ne pouvait supporter l'existence. Il était un être asocial, détestant être en contact avec les autres hominidés de son espèce. Bien qu'il tentait de n'avoir que le minimum vital de contact avec ces derniers, il ne pouvait y échapper éternellement. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvait à devoir côtoyer... des gens... histoire... de paraître normal.

 **Paraître.**

Toute sa vie au lycée était concentrée autour de ce mot idiot. Et il lui restait encore deux ans de lycée, puis il devra « paraître normal » à son travail, etc.

Heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas Monsieur populaire et passait plutôt inaperçu, ne devant faire preuve de sociabilité que vers un nombre faible de personne. Ce masque qu'il portait pour « paraître » normal et qu'il se devait de porter tous les jours, était plutôt lourd et fatiguant.

 _Quelle idée d'essayer de d'être normal quand on est tout sauf normal._

Heureusement le soir, il pouvait être lui même -Les joies de vivre seul- dans le double fond de l'un des trop nombreux tiroirs de la cuisine, il sorti un carnet bleu, il le regarda en repensant à l'échec d'hier soir puis le rangea. Ce soir, ce sera bon.

7h30.

Un rapide coup d'œil au miroir de la salle de bain lui indiqua qu'il était relativement présentable pour sortir et être le plus discret possible. Un chemise blanche à manches longues un peu trop grande pour son corps trop fin, repassée à la perfection et fermée jusqu'au dernier bouton. Un pantalon noir slim, des converses de la même couleur. Ses cheveux noirs jais en bataille, qui malgré les efforts du jeune homme ne semblaient jamais vouloir se discipliner.

Voilà une personne parfaitement ordinaire.

Enfin, Sasuke l'espérait. Sur une petite étagère à sa droite trônait fièrement son masque : une épaisse paire de lunette de vue, cachant parfaitement le haut de son visage, mais surtout ses yeux. Ses yeux dans lesquels on ne pouvait lire aucune émotion depuis déjà trop longtemps.

Cachés.

7h35.

Il prit son sac et sorti de chez lui.

* * *

Après quelques minutes de marche, à l'autre bout de la rue se dressait un immense bâtiment.

Le lycée.

Grand, vieux et plutôt sombre, ne donnait absolument pas envie d'y entrer. Bien qu'il ait été parsemé de couleurs ici et là par des élèves (au fils des générations) désireux de lui redonner un peu de vie, ce lycée ressemblait malgré toute leur bonne volonté à une sinistre prison. Sasuke contempla le lycée en pensant à la liberté qu'il abandonnait de son propre chef pour aller vers une sorte de servitude intellectuelle.

Le lycée privé de Konoha, lycée d'élite, n'était pas vraiment un lycée permissif avec ses élèves. Des élèves, qu'il se devait élever au plus haut rang de la société. Une fois à l'intérieur, impossible de partir même si un professeur était absent.

Il passa l'imposante grille d'entrée en présentant son carnet, le surveillant le regarda passé en silence. Puis discrètement le brun entreprit de se rendre à son casier. Semblant vouloir éviter quelque chose, il se cacha derrière un mur, ses grosses lunettes lui tombaient sur le bout du nez comme s'il essayait de se cacher dernières elles. Pas très efficace. Furtivement, il traversa la cour et arriva en sécurité à son casier et-

« YO, Suzette ! Quoi de neuf ? » Lui lança une voix aussi mélodieuse qu'insupportable qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

 _Pas sécurité donc._

Il resta muet quelques secondes, comme si la non-réponse de sa personne changerait quelque chose, avant de ressentir un coup au niveau du crâne mais il resta calme. Il se retourna doucement pour faire face à Sai qui arborait un grand sourire.

Sasuke, d'un point de vue parfaitement objectif et scientifique, se décrivait comme une « victime », un « bizut », le gars sur qui on tape quand on s'ennuie, celui à qui on jette des boulettes en papiers depuis le fond de la classe, celui sur qui on renverse la sauce de la blanquette de veau très peu ragoûtante de la cantine. Sa chemise de la veille s'en souvenait encore... Mais cela importait peu à Sasuke, il se considérait comme étant au dessus de tout ça et n'avait même pas songé une seule seconde à se venger, bien qu'il en avait très largement les moyens. Sai prenait cela pour de la lâcheté mais ce n'était que de l'indifférence.

Il plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux tout aussi noir de son homologue véhément. Sai était le ''Mister populaire'' du lycée, toujours entouré de son ''harem''. Sasuke aimait bien ce mot, outre le coté sexuel du terme (dont il n'avait pas du tout en envie d'entendre parler), il trouvait que cela correspondait parfaitement bien à Sai, un bad boy entouré de son harem. Grand brun, musclé, sportif, les yeux noirs, des dizaines de filles (et de garçons) pendus à ses bras toute la journée, une vraie star. Une personnalité pré-construite pour une personne vide à l'intérieur cherchant des choses aussi vaines que futiles comme la virilité, l'argent ou encore l'honneur...

Les hurlements des fans de Sai perturbèrent les pensées de Sasuke qui aurait aimer les voir loin, très loin d'ici.

Tout d'abord: il y avait Kiba, le moins fut-fut d'entre eux, ensuite Karui la brute, Hinata la silencieuse, Ayame l'excentrique, Ino la petite amie de Sai et Temari la sœur jumelle de cette dernière. Tous placés de façon ergonomique autour de lui pour faire échouer toutes tentatives d'évasion. Sasuke tenta de chercher du soutien à l'extérieur de ce petit cercle. Udon, le nez coulant et Shion, une grande blonde aux cheveux longs, passèrent devant lui, le virent dans une situation délicate mais firent semblant de ne pas le voir, trop occupés à ''discuter''.

L'être humain est un être égoïste. Sasuke ne blâmait pas ses « amis », il en aurait fait de même à leur place. Ce qui le révulsa en revanche c'est d'imaginer leurs visages hypocrites dans une heure, lui demandant ce qu'il a bien pu se passer tout en lui demandant de s'ils peuvent lui appliquer de la pommade sur ses futurs bleus.

Un deuxième coup se fut sentit, Sasuke était encore parti trop loin dans ses pensées, cela lui arriva régulièrement quand la situation extérieure n'était pas propice. Sai le fixa un moment sans rien dire.

« File-moi ton fric, Suzette ». lâcha-t-il finalement.

Du racket, plutôt perturbant quand on sait que le père de Sai était un joueur de foot international, Sasuke ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire et s'en fichait pas mal. Mais à la façon dont Sai avait de s'en vanter, et au vu du prix de l'inscription dans cet établissement, le lycéen à lunettes était parvenu à en déduire que c'était un métier plutôt rentable.

« Désolé, je n'ai rien sur moi. Je ne prends plus d'argent depuis que tu as pris l'habitude de me le prendre. Tes parents t'ont coupé les vivres ? »

La voix monotone et froide de Sasuke avait à peine eu le temps de sortir de sa bouche que ce dernier se retrouvait le dos à terre. Malheureusement pour lui, le sol n'était pas plus confortable que le jour d'avant.

Sai s'énerva encore et le frappa à nouveau alors que le jeune homme était encore à terre, sous le tonnerre d'applaudissement de ses amis. Pourquoi s'énerver subitement ? Sasuke n'avait fait que poser une question. De toutes façons, il ne comprenait les gens. Tous trop différents, ils étaient juste trop durs à comprendre.

Lassé du peu d'intérêt que lui portait Sasuke, Sai s'en alla s'en prendre à une autre victime qui criera peut-être plus que lui.

Gagné.

Il aura juste le temps de passer à l'infirmerie avant le début des cours. Ce petit rituel lui prenant beaucoup de temps chaque matin, il avait pris pour habitude de venir tôt le matin.

Les amis de Sai le suivirent tels de loyaux serviteurs, se bousculant pour être à ses cotés, le plus proche de lui. Prêts à mourir pour leur seigneur. Avant de partir les rejoindre, Ino se retourna dans la direction dd l'adolescent à lunettes encore à terre et lui lança un regard étrange. Sasuke ne comprit pas la signification de ce regard.

En fait, tout lui semblait étrange. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas les gens de façon générale, ils étaient si bizarres... Non, en fait c'était lui qui était bizarre mais il s'en moquait bien, vivement ce soir.

Arrivé en cours, bien sûr, Shion et Udon se précipitèrent sur lui. « Olala mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? », « Comment tu t'es fait ça ? », « Est ce que tu as mal ? », « Est ce que tu es allé voir l'infirmière ? », « Viens, je t'accompagne ! »...

Sasuke le remercia de leurs attentions et s'assit. La seule chose qu'il voulait c'était qu'ils ne lui parlent plus. Sa tête était encore douloureuse, l'antalgique n'avait pas encore fait effet lorsque Shino se posa à coté de lui. Il le regarda de haut en bas, de bas en haut en ne disant rien puis sorti ses affaires de cours, prêt à suivre.

Qu'il est agréable de connaître des gens qui vous porte si peu d'attention. Shino était là, il aidait Sasuke à maintenir son taux de sociabilité indispensable tout en étant discret. Au moins ce dernier ne le dérangeait pas avec des choses futiles. Certes, il n'avait pas beaucoup d' « amis » mais cela était bien suffisant pour paraître normal et nécessaire pour lui. Il paraissait être un garçon un peu renfermé sur lui-même mais normal.

Au bout d'un certain temps de calme retrouvé, il repéra Sai le regardant de loin l'air... furieux ? Sasuke n'était pas bon pour deviner les sentiments des gens, lui n'en ressentant pas... On aurait pu croire que c'était un ado bi-polaire, ou bien un qui voudrait se donner de l'importance en faisant comme si rien ne l'atteignait. « Regardez-moi, je suis spécial! » Cela aurait été beaucoup plus facile à son goût que la vérité. Les gloussements des fanatiques de Sai résonnèrent jusqu'à ce que le professeur en entrant dans la salle les coupe et le cours pu enfin commencer.

La journée passa à une lenteur inimaginable, Sasuke ne pensait pas cela possible... Bien qu'il aurait _adoré_ se faire tourmenter par le Maître, aka Sai, ce soir, il n'avait pas le temps. Ce fut ainsi que Kiba, le « meilleur ami » de Sai informa son royal souverain que sa victime préférée s'était enfuie par le portail de derrière et qu'elle était à présent trop loin pour qu'on puisse la rattraper. Sai râla mais ne le poursuivi pas. Bonne nouvelle.

Sasuke n'avait pas réussi à saisir le concept de « meilleur ami » parce qu'il fallait classer ses amis maintenant ? Par ordre d'importance dans sa vie probablement. Dans ce cas, Le jeune homme devrait-il alors placer l'infirmière au dessus ou en dessous d'Udon et Shion ? Elle était bien plus utile qu'eux...

Non, il ne préférait ne pas y réfléchir, il s'en fichait pas mal. Effectivement Sasuke avait quelque chose de bien plus intéressant à faire pour ce soir. Une fois arrivé devant chez lui, il souffla.

Sasuke avait, d'après la définition du dictionnaire, **une passion**. Elle était peu commune, enfin, Sasuke espérait qu'elle soit peu commune.

 _Il ne manquerait plus que ça._

Il enfonça la serrure dans la porte, tourna et entra. Il fut accueilli par son bruit préféré, celui du silence. Pénétrant dans le couloir de la maison bien trop grande pour lui seul, il récupéra son carnet dans la cuisine puis se dirigea vers un placard dans un des très nombreux couloirs. Moins accessible que tous les autres, Sasuke l'ouvrit en grand puis poussa le mur qui lui faisait face et ce dernier se déplaça sous la main du jeune homme. Le mur, s'ouvrant, laissa place à un autre couloir suivis de plusieurs pièces plus ou moins grandes.

Un véritable complexe souterrain, bien pratique quand on a comme Sasuke des choses à cacher. Lui appelait ça seulement la « cave » mais c'était bien plus que cela. Une fois arrivé face à un grand meuble où se trouvait sa trousse médicale, dans le fond à gauche. Il prit ce dont il avait besoin pour ce soir et mit le tout dans un sac à dos puis parti.

* * *

Une silhouette noire se déplaçait plutôt rapidement dans la nuit. Et lui avec. Il faisait nuit et seul le bruit de ses pas résonnaient dans tout le quartier endormi. Regard en avant. Regard en arrière. A gauche, a droite.

 _Juste une impression. Il faut continuer, tout droit..._

 _Ne pas se retourner, ne pas regarder._

 _C'est la fatigue, ce n'est rien. Il n'y a rien, on continue._

Elle traversa la route, tourna une fois à gauche, deux fois à droite. Passa un pont, tourna à droite. Une fois. Deux fois. Retraversa le pont.

 _Merde !_

Une voiture passa près de la silhouette qui s'était cachée dans l'obscurité. Des jeunes faisant la fête.

 _Quelle insouciance !_

Regard en arrière. Puis elle se remit en chemin, doucement. Elle serrait sa sacoche contre son torse. Cherchant le nom de la rue écrit sur un petit bout de papier qu'elle tenait dans sa main fébrile, la silhouette entendit des bruits de pas, elle se retourna.

« Dommage pour toi ».

Une douleur puis plus rien.

* * *

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews :)


	2. Chapitre 2

**Résumé :** Sasuke, assassin amateur, voit sa chère routine malmenée lorsqu'il est surpris en plein acte par l'une de ses camarades de classe. Que faire ? /!\ UA, police

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, évidemment !

Les pensées du personnages en POV sont en italiques.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Sasuke s'étira dans son lit comme un chat. C'était une bonne soirée, assurément. Depuis longtemps, sûrement. Il était un peu plus de 5h du matin quand il sorti de son lit. Il enfila une tenue adaptée à sa deuxième passion, puis pris une serviette qu'il noua soigneusement autour de sa tête, ses cheveux ne devaient pas dépasser d'un centimètre. Il pensa vaguement qu'il faudrait bientôt les couper car ils commençaient par devenir dérangeants, même si Shion le suppliait de ne pas le faire.

Un tablier. Un torchon. Un plumeau. Le voilà armé. Après les êtres humains, son ennemi juré était la saleté, avec autres tâches et poussières. Armé de son plumeau, il s'attaqua à la vermine, et délogea les microbes ayant élu domicile chez lui. Il frotta pendant longtemps les sols, les murs, les plafonds. Il restait encore tant à faire, pourtant l'horloge du salon afficha une terrible réalité, il était déjà 7h10.

Trop tard.

Il promit sur sa vie de tuer toutes ces saletés qui le narguaient du haut des étagères une fois revenu du front.

* * *

7h45.

Il passa, sans faire attention au surveillant, le portail d'entrée qui changeait de nom selon l'endroit où l'on se retrouvait. Ainsi de l'intérieur ce dernier s'appelait sobrement : _Portail de la Libert_ é alors que depuis l'extérieur il portait le doux nom de _Styx*_.

Malgré la non-envie absolue de se rendre en cours, Sasuke devait avouer qu'il aimait cette douce odeur de la routine. Ses yeux à l'affût repèrent Sai au loin. Ce dernier l'attendait devant le secrétariat. Le jeune homme à lunettes passera à coté des vélos à quatre pattes mais se fera repérer une fois à son casier, comme d'habitude.

Après être un être associable et maniaque de l'hygiène, Sasuke était aussi un grand fou qui détestait voir son quotidien malmené, quitte à se faire frapper par la même personne, chaque jour, à la même heure, au même endroit.

Marchant tout en se faisant en sorte d'être discret, Ayame finira par le voir, une seconde, deux secondes, trois secondes, quatre secondes. Et elle préviendra Kiba qui préviendra Sai. Car on ne peut s'adresser au Grand Manitou directement, il faut passer par l'acolyte.

Alors qu'il arrivait à son casier, comme prévu Ayame le vit et tout s'enchaîna comme il l'avait prédit.

Sai avait l'air heureux, un sourire disgracieux collé sur le visage, il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers Sasuke avec un air que ce dernier ne lui connaissait pas. La météo sûrement. Un coup de poing plus tard et Sasuke se retrouva à admirer la météo depuis le sol. Et Sai passa son chemin après cela, il n'avait même pas prit le temps de le racketter. le brun se releva et épousseta ses vêtements, une nouvelle journée qui s'annonçait. Même s'il appréciait de n'avoir vu Sai qu'une demi-seconde, son instinct lui fit signe que quelque chose n'allait pas se passer comme d'habitude, cela l'ennuyait fortement.

Ce soir, il pourra recommencer, donc tout va bien. Sasuke aimait aussi tout prévoir à l'avance. On lui avait déjà dit que c'étaient des tocs et que cela se soignait. Le lycéen ne pensait que l'on puisse le « guérir ». Et de toutes façons, Il n'avait aucune envie de guérir.

« Il n'y a pas de fou plus sage que celui qui connaît sa folie »

Une matinée ennuyante passa et elle fut suivi d'une après midi toute aussi ennuyante. Après-midi, durant laquelle Sasuke passa en exposé. Le professeur l'écoutait religieusement tandis que des élèves lui jetaient toutes sortes de choses au visage, des boulettes de papier, des cartouches vides, des morceaux de gomme. Mais Sasuke ne se laissa pas déconcentrer et continua malgré les assauts de ses agresseurs.

Après le départ du professeur, Sai et sa bande firent encore plus de bruit qu'à l'accoutumée, ce qui était déjà un exploit. Ils finirent par faire tellement de bruit que Sasuke se senti obligé de se retourner pour constater que ses camarades du fond de la classe étaient moins bien éduqués que des animaux sauvages. La classe ressemblait à un champ de bataille, des chaises et des tables renversées, des gens allongés sur les tables, voir par terre...

Le Grand Manitou propulsa d'un coup de pied les affaires de Kiba à terre et monta sur la table de ce dernier avant de prendre la parole :

Monsieur fêtera ses 18 ans très bientôt et compte bien organiser LA soirée de l'année dans sa demeure, où alcool, sexe et drogue régneront en maîtres absolus. Il précisa que **toute** la classe était invitée. Il regarda attentivement Sasuke, guettant une quelconque réaction.

 _Il ne pense quand même pas-_

« SASUKE, ALLONS-Y ! »

Le jeune homme pu se rendre compte de l'immensité du coffre vocal de Shion en constatant qu'il avait perdu un pourcentage relativement élevé d'ouïe suite à l'idée saugrenue qui vint à la jeune fille. Malgré le visage sans expression de son camarade, son ''amie'' le regardait avec un air « de chien battu » si le brun se souvenait de l'expression correctement.

Cette expression, était-elle sensée produire un effet particulier sur lui ? Parce que si c'était effectivement le cas, il ne savait pas quelle expression simuler. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, les mains en prière, la bouche tremblante.

« Mais pourquoi c'est à moi que tu demandes ? Je ne suis pas ta mèr-

-Oui, Shion a raison ! On devrait y aller ! » Udon accompagna Shion dans cette entreprise ridicule.

« Oui, en plus, on est jamais invité d'habitude. » Repris ce dernier pour tenter de convaincre Sasuke.

« On pourra se sociabiliser un peu comme ça...

-SURTOUT on pourra s'amuser ! » S'exclama Shion

 _C'est parce qu'on n'est jamais invité d'habitude qu'il ne faut pas y aller !_

Quand invite-on les nuls de la classe aux soirées ? Quand qu'on veut les ridiculiser.

 _Sai peut se mettre un doigt dans l'œil s'il pense que je vais venir._

Même Karui, pourtant une grande partisane de Sai, lança à son maître des regards remplis de confusion.

Udon et Shion regardèrent Sasuke avec des étoiles dans les yeux pendant au moins deux minutes avant que ce dernier ne se décida à chercher du soutient moral auprès de Shino -qui avait filé à l'anglaise après la grande annonce. Pourquoi devrait-il y aller lui aussi ? Il avait beaucoup de chose à faire cette semaine en plus.

La classe se vida petit à petit. Dans les couloirs, il n'entendait parler que de cette fête qui semblait occuper les esprits de tout le monde. Afin d'être sûr de ne pas croiser Sai en partant, Sasuke avait dû quitter la classe le plus vite possible. Et pour augmenter ses chances de fuir de façon optimale, il prit l'une des sorties les moins utilisées par ses camarades fainéants qui refusent de faire un simple détour. Certes, cela lui faisait faire le tour de l'école mais pour éviter Sai, il le ferait même cinq fois. Il n'avait pas envie aujourd'hui non plus d'être maltraité.

Mais malgré sa ruse, il se fit rattrapé par Shion qui eut la brillante idée de crier son nom pour l'interpeller et avait ainsi faillit détruire tous les efforts du brun à lunettes. Il aurait aimé partir le plus vite possible en l'ignorant mais sa chère nourrice avait mit tant d'énergie dans son éducation afin qu'il soit un homme poli et bien éduqué qu'il décida d'attendre la jeune fille bruyante quand bien même il n'en avait pas envie. Pour l'honneur.

« Hum, je me demandais si, euh... ça intéressais qu'on se voit, on peut aller boire un verre, quelque part... comme les cours sont finis pour aujourd'hui. » balbutia la blonde qui lui servait ''d'amie''.

C'était la deuxième idée saugrenue qu'elle lui sortait de la journée. Mais pourquoi donc ?

« Euh, baaaah, pour... euh ...travailler ? » marmonna-t-elle, visiblement pas très assurée.

Son visage était rouge écarlate et ses yeux ne cessaient de faire des aller-retours de la droite vers la gauche et inversement. Sasuke en conclut qu'elle devait être fiévreuse. Il n'y avait pas de contrôle prévu avant au moins trois semaines. Pourquoi voudrais-t-elle travailler ? Elle qui détestait ça d'habitude.

Sasuke pensa que la fièvre devait probablement lui faire tourner la tête, il refusa poliment, comme sa nourrice le lui avait appris. La blonde sembla surprise mais ne dit rien. Malade comme elle est, Sasuke ne pourra rien faire pour elle. Et de toutes façons, il avait quelque chose de très important à faire aujourd'hui.

Alors qu'il observait Shion s'éloigner en courant les larmes aux yeux, son regard fut attiré par quelque chose à sa droite.

Parfait, il en cherchait justement un.

* * *

Une, deux, trois gouttes sur le coté gauche. Une, deux, trois, quatre gouttes à droite.

 _Mince, il faut égaliser._

Un goutte de plus à gauche. Cette symétrie, le rassurait et le relaxait. On pourrait comparer cela à de la maniaquerie, mais pour une fois ce n'en était pas, en tout cas pas totalement.

A mesure que tombaient les gouttes sur le sol froid, il sentait ses muscles se détendre, le stresse de la journée s'envoler. Rien n'existait. Pas même le passé, dans le presque silence de la nuit. Juste le bruit d'une respiration et juste le bruit des gouttes qui perlaient le long du corps qui l'apaisaient l'espace d'un instant.

 **Rouge.**

Elles étaient rouges comme sa couleur préférée.

Comme la couleur qu'il voyait lorsqu'il fermait les yeux et laissait son esprit s'égarer vers de vieux souvenir amers.

Des larmes coulaient sur le visage d'un homme, qui juste avec ses yeux, demandait à son bourreau quel pouvait être son crime pour être puni de la sorte. Sasuke ne pouvait lui répondre, il n'en savait rien.

 **Il en avait juste envie**.

La tablier couleur pourpre du jeune jeune fut la dernière chose que vu l'homme et deux jours plus tard, on retrouva le corps sans vie d'un trentenaire près de la manufacture abandonnée, en périphérie, dans la zone industrielle de la ville.

Et Sasuke rentra tranquillement chez lui. Il faisait nuit, c'était encore une bonne soirée.

Sociopathe, psychopathe, maboul, dégénéré, meurtrier. _Assassin._

Tant de mots pour décrire ce qu'il est au fond de lui. C'en était presque flatteur que tant de monde se bousculent pour parler des gens comme lui. Mais même s'ils l'étudiaient sous toutes les coutures, ils comprendraient pas ce qui le pousse à faire _ça_. Lui non plus ne savait pas exactement, il ne connaissait que l'origine de ce besoin.

La nuit sombre et froide s'était abattue sur la ville de Konoha depuis déjà plusieurs heures quand il arriva aux abords de son quartier. Dans le quartier le plus aisé de la ville, le Calme régnait en maître.

Sasuke croisa trois jeunes filles, vêtues assez légèrement pour ce frais début d'hiver. Elles ne semblaient pas craindre les hommes autour d'elles malgré leurs tenues vestimentaires légères. Ce n'était pas ce genre de quartier où elles se feraient ennuyées pour leur façon de s'habiller. La misère n'existe pas dans ce coté de la ville.

Il avouait bien volontiers qu'il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt qu'avaient les hommes pour le corps. Harceler des femmes qui passaient pour demander des choses que Sasuke considérait comme inutiles et sans intérêt comme l'amour, le sexe,...

Il tourna à gauche, et se retrouva face à une immense bâtisse, entourée d'un grand portail en fer. Il ouvra le portail puis la porte de sa maison. L'intérieur était encore plus calme que l'extérieur, juste le bruit des appareils électriques qui résonnaient dans la maison vide.

Doucement, il se dirigea vers la cave. Sur le meuble prévu à cet effet, il déposa sa trousse médicale : LSD, cannabis, morphine, calmants, seringues, bandages, etc. Sasuke n'était pas un drogué, il n'en consommait pas pour lui, c'était juste des « aides » pour ces petits meurtres, au cas où son partenaire de jeu serait récalcitrant.

Faible de carrure, si Sasuke devait se battre pour pouvoir tuer, ce serait lui qui serait tué. Aucun doute.

Il retira la perruque blonde qu'il avait sur la tête et la déposa consciencieusement dans un sac plastique, cette dernière fut rapidement suivie de la jupe qu'il portait ce soir.

Alors qu'il retirait ses chaussures à talon, il se demanda pourquoi les filles portaient de tels objets de torture, ses pieds le faisaient souffrir. Il ne portait pas volontairement ce genre de tenue. En effet qui se ferait-il volontairement du mal ? Sur ces pensées, les chaussures rejoignirent le reste de la tenue du soir dans un sac plastique prévu à cet effet.

Un fois le déguisement rangé, il en sélectionna un autre pour _la prochaine fois_.

Il se déguisait pour échapper à la vigilance de ses voisins, qui n'hésitaient à faire des rondes la nuit tombée pour permettre au calme de prospérer dans le quartier. S'ils le voyaient rentrer aussi tard à chaque fois qu'il rentrait de ses loisirs, ils n'hésiteraient pas à en faire part à la police le jour où Sasuke se ferait arrêter.

Il ouvrit un placard puis y déposa soigneusement le sac, méthodiquement, tout était calculé au millimètre près, rien ne dépassait. Il referma la porte du placard puis derrière lui la lourde porte de la cave et la camoufla ensuite en fermant le placard du couloir.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine dans le but de se nourrir. Après son ravitaillement, il regarda l'heure affichée sur l'horloge.

23h56.

Parfait, il pourra faire un peu de ménage avant d'aller dormir.

* * *

« Allez, dis oui ! » Miaula-t-elle encore une fois.

Il répliqua d'une voix forte et sûre : « J'ai dit : Non. »

Elle fronça ses sourcils un instant, gonfla l'intérieur de l'une de ses deux joues avant de renchérir de nouveau avec un argumentaire bien travaillé : « S'il te plaît !»

« Il ne me plaît pas.

\- S'il te plaît, dis oui !

\- Non, je ne veux pas aller faire de shopping, Shion. » râla encore Sasuke, lassé des assauts répétitifs de la blonde. Cela faisait depuis le début de la matinée que Shion le suppliait d'aller faire du shopping pour-

« la méga soirée de Sai, voyons ! » exclama son amie hystérique.

 _Oui, bien évidemment._

Le brun la regarda un instant, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi penser de cette situation. Il se demanda également s'il ressemblait à quelqu'un aimant faire les boutiques ou bien si c'était la jeune fille qui avait du mal à différencier un sociopathe d'une fashionista.

« Tu ne te rends pas compte !» couina-t-elle. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire, à son grand désarroi.

« Il faut que je trouve la plus belle robe pour la soirée ! Avec toutes les filles populaires de l'école qui seront là, il faut que je me fasse remarquer. Que je me démarque. OH mais j'y pense. Il a dit qu'il avait une piscine. Il faut que je m'achète un nouveau maillot de bain. -Pas vrai Sasuke ? Hein-hein-pas vrai ?»

Sasuke lança un regard vide à Shion, elle avait parler trop vite et il n'avait pas réussi à comprendre la moitié de ce qui était sorti de sa bouche. Mais cette dernière ne comprit pas et continua son monologue. S'il y avait bien une chose que le jeune homme n'aimait pas, c'était faire les magasins. Quand on fait les magasins, après on est obligé de parler, avec des gens, de voir des gens...

 _Quelle horreur._

Sasuke laissa son regard se perdre dans la salle de classe, priant pour que le professeur arrive bientôt afin que son calvaire puisse enfin prendre fin. La conversation tournait autour de robes et de chaussures à talon.

« Le bleu, Shion, c'est ce qui te va le mieux »

Et Udon qui en rajoutait une couche. Si parler froufrou pour un homme, de façon générale, était quelque chose d'ennuyeux, qu'est ce que ça doit être pour un sociopathe.

 _Un cauchemar._

Son regard fini malgré lui par tombé sur Sai. Qui le regardait aussi. Ce type avait un sérieux soucis, c'était peut-être aussi un psychopathe. Ça ferait peut-être de Sai une personne apte à le comprendre.

Très peu de chance que cela soit vrai, sinon le _Psychodar_ de Sasuke se serait manifesté depuis longtemps. De toutes façons, il ne se voyait pas faire son petit business main dans la main avec Sai. Ni avec personne d'autre d'ailleurs.

Le Grand Manitou chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Madame Manitou aka Ino Yamanaka, qui lui adressa un regard confus. Puis elle parla avec sa sœur, semblant vouloir la convaincre de faire quelque chose tout en lançant des regards dans la direction de Sasuke. Il ne savait pas si cela avait pour but d'être discret mais une chose était sûre: c'est que ça ne l'était pas.

Un sociopathe n'aime pas voir des gens parler avec gens. Même juste voir des gens le dérangeait. Il est important de savoir qu'un sociopathe est incapable de ressentir la moindre émotion, la plus positive comme la plus négative. Ainsi que les gens se moquent de lui ou l'aiment, cela ne provoquait chez Sasuke que l'indifférence la plus totale. Et c'était très bien comme ça. Sasuke n'avait pas toujours été comme ça, évidemment. C'était le résultat de cet été-là _._

Les jumelles se levèrent simultanément de leurs chaises et arrivèrent jusqu'à Sasuke qui daigna lever les yeux vers elles. Ino parla la première.

« Eum, est-ce que tu vas venir, vendredi soir ? Sai... a besoin de savoir … euh, le nombre de gens qui vont venir. Pour la nourriture et les boissons... » Hésita la blonde à la queue de cheval.

Alors que Sasuke comptait blesser l'orgueil de Sai en lui montrant qu'il n'était pas aussi idiot qu'il le pensait, une voix plus rapide que la sienne répondit à Ino et Temari.

« BIEN SÛR QU'ON VIENT. Et tous les quatre ! » S'enthousiasma trop rapidement Shion.

Udon approuva mais Shino sembla aussi étonné que Sasuke de cette nouvelle. Il poussa un soupir, il lui avait pourtant dit qu'il ne voulait pas venir. Les deux blondes partirent faire leur rapport à Sai, avant que le lycéen n'ait eu le temps de leur dire que c'était un malentendu suite à un dysfonctionnement interne à son groupe.

Le Grand Manitou prit un air satisfait, ravi et triomphant. Le sociopathe ne pu se retenir de penser que cela ne lui allait pas du tout.

Il se senti fatigué rien qu'à l'idée de devoir combattre Shion. C'était d'ailleurs comme cela que la relation entre eux deux fonctionnait. Sasuke disait non puis la jeune fille insistait jusqu'à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Le brun ne voulait pas perdre son énergie et son temps à convaincre quelqu'un qui ne pouvait l'être.

Il lui dirait au dernier moment, qu'il ne vient pas, elle ne pourra pas le forcer à venir, puisqu'elle ne saivait pas où il habitait et surtout elle ne voudra pas rater une seule miette de la soirée. Malade, sera une très bonne excuse. Elle ne voudra pas lui parler pendant un temps indéterminé puis du jour au lendemain, elle reviendra comme si de rien n'était.

Shion était le genre de fille très exubérante. Une fille sympathique, mais qui a tendance à dire tout haut ce que pensent les gens tout bas. Ce qui lui avait valut d'être rejetée par la société du lycée. Et qui décidément parlait trop fort, riait trop fort, pensait trop fort. Si Sasuke avait su qu'elle se relèverait si bruyante, il ne l'aurait pas approché au début. Un personnage haut en couleur.

Udon, à coté de Shion, se réjouissait également d'être déjà à la fin de la semaine. Il était quelqu'un qui avait la particularité de s'adapter aux personnalité des autres. Ainsi lorsqu'il était seul avec le sociopathe, il était silencieux et calme mais dès que leur amie blonde se trouvait dans les parages, la personnalité d'Udon prenait un virage à 180° pour devenir le double masculin de Shion pour le plus grand malheur de Sasuke.

Quant à Shino, il sorti ses affaire pour le prochain cours, attendant que le professeur arrive. Quelqu'un de sérieux, sobre, studieux et silencieux.

Il observa un instant son groupe d' « amis ». Contrairement à ce que pensait la plupart des ''gens cools". Ce n'était un groupe d'élèves rejetés s'étant mis à traîner ensemble car personne d'autre ne voulait être amis avec eux. Sasuke les avait choisis pour son quota de sociabilité, mais pas que.

Tous avec des notes respectables et aucun scandale, même si Shion avait dû mal a atteindre la moyenne. Pas trop envahissant, à vouloir toujours sortir, aller au cinéma ou autre. Un cercle restreint pour que le brun n'ait pas à devoir parler à trop de personne. Faire semblant est quelque chose de fatiguant.

Mais surtout, ils étaient prévisibles.

Le brun les connaissait par cœur et était capable de savoir quelle serait la réaction de chacun des membres de son groupe face à n'importe quelle situation et surtout, il savait comment les gérer.

Plusieurs fois, ses « amis » lui avait finalement servi à autre chose que de la sociabilité, notamment Shino, qui est bien meilleur que Sasuke en biologie (lui qui est pourtant le premier de la classe) et qui avait pu lui apporter des connaissances que même le professeur n'avait pas sur le corps humain et les insectes, ce qui est bien pratique quand on a un passe temps comme le sien.

Udon quand à lui, adorait tout ce qui se rapporte au monde policer, allant même jusqu'à visiter l'Hôtel de police de la ville. Sasuke savait très bien que les policiers des séries ou des livres n'étaient pas comme dans la vie réelle. Mais, comme ce genre de livre est généralement inspiré de faits réels et puisqu'il ne connaissait aucun policier, c'était des informations à ne pas négliger sur leurs façons de procéder.

Et Shion, n'était pas là pour jouer la pimbêche du groupe, loin de là. Même si les notes ne suivaient pas, la blonde était pourtant une fille très intelligente avec beaucoup de sens logique. L'une des rares personnes sur qui l'attitude d'autruche de Sasuke et le peu de mensonges qu'il savait faire ne fonctionnaient pas. Autant mettre quelqu'un comme ça de son coté, c'est plus prudent.

Il les connaissait tous depuis plusieurs années, ils étaient « amis » depuis l'école primaire, les autres membres de leur groupe s'étaient éloignés en rentrant au lycée, préférant devenir quelqu'un d'autre grâce à cette nouvelle opportunité que leur offrait la vie. Le jeune homme n'allait pas s'en plaindre, cela fait moins de gens à qui parler. Et il ne garda auprès de lui que ces trois-là, ceux dont il avait besoin. Il lui arrivait souvent de regretter son choix.

Et Shion qui continuait de parler, éternellement. Sasuke se demanda s'il n'y avait pas de bouton « pause » sur la jeune fille.

 _Ce serait bien pratique._

« Aller Sasuke, ne boude pas. On va bien s'amuser, tu verras ! »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

* * *

J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous a plu !

Réactions, hypothèses, théories ? - N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

La bise !


	3. Chapitre 3

**Résumé :** Sasuke, assassin amateur, voit sa chère routine malmenée lorsqu'il est surpris en plein acte par l'une de ses camarades de classe. Que faire ? /!\ UA, police

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, évidemment !

Les pensées du personnages en POV sont en italiques.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis déjà plusieurs heures quand Sasuke sorti enfin de sa cachette. On dit que la spécificité de l'homme pendant à la chasse c'est l'endurance. Même si le lycéen avouait volontiers qu'il s'était déjà fatigué alors que la chasse venait tout juste de débuter. Il eut un regain d'énergie quand sa cible pensant visiblement être seule, s'était posée sur un banc face à un pont.

Cela faisait un petit moment maintenant que le brun suivait cet homme. Il avait utilisé le même chemin qu'il empruntait habituellement. Pas très malin quand on se pense suivis...

Le parc était vide et les très nombreuses fougères et autres plantes qui vivaient dans le parc municipal permettaient à Sasuke de rester bien caché de sa victime et d'éventuels témoins gênants.

Déguisé comme à chaque fois qu'il sortait pour son hobby, s'il avait su que la chasse durerait si longtemps, il aurait pris un déguisement moins désagréable et notamment en terme de perruque, celle-ci lui donnait beaucoup trop chaud malgré la nuit froide qui rappela au jeune homme que l'hiver arrivait. Les nuits seront de plus en plus longues et de plus en plus sombres, une bonne nouvelle pour lui.

L'homme lui avait échappé il y a quelques jours et il était parvenu à voir le visage de Sasuke. Il devait impérativement l'éliminer au risque de se faire reconnaître dans la rue à n'importe quel instant. Peu importe l'endroit, peu importe l'heure. Il devait juste n'y avoir personne.

Armé d'un couteau dans la main droite, il attendit le bon moment pour se jeter sur sa future victime. Sa victime se retourna et le reconnu aussitôt et elle tenta de fuir. Le jeune lycéen se glissa derrière lui mais l'homme, plus massif, n'eut aucune difficulté à se défaire du jeune homme et parvint même à l'attraper.

Le lycéen n'eut pas la force de résister et avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit, l'homme lui asséna un coup derrière la tête qui le déboussola et le fit tomber instantanément à quatre pattes par terre. L'homme le désarma alors que le sociopathe n'avait même plus la force de tenir sur ses jambes. L'homme le souleva d'une main, le posa sur son épaule d'un geste, sans s'essouffler et se dirigea lentement vers le pont.

Alors que Sasuke était à moitié inconscient, il tenta de se défaire de l'homme en lui faisant perdre l'équilibre en vain, il ne pesait pas assez lourd pour changer le centre de gravité de l'individu qu'il avait tenter de tuer.

Il entreprit encore de se défaire mais la poigne de l'homme mais elle était beaucoup trop forte. L'homme passa le corps de Sasuke par dessus le pont et lui mit le couteau de ce dernier sous la gorge tout en lui tenant férocement le poignet.

« Qui t'envoie, merdeux ? » hurla l'homme.

Ce hurlement réveilla Sasuke, qui, de sa poche intérieur sorti une seringue chargée de somnifères et la planta directement dans le cou de l'homme, qui hurla de douleur. Il laissa s'échapper Sasuke pour mieux le capturer, il repassa le corps du lycéen du bon coté du pont. Il le poussa ensuite contre la barrière et mit ses immenses doigts autour de son cou et fit pression.

Heureusement pour Sasuke les somnifères finirent par faire effet rapidement et l'homme s'endormit tranquillement sur lui, relâchant sa prise sur son cou frêle.

« Personne, je travaille pour mon propre compte ».

Il respira comme jamais il n'avait respiré. A partir de ce moment, Sasuke se jura de ne plus jamais tester ses limites et ne s'en prendrait qu'à de faibles gabarits. Ou bien il faudrait qu'il prenne des cours d'auto-défense ou de karaté mais au vu du développement sa musculature, la première solution était la plus envisageable.

 _Ce fut bref mais intense_

Aucune blessures sérieuses à part les marques sur on cou, son poignet qui le faisait souffrir et quelques contusions par ci par là. Tout allait bien.

Quelques instants plus tard, Sasuke jetait le corps de l'homme par dessus la barrière. Une bonne chose de faite. Le jeune brun se rhabilla correctement et épousseta ses vêtements pleins de saleté. Il aurait aimé pouvoir s'amuser avec lui. Voir du sang couler, beaucoup de sang. La couleur écarlate de ce liquide qu'il connaissait bien, pour une obscure raison, l'obsédait depuis déjà plusieurs mois.

Il aurait mérité que Sasuke le fasse saigner mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre, c'était un quartier résidentiel, pas d'entrepôt vide proche dans lequel il aurait pu le faire saigner pendant des heures. Le lycéen devait avant tout éliminer l'homme qui avait vu son visa-

« Sasuke ? »

C'est très désagréable d'être coupé pendant que l'on parle à soi-même mais encore plus quand on était en train de faire quelque chose de parfaitement illégal, comme par exemple de la dissimulation de cadavre.

Sasuke reconnu la voix de Madame Manitou aka Ino Yamanaka. Vêtue d'un jupe plutôt courte de travers -sûrement une nouvelle mode, ses cheveux blonds détachés, voltigeant dans tous les sens. Un bel œil au beurre noir venait orner ses yeux bleus, ses genoux étaient quant à eux saignant. Sasuke n'avait pas été le seul à se battre ce soir.

 _Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici ?_

Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Est-ce qu'elle avait vu l'intégralité de la scène, du combat ? Du meurtre ? Est-ce qu'elle l'avait vu jeter le cadavre de l'homme par dessus le pont ? Ou bien venait elle tout juste d'arriver et ne savait rien ? Il pourrait la tuer là, maintenant, pour en avoir le cœur net. Ce serait si facile. Il lui reste un autre seringue de secours. Il pèsa le pour et le contre, il vaudrait mieux ne pas prendre de risque.

Mais avoir un mort dans son entourage pourrait être dangereux pour lui. Surtout si le mort en question est la petite-amie du type qui le martyrise depuis la primaire et qui parfois elle-même le rackette. S'il devait y avoir une enquête, Sasuke arriverait premier sur la liste des suspects. Et si les policiers se mettaient à fouiller sa maison et enquêter sur lui, ils risqueraient de s'apercevoir qu'Ino serait loin d'être sa seule victime.

 _D'un coté si elle a tout vu..._

Il ne pouvait pas laisser en vie, jouer la carte de la sûreté, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

Il plaça son bras derrière son dos et accéda à la seconde seringue remplie de somnifères, il s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille. Il n'arrivait pas à voir si cette dernière était méfiante ou non. Un problème récurrent chez les sociopathes.

« Tu veux mon argent ? » lui proposa Sasuke.

Elle le regarda puis détourna son regard vers l'ailleurs.

« Non, ça ira.»

Et s'en alla aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Sasuke tenta de la suivre mais la flore du parc n'était plus de son coté. Et il la perdit de vue très vite.

 _Très très mauvais_

Il sorti du parc et arriva dans un quartier vide et surtout calme. Il tenta de faire le vide dans son intérieur pour essayer d'entendre les bruits de pas d'Ino. Avec des talons si hauts, elle devait sûrement faire du bruit surtout si elle savait qu'un psychopathe en avait après elle. Mais tout ne fut que silence. Elle devait probablement connaître le quartier, et était déjà rentrée chez elle.

 _Très très très mauvais_

Tourner des heures en rond dans le quartier dans l'espoir de trouver une boite aux lettres portant le nom d'Ino serait inutile, cela prendrait trop de temps. Surtout si elle n'avait pas le même nom de famille que ses parents.

Sasuke rentra à toute allure chez lui. Il n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de sa vie. Au lieu de pérorer avec lui-même sur l'éventuel fait qu'elle ait vu quoique ce soit, il aurait dû la tuer et la balancer par dessus le pont.

-Le type s'en était pris à elle, ils sont tombés du pont. POINT. Fin de l'histoire. Pas ambiguïtés.-

Lui qui aimait par dessus tout, les choses rangées et le silence, débarqua chez lui avec la grâce d'un éléphant jouant de la batterie. Il se jeta sur son ordinateur. Il rechercha en vain son adresse mais ne trouva rien. Sasuke ne savait pas si son temps était compté mais il lui fallait une solution et vite.

Retourner là-bas et chercher pendant des heures inutilement ?

Soudain, il eut un illumination. Les gens de sa génération passent tout leur temps à afficher leur vie sur les réseaux sociaux, Ino devait le faire aussi.

Il ouvrit la page internet et cliqua sur le « mur » de la jeune fille. Ils étaient effectivement « amis » sur ce réseau social. Il ne se souvenait plus de comment cela avait pu arriver.

* * *

Le lendemain, Sasuke arriva en avance au lycée. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et au cas où la police débarquerait chez lui et il s'était réfugié dans la cave et n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit malgré la quasi impossibilité pour des inconnu de trouver l'entrée de la cave.

De grandes cernes décoraient ses yeux mais elles étaient camouflées grâce à son cher masque, ses imposantes lunettes. Ses recherches s'étaient avérées complètement inutiles.

Derrière le _Styx_ _,_ il guettait l'arrivée d'Ino. Arrivée, qui se fit en grandes pompes, on croyait voir arriver une Reine. Tout le monde se pressa autour d'elle, l'acclamant, la saluant. Tout le monde lui souriait, elle souriait à tout le monde, elle fit ensuite la bise à plus d'une quarantaine de personnes.

 _Quelle transmission de bactéries._

Cela lui donnait froid dans le dos.

Elle avait l'air … Normale ? Toujours ce même problème.

 _Qu'est ce que « normal » veut dire ?_

En tout cas, elle ne semblait pas perturbée par le meurtre suivi de la dissimulation de cadavre qui s'était déroulé devant ses yeux la vieille au soir.

Leurs regards se croisèrent mais mais elle esquiva le regard du brun et jeta instantanément ses yeux bleus de l'autre coté de la cour du lycée, faisant semblant de ne pas avoir vu Sasuke.

 _Très très très très mauvais_

Elle devait être au courant, Sasuke en était sûr, à 99 % sûr. Pourtant la police n'avait pas débarqué chez lui pour l'arrêter. Peut-être avait elle trop peur pour oser en parler à ses parents, peur des représailles. Mais à qui pouvait-elle s'être confiée?

Temari arriva aux cotés d'Ino et prit le rôle d'un garde du corps, éloignant toutes les personnes voulant parler avec sa sœur d'un revers de la main et d'une grimace peu commode. Peut-être l'avait elle dit à sa sœur.

Bien que jumelles, les deux filles ne se ressemblaient pas vraiment. Mis à part la couleur de leurs cheveux blonds. L'une aux yeux bleus et à la taille fine avec un caractère sociable, l'autre aux yeux verts avec une certaine musculature et un caractère plus fermé.

Soudain Sasuke se rendit compte qu'Ino l'avait toujours regardé bizarrement. Il lui était arrivé de constater que parfois elle le regardait d'un œil étrange. Peut-être avait-elle des soupçons depuis longtemps et aujourd'hui elle en avait la certitude.

Il fallait que Sasuke en ait le cœur net, il ne pouvait se permettre de la tuer pour une simple suspicion, il avait raté sa chance. Il ne pouvait pas commettre d'erreur.

Un bruit tout sauf délicat ramena durement Sasuke à la réalité. C'était la voix de Shion.

« Sasuke ! » s'écria la tornade blonde, avant d'ajouter:

« Qu'est ce que tu regardes comme ça ?

-Qu'est ce que tu étais concentré, dis donc ! » dit Udon en souriant.

C'est vrai qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas cessé de regarder Ino pendant qu'il se demandait s'il fallait la tuer ou non.

« Rien, rien du tout, qu'est ce qu'on a comme cours ? » Marmonna Sasuke.

\- C'est Ino que tu regardais ? » continua Shion sur sa lancée.

« SPORT ! » s'exclama Udon, arrivant ainsi à sa rescousse.

« Ça fait combien de temps que tu la fixes comme ça ?!

-Oh non » ajouta seulement le garçon au nez coulant.

« Tu étais tellement concentré sur elle que tu ne sais même plus quel cours on a ! Sasuke Uchiwa, qui ne sait pas quelque chose ?! Et puis, franchement, elle a beau être populaire, elle est pas si jolie ! T'as vu combien elle a pris de kilos ces derniers temps ? ! Et puis de toutes façons, elle est trop bien pour toi, c'est même pas la peine que tu penses à l'arracher de Sai ! Mais pourquoi tu la préfères à moi ?! »

Puis la jeune fille s'enfuit en courant les larmes aux yeux. Udon lança un regard réprobateur à Sasuke et suivit Shion. Il ne comprit pas la réaction de ses amis mais avança tout de même vers le gymnase en compagnie de Shino qui n'en avait rien à faire des histoires de cœur de ses amis.

Le sport, ce n'était pas une matière dans laquelle Sasuke excellait, partout ses notes étaient admirables sauf dans cette matière, il peinait à atteindre la moyenne, c'était pas faute d'avoir essayer. Souvent les professeurs de sport lui mettaient gentiment la moyenne pour ne pas gâcher ses autres résultats. Et le fait que ses parents soient des gens extrêmement influents dans la ville, et même en dehors, devait sans doute avoir un rapport avec cette gentillesse parfaitement bienveillante.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? » lança quelqu'un

« Handball, non ?

\- Arf, j'aime pas ça ! »

Conversation intéressante grâce laquelle Sasuke appris ainsi qu'il allait recevoir un ballon de handball dans la figure pendant deux heures. La plupart des gens qualifiaient le gabarit de Sasuke comme étant un corps de « lâche », Sasuke devait admettre qu'ils n'avaient pas tord.

Au moment où Sasuke entra dans le gymnase, il se fit bousculer par Sai qui lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Alors Suzette, tu viens toujours demain ? Tu vas pas nous lâcher au dernier moment ! » lui lança joyeusement Sai, en lui tapant légèrement sur la main.

Cette petite tape ridicule arracha pourtant à Sasuke une grimace de douleur. Son poignet était toujours très douloureux, l'homme de la vieille n'y était pas allé de main morte. Il regarda attentivement son poignet, il était gonflé.

« Rhô, mais quelle mauviette. J'ai même pas tapé fort. »

Sasuke répondit positivement à Sai. Quelle va être l'activité principale de la soirée ? Le jeté de Sasuke dans la piscine ? Ou bien qui fera un meilleur tapis ? Le tapis lui-même ou Sasuke ?

 _Non, vraiment._

Sai devait être le pire des abrutis pour penser réellement que Sasuke allait venir. Il se comportera comme le couard qu'il était, et ne pas venir. il était fou mais pas stupide...

Après que le cours ait commencé, Sasuke s'éclipsa avec l'accord du professeur aux toilettes pour soulager son poignet, quand il entendit des rires de l'autre coté du couloir, provenant le vestiaires des filles.

 _Les filles..._

Cela faisait déjà quinze minutes que le cours avait commencé qu'elles étaient encore en train de de se changer et de discuter-

 _Discuter ?_

Mais de quoi ? Si Ino n'avait rien dit à ses parents, elle pourrait éventuellement dire quelque chose à ses amies.

En sortant des toilettes, Sasuke passa par le bureau des professeurs où il récupéra le double des clés des vestiaires sans être dérangé, personne ne surveille quoi que ce soit ici. Il sorti discrètement puis s'engouffra dans le couloir où se trouvait le vestiaire des filles, il dépassa ce dernier et se faufila à l'aide de clé volée dans le vestiaire d'à coté. Les vestiaires communiquent entre eux par le bas et le haut, voilà comment il les espionnera.

C'était pour cette raison que le vestiaire des garçons se trouvait plus loin, pour éviter qu'ils soient tenter de regarder par dessous. Cela donnerait une très mauvaise image de ce lycée d'élite.

Le vestiaire était à cette heure-là vide, la classe à qui il appartenait n'avait pas sport aujourd'hui.

Une fois dans le vestiaire, il se mit à quatre pattes sur les bancs collés aux murs afin de ne pas se faire repérer par les filles. Il s'accrocha bien correctement et se baissa afin de regarder par le bas du muret qui le séparait du vestiaire des filles.

Après un rapide coup d'œil, il s'aperçu que la plupart des filles étaient encore en sous-vêtements alors que le cours avait déjà commencé depuis bien longtemps...

Beaucoup de garçons seraient bien heureux de pouvoir profiter ce qu'il pouvait voir, mais ce n'était le cas de Sasuke. Il vit Shion en train d'essuyer des larmes de ses yeux encore rouges et gonflés, ses yeux tournés vers Ino qui retirait son t-shirt un peu plus loin.

Sans un bruit, il se rapprocha du mur le plus proche de sa cible et colla son oreille discrètement contre le fin muret de plastique qui séparaient les deux vestiaires et écouta attentivement toutes les conversations.

« Jolis sous-vêtements Karui ! C'est pour Kiba ? » Dit une voix.

« Haha très très drôle... » répondit, amère, cette dernière.

\- Ca va, je rigoooole !

\- Je suis morte de rire, ça se voit pas ?

\- Ooooooooh mais dis-moi Ino, t'aurais pas pris un peu de ventre ?!

\- La plus belle fille du lycée ne peut pas se permettre une telle chose, je t'emmène au sport avec moi dès demain !

\- Est ce que quelqu'un a un élastique ?

-Un problème de cœur, Shion ?

Leurs conversations n'étaient qu'une perte de temps pour Sasuke, ce n'était pas vraiment le genre d'informations qu'il aurait voulu récupérer. Sasuke reconnu les voix de Temari et d'Ayame, elles parlaient si fort que Sasuke ne parvenait pas à entendre ce que pouvaient dire les autres filles.

« Le hand-ball c'est tellement nul » se plaignit Ayame

« Tu dis ça pour tous les sports ! » Lui fit remarquer Temari

\- Arrête de râler, Ayame !

-Maiiiiiis euh ! Je suis sûre qu'Ino est d'accord avec moi ! N'est ce pas ?

-Hein ? Euh oui, oui. » Marmonna Ino.

La réponse d'Ino semblait confuse pour Sasuke, c'était évident qu'elle avait la tête ailleurs. Elle devait probablement penser à hier soir.

La voix d'Hinata retenti dans la pièce :

« Est ce que tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ? Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller …

-Ça va, ce n'est rien. Je suis juste rentrée tard hier soir.

\- C'est bon les filles, on peut y aller, ça fait 30 minutes qu'on devrait y être. » S'exclama Temari.

Les filles se plaignirent mais sortirent assez rapidement, Sasuke commença à se relever. Il ne saura rien aujourd'hui de toute évidence. C'était pourtant le moment parfait pour une confession. Il n'aura probablement plus de chances comme celle-ci. Pas avant la semaine prochaine.

Alors qu'il dirigeait vers la porte, il entendit le son faible de la voix d'Ino :

« Karui, tu peux rester un peu, j'ai un truc important à te dire... »

En un instant Sasuke se retrouvait à nouveau collé au mur de plastique, un rapide coup d'œil en bas, lui assura qu'elles n'étaient plus que toutes les deux.

La voix tremblante d'Ino s'éleva à nouveau dans la pièce maintenant vide.

« Tu sais, tu es ma meilleure amie, depuis l'enfance...

-Ola ! Si tu commences comme ça, j'ai peur pour la suite ! » Rit Karui

« Qu'est ce que se passe ?

-Hé bien... » Hésita la blonde aux yeux bleus

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrives, c'est pourtant pas dans tes habitudes de faire durer les choses !

\- Karui, c'est très important... »

Sasuke colla son oreille un peu plus contre le mur, bientôt il finira par fusionner avec celui-ci tellement il se collait fort à lui. Bizarrement, son cœur l'empêchait d'entendre correctement, il comprenait pas pourquoi cela lui faisait ça. Il regarda à nouveau en bas pour voir une Ino recoquiller sur elle-même, se tenant le ventre et Karui se posant à ses cotés, tout en caressant ses cheveux.

Devant le visage triste d'Ino, Karui reprit son sérieux et entoura Ino de ses bras protecteurs. Puis elle demanda doucement à son amie de développer, inquiète de la suite de l'histoire.

Va t-il devoir tuer Karui aussi ? Même s'il aimait tuer, Sasuke ne pensait pas que c'était la bonne solution à son problème. Il ne pouvait décemment pas tuer toute sa classe, quand bien même l'envie ne lui manquait sûrement pas.

Le visage d'Ino abordait une expression que Sasuke ne parvenait pas à identifier. Ses yeux brillants, le jeune homme était incapable de voir quelles émotions s'y lisaient.

« C'est... je... suis totalement perdue, je ne sais pas quoi faire...» Commença Ino.

« Dis moi tout. » Lui chuchota doucement Karui.

« Il y a plein choses, rien ne va. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais dire à mes parents … ni à Sai... » Elle s'arrêta, avant de reprendre:

« c'est ... »

La voix d'Ino se fit plus basse comme si elle prononçait le prénom d'une personne maudite et que personne ne devait l'entendre.

« Sas-

-Wesh Suzette, qu'ce tu fous là ? C'est pas les vestiaires de n'tre classe ! »

 _KIBA ?!_

Kiba débarqua dans le vestiaire avec le bruit d'un marteau-piqueur dans une église. Il avait surpris Sasuke entrain d'écouter une conversation qui ne lui était absolument pas destinée.

Soudain, les voix des filles, de l'autre coté du mur se firent entendre.

« Sasuke ?! Mais qu'est ce qu'il est train de foutre ? »

Karui semblait légèrement énervée, Sasuke le savait, il était dans une situation très délicate. Elle arriva aux cotés de Kiba, les poings sur les hanches. Kiba, qui eut tout à coup, une illumination.

« Ne me dis pas que …. T'ETAIS EN TRAIN DE MATER LES FILLES ?! »

''Mater les filles''... quelle drôle d'idée, ce genre de choses ne l'intéressait vraiment pas, lui préférait tuer des gens.

« T'es vraiment qu'un sale porc !

\- Quand Sai saura que t'es allé mater sa meuf dans les vestiaires, ça va chiiiier ! » Réjouit Kiba.

Au moins quelqu'un allait s'amuser. Et puis ce n'était comme si Sai avait réellement besoin d'une raison pour le frapper. Ino restait silencieuse de l'autre coté du mur alors que Karui commençait les hostilités sans attendre Sai. Le poing de Karui s'écrasa sur la joue de Sasuke qui ne l'avait pas vu venir. Et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Karui avait plus de force dans le poignet que Sai.

Karui le frappait tout en l'insultant. Ce genre de pratique était intéressante, habituellement Sai restait silencieux quand il le frappait. La grand manitou ne devait pas savoir faire plusieurs choses à la fois. Kiba, quant à lui, avait prévenu toute la classe qui arriva presque instantanément dans le vestiaire et le festival pu commencé.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Réactions, hypothèses, théories ? - N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

La bise !


	4. Chapitre 4

**Résumé :** Sasuke, assassin amateur, voit sa chère routine malmenée lorsqu'il est surpris en plein acte par l'une de ses camarades de classe. Que faire ? /!\ UA, police

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, évidemment !

Les pensées du personnages en POV sont en italiques.

* * *

Sasuke fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard, dans l'un des lits de l'infirmerie, par un rayon de soleil timide mais néanmoins agressif. Son corps entier était douloureux et sa propre voix lui donnait l'impression qu'on frappait sa tête avec un marteau. Une chose de sûre, c'est qu'ils ne l'avaient pas raté. La moitié de la classe lui avait tapé dessus et ils s'en étaient donné à cœur joie. Et Sai ne l'avait pas raté non plus, il avait poussé tous les autres élèves pour être bien face à Sasuke, pour être sûr que ses coups portent mieux.

 _Tant mieux pour eux._

Il fallait vraiment qu'il commence à penser sérieusement à ces histoires de cours d'auto-défense. Karate, judo, kong-fu... Hier, l'homme avait faillit lui échapper une deuxième fois et l'avait blessé au poignet, et aujourd'hui les gens de sa classe l'avaient battu jusqu'à qu'il perde conscience, que quelqu'un le prenne en pitié et daigne l'amener à l'infirmerie.

Il se leva avec difficulté du lit et repéra un miroir à l'autre bout de la salle. Bien que ce fut qu'une ligne droite, Sasuke avait senti cette traversée comme un véritable parcours du combattant. Arrivé enfin à destination, il se dit que finalement tant d'effort ne valaient pas l'horreur qu'il contempla. Il se regarda dans le miroir, le portrait n'était pas très beau, pas qu'il soit beau habituellement mais là, ça faisait vraiment peur. Œil au beurre noir, contusions, et bosses, lèvres ouvertes... Plus son poignet qui lui faisait toujours mal et les marques de strangulations d'hier soir sur son cou.

Posées à même le sol, il remarqua ses affaires. On les lui avait même ramenées, au moins une bonne nouvelle, il pourra prendre une douche comme ça. Après s'être courbé dans tous les sens pour souffrir le moins possible, il dû se résigner à se déshabiller normalement malgré la douleur. L'eau coulant sur son corps le soulageait le temps d'un instant. Il sorti trop tôt à son goût et remit son uniforme scolaire.

Dès qu'il sorti l'infirmière se jeta sur lui, lui donna tout un tas de médicaments et de pommades. Elle lui proposa ensuite de rentrer chez lui mais il refusa poliment et lui fit signer son mot. Jamais Uchiha Sasuke ne sécherait les cours même dans le plus mauvais état possible. Elle ne lui demanda pas qui avait bien pu s'en prendre à lui. Car de un, c'était évident et de deux, il ne faudrait pas que cette personne ait des problèmes. Ce serait mauvais pour la future carrière de Sai. C'était probablement pour cette même raison qu'il avait pas été emmené à l'hôpital.

Mais tout cela ne résolvait en aucun cas le problème de Sasuke.

 _La tuer ou ne pas la tuer ? Telle est la question..._

Ou peut-être _les_ tuer ?

Ino avait prononcé son nom, pas entièrement certes, mais elle l'avait fait. Elle n'a pas dis de quoi il s'agissait non plus mais ce n'était probablement pas pour faire son éloge. Elle n'avait jamais été spécialement aimable avec lui et depuis qu'elle sortait avec Sai, elle était toujours là lorsqu'il le rackettait. Elle en profitait toujours un peu pour lui prendre son argent.

Il poussa la porte de l'infirmerie et se retrouva directement dans la cour vide. Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que la pause était terminée. Il passa par son casier où il déposa sans aucune délicatesse ses affaires de sport. Son casier était le casier le plus en mauvais état de tout le lycée. Le personnel n'avait pas fait remarqué ces détériorations à Sasuke, puisque tous savaient à quoi elles étaient dû. Une cause portant le nom de Sai. Il se saisit de ses affaires pour le prochain cours et leva ses yeux. Il n'y avait jamais fait attention auparavant, mais d'ici, il avait une parfaite vu sur la casier d'Ino et ceux du reste de sa bande.

Il se souvint d'avoir un jour surpris Shion en train d'écrire dans un cahier pailleté. Après avoir hurler que Sasuke n'était pas autorisé à lire ce qui y était écrit malgré le fait qu'elle écrivait à coté de lui. La jeune fille lui avait expliqué que les filles, souvent, notaient par écrit les détails de leur vie pour se ''libérer du stresse''. Il ne savait pas de quel genre de stresse il pouvait s'agit, mais se dit qu'il ne s'agissait probablement pas du stresse de se faire surprendre en train de tuer quelqu'un.

Peut-être qu'Ino faisait parti de ce genre de fille. Il fallait qu'il en soit sûr. Il ferma le cadenas de son casier, bien que cela ne servit à rien puisque son cadenas avait été forcé aujourd'hui encore. Déterminé, il s'approcha en essayant d'être le plus naturel possible du casier d'Ino. Mais cette entreprise fut rapidement abandonnée quand le jeune homme repéra Kiba faire une sieste à coté de leurs casiers.

 _Quitte à faire l'école buissonnière, pourquoi ne pas partir loin du lycée ?_

Quand on sait à quel point le concours d'entrée de ce lycée était dur et sélectif, Sasuke se demandait comment Kiba était parvenu à le réussir sans tricher. Il se demandait surtout comment Kiba faisait pour ne pas se faire définitivement viré avec toutes ces absences. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du lycée de garder les sécheurs et autres mauvais élèves.

 _Le piston sûrement._

Déçu de l'échec de cette nouvelle opportunité, il se résolu à retourner en cours. Arrivé devant la salle, il frappa deux fois. N'ayant pour réponse que le bruit d'une classe sans surveillance, il en conclu que le professeur était absent et entra sans plus attendre. Il pénétra dans la salle, qui aussi bruyante que s'il s'y déroulait des combats de catch. Il avança sous les yeux attentifs et aiguisés de ses camarades qui scrutaient le moindre de ses faits et geste. C'est au deuxième rang, comme d'habitude, qu'il trouva ses trois acolytes.

Shion l'accueilli avec un sourire puis elle fit semblant de ne pas savoir ce qui s'était passé, Udon, lui, l'avait juste « plaint ». Et Shino, était toujours aussi calme, il n'avait même pas levé les yeux quand Sasuke s'était assis à coté de lui. la blonde se mit à bouder, elle le voulait à coté d'elle.

Ino qui se trouvait dans le fond de la classe sorti précipitamment telle une fusée, tout en mettant la main à sa bouche. Le jeune homme entendit une voix dire que c'était sa présence qui dérangeait sa majesté la reine et lui donnait envie de vomir. Puis il entendit des rires mais il ignora toutes ces personnes.

Il devait trouver un moyen de la séparer de harem personnel sans se faire voir. Ce qui était quasiment impossible car même après qu'une personne ait enfin fini de parler avec la jeune fille, instantanément en une autre sortait de l'ombre pour lui parler. Il pouvait toujours tenter de pénétrer dans sa maison et de l'enlever mais, il ne pouvait pas la suivre jusqu'à chez elle, il avait toujours vu Temari rentrer en voiture avec sa mère... La voix d'Udon le sorti de sa trans.

« Quand j'étais petit, je croyais que ''pierre qui roule n'amasse pas mousse'', c'était du latin !

\- HAHA, mais quel idiot ! » Hurla Shion, qui s'écroula sur sa table à force de rire.

Sasuke resta perplexe quelques instants devant ces choses qu'il qualifiait ''d'amis''.

« Ça ne te fait pas rire, Sasuke ? »

 _C'était censé être amusant ?_

« Bah oui ! T'as pas d'humour, c'était pourtant si drôle. » lui répliqua Shion, essuyant un larme au coin de son œil.

Sasuke ne pouvait pas vraiment dire pourquoi mais il était sûr que ce n'était pas drôle. Pas qu'il s'y connaisse en humour... Shion rit encore cinq bonnes minutes et semblait même en perdre le souffle.

Comment diable pouvait-il savoir ce qui était drôle et ce qui ne l'est pas ?!

Le professeur du cours suivant entra dans la classe en excusant pour son son retard et fit cesser le brouhaha. La classe devint subitement silencieuse et c'est à ce moment précis que le ventre de Sasuke décida de se manifester de la manière la plus bruyante qu'il existait au monde.

La classe entière avait levé les yeux vers lui, même le professeur. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller acheter de quoi manger et avec toute cette histoire Sasuke avait raté la cantine. Pas que ce fut très bon là-bas, mais il y a certains besoins qui se devaient d'être remplis.

Il sortait doucement ses affaires, essayant de ne plus se faire remarquer, quand soudain un paquet de gâteaux fit son entrée dans le champs de vision de Sasuke. Shino semblait avoir pitié de lui et lui avait offert de quoi manger. Le jeune homme le remercia et mangea discrètement. Il s'était déjà bien trop fait remarquer pour la journée, lui qui essayait de toujours passé inaperçu.

Si Sasuke devait effectivement tirer ses amis, il mettrait Shino en premier finalement. Il ne posait jamais de questions inutiles et dérangeantes comme « Tu veux aller au cinéma ? », « qu'est ce que tu aimes faire ? », « Qu'est ce que tu as fait ce week -end ? ».

Veulent-ils vraiment que Sasuke leur raconte comment il a démembré quelqu'un ? Shino ne lui parlait quasiment jamais. Juste pour les choses importantes, et était toujours très silencieux.

Le regard de Sasuke, à travers ses lunettes, dévia sans trop le vouloir sur Ino, qui rentrait de son expédition aux toilettes. Elle avait le teint beaucoup trop pâle et se tenait encore le ventre. Elle s'excusa de son retard auprès du professeur, qui mielleux lui indiqua sa place, signe qu'elle avait l'autorisation de retourner en cours.

 _Que faire ?_

Sasuke ferma les yeux et le cours commença.

La journée se passa mais pas un seul instant Ino fut laissée seule. Ils semblaient ne pas vouloir la laisser la quitter un seul instant. Sasuke commença à désespérer mais les regards haineux de Karui, qui semblaient lui être adressés quand il passait près d'elles, lui avaient fait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas au courant de son petit secret.

Une personne en moins à tuer, mais pour combien de temps ? Le jeune homme devait trouver un moyen d'éliminer Ino avant que celle-ci ne se décide à parler encore une fois. Mais cette dernière semblait passive comme si tout autour d'elle ne la touchait pas. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir parler de si tôt.

 _Tant mieux_.

Avec '' L'Histoire du Vestiaire'' comme il était courant de l'appeler dans le lycée maintenant, Sasuke ne pouvait prendre le risque de tuer Karui sans passer directement en première position des suspects. Mais pour Ino, c'était une autre histoire.

Ino était populaire. La plus belle fille du lycée. Elle sortait avec le garçon le plus populaire. Elle était entourée d'une masse importante de gens. Beaucoup d'entre eux l'admiraient et beaucoup d'autres l'enviaient. Une trahison par jalousie. Ce sera plus facile de faire porter le chapeau à l'un de ses fanatiques pour ce meurtre. Il ne devait pas, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde se faire suspecter. Il vaut mieux passer pour un pervers que pour un meurtrier.

Traversant le _portail de la liberté,_ Sasuke remarqua Temari rentrer avec sa mère, mais il vit qu'Ino ne suivait pas sa sœur et se dirigeait vers l'un des bus. Cela ne parut pas logique à Sasuke mais puisque sa logique était différente de celle des autres, il n'en tenait pas rigueur. Il monta à son tour dans le même bus qu'Ino, ignorant parfaitement où ce dernier allait l'emmener. Habituellement, il venait et repartait du lycée à pied, il n'avait jamais fait attention que l'une des deux sœurs rentrait en famille alors que l'autre devait prendre le bus.

Il s'assied, seul, sur l'un des sièges de devant avec une excellente vue sur Ino grâce au rétroviseur du chauffeur. Il se baissa pour ne pas être à la portée de la vue de la jeune fille mais ceci s'avéra inutile quand il la vit mettre ses écouteurs puis sortir un livre. Elle l'ouvrit vers le milieu et commença à lire. Tout en lisant, elle remit l'une de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille, Sasuke put voir le titre ''Les Misérable'' de Victor Hugo.

Udon monta à son tour dans le bus, il repéra Sasuke et s'assied automatiquement à ses coté. Cela avait été une journée encore plus dure que d'habitude, et il n'avait pas envie de parler de quoique ce soit avec qui que ce soit. Heureusement Udon sembla lire dans ses pensées et sorti à son tour un livre, lui sourit et se mit à lire silencieusement un roman policier.

Le chauffeur tourna la clé et ils partirent loin du lycée pour aujourd'hui.

Le jeune homme espérait pourvoir se débarrasser d'Ino le plus tôt possible et retrouver sa douce routine qui lui manquait déjà tant. Il l'observa dans le rétroviseur pendant plusieurs minutes, elle semblait totalement concentrée sur sa lecture, elle ignorant les gens qui tentaient de capter son attention. Sasuke l'observa plusieurs minutes.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'aimerait pas être une attraction touristique comme l'était Ino. Bien qu'elle fut assise du coté fenêtre et tournée vers cette dernière, des gens criaient son nom ou lui touchaient l'épaule pour attirer son attention. Probablement pour avoir son avis, elle leva ses yeux, regarda vaguement le téléphone que l'une de ses courtisanes lui montrait et fit un ''oui'' désabusé de la tête et se tourna un peu plus vers la fenêtre, retournant à sa lecture. Sasuke se détendit un peu plus.

Au bout de quelques temps de route, le bus s'arrêta dans un quartier qu'il ne connaissait pas, Ino se leva et sorti par la porte de derrière. Le brun la regarda s'éloigner puis monter les marches d'un pavillon.

 _Gagné._

Pavillon, qui d'ailleurs, ne se trouvait absolument pas là où Sauke avait perdu la jeune fille de vue la vieille...

Et le bus reparti sans autre forme de procès.

* * *

Chaque jour, on sentait que l'hiver s'installait tranquillement sur la ville de Konoha. Le soleil était déjà couché depuis plusieurs heures lorsque Sasuke sauta par dessus le grillage du pavillon de la maison d'Ino et atterri à quarte pattes directement dans le jardin.

Il avait pris du retard sur son planning quand il avait dû accepter à contre cœur l'invitation d'Udon chez sa famille, ne voulant pas marcher des heures pour rentrer chez lui. Famille qui, ravie que le fils ait un semblant de vie social, avait insisté pour qu'il reste manger avec eux et l'avait finalement ramené chez lui en fin de soirée.

D'une taille moyenne, le pavillon Yamanaka ne ressemblait en rien à la maison de Sasuke. En comparaison, lui vivait dans un manoir. Il se demanda comment les parents d'Ino avait fait pour payer l'entrée dans un lycée aussi cher que celui de Konoha pour leurs deux filles.

Son sac plutôt lourd sur l'épaule, son déguisement bien ajusté, il se releva discrètement.

Depuis le jardin des Yamanaka, Sasuke pouvait apercevoir Temari et ses parents en bas en train de regarder la télévision, grignotant et riant tous ensemble, Sa cible n'était pas avec eux. Une lumière à l'étage était allumée, le jeune homme en déduit que c'était la chambre d'Ino. Une ombre à queue de cheval remua derrière les rideaux et confirma l'hypothèse du jeune homme.

La fenêtre de la jeune fille était fermée et se trouvait juste au dessus du garage. Même s'il y allait avoir un peu de sport Sasuke était sûr d'y arriver, ce n'était pas très haut. Et la maîtriser sera encore plus facile. Elle n'aura même pas le temps de se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, qu'elle sera déjà endormie par une seringue qui l'attendait patiemment dans la poche de Sasuke.

Un rapide coup d'œil lui permit de voir qu'il n'y avait personne dans les alentours. Il traversa le jardin à petit pas et monta sur le garage très rapidement. Il sentait déjà ses muscles l'abandonner. Il observa le sol quelques secondes, se demandant comment il allait pouvoir descendre Ino en toute discrétion.

Il se colla ensuite au mur extérieur, Sasuke sorti son passe-partout et défit facilement la serrure de la fenêtre de la jeune fille. Il l'ouvrir doucement pour ne pas attirer son attention et lança un regard discret dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Des murs blancs et vides. Un lit, un bureau. Et rien d'autre. Aucune photo mis à part la photo de classe de l'année dernière. On aurait dit une prison. Elle était allongée sur son lit, dos à lui, sûrement en train de lire. Sasuke pouvait entendre la musique d'Ino sortir des écouteurs, ce sera encore plus facile que prévu.

Il posa ses mains sur le rebord de la fenêtre, vite suivies de son pied droit. Mais alors qu'il touchait au but, il entendit une voix rauque hurler :

« Jeune homme ! On peut savoir ce que vous faîtes ?

-Chéri, ça doit être un pervers ! »

Sasuke se retourna brutalement et fit face à un couple d'âge mûr, probablement les voisins d'Ino faisant des rondes comme les siens pour veiller sur le quartier endormi. Il était vrai que le quartier d'Ino n'était pas aussi aisé que le sien mais ce n'était pas une banlieue dangereuse non plus.

 _Et il est 1h du matin ! Retournez chez vous !_

Se faire surprendre dans une position délicate : trois fois. Se faire traiter de pervers : deux fois. C'est dur même pour un sociopathe.

« Ino, fermez votre fenêtre ! »

A ces mots, Ino se retourna. Même avec ce déguisement, elle serait capable de le reconnaître. Elle l'avait bien reconnu hier alors qu'il portait une perruque et qu'il n'avait pas ses lunettes. Sasuke cacha son visage, lâcha prise et sauta du haut garage pour finir dans le jardin.

« Allô, Police ? »

 _De pire en pire._

« il y a un homme qui escalade un mur pour pénétrer dans la chambre de la fille de mes voisins et ... »

Il passa devant la baie vitrée et se fit voir de la famille se trouvant dans le salon. Il entreprit de s'enfuir le plus loin et le plus vite possible. Il sauta une deuxième fois le grillage, mais fut pris en course par le voisin.

Un homme qu'il supposa être le père d'Ino se lança à son tour à sa poursuite.

Sa fille lui ressemblait beaucoup : grand, les cheveux blonds argentés, svelte, probablement très sportif, Sasuke ne tiendra pas longtemps face à lui. Ino apparu à la fenêtre, cherchant du regard celui qui avait tenté d'entrer dans sa chambre, l'air absente.

Les deux hommes d'une quarantaine années le poursuivaient et ils tenaient la forme malgré leurs âges. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Sasuke qui avait commencé à s'essouffler dès la secondes où il s'était mis à courir. S'il n'avait été si défaillant en sport il aurait pu les semer vite-fait, lui étant dans la fleur de l'âge. Heureusement son instinct de survie bougeait ses jambes à sa place, il fut bien aisé de se souvenir qu'il avait prévu de prendre un chemin caché au cas où il avait réussi à emmener la jeune fille avec lui.

Il s'engouffra dans un petite rue perpendiculaire et arriva à un carrefour. Il passa par dessus une barrière interdisant l'accès au public, traversa un vieil immeuble désaffecté et arriva dans une ruelle très étroite et boueuse qu'il longea pour se retrouver sous un pont où il n'y avait personne.

Il tomba à terre essoufflé. Il prit quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle quand du bruit se fit ressentir sur le pont. Il se cacha sous des cartons mouillés et sales qui devaient être là depuis bien avant sa naissance et patienta jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de bruit.

Il retira sa perruque, retourna sa veste, mit ses lunettes et se déchaussa. Il était à présent méconnaissable. Aujourd'hui, il rentrera pieds nus, ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait et cela ne sera sûrement pas la dernière. Il rangea toutes ses affaires dans son sac et mit le sac en question dans une fissure dans le mur assez large pour et cacha le tout avec un carton à moitié déchiré. Il reviendra le chercher un autre jour.

Il se laissa tombé contre le mur, exténué, et alors qu'il grelottait dans le froid des sans-abris arrivèrent, probablement pour passer la nuit ici. Ayant pitié du jeune homme, ils lui donnèrent des couvertures et l'invitèrent avec eux près du feu sans lui poser la moindre question, ce qui plut beaucoup au jeune lycéen. Il accepta leur invitation de bon gré, il s'installa près du feu et resta silencieux. Sasuke se promit de revenir une prochaine fois pour leur montrer sa gratitude comme devait le faire un Uchiwa.

Deux policiers arrivèrent près d'eux et les questionnèrent sur un homme roux de taille moyenne avec un grand sac noir et vêtu de noir, ayant tenté de pénétrer dans la chambre d'une jeune fille. Les sans-abris aboyèrent qu'ils n'avaient rien vu et les policiers partirent en demandant d'éteindre le feu légèrement contraints par les bouteilles vides jetées, sans vraiment le vouloir, sur eux.

Au bout de plusieurs heures à écouter les sans-abris chanter des chansons n'ayant aucun sens et les avoir vu danser sans aucune coordination sur ces mêmes chansons, Sasuke put enfin rentrer chez lui. Il ignora sur le chemin les regards interrogateurs que posaient sur lui les passants lorsqu'ils constatèrent qu'il n'avait pas de chaussures.

Arrivant presque chez lui, il se fit surprendre par sa voisine, la vieille Chiyo. Elle lui sauta dessus quand elle remarqua qu'il n'avait pas de chaussures. Elle lui donna des chaussons d'infortune et lui proposa d'entrer se réchauffer chez elle et de manger des cookies. Il refusa poliment et se dirigea vers sa demeure, la vieille dame ne rentra chez elle que lorsqu'elle fut certaine que le jeune homme fut bien chez lui.

Sasuke n'était pas étonné par la bienveillance de la vieille dame. Elle avait été très présente pour lui dans son enfance, quand il était quelqu'un d'autre... Souvent après les cours au collège, après s'être fait racketter, il se réfugiait souvent chez elle. Il s'enroulait dans un immense châle en laine qu'elle avait fait elle-même et dont les motifs n'étaient absolument plus d'actualité, buvant un chocolat beaucoup trop chaud tout en la regardant tricoter en silence. Puis il s'endormait et la vieille dame, grâce à une force insoupçonnée sortie dont ne sait où, parvenait à le coucher dans un lit à l'étage. Il était le fils qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, plus maternelle avec lui que sa propre mère.

Enfin dans sa chambre, il se laissa tomber sans aucune grâce sur le siège de son bureau. Ses jambes lui faisaient encore mal et ses pieds étaient gelés. Face à son ordinateur, Sasuke se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il subissait autant d'échecs en un laps de temps si bref.

Il était à court de ruse. Ino était intouchable. Jamais laissée seule une seule seconde. Il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser d'elle. Et encore combien de temps avant qu'elle ne se décide à parler ?

Heureusement que son père n'était pas là pour voir ça. Fatigué et démotivé jusqu'au plus profond de lui. Ses yeux noirs se baladèrent sur son bureau, il avait de grandes difficultés à les garder ouverts jusqu'à ce que son esprit soit réveillé par ce qu'ils virent.

Sur son agenda, ouvert sur son bureau, il reconnu l'écriture de Shion qui avait écrit quelque chose dessus et l'avait entouré de tout un tas de petits cœurs de tout un tas de couleurs différentes. Elle prenait souvent son agenda pour écrire dessus, comme par exemple la date de son anniversaire ou celle d'Udon. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on les lui rappel, il avait une excellente mémoire, lui.

Sasuke s'approcha un peu plus de son agenda, il était ouvert sur la page de demain.

Demain soir.

 _Il y a la soirée d'anniversaire de Sai._

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Réactions, hypothèses, théories ? - N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

La bise !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Réactions, hypothèses, théories ? - N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

La bise !


	5. Chapitre 5

**Résumé :** Sasuke, assassin amateur, voit sa chère routine malmenée lorsqu'il est surpris en plein acte par l'une de ses camarades de classe. Que faire ? /!\ UA, police

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, évidemment !

Les pensées du personnages en POV sont en italiques.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Lui, qui s'était pourtant juré de ne pas venir.

Lui, qui malgré tout avait un minimum de dignité, était quand même venu.

« Lui » se trouvait actuellement devant la maison de Sai. Son costume, parfaitement taillé pour son corps trop fin, lui donnait plus de volume que ses habituelles chemises trop grandes. Le thème de la soirée : « Classe ». Ce qui convenait parfaitement à Sasuke, lui ne s'étant pas vu venir habillé autrement.

Il ne s'était pas vu venir tout court d'ailleurs.

Vêtu d'une chemise blanche, agrémentée d'une cravate noire, d'un pantalon de costard tout aussi noir avec un paquet cadeau sous le bras. Sans ce dernier on aurait pour croire qu'il allait à un enterrement.

C'était tout comme.

Il avait hésité à acheter quelque chose pour Sai, mais la politesse avait eu raison de lui.

En s'approchant un peu plus de la maison, qui était plus éclairée qu'un aéroport en pleine nuit, il reconnu instantanément toutes les personnes de sa classe et plus largement les gens de son lycée, attendant devant la porte d'entrée que Kiba, qui faisait le videur, les laisse rentrer. Ils avaient l'air fébriles et sautaient tous sur place à l'idée de participer à cette soirée.

Sasuke s'avança et commença à faire la queue à son tour quand il remarqua la voiture du père d'Udon déposer deux de ses acolytes au coin de la rue. Une fois descendue, Shion le reconnu malgré le fait qu'il ait tenté de se caché dans la masse de gens. Elle sembla surprise puis une fois la surprise passée, elle lui sauta cou. Il dû lutter pour se défaire de la jeune fille qui avait, comme beaucoup trop de monde, plus de force que lui. Elle doubla ainsi un nombre important de personne qui avait commencé à faire la queue avant elle. Ils râlèrent mais ne firent rien de plus.

Lorsque la jeune fille se détacha enfin de lui, il remarqua qu'elle portait une robe que Sasuke aurait jugée un peu poil trop courte pour la saison. Quand à Udon, lui, portait un costard bleu turquoise dans lequel il ne semblait pas tout à fait à l'aise avec à sa boutonnière une rose en plastique, Shion avait dû choisir ses sa tenue. Sasuke trouva cela de mauvais goût mais ce n'était pas lui qui faisait la mode.

« J'en étais sûûûre, que tu allais venir ! Tu n'as pas su résister à l'appel de la fêêête !.

\- Par contre Shino n'est pas là » Remarqua Udon.

« Il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate ! » Hurla sans le vouloir Shion, débordante d'énergie.

 _Il sait parfaitement ce qu'il rate, c'est pourquoi il n'est pas là..._

Sasuke ne savait d'où la jeune fille pouvait tirer cette énergie. Elle devait probablement la lui aspirer. Elle sautait sur place, attrapait son bras, celui d'Udon, criait, bougeait dans tous les sens, sortait son téléphone et prenait tout en photo. La fête n'avait même pas encore commencée qu'il se sentait vidé de toute motivation et de toute sa force. Et Sasuke était sûr d'une chose, c'est que cela ne venait pas seulement de la course-poursuite de la nuit dernière, ni de l'affreuse journée d'aujourd'hui.

Shion qui marchait devant lui en direction de l'entrée, où l'on entendait que la soirée avait déjà bien commencée, se retourna brusquement sur lui. Elle lui fit une remarque selon laquelle il ne portait jamais autre chose que du noir et ce tous les jours de l'année, que cette soirée aurait été le moment parfait pour porter autre chose.

« On dirait que tu vas à un entretient d'embauche ! Regarde, Udon a fait un effort, lui ! »

Elle se trompait, il lui arrivait de porter du rouge... pas en tant que vêtement, certes.

Elle lui enleva sa cravate, sans son consentement, et la mit dans la poche intérieure du costume de Sasuke. Elle lui défit les quatre premiers boutons de sa chemise, puis lui fit le signe de la victoire. Sasuke en reboutonna deux dès que la jeune fille regarda ailleurs, quelque chose ayant attiré son attention.

Ce quelque chose n'était autre que les tenues, toutes plus affriolantes les unes que les autres, des filles présentes à la soirée. Sasuke se demanda si elles n'avaient pas froid vêtues de la sorte.

Shion harcela le pauvre sociopathe en lui demandant si sa robe lui allait bien, si elle mettait en avant ses formes. Elle tourna sur elle-même devant lui, au moins cinq ou six fois. Elle ajouta que bien sûr si elle avait « l'air d'un boudin ou ridicule Sasuke lui dirait tout de suite parce qu'ils sont amis et que les amis- »

Sasuke eut une subite envie de rentrer chez lui. Mais se devait de rester fort, il n'était ici que pour une chose, ou plutôt une personne Ino Yamanaka.

Toute la journée d'aujourd'hui, il avait dû enquêter au sujet d'Ino tout en restant le plus discret possible et il avait laissé son oreille être guidée par les commères du lycée et il en avait conclut qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'Ino finisse saoule à en vomir avant la fin de la soirée « comme à chaque fois... »

Et lui en finira tranquillement avec elle. Devant tout le monde et personne pour s'en rappeler.

 _Formidable._

Les trois comparses entrèrent dans la demeure de Sai sous l'œil amusé de Kiba qui fit un signe à quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Cette maison était presque aussi grande que celle de Sasuke. Mais le jeune homme préférait la sienne, et de loin. Beaucoup sobre. Les chats ne faisant pas de chiens, il pu constater que les parents de Sai, tout comme leur fils aimaient tout ce qui brillaient. Quasiment tout dans la maison brillait de milles feux et semblait avoir coûté trop cher pour l'utilisation qu'ils en faisaient.

Dans le hall, ils furent accueilli par le grand manitou en personne, Sasuke aurait aimé qu'il ne sente pas obligé de venir les accueillir lui même. En costume trois pièces bleu foncé, bien que son costume soit parfaitement bien taillé à son corps, le nœud papillon de Sai était mal serré. Ce qui perturba Sasuke qui eu du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose et qui n'entendait pas ce que le Maître disait. Sai leur remis à tous un bracelet fluorescent. Shion en demanda un rose pour elle puis en mit de la même couleur au poignet du brun sous les regards hilares des amis de Sai. Udon en demanda un bleu pour l'assortir à son costume.

« Alors Suzette, prête à passer une soirée de folie ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, merci de nous avoir invité. » Répondit Shion à la place de Sasuke

Pour une obscure raison Shion semblait très reconnaissante. Sasuke devait reconnaître que finalement cette invitation n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Avec tous ces adolescents complètement saouls, combien d'entre eux pourront se souvenir s'il s'est absenté pendant la soirée ?

 _Aucun..._

Ils rentèrent dans la pièce principale où coulait déjà à flot l'alcool. Sasuke déposa son présent sur une table prévue à cet effet et qui débordait de paquets cadeaux tous très originaux et menaçait de s'écrouler à tout moment. Le jeune homme observa la pièce. Des canapés et fauteuils étaient dispersés dans toute la pièce mais aucun d'entre eux n'étaient vraiment occupés, les gens préféraient être debout. Tous dansait sans la moindre coordination et hurlaient des choses que le cerveau de Sasuke ne parvenait, ni à retenir, ni même à comprendre. Même les sans-abris de la veille dansait avec plus de grâce que ses camarades. La musique, beaucoup trop forte, n'était vraiment pas du tout au goût du jeune psychopathe.

« C'est ma chanson préféréééee ! » Lui hurla Shion dans les tympans.

Bizarrement cela ne choqua pas le jeune homme plus que ça, ce genre de musiques ressemblaient bien à la jeune fille : de mauvais goût, bruyantes et ne voulant rien dire.

Sasuke commença à douter très fortement de sa capacité à survivre dans un milieu aussi hostile à sa personne. Udon et Shion, eux avaient l'air complètement à l'aise, subjugués par l'ambiance de la soirée. Le jeune fille s'extasia pendant de nombreuses minutes sur tout ce qui apparaissait devant ses yeux et fit la bise à des gens qui habituellement l'ignoraient. Sasuke se retourna vers la porte pour voir que celle-ci était entravée par des dizaines d'adolescents à moitié saouls. Il n'aura pas d'issue de secours avant un bon moment.

Alors que son esprit de s'en allait vers des pensées plus meurtrières, Shion enroula son bras autour de celui du sien. Elle colla ensuite ce même bras contre elle en hurlant quelque chose que Sasuke ne put comprendre puis le regarda dans les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes. Le rictus sur le visage du jeune homme à cause de la douleur encore présente dans son poignet ne parvint pas à faire comprendre à la jeune fille qu'elle le serrait trop fort. Il tenta de se défaire d'elle, mais ceci non plus la jeune fille ne le comprenait pas. Il détestait les contacts physiques, mais il réalisa trop tard qu'il se trouvait dans un monde où il ne comprenait rien et qu'il était préférable de rester accroché à son guide pour le moment, le temps de s'habituer à cet environnement hostile.

Elle le traîna dans tous les coins du salon principal pour admirer les « œuvres d'Art » et les goûts « merveilleux » des parents de Sai. La pièce était immense et remplie de toutes sortes d'objets qui semblaient inutiles ou bien dont Sasuke n'avait réussi pas à saisir l'utilité.

Après cette visite guidée forcée, Shion, collée à lui comme si elle essayait de les faire fusionner, lui proposa un verre d'alcool. Son visage était rougi par l'ambiance. Verre, qu'il refusa instantanément. Sasuke ne douta pas qu'une seule gorgée de cet élixir inconnu lui fera prendre toute retenue.

« Mais c'est le but ! » Rit Shion fortement.

Sasuke imagina qu'elle n'insinuait sûrement pas que le but caché de cette soirée était un massacre commis par Sasuke sur l'ensemble de sa promotion à cause d'alcool qui relèverait sa véritable nature. Il ignora donc cette réponse.

Il chercha Ino du regard, mais ses camarades alcoolisés aux mouvements non prédictibles répartis dans toute la pièce, l'empêchaient de voir au-delà de 2 mètres. Au bout d'un certain temps, il parvint à trouver la jeune fille ... qui regardait dans sa direction.

Adossée au mur en face de Sasuke, les bras croisés et une expression étrange sur le visage, qui changeait totalement des expressions qu'elle arborait depuis plusieurs jours et même de façon générale. Les sourcils froncés, le regard sévère, la bouche serrée. Sasuke aurait presque pu la confondre avec son propre père. Il ne savait de quoi il pouvait s'agir mais cela lui sembla plutôt négatif comme émotion, elle n'avait pas l'air contente.

Le jeune homme se jura d'investir dans un livre qui lui expliquerait les expressions des êtres humains. Êtres, d'une espèce qu'il n'arrivait décidément pas à comprendre alors qu'il en faisait lui-même parti. Sasuke avait moins de mal à communiquer et à comprendre les expressions animales que celles de ses compagnons hominidés.

Sasuke remarqua sur la joue de la jeune fille une ecchymose qu'elle n'avait tout à l'heure en cours.

Soudain, elle traversa à grandes enjambées la pièce, ignorant les jeunes hommes saouls qui lui touchaient les fesses tout en la complimentant et lui proposant de s'enfermer dans une chambre à l'étage avec eux.

Elle arriva jusqu'à Karui qui faisait la barmaid. Cette dernière lui proposa un verre qu'Ino refusa, ce qui provoqua la surprise de Karui et la déception de Sasuke.

Il fallait qu'elle boive sinon son plan allait tomber à l'eau. Ino chuchota quelque chose que Sasuke ne put entendre à l'oreille de Karui.

Ayame et Temari qui dansaient ensemble, leurs esprits probablement déjà loin de ce monde, rentèrent en collision avec Karui, qui renversa une bouteille entière d'alcool sur le pauvre Udon qui attendait son tour pour être servi. Les trois filles finirent à terre, riant aux éclats.

« Vas-y monte, j'te rejoins dans 5 minutes ! » dit Karui à l'intention d'Ino.

Ino se dirigea vers vers les escaliers qu'elle monta rapidement, tandis que Karui se releva pour nettoyer ce qu'elles venaient de renverser. Ino s'isolait toute seule, parfait. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Mais à ce moment, il fallait se défaire de Shion qui regardait, comme absorbée, Kiba vider un tonneau de bière à lui tout seul. Serrant fermement la main du jeune homme.

Sasuke fut surpris par Shion à lancer des regards vers l'étage.

« Tu... tu … veux.. » Ses joues encore plus joues qu'il y a quelques minutes, elle ne parvenait pas à articuler correctement. Ce qui irrita le jeune homme qui n'aimait que l'on passe par quatre chemins pour dire quelque chose.

Elle s'approcha de son oreilles pour ne pas que les personnes présentes autour d'eux l'entendent, tout passant sa main sous la chemise de Sasuke grâce aux boutons qu'elle avait détaché précédemment :

« ...qu'on monte dans une chambre ? … **Tous les deux**? »

Effectivement, il voulait monter, mais sans elle. A moins qu'elle ne souhaitait l'aider dans sa petite affaire mais Sasuke douta qu'il puisse s'agir de cela.

Son cœur failli s'arrêter quand il senti encore quelqu'un le toucher. Il ferma les yeux et respira fortement.

 _Il y a beaucoup de monde, forcement les gens te touchent, sans le vouloir, bien sûr, sans le vouloir..._

Une main posée sur l'épaule qui ne lui valait rien qui vaille. Il se retourna et fit face à Sai, qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Entouré de tous ses amis, il demanda à Sasuke de lui suivre pour lui parler _en privé._

 _En privé_ avec tous les membres de son harem ? Sai avait vraiment une drôle de notion du privé..

Shion, impressionnée par le grand Manitou libéra la main de Sasuke, des étoiles dans les yeux. Sai le libérait de Shion, mais qui le libérera de Sai ?

Il accepta contre son gré et le suivi se retournant pour juste à temps pour voir Ino finir de monter les marches. Il devait à tout prix se dépêcher ou une personne supplémentaire serait au courant de l'existence de son hobby particulier.

Il traversa plusieurs couloirs, puis fut forcé de descendre des escaliers. Une fois dans ce que Sasuke pensait être la cave, Sai et ses amis se positionnèrent en cercle autour de lui et se jetèrent sur lui sans aucune autre forme de procès. Aucun mot ne fut échangés. Juste des coups. Un énième coup de pied de Sai sur son visage fit volé ses lunettes au loin. Ce n'était pas grave, elles n'étaient là que pour cacher son indifférence et son expression neutre. Peut-être que c'était pour ça que Sai le détestait tant, peut-être que c'était parce qu'il était le seul qui parvenait à voir à travers ce masque.

Les coups s'abattirent sur le lycéen comme la pluie sur le bitume.

S'écoulèrent plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles Sasuke se débattait sans succès, mais Kiba, qui le maintenait par la taille, laissa malgré lui une faille. Le jeune homme en profita pour filer à l'anglaise. Il fonça comme une fusée, ouvrant la porte dans un bruit qui devait s'être fait entendre jusqu'à l'autre bout de la ville. Arrivé dans le salon, il reversa tout ce qui l'entourait, notamment la table des cadeaux qui fini malencontreusement dans la figure de Sai. Le grand manitou, furieux, se releva et se remit à sa poursuite en hurlant le nom de sa victime.

Ces derniers jours étaient très sports, ce qui ne plaisait guère à Sasuke, mais sa survie en dépendant, il décida d'arrêter de se plaindre pour le moment.

Dans le salon, il pu apercevoir Karui qui finissait tout juste de monter les marches de l'escalier, il en conclu donc que les deux filles n'avaient toujours pas parlé. Shion lui fît signe avec une petite boite en carton dans la main quand il passa à coté d'elle mais il l'ignora. Sasuke se jeta littéralement dans les escaliers, les montant quarte par quatre et arriva à l'étage à la suite de Karui. Suivant de près la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges, il se faufila discrètement dans son dos puis sorti une seringue et la planta sans préavis dans le cou de la jeune fille qui s'endormit sans bruit, sans heurt, non sans s'être débattu un minimum.

Sasuke haussa la rousse sur ses épaules difficilement et entreprit de la déposer dans une chambre au hasard mais cette dernière étant plus grande que lui et plus lourde que lui, il éprouva toutes les difficultés du monde à la porter.

Arrivé devant une porte, il l'ouvrir sans même prendre le temps de regarder ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur et jeta la jeune fille sans aucune délicatesse sur un canapé avant de refermer la porte en sueur. Il prit quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle.

Cette seringue ne lui était pas destinée mais ce n'était pas grave, il avait toujours une seringue de secours, une autre pour sa meilleure amie. Il parti ensuite à la recherche d'Ino. La maison, d'une taille considérable, ne lui facilita pas les choses.

Alors qu'il ouvrit au hasard une chambre, il entendit son nom résonner dans toute la maison. Visiblement Sai n'appréciait pas sa petite fugue, quoi de plus normal quand la victime fiche le camps. Sasuke détestait particulièrement quand ses victimes parvenaient à s'échapper.

Il devait être bref avec la blonde. Se dépêchant et inspectant chaque pièce, il finit par la trouver dans l'une des chambres du dernier étage. Seule. Attendant Karui qui dormait paisiblement à l'étage du bas.

Il entra sans la moindre gêne et fit face à Ino qui se retourna brusquement, les yeux écarquillés.

Visiblement, elle ne s'attendait à sa visite. Elle lui demanda ce qu'il voulait puis lui demanda de partir. Les yeux d'Ino étaient fuyants, elle ne le regardait pas en face. Sasuke arrivait à sentir une sorte de panique dans la voix de la jeune fille.

Un bruit derrière la porte se fit entendre et surprit les deux lycéens qui restèrent malgré tout silencieux. Quelqu'un qui passait dans le couloir sans arrêter. Un silence pesant se fit sentir. Sasuke se décida à le briser :

« Viens avec moi, dehors. »

Sasuke n'était pas un mentaliste mais il ressenti plus qu'il ne le voudrait le malaise d'Ino et-

« UCHIWA, RAMENE TOI ENFOIRE »

Les pas gracieux de Sai résonnèrent dans toute la maison. il semblait se diriger vers eux. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps.

« D'accord » fut la seule réponse d'Ino.

Elle lui montra un chemin en extérieur pour échapper à la colère de son petit-ami.

Ino fut obligée d'attendre Sasuke plus d'une fois, car il n'arrivait pas à suivre le rythme de la jeune fille. Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'elle était bien meilleure en sport que lui, d'ailleurs la Terre entière était probablement meilleure que lui dans cette discipline. Il faudra la tuer en vitesse avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit et qu'elle tente de s'enfuir, sinon il ne pourra pas la rattrapper.

Ils arrivèrent sur un balcon et prirent des escaliers extérieurs qui donnèrent sur le jardin. Du jardin, ils passèrent au garage et du garage, ils se retrouvèrent hors de la maison en seulement quelques minutes. De l'extérieur, Sasuke entendit la fureur de Sai se déchaîner ses invités.

Mais le jeune homme restait perplexe. Si elle savait qu'il était un meurtrier, pourquoi acceptait-elle de venir avec lui ? Soit elle ne savait finalement rien, soit elle acceptait de coopérer en espérant ne pas mourir...

Après ce questionnement intérieur dont Sasuke ne connaissait pas la réponse, ils coururent encore un laps de temps qui parut infini au jeune homme l'un à coté de l'autre en silence. Au bout d'à peine cinq minutes, il fut à bout de souffle et les adolescents décidèrent d'arrêter la course ici. Après quelques temps à reprendre sa respiration, le jeune homme fut en état de repartir, ils marchèrent dans le froid, le long d'une rivière.

S'éloignant petit à petit de la maison de Sai, Sasuke ne se sentait pas assez frais, il fallait qu'il reprenne tous ses esprits avant de commettre la moindre erreur. Ino, à ses cotés, regardait le sol tout en avançant. Il décida de profiter de cette concentration pour se ressaisir, tout en surveillant que la jeune fille ne fasse pas de gestes suspects dans sa direction.

Ils passèrent de nombreuses rues avant d'arriver dans un parc, on aurait pu croire deux adolescents en pleine balade amoureuse si le regard appuyé de Sasuke n'était si louche. Ils traversèrent un parc en diagonal et le lycéen les fit quitter le chemin tracé. Ils passaient par dessus des ruisseaux quand Ino fini par s'arrêter. Elle regarda Sasuke droit dans les yeux, elle sembla hésiter.

« Ça fait longtemps qu'on se connaît.. tous les deux… quand on y pense... Depuis l'école primaire, non ? »

Ce discours, loin d'inquiéter Sasuke, lui sembla totalement inutile. Elle pourrait dire tout ce qu'elle voulait. Il ne changera pas d'avis. De toutes façons, elle mourra. Faire changer d'avis un sociopathe en utilisant les sentiments n'était vraiment pas quelque chose d'efficace.

Il s'en fichait. Il voulait juste continuer sa routine. Sasuke se remit en marche, elle le suivit reprenant le silence. Parfait, il n'aura même pas besoin de la porter après l'avoir assommée, elle se dirige toute seule vers sa perte. Porter une personne inconsciente est un travail plutôt fastidieux, alors s'il pouvait s'en passer, cela lui allait parfaitement.

Sasuke avait repéré dans la journée un sentier vide menant sans trop d'effort à la zone industrielle désinfectée dans laquelle il avait l'habitude de faire saigner ses victimes. Là-bas, il n'était jamais dérangé.

Konoha était une ville à la fois en plein essor économique mais aussi en pleine misère sociale. Les pauvres devenaient plus pauvres et le riches devenaient plus riches. C'est pourquoi dans certains endroits de la ville, il y avait de nombreux bâtiments vides dont personne ne se servait.

La ville s'agrandissait par sud, laissant le nord à l'abandon. De nombreux groupes mafieux avaient pris le contrôle des endroits oubliés mais Sasuke n'avait pas eu de problème avec eux, puisqu'il avait tuer tous ceux qui s'était approché d'un peu trop près de son aire de jeu.

Ils arrivèrent sur le sentier.

 _Vide._

« Je me disais, … C'est vrai que j'ai pas toujours été sympa avec toi.. »

 _Si elle le dit._

« Surtout depuis l'année dernière, en fait. Quand on est rentré au lycée... »

Effectivement. Cela disait quelque chose à Sasuke. Mais il ne pouvait pas comparer avant et après l'entrée au lycée. Il n'était plus la même personne. Depuis **cet été-là...**

« Et.. Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir été comme ça avec toi... J'avais … tellement peur du regard des autres... »

 _Aaaah, ça commence_

Les supplications.

Elle essayait de sauver sa peau, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'essayer. Elle pouvait tenter de se débattre autant qu'elle le souhaitait mais malheureusement pour elle, il était trop tard. Sasuke regrettait de devoir tuer une innocente. Souvent il essayait de prendre des gens qui n'étaient pas trop innocents aux yeux de la loi, pas pour sa conscience, non.

Un dealer, une meurtrière, un homme infidèle. Histoire d'avoir une bonne défense le jour où il serait attrapé pour ses meurtres. Certes, il était arrivé plus d'une fois qu'Ino le malmène. Elle lui volait son argent, son déjeuner, regardait Sai le maltraiter sans réagir... Mais ce genre de choses ne faisaient plus rien au Sasuke d'aujourd'hui. Alors pourquoi se venger de quelque chose qui ne le touchait pas ?

Il sorti discrètement un couteau de sa poche. Ils n'étaient qu'à une centaine mètre de l'entrepôt où Sasuke a choisi de tuer la jeune fille. Il la saignera, bien correctement puis laissera le corps dans la forêt, elle sera trouver d'ici quelques jours.

Son couteau dans la main gauche, il s'approcha de la jeune fille, doucement.

« En fait... je.. suis AMOUREUSE DE TOi-

 _Trop tard._

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Réactions, hypothèses, théories ? - N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

La bise


	6. Chapitre 6

**Résumé :** Sasuke, assassin amateur, voit sa chère routine malmenée lorsqu'il est surpris en plein acte par l'une de ses camarades de classe. Que faire ? /!\ UA, police

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, évidemment !

Les pensées du personnages en POV sont en italiques.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Le geste de Sasuke était enclenché et la voix de la jeune fille se perdit dans le silence de la nuit. Le couteau se planta au milieu dans son ventre. Elle tomba à terre comme une masse lourde.

Du rouge se répandit autour de son corps inerte, l'herbe à ses coté prit une teinte pourpre. Ses yeux étaient clos, son maquillage coulait à cause de larmes. Il fallu plusieurs secondes à Sasuke pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Si elle agissait si bizarrement avec lui, c'était parce qu'elle était amoureuse de lui et non pas parce qu'elle savait pour son secret.

 _Mais c'est totalement illogique !_

Il regarda partout autour de lui. Il devait absolument se débarrasser du cadavre. Pris de panique, il repéra un pont. Il prit le corps d'Ino dans ses bras, avec les mêmes difficultés qu'avec sa meilleure amie précédemment et s'en approcha dans le but d'y jeter le cadavre. Ce n'est pas en portant des jeunes filles inconscientes que son poignet guérira un jour, c'était déjà la deuxième aujourd'hui.

Alors qu'il passait doucement le corps de la blonde par dessus la barrière, il senti soudain contre son cou, le souffle discret de la lycéenne. Elle n'était pas morte. Il hésitait. Maintenant c'était évident qu'elle connaissait son secret.

 _Pourtant..._

Pourtant le voilà entrain de rentrer chez lui avec une de ses camarades blessée sur le dos. Des passants l'accostèrent. Évitant un maximum de croiser leur regard, il leur expliqua timidement qu'ils sortaient d'une soirée trop alcoolisée et qu'ayant trop bu, elle n'arrivait plus à tenir debout. Et ces derniers s'en allèrent sans avoir vu le visage d'Ino, parfaitement satisfaits de cette réponse et ne voulant sans doute pas être mêlés à quelque chose qui ne leur causerait que du tord.

Il arriva, après plus d'une heure de marche, en sueur chez lui. Il ne pensa, ni à sa fatigue, ni a son dos, ni à ses pieds douloureux et descendit immédiatement dans la cave, manquant de se casser la figure plusieurs fois dans les escaliers. Une fois dans la cave, il se dirigea vers la chambre et y déposa délicatement sa camarade de classe encore inconsciente sur le grand lit.

Sans prendre le temps de reprendre son souffle, il repartit aussitôt chercher sa chère trousse médicale et revint en courant auprès de la blonde inconsciente. Il monta à genoux sur le lit et se positionna au dessus de sa patiente. Il prit une inspiration et sorti les instruments nécessaires à cette intervention. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ceci, il l'avait déjà fait pour lui. Il entreprit ensuite de refermer le trou béant qu'il avait lui-même fait quel temps auparavant ainsi que de changer les bandages de fortune qu'il avait fait avec sa cravate et les manches de sa chemise sur le pont.

Après une bonne heure, elle était encore inconsciente et plutôt mal en point quand Sasuke eut terminé. Il vérifia son pouls, elle respirait faiblement. Elle ne passerait probablement pas la nuit, mais il ne pouvait plus rien pour elle maintenant. Il remonta les couvertures sur elle, vérifia sa température puis se rendit à l'étage. Il ferma chaque volet et chaque porte à clé.

 _Et maintenant ?_

Le voilà encore plus dans la panade qu'avant. Il monta dans la salle de bain chercher une vieille paire de lunettes qu'il avait en stock. Face à son reflet dans miroir, il s'aperçut qu'il était couvert de sang, celui d'Ino. Il prit une rapide douche puis redescendit à la cave. Il fixa la dormeuse un temps. Et tandis que le soleil se levait, lui se coucha à même le sol à coté du lit dans lequel se trouvait Ino qu'il avait attachée, par précaution.

* * *

Lundi.

7h45.

Sasuke passa le _Styx_. A l'exacte même heure que d'habitude. Rien de plus suspect qu'une personne ponctuelle arrivant en retard. Il avait très peu dormi ces derniers temps, outre le fait qu'il dormait à même le sol sur un matelas fait de couvertures depuis trois nuits et outre le fait qu'il s'était couché tard, il avait dû se lever plus tôt pour changer les bandages d'Ino qui ne s'était pas réveillée de tout le week-end.

Le jeune homme avait dû lui faire une perfusion d'infortune avec une seringue et des tubes pour nourrir la lycéenne endormie et la faire boire. La peau de la jeune fille, livide, avait retrouvé une couleur normale et sa plaie n'était plus infectée. Il avait été obligé de la recoudre lui-même, il avait été tellement pris par le temps qu'il n'avait même pas penser à anesthésier Ino qui n'avait pas bronché.

Mais elle semblait être sortie d'affaire ayant réussi à passer le week-end. Sasuke l'avait couchée sur le coté pour qu'elle ne s'étouffe pas pendant son absence. Sa respiration était calme et son pouls restait bon. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou non.

Il entra dans la cour avec une pointe d'appréhension. Il serrait plus qu'il ne le voulait ses mains sur sa vieille sacoche. Dans la cour, il entendait. Des murmures, des chuchotements, des bourdonnements, des susurrements... Tout le monde ne parlait que de ça.

Que de **la disparition d'Ino Yamanaka**.

Ce coté-ci de la ville de Konoha était malgré tout tranquille avec des habitants paisibles, pas du tout habitués à la violence, aux meurtres ou encore aux disparitions. Alors que du coté opposé de la ville, c'était presque l'apocalypse. C'est pourquoi Sasuke commettait la plupart de ces crimes du coté « sombre » de la ville et ne tuait que des gens vivants de ce coté-là de la ville.

Il tenta de se faire le plus discret possible.

Caché derrière ses épaisses lunettes et sa frange noire trop longue, il arriva enfin à son son casier. Cela aurait pu être un immense soulagement si quelques secondes plus tard, il n'avait pas senti se poser sur son épaule, une main. Pensant avoir affaire à Sai, Sasuke répondit qu'aujourd'hui non plus il n'a pas d'argent à lui donner. Mais c'est une voix bien plus grave qui lui répondit:

« Corruption de fonctionnaire. On peut aller en prison pour ça, jeune homme. »

Sasuke se retourna, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Deux hommes vêtus d'uniforme de policiers lui faisaient face. Le premier avait environ une trentaine d'année, les cheveux gris, le regard blasé, portant un masque qui cachait le bas de son visage. Le deuxième avait l'air légèrement plus jeune, avec des cheveux châtains et ayant une cicatrice sur le nez. La journée commençait mal.

« Je plaisantais, bien sûr. » sourit l'homme à la cicatrice, bienveillant.

« Je me présente : Inspecteur Umino Iruka, **Police Judiciaire** _ **.**_ Et voici mon collègue l'inspecteur Hatake Kakashi. Tu es bien Uchiwa Sasuke ? Nous voudrions te poser quelques questions, si tu veux bien.

-Oh oui... Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

-C'est à propos de Yamanaka Ino, qui est porté disparue depuis vendredi soir.

-Oh, je ne savais pas. »

Il valait mieux nier, de la même façon que Sasuke ne savait pas reconnaître les émotions, il n'était pas capable de les imiter. Il ne pourrait pas jouer la tristesse que pourrait ressentir une personne saine d'esprit qui venait de perdre une camarade. Jouer la carte de la surprise est moins difficile.

L'inspecteur Hatake décida de prendre la parole :

« Pourtant... On en parle de partout, même dans les JT régionaux...

\- Je n'ai pas de télévision chez moi et je ne suis pas sorti du week-end. J'ai joué aux jeux vidéos et j'ai révisé mes cours. » tenta de se justifier Sasuke, clairement pas au meilleur de sa forme.

 _J'ai également_ _poignardé puis soigné une fille, qui est à présent à moitié morte dans ma cave..._

« On a eu confirmation, assez tardivement, de ta présence à la soirée d'anniversaire du jeune Sai. A quelle heure es-tu rentré de la soirée de vendredi ? » reprit l'Inspecteur Unimo.

« Je suis rentré dans les alentours de 23h, je me sentais mal.

-Quelqu'un peut le confirmé ? Tes parents ? Tes voisins ?

-...

-Kakashi, voyons, ne sois pas si virulent, haha. J'espère que tu comprends. On nous a rapporté que Ino et son petit-ami Sai, n'hésitaient pas à s'en prendre à toi parfois. Et tu viens de le prouver toi-même. Ils te volent souvent de l'argent ?

-Non, plus maintenant que je n'en apporte plus... Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un puisse confirmer l'heure de mon retour. Je vis seul, mes parents travaillent dans la capitale. Ils ne rentrent pas très souvent à la maison... »

 _Jamais._

Sasuke se souvint soudain qu'il avait croisé sa vieille voisine en sortant les poubelles, Kakashi demanda le nom de cette voisine dans l'optique d'aller l'interroger dès qu'ils en auraient fini avec les élèves.

« Je te remercie, si jamais quelque chose te revient en tête, n'hésites pas nous appeler. »

L'Inspecteur Umino lui tendit une carte et s'éloigna avec son collègue en lui souriant à la recherche d'autres élèves à interroger, le laissant aller en cours.

 _Quel homme intriguant._

Sasuke souffla et tenta de se détendre jusqu'à ce que Sai, voyant les policiers s'éloigner, se décida à lui donner son quotidien « cadeau de bonjour ».

* * *

10h30

La journée passait à une vitesse encore plus lente qu'à l'accoutumée. Sasuke, habituellement assis bien droit sur sa chaise tel que devait le faire un Uchiwa, était actuellement avachis sur sa table. Il ne faisait que regarder sa montre. Assis à ses cotés se trouvait Udon. Si ce dernier lui expliqua que plus il regarderait sa montre, plus le temps passerait doucement à son goût, Sasuke lui répondit qu'il n'en avait rien à faire.

Udon sourit pas le moins du monde déstabilisé par l'attitude froide de son ami, il avait l'habitude. Quand Sasuke était comme ça, il fallait juste le laisser. Il offrit à son ami un sourire que le jeune psychopathe trouva bizarre. Il avait l'air ...doux ? Il ne comprit pas et préféra retourner à la contemplation de sa montre.

10h31

Sasuke avait hésité à sécher les cours, il était évident que même s'il faisait semblant, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur les cours, beaucoup trop préoccupé par la jeune fille mourante chez lui. Même Shion l'avait percé à jour. Mais sécher aujourd'hui, le jour de l'arrivée des policiers dans le lycée et trois jours après la disparition d'Ino serait extrêmement suspect. Et Sasuke n'avait pas le luxe de se faire suspecter.

Si les policiers fouillaient dans toute sa maison, ils ne parviendraient pas à trouver le moindre indice. Tout avait été parfaitement nettoyé par les mains expertes de Sasuke, du perron à la porte de l'entrée de la cave. Cette dernière était bien cachée et impossible à trouver pour quiconque ne connaissant pas la maison.

Sans compter la disparition d'Ino, malheureusement ses parents veillaient au grain et aucune faute ne lui était permise. Même s'ils avaient déserté le domicile familial depuis des années, le laissant seul, Sasuke ne doutait pas une seule seconde que s'ils avaient de quoi lui faire des reproches, ils lui en feraient. Et au moindres faux pas, ils lui enverraient quelqu'un dans les pattes et il ne pourrait plus pratiquer son passe-temps favori.

Pour le jeune homme, il était évident qu'ils ne se souciaient pas le moins du monde lui, juste de l'image que leur fils pourrait renvoyer d'eux aux gens de la société.

Sasuke laissa là ses obscures pensées concernant ses parents, troublé par un regard appuyé sur sa personne. Il se retourna et fit face au regard de Shion.

Elle posait sur lui un regard étrange, qui rappelait au lycéen celui qu'Ino avait posé sur lui vendredi soir. Sourcils froncés, yeux sévères, bouche serrée. Elle serrait fortement son stylo dans sa main. Quand Ino réveillera, si jamais elle se réveille un jour, il faudra qu'elle lui explique ce que cela veut dire.

* * *

17h

 _Enfin._

Il se précipita vers le portail de derrière qui, malgré les circonstances n'était pas fermé. Sai semblait, malgré la tristesse de la disparition de sa douce, vouloir à tout prix lui refaire le portrait. Sasuke lui avait échappé toute la journée en restant près des policiers ou en se cachant pendant les pauses ou sous la table à l'heure du déjeuner. Et cela n'avait pas vraiment plu au grand manitou.

Il prit soin de ne pas avoir le grand manitou lui courant après, avant de rentrer chez lui. Il ne manquait plus que Sai connaisse son adresse et le lycéen était sûr qu'il passerait sans doute des week-ends plus animés.

Plus animé que ce week-end ? Il en doutait...

Devant la porte de sa maison, Sasuke hésitait à rentrer. Il ne savait pas s'il préférait voir Ino en bonne santé ou non. Il ouvra la porte et entra. Il attendit derrière cette même porte en silence pendant plusieurs minutes, comme s'il essayait d'entendre d'ici si la jeune fille s'était réveillée.

Il descendit les escaliers derrière l'entrée de la cave à pas doux comme pour ne pas troubler le repos de la lycéenne, bien qu'il fut parfaitement improbable qu'elle puisse l'entendre de là où elle se trouvait. Une fois dans la cave, il prit un couloir et se retrouva face à une porte close, qu'il ouvrit délicatement.

La pièce était éclairée par une petite lampe sur une table de chevet. En face de celle-ci, se trouvait un grand placard mural et à coté d'elle un grand lit avec à l'intérieur, embourbé dans un nombre impressionnant de couvertures, Ino, toujours inconsciente.

Sasuke remarqua qu'elle avait bougé depuis ce matin, elle était sur le dos à présent. Il vérifia son pouls encore une fois ainsi que sa température. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils au contact l'extrémité froide du thermomètre sur sa peau. Tout était normal. Il défît les bandages de la jeune fille et fut impressionné par la rapidité de la guérison d'Ino. Une chose de sûr, elle avait un très bon système immunitaire. Après avoir changé ses bandages et désinfecté la plaie, Sasuke remonta à la surface.

Dans la cuisine, la tête plongée dans son cahiers de maths, entre deux équations, il se demanda pourquoi il l'avait sauvée, il ne l'appréciait même pas. C'était illogique et cela risquait bien de lui coûter cher.

Mais devait-il se débarrasser d'elle finalement ? En tout cas, pas tant que la police et que toute la ville de Konoha ne soient encore à sa recherche. Cela lui laissait un petit temps de répit. Mais si elle venait à mourir alors que les policiers rôdent toujours en ville, il ne pourrait pas se débarrasser du corps avant longtemps et l'idée d'avoir une jeune fille se décomposant dans sa cave ne plût guère à Sasuke, ce n'est pas très hygiénique...

Il se leva de sa chaise avec l'intention de se rassasier. Il ouvrit grand le placard au dessus de sa tête, mais le simple fait de lever son bras, brouilla sa vision. Ses jambes cessèrent de le soutenir et il dû s'accrocher au plan de travail pour ne pas tomber à terre, reversant au passage tout ce qui se trouvait dessus. Il attendit dans cette position très inconfortable pendant plusieurs secondes, le temps que le vertige prenne fin. Puis, il se laissa tombé lentement au sol.

Des maux de tête jusqu'à en avoir envie de vomir, sa vision ne supportant plus la lumière, ses oreilles, le bruit et son estomac qui se retournait dans tous les sens : un inconfort général.

Il savait parfaitement ce qui lui arrivait. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, depuis la fin de l'été. Depuis qu'il avait décidé de ne plus obéir à la loi de son pays et à la morale de la société et d'écouter plutôt la loi de son corps et la morale de son instinct.

Cette sensation.

 _C'est celle du manque de_ _ **sang.**_

* * *

Les coudes profondément encrés sur son immense bureau de bois, un homme à l'air sévère fixait la photo d'une jeune fille. Des traits fins, un sourire doux, les yeux bleus clairs, un beau visage, les cheveux blonds comme des fils d'or, une vraie beauté. Les yeux noirs de l'homme fixait tant cette photo qu'on aurait dit qu'il tentait de la faire passer aux aveux, comme si la photo en savait plus que lui sur la fille en question.

L'inspecteur Kakashi Hatake était en pleine réflexion. Il fixait depuis des heures, sans vraiment la voir, la photo de la jeune Ino Yamanaka. Une affaire complexe, comme il les aimait. Mais la victime ayant encore une chance d'être en vie, il n'aimait pas que cette affaire lui fasse de la résistance. Qui pourrait vouloir la disparition de cette jeune fille ?

Bien qu'elle soit scolarisée dans un établissement d'excellence ses parents n'étaient pas vraiment fortunés, Kakashi pouvait donc laisser tombé la piste d'un kidnapping contre rançon.

Il sorti de la poche intérieure de son uniforme, un calepin sur lequel figurait une liste des suspects potentiels.

Peut-être ses parents, pas vraiment fiers d'elle. Une infirmière et un fleuriste. La chambre de la jeune fille, d'un vide absolu, juste le nécessaire de survie : un lit, un bureau, une chaise. En opposition totale avec celle de sa sœur jumelle, remplie de vêtement, de livres, de bijoux, de maquillage, etc... L'Inspecteur ne pensait pas que c'était uniquement une histoire de goût comme le prétendaient sa mère. Quel genre d'adolescente aimerait avoir une chambre vide ?

Peut-être son petit-ami, pas vraiment triste de sa disparition. L'unique fils d'un footballeur professionnel mondialement connu et d'une ancienne chanteuse internationale. Il en avait entendu des choses sur ce gamin, que des mauvaises. Mauvais tempérament, martyrise et frappe la plupart des élèves du lycée. Toujours fourré dans les sales histoires. Il en avait discuté avec le directeur qui trouvait parfaitement normal le fait de ne pas sanctionner le jeune homme pour ses débordements quotidiens. Pour ne pas ruiner sa future carrière et pour ne pas contrarier ses célèbres parents. Kakashi détestait autant les inégalités que le crime. Ce genre de comportements lui donnait littéralement envie de vomir.

Peut-être ses amis, pas vraiment attentifs à leur amie pendant une soirée. Préférant vider à eux seuls des litres et des litres d'alcools jusqu'à ne plus savoir où ils sont. Tous des enfants de bonnes familles, pas aussi bien socialement parlant que le petit-ami, mais certainement pas dans une misère sociale. Fils et filles d'avocats, de médecins, d'ingénieurs, etc

Peut-être tous ces nombreux garçons qui lui couraient après ou peut-être toutes ces nombreuses filles qui la jalousaient ?

Peut-être ses victimes. Le visage de Sasuke lui revint en tête. Il prit un dossier et le parcouru rapidement des yeux. Sasuke Uchiwa. Victime de prédilection de Sai, Ino et leur bande. Le fils d'un député et d'une businesswoman.

 _C'est pas vrai !_

Ils sont quasiment tous intouchables. Il sera extrêmement dur de pouvoir condamné le coupable s'il est aussi bien placé dans la société.

Kakashi refusait d'abandonner sous prétexte qu'ils était tous riches, il y mettra toute sa force. Il trouva le coupable de la disparition de la jeune fille et ne le laissera pas s'échapper.

Il se souvint de l'interrogatoire du fils du député et plaça Sasuke en première positon dans la liste des suspects juste devant Sai, le petit-ami, pas vraiment satisfait de la discussion qu'ils avaient eu avec le fils du député.

Bien que pour son coéquipier, Iruka, ce fut certain que le jeune lycéen n'avait rien à voir avec cette affaire. Le jeune policier l'avait déjà mit du coté des innocents, Kakashi n'était absolument pas d'accord avec son équipier, une première dans leur « relation ».

La relation qu'un policier entretient avec son équipier est primordiale dans ce travail. Suivre son coéquipier dans les situations les plus improbables juste parce que l'instinct de ce dernier leur montrait une autre route que celle à laquelle on aurait pensé, était quelque chose de parfaitement normal pour ces deux là. Et cela les avaient bien souvent aidé à démasquer de nombreux coupables. Kakashi et Iruka avaient toujours travaillé en harmonie, depuis quasiment trois ans.

Il aimerait faire confiance à Iruka, qui n'était même plus son équipier, mais était devenu son ami. Il connaissait sa vie, sa famille et son histoire. Pourtant ce jour-là Kakashi ne voulait pas suivre l'instinct de son coéquipier.

Kakashi ne saurait pas décrire quel sentiment l'avait envahit lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face à cet adolescent au visage frêle mais stoïque.

 _Un malaise._

* * *

Une douleur vive dans le ventre la réveilla.

Ino ouvrit les yeux, lentement. La pièce était silencieuse et la lumière tamisée ne se heurtait pas ses yeux. Bien que sa vision était encore floue, il lui sembla que le plafond qu'elle contemplait ne ressemblait en rien à celui de sa chambre. Elle tourna la tête à gauche puis à droite. Un placard, une lampe, mais pas de fenêtre. Elle était dans une chambre qui lui était inconnue.

Allongée dans ce qui semblait être le lit le plus confortable qu'elle ait jamais connu, elle remarqua enfin que ses mains étaient attachées par des menottes avec un jeu assez grand, elle tenta de se défaire mais abandonna. Avec le peu de forces qu'il lui restait, il valait mieux économiser les efforts.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, puis elle se releva comme elle pu et ce malgré la douleur qui tiraillait ses entrailles. Elle remarqua qu'on lui avait changé ses vêtements, elle ne portait qu'une simple chemise blanche, à peine à sa taille. Elle avait des bandages autour de son ventre et des traces de sang mal essuyées. Elle posa sa main délicatement, plus paniquée qu'elle ne le voulait, sur sa blessure. Tout avait l'air d'aller bien. _Ça_ avait l'air d'aller bien.

 _Mince !_

Elle resta encore silencieuse pendant quelques minutes, observant un tas de couvertures, posées à même le sol à coté du lit dans lequel elle se trouvait. Son regard vagabond finit par s'arrêter sur une silhouette dessinée par la lumière tamisée, qui la fixait dans l'ombre depuis déjà un petit moment sans que pourtant elle l'ait vu avant.

Un regard glacial était posé sur elle. Des yeux noirs comme l'ébène. Les bras et les jambes croisés. Des sourcils froncés. Un visage pâle. Elle le reconnu aussitôt, bien qu'elle n'eut pas vu ce visage depuis longtemps, le propriétaire le cachant derrière une énorme paire de lunettes depuis plusieurs mois.

Sasuke la regardait mais ne semblait pas vraiment la voir.

Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, rien ne sorti. Sa gorge était sèche, alors elle ne dit rien. Elle remarqua à son bras une perfusion, elle voulu l'enlever mais ne sut pas comment faire, alors elle ne fit rien. Elle essaya de se sortir de son amas de couvertures. Mais il y en avait trop et n'eut pas la force de les soulever, alors elle ne fit rien.

Elle releva la tête et fit face à Sasuke, il la regardait toujours avec un regard sévère comme s'il allait la gronder d'un moment à l'autre.

Elle se sentait ridicule, ne pouvant rien faire seule. Elle lança un regard à Sasuke dans l'espoir qu'il lui vienne en aide.

* * *

Ino le regardait avec un air étrange depuis déjà plusieurs secondes quand il se décida à aller lui défaire sa perfusion. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait mais imaginait qu'elle serait plus confortablement installée sans cette dernière. Et maintenant qu'elle était réveillée, cela ne lui servait plus à rien.

Lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle, Ino fit un mouvement de recul comme pour le laisser passer. Il lui retira sa perfusion en douceur puis pansa la plaie. Il prit le matériel, puis se retourna quelques instants le temps de ranger le tout dans le placard qui faisait face au lit de la jeune fille.

Alors qu'il était de dos, il senti le regard inquisiteur d'Ino posé sur lui. Elle était en bonne santé et définitivement hors de danger. Sasuke se doutait bien que ce n'étaient ses capacités médiocres en médecine qui avaient sauvé la jeune fille. Et alors qu'elle se murait dans un profond silence jusqu'alors, la voix d'Ino résonna dans la pièce silencieuse :

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tuée ? »

Il ne lui répondit pas et remonta à la surface. Il ne pouvait pas lui répondre alors que lui-même ignorait la réponse. Et non, il n'avait toujours pas décidé de ce qu'il ferait d'elle. Jamais au cours de sa grande carrière de meurtrier, il n'avait eu à éliminer quelqu'un de son entourage. Et même s'il se faisait attrapé pour son kidnapping, il passerait moins de temps en prison que s'il se faisait attrapé pour son meurtre.

Habituellement Sasuke ne se posait pas tant de questions. Il avait eu toutes ces interrogations, juste la première fois et puis plus rien. Pour n'importe quelle autres victimes, le jeune homme n'avait pas peur, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'on puisse le relier à ces affaires à lui.

Mais pour Ino, c'était différent. Le lycéen savait parfaitement que sa prestation devant les inspecteurs n'avait été très convaincante. Et par déduction si cette dernière devait mourir, lui, l'une de ses victimes serait en première position en tant que suspect. Même s'il espérait que les inspecteurs n'en soient pas déjà arrivé à cette conclusion.

Arrivé dans le couloir, il ferma la porte d'entrée de la cave et se rendit dans la cuisine dans l'optique de se faire de quoi manger. Il prit de quoi faire une salade de tomates. L'un des seuls plats qu'il pouvait encore savourer. Tout le reste lui semblait fade à coté de ça. Il sorti les tomates et entreprit de les coupées quand soudain il entendit un hurlement qui provenait de la cave dont Sasuke avait reconnu sans mal la propriétaire.

 _Ino ?!_

Il lâcha prise, se coupant au passage. Il se précipita directement dans la cave, renversant tout ce qu'il y avait sur son passage. Les hurlements n'arrêtaient pas, peut-être que la plaie d'Ino s'était ouverte à nouveau ?

Il arriva avec une grâce telle qu'il se prit les pieds dans les couvertures sur le sol et atterri face par terre devant Ino qui malgré les hurlements de douleur d'il y a quelques secondes semblait pourtant aller très bien puisqu'elle riait aux éclats de voir le sociopathe à terre.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien, rien du tout. » Réussi-t- à placer entre deux rires.

 _Pardon ?_

« Pourquoi tu hurles comme ça si tu vas bien ? Je remonte !

« Ah ! Si ! Non ! Attends, puisque de toute évidence, je vais rester ici un petit bout de temps, tu pourrais me donner des choses à faire ? Je commence déjà à m'ennuyer ! »

Sasuke ne su pas quoi répondre, alors il l'observa comme si elle fut un alien. Il analysa la lycéenne. Ses yeux fixaient attentivement le ventre d'Ino, où elle avait été blessée. Elle semblait se porter bien, on n'aurait pas dit qu'elle s'était faite poignarder quelques jours auparavant.

Remarquant que son regard était plutôt gênant pour elle, Sasuke se releva et fit face à Ino qui lui souriait.

« Je suis contente d'être avec toi ! »

Sasuke en resta muet, se demandant silencieusement si c'était bien lui le fou dans cette histoire.

* * *

 **Réponses reviews :**

Blabla : Merci pour tes commentaires. Oublier des mot ? ça me ressemble tellement... x) Ne t'inquiète pas, les descriptions arrivent ! :)

Noria : Merciiii ! :)

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Réactions, hypothèses, théories ? - N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

La bise !


	7. Chapitre 7

**Résumé :** Sasuke, assassin amateur, voit sa chère routine malmenée lorsqu'il est surpris en plein acte par l'une de ses camarades de classe. Que faire ? /!\ UA, police

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, évidemment !

Les pensées du personnages en POV sont en italiques.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 _Pourquoi est-elle si calme ?_

Il observait dans un silence religieux sa victime, ou plutôt sa prisonnière, se débattre en vain contre des couvertures ennemies, dans le but de sortir de son immense lit. Emmêlée dans toutes ses couvertures, une jambe sortait du lit, une autre était en l'air. On aurait dit une sorte de monstre sorti directement des enfers. Tout ce pèle-mêle aurait pu être très drôle à regarder si le seul spectateur de la scène possédait un sens humour.

Sasuke avait finalement décidé de lui libérer les mains et pourtant, elle ne s'en sortait toujours pas. Et c'est après maintes et maintes tentatives, qu'Ino réussi finalement à sortir de son lit. Elle arriva aux coté de Sasuke avec un sourire d'enfant, toute contente d'avoir réussi à faire quelque chose par elle-même, ses longs cheveux blonds emmêlés, la chemise qu'elle portait de travers, on aurait dit qu'elle sortait tout droit d'un asile.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

 _Excellente question._

« Une douche » lui répondit simplement Sasuke.

Ino arqua un sourcil.

« Mais non, je parlais de - »

Il lui prit le bras et la traîna de force dans la salle de bain de la cave, juste en face de la chambre où elle s'était réveillée. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle était inconsciente et que Sasuke avait dû la laisser _sale_ dans le lit. Il avait bien essayé de la laver autant que possible, sans trop la bouger pour que sa blessure ne s'ouvre plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, mais le résultat n'avait pas contenté le jeune sociopathe. D'ailleurs, le lit aussi allait avoir besoin d'un bon coup de ménage, il n'avait pas non plus changé les draps depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

Arrivés dans la salle de bain, il lui indiqua où se trouvait chaque chose dont elle pourrait avoir besoin. Le grand meuble blanc était l'endroit où le jeune homme rangeait les serviettes et les gants, rangés à la perfection. La cagette en bois servait à mettre le linge sale :

« - et pliés correctement à l'intérieur, s'il te plaît. ».

En face d'eux une douche et une baignoire, le jeune homme indiqua à la jeune fille que c'était à ces endroits qu'elle devrait se laver. Ino lui demanda s'il la prenait pour une idiote.

Mais il fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendue, il ne lui répondit pas et se stoppa pour la regarder attentivement puis passa à autre chose. Le lycéen ouvrit un placard bleu face à la baignoire et sorti des vêtements de rechange pour la jeune fille.

« T'as pas autre chose que des chemises blanches dans ton placard ? En plus, elles sont un peu trop petites et- »

Il changea de salle avant même qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase, elle le suivi en sautillant sur une jambe mais il l'arrêta sur le pas de la porte de la salle de bain :

« Toi . Laver. Tout-De-Suite. »

Il avait dû être particulièrement effrayant car Ino, qui depuis qu'elle était réveillée ne semblait pas réaliser qu'elle se trouvait face à un dangereux criminel qui avait tenté de la tuer, avait fait marche arrière et commençait à se déshabiller docilement. Elle jeta la chemise sale qui était à présent de couleur marron négligemment sur le coté puis défit ses bandages qu'elle jeta de la même façon.

Elle fixa quelque temps sa plaie presque guérie. Elle toucha délicatement du bout du doigt la blessure à peine cicatrisée.

Sasuke, quant à lui, sorti chercher une chaise dans une pièce à coté, sans quitter des yeux sa prisonnière. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait en tête mais il ne faudrait pas qu'elle puisse tenter quelque chose contre lui, il avait décidé de ne pas la laisser sans surveillance quand ses mains étaient libres.

Elle entra dans la douche et tira le rideau. Le jeune homme posa la chaise face à la douche et il ramassa au passage le vêtement sale que la jeune fille venait de jeter à terre, il grogna pour la forme, contre ces « gens qui n'ont de respect pour rien » et le plia correctement dans la panière à linge sale et jeta dans la poubelle les bandages. Il s'assit ensuite sur sa chaise.

Il savait grâce son expérience avec Shion qu'une fille mettait généralement beaucoup de temps à se laver, alors autant économiser les efforts. Les souvenirs de cette « soirée pyjamas entre amis » se firent doucement une place dans l'esprit de Sasuke.

L'image d'Udon, les cheveux retenus par une babiole rose laissant place à son front déjà dégarni malgré son jeune âge, les ongles pailletés et du rouge à lèvres rose fushia s'imposa dans son esprit mais ne déclencha aucune réaction en lui. Rien, pas le moindre rictus. Pourtant à cette soirée là, il y a de ça au moins un an ou deux, Sasuke avait tellement rit de voir Udon dans un tel accoutrement.

Le bruit de l'eau coulant rappela le jeune homme à la réalité, il changea sa chère seringue de place et la mit dans la poche de devant. Par précaution, il emmenait toujours un seringue avec lui quand il descendait à la cave depuis l'arrivée de son invitée non-désirée.

Le lycéen regarda le bas de la douche automatiquement, observant les pieds d'Ino. Il vit l'eau arrivée rouge aux pieds de cette dernière.

« Et pour éviter que je m'ennuie, je me demandais si tu voulais bien m'amener de quoi me divertir, puisque je ne vais pas pouvoir sortir de toute évidence- »

Elle fit un longue liste de courses, demandant du tissu, du fils pour la couture, des feuilles ainsi que tout un tas de choses dont Sasuke prit note mentalement, se demandant si la jeune fille pensait réellement qu'il allait vraiment aller lui faire ses courses.

Il se dit qu'Ino n'avait sûrement pas conscience de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

* * *

Cela faisait huit jours qu'il séquestrait Ino dans sa cave.

Huit jours que les policiers vivaient littéralement dans son lycée, y restant jour et nuit comme si du jour au lendemain une nouvelle preuve allait faire son apparition comme par magie.

Huit jours pendant lesquels il n'avait pu tuer ou faire saigner quelqu'un.

Où qu'il allait, à n'importe quelle heure, il croisait un policer sur ses gardes. Ils faisaient des rondes dans tous les quartiers. Et le visage d'Ino, placardé dans toute la ville, passait maintenant aux JT nationaux.

Et si ce n'était que ça... Sasuke était persuadé que quelqu'un le suivait. Les gens comme lui peuvent savoir ce genre de choses. Ce genre de don devait être fourni avec la psychose et la maniaquerie. L'interrogatoire express qu'il avait subi n'avait clairement pas dû convaincre les policiers et maintenant ils le filaient.

Il devait faire alors attention à être très normal mais... Comment peut-on faire semblant d'être normal quand on est tout sauf normal ?

Et si l'on rajoutait à ça le manque de sang, qui commençait à se faire gravement sentir. Rien qu'aujourd'hui au lycée, le jeune homme s'était imaginé tuer violemment plus d'une dizaine de fois puis démembrer lentement et minutieusement la pauvre Shion qui parlait beaucoup trop pour son propre bien. Sasuke ne savait pas d'où lui venait un tel self-control.

Rentrer pourrait être soulagement mais malheureusement pour le jeune homme, une version plus encombrante de Shion l'attendait à la maison.

A peine passa-t-il la porte d'entrée de sa maison qu'il entendit un cri strident depuis la cave. Heureusement que ses murs étaient bien isolés et que les voisins les plus proches étaient à une trentaine de mètres de chez lui sinon les policiers auraient déjà débarqué chez lui depuis longtemps. Il descendit directement à la cave sans faire de détour. Il se dirigea vers la chambre sans se presser, pour se retrouvé face à Ino, attachée à son lit qui tricotait ce qui semblait être un mini-pull.

« Ah ! Enfin t'es rentré ! Je meurs de faim, tu pourrais me donner quelque chose à- Hé non ! Attends, reviens ! »

C'était une habitude qu'elle avait prise, elle se mettait à hurler pour l'appeler, même si Sasuke ne savait pas comment elle pourrait communiquer avec lui autrement, il désapprouvait fortement. Cela le perturbait quand il était perdu dans ses pensées.

Un « J'ai faim, s'il te plaît ! » miaulé, retenti depuis la cave.

 _Quelle enquiquineuse..._

Il se mit au fourneaux. Que pourrait il bien lui faire à manger ? Un repas complet ? Non, ce n'était pas encore l'heure du dîner. Si seulement il n'avait pas oublier de la nourrir...Pourtant, elle n'avait pas mangé à midi, donc il semblerait normal de lui faire un repas complet et-

« Sasuke, s'il te plaît » Couina encore sa prisonnière depuis la cave.

Finalement, il opta pour quelque chose de rapide à faire. Après plusieurs minutes de cuisson, le repas était prêt à être servi à la jeune fille quand la sonnette de la porte retenti dans toute la maison.

Sasuke retenu son souffle, il ne faudrait pas qu'Ino entende la sonnette et se mette à appeler à l'aide, il fallait répondre le plus vite possible. Mais d'un autre coté, Ino pourrait hurler à nouveau s'il ne lui amenait pas de quoi manger rapidement...

 _Très très mauvais._

Il posa le plat sur la table et avança discrètement en direction de l'entrée. Qui pourrait bien sonner chez lui ? Il doit probablement être l'être moins social au monde... Qui que ce soit, il le reverra chez lui sans aucune courtoisie. S'il ne pouvait même plus être tranquillement chez lui à faire à manger à sa prisonnière.

Il colla délicatement sa main contre la porte et regarda à travers le judas.

Soudain son teint devint livide, une goutte de sueur coula le long de sa tempe, son pouls s'accélérera et d'une façon étrange, il n'entendait plus que son cœur battre si fort dans sa poitrine qu'on aurait dit qu'il tentait de s'en échapper.

Hatake Kakashi et Umino Iruka, les policiers qui l'avaient interrogé au lycée la semaine d'avant...

La perspective d'aller assommer Ino à grand coup de pelle pour être sûr qu'elle fasse pas de bruit fleuri dans l'esprit de Sasuke, avant d'être écrasée purement et simplement par la botte de l'inspecteur Hatake qui hurla qu'il était de la Police, qu'il avait vu du mouvement à l'intérieur de la maison et qu'il se permettait ainsi d'entrer.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans une telle violence que le jeune sociopathe en tomba sur les fesses. L'inspecteur Hatake lui faisait maintenant face. Ses cheveux argentés toujours autant en bataille et le regard froid, il regarda Sasuke d'une étrange façon qui provoqua un frisson chez le jeune homme.

Le policer lui expliqua que puisque les cours étaient finis, ils étaient venu le chercher chez lui pour lui poser d'autres questions. L'inspecteur aux cheveux argentés demanda l'autorisation au maître des lieux d'entrer bien qu'il fut déjà à l'intérieur de la grande maison.

Il regarda attentivement chaque photo, tableau, vase, présents dans la maison comme ils allaient lui livrer des information sur la culpabilité de leur propriétaire.

Entra à son tour, l'inspecteur Umino, sous le regard figé de Sasuke, il aida le jeune homme à se relever et lui demanda pardon pour son coéquipier :

« Kakashi, voyons ! Haha, excuse nous, nous sommes un peu pressés. Où est-ce qu'on pourrait discuter tranquillement ? »

Sasuke désigna du bout du doigt le salon. Plutôt éloigné de la cave. Il leur proposa d'aller chercher un thé pour l'inspecteur aux cheveux châtains et un café pour le deuxième. La politesse, une grande arme.

Mauvaise idée. Depuis la cuisine aucun moyen d'aller discrètement à la cave. Sasuke n'était plus capable de réfléchir correctement, il perdait tous ses moyens.

 _Que faire ?_

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Sasuke sorti le nécessaire pour faire à boire à ses invité, il serait si facile d'empoissonner tout simplement les deux inspecteurs. Du poison, caché dans une boîte en bois au fond d'un placard, il n'aurait qu'à s'en emparer. Mais c'était des policiers, pas de parfaits inconnus, on saurait immédiatement qui a fait le coup, même si le poison fait effet plus de 48h après ingestion. Le bouilloire rappela le jeune homme à l'ordre.

Il versa l'eau bouillante dans la théière et alluma la machine à café qui commença son chant.

« J'espère que tu n'es pas entrain d'essayer de dissimuler quelque chose... »

Un goutte de sueur coulait doucement le long du dos du jeune brun. La tête de l'inspecteur Hatake dépassait de l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. Est-ce qu'il comptait le suivre de partout ?

Le regard de l'inspecteur analysait chacun de ses mouvements, le visage impassible.

« Non, c'est juste.. la machine … qui met un peu de temps à... » Sasuke ne trouvait même pas la force de mentir jusqu'au bout. Il sorti trois tasses, versa le thé et le café.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Debout adossé contre le mur de façon négligée, l'inspecteur Hatake désigna du doigt le plateau repas d'Ino.

 _Hé bien, c'est le repas de ma prisonnière qui n'a rien mangé depuis ce matin. Elle vit dans la cave. Une visite, ça vous plairait?_

Hatake le jugea. Son regard fixa le visage de Sasuke, à moitié dissimulé par ses lunettes, il descendit ensuite jusqu'à ses pieds puis fit le voyage inverse plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que la voix de son collègue l'interrompt dans sa « contemplation », lui demandant de bien vouloir revenir dans le salon.

L'inspecteur aux cheveux gris mit les mains dans ses poches et se dirigea vers la voix de son collègue. Sasuke s'empara du plateau contenant les tasses et se dirigea à son tour vers le salon, les yeux baissé sous l'œil vigilent et attentif de l'inspecteur Hatake.

De retour au salon, Sasuke déposa devant les inspecteurs leurs tasses respectives. Umino le complimenta sur le saveur du thé quand Hatake ne fit qu'une simple grimace qui voulait très certainement dire « C'est pas mal mais, je ne te ferai pas le plaisir de te le dire. »

L'inspecteur Umino lui sourit avant de sortir et d'ouvrir un large dossier contenant plusieurs feuilles volantes. De toute évidence, ils avaient plusieurs pistes pour le « kidnappeur » d 'Ino.

« Comme tu peux t'en douter nous avons finalement fait quelques petites avancées et nous avons besoin d'en savoir plus. » commença doucement l'inspecteur Umino.

« C'est l'une de tes camarades, Karui. Elle nous a expliqué qu'Ino voulait lui dire quelque chose te concernant... Tu sais peut-être de quoi il était question ? »

C'était un regard lourd d'accusations que l'inspecteur Hatake posa sur Sasuke, qui le mit mal à l'aise. Une première dans la vie de Sasuke, généralement c'est lui qui mettait les gens mal à l'aise. Il avala difficilement sa salive ne sachant que trop répondre :

« Eum, non... je ne pense pas... »

Sasuke baissa ses épaules. C'est vrai que quand il y pensait, elle le regardait beaucoup de loin. En fait, c'était évident qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Il l'avait souvent surprise en train de le regarder étrangement, pendant les cours de sport, pendant ses exposés, à la cantine. Mais le jeune homme ne savait pas comment interpréter cela, comment aurait-il pu se douter que cela pouvait être de l'amour ?

 _Quel idiot._

Il s'était mis en danger comme un débutant. Hatake prit soudain la parole :

« On nous a rapporté que tu jouais parfois au voyeur... dans les vestiaires... »

 _Oh non, pas encore cette histoire._

« Ce n'est pas exactement ça … en fait, c'est...elles... m'avaient volé … ma.. ma.. montre, j'attendais qu'elles sortent pour aller la chercher... je vérifiais juste... »

Il fallait que cet interrogatoire cesse au plus vite. Plus Sasuke ouvrait la bouche, plus il s'enfonçait dans le trou des suspects potentiels et creusait lui-même sa propre tombe.

Il senti sa tête tourner, il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, cela faisait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'il n'avait tué personne. Son souffle devint court et il senti des spams dans tout son corps, les signes **du manque étaient de retour**. De plus, il n'avait toujours pas nourrit Ino. Le manque plus le stresse ne devait pas lui donner bonne mine.

 _Elle peut se mettre à hurler n'importe quand..._

« Kakashi, arrêtes donc de l'embêter ! Excuse mon collègue, il est … un peu comme ça... c'est dans sa nature, tu vois. Relaxe-toi voyons. »

Le visage de l'inspecteur Umino s'adoucit. Bizarrement cela calma Sasuke. Voyant le visage de l'inspecteur Umino, il se détendit un peu plus. Il ne savait pas comment cela se pouvait, mais c'était une bonne chose.

« C'est un garçon timide, Kakashi. Bien sûr que si tu lui mets la pression, il va avoir du mal à répondre, c'est ce que tous ses professeurs nous ont dit. »

« Nous ne devons écarter personne, même « un garçon timide » peut avoir tué la jeune Yamanaka.

-Ino est morte ? » Sasuke se demanda s'il avait été convainquant mais il aurait paru bizarre qu'il ne réagisse pas à ça.

« Je croyais qu'elle était juste portée disparue...

-Cela fait déjà plus d'une semaine qu'elle est disparue, il y a peu de chance qu'elle soit encore en vie malheureusement. »

Le regard de l'inspecteur Umino se voulait rassurant, il posa sa main doucement sur l'épaule du jeune lycéen. Ce qui ne gêna pas Sasuke, lui qui pourtant détestait par dessus tout être touché.

La patience de l'inspecteur Hatake avait dû être dépassée car ce dernier se leva subitement. Il n'avait pas l'air satisfait des réponses du jeune homme. Il se déplaça et se retrouva face à un des très nombreux placards présents dans le couloirs et l'ouvrit sans aucune gêne. Il répéta ainsi l'opération plusieurs fois, ouvrant les placards et fouillant tranquillement dans les affaires du jeune homme. Heureusement pour Sasuke ce n'était ici que se trouvait l'entrée de la cave, quand bien même l'inspecteur la trouverait, il n'aurait probablement pas l'idée de pousser le mur du fond.

Sasuke tourna la tête vers l'inspecteur Umino et constata la gêne de ce dernier :

« C'est pas … un peu interdit de faire ça ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. Bon, on a terminé. Kakashi, stop ! On y va. »

L'inspecteur au masque tenta de répliquer mais un seul regard de son collègue lui fit comprendre qu'il était allé trop loin. L'inspecteur Hatake ne résista pas à son coéquipier et les deux hommes partirent sans demander leur restes. Sasuke ferma la porte derrière eux, rassuré. Il posa son dos contre la porte froide et attendit quelques secondes.

Il prit une grande inspiration et se précipita dans la cave pour voir sa nouvelle colocataire. Une fois descendu, il trouva la jeune fille calme, qui lisait tranquillement un magazine. Ses grands yeux bleus se posèrent sur lui, elle lui demanda qui était en haut avec lui.

Sasuke cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. Si elle savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un pourquoi n'avait-t-elle pas hurlé pour qu'ils viennent la libérer ?

« Mais ! Je t'aime et je ne voudrais pas que tu ailles en prison à cause de moi !

-Ça n'a pas de sens...

-Ah bon ? »

 _De toutes façons, je suis sûr que même quelqu'un de normal ne comprendrait pas..._

Elle lui sourit, lui haussa un sourcil.

La sonnerie retentit à nouveau. Décidément, il n'avait jamais eu une vie sociale aussi remplie.

Il demanda à Ino de rester silencieuse, elle lui répondit de ne surtout pas s'inquiéter. Mimant une carpe en fermant ses lèvres, mais dans le doute Sasuke lui bâillonna la bouche, la jeune fille s'était laissée faire sans résister.

Une fois dans le hall, il ouvrit la porte et fit de nouveau face à l'inspecteur Hatake. Son regard noir menaçant, posé sur Sasuke.

« Même si mon collègue n'est pas d'accord, je sens que tu caches quelque chose de louche. Je trouverai quoi et je t'enfermerai en prison jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Les gens comme toi, je sais les repérer. »

Et il s'en alla sans se retourner. Sasuke fit quelques pas hors de chez lui et constata effectivement la présence de plusieurs voitures de police stationnées devant chez lui. Les policiers le saluèrent d'une main, le visage fermé.

Il referma violemment la porte. Son souffle devint court, il avait dû mal à respirer. Mal, il est très mal. Son manque se fit ressentir plus violemment que ces derniers jours. Sa tête était lourde et lui faisait mal.

Sans pouvoir se contrôler, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Son regard absent se posa sur chaque objet présent dans la pièce. Ses yeux vides s'arrêtèrent sur un couteau de cuisine. Automatiquement son bras se leva et s'empara de l'objet.

* * *

Du **sang**.

Beaucoup de sang.

Il recouvrait la quasi intégralité de la chambre de la cave lorsqu'il réussi à reprendre conscience.

Sasuke ne se souvenait plus vraiment de ce qui s'était passé une fois qu'il avait refermé la porte d'entrée. Il se rappelait faire face à Ino qui lui demandait ce qui se passait et de lui levant son bras dans direction.

Les temps sont durs pour Sasuke, cela faisait tellement de temps qu'il n'avait tué personne qu'il s'en était pris à Ino sans même s'en rendre compte. Il était à genoux, elle, allongée par terre. Inconsciente devant lui, blessée.

Il se baissa dans sa direction et la prit dans ses bras. Une douleur lancinante dans son poignet lui rappela qu'il n'était toujours pas guéri. Il emmena la jeune fille à la salle de bain puis la déshabilla entièrement. Il finit par la déposée négligemment dans la baignoire, après lui avoir porté les premiers secours.

Voyant que ce n'était pas aussi grave qu'il l'avait pensé, il entreprit ensuite le grand ménage de la cave.

Ça tombait bien cela faisait huit jours très précisément qu'il ne l'avait pas fait à cause de son invitée. Même si les tâches de sang sont les tâches les plus difficiles à nettoyer, il connaissait une technique qui faisait des miracles.

* * *

Ino se réveilla douloureusement dans la baignoire, ses yeux collants à cause du sang sur son visage, elle avait dû mal à les ouvrir. La porte de la salle de bain était ouverte sur la chambre, elle put apercevoir Sasuke. Elle le fixa pendant un temps. Il frottait énergiquement le sol de la chambre à l'aide de sa « Conchita » comme il l'appelait.

 _Qui donne un nom à sa serpillière ?_

Elle se rendit compte avec un certain retard qu'elle ne portait plus aucun vêtement. Mais Sasuke ne semblait pas l'avoir touchée...

« Je me demandais : pourquoi seulement me battre ? »

Troublé dans sa tâche, Sasuke se retourna et lui fit face. En sueur, les cheveux en bataille, ses lunettes lui tombaient sur le bout de son nez, laissant apparaître au grand jour, ses deux iris noirs.

« C'est à dire ?

-Bah... pourquoi seulement me blesser ? Pourquoi pas .. plus ?» demanda Ino, pas très sûre d'elle.

 _Il n'y a que moi pour poser ce genre de question..._

« Ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je ne ressens pas cette ''envie'' » lui répond brutalement Sasuke retournant à son ménage.

Ceci eut pour effet étrange de vexer Ino. Elle n'était pas assez belle ? Pourtant tout le monde lui disait qu'elle est la plus jolie fille du lycée !

 _Plus jolie que Temari._

Elle aimait sa sœur, sincèrement, ce n'était que de la simple rivalité fraternelle.

Elle lui proposa d'aller jusqu'au bout des choses. Il se releva avec un sourcil levé. Elle mit ce soudain moment de masochisme sur le compte de la détresse sanguine. En effet, la jeune fille avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Pas autant que la première fois, certes...

Il entra à grandes enjambées dans la salle de bain et se dirigea vers l'étagère, par réflexe Ino tenta de se cacher bien qu'elle constata que c'était parfaitement inutile puisqu'il ne la regardait même pas, il prit un gant qu'il lança dans sa direction. Gant, qui arriva droit dans le visage frêle de la jeune fille, signe qu'il lui ordonnait de se laver et de s'habiller au plus vite.

Il venait de finir de nettoyer la chambre et c'était au tour de la salle de bain de passer à la casserole. Le sociopathe sorti de la salle de bain n'oubliant pas de sortir pour Ino, de quoi s'habiller. Une douce odeur de javel et de propreté s'éleva dans la cave en même temps que de la vapeur d'eau qui s'échappait de la salle de bain.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Réactions, hypothèses, théories ? - N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

La bise !


	8. Chapitre 8

**Résumé :** Sasuke, assassin amateur, voit sa chère routine malmenée lorsqu'il est surpris en plein acte par l'une de ses camarades de classe. Que faire ? /!\ UA, police

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, évidemment !

Les pensées du personnages en POV sont en italiques.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Sasuke ferma la porte de sa chambre dans un grand soulagement. Les yeux clos, l'espace d'un instant. Il entendait encore résonner la voix d'Ino, parlant, parlant, parlant. Encore et toujours et encore. Gesticulant et remuant dans tout le sens. Elle avait le pouvoir de le vider de son énergie en parlant, juste en parlant. Il n'aurait pas pu supporter une minutes de plus la présence de sa nouvelle colocataire. Toujours entrain de parler, de se plaindre et autre. Une Shion puissance 1000...

Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée quand l'image du visage remplit de haine de l'inspecteur Hatake s'imposa dans son esprit.

 _« Je sais les repérer »_

Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans l'esprit de Sasuke depuis des heures. Il ne parvenait pas à savoir ce que l'Inspecteur avait voulu dire. Ou du moins il refusait de comprendre. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, ce type avait su voir au travers de son masque.

Tous ces mois pourtant, il avait réussi à passer inaperçu. Tous ces mois pourtant, il avait porter ce masque trop lourd. Tous ces mois pourtant, il avait échappé à la vigilance des autorités et maintenant tout était fini pour lui.

 _« Je sais les repérer »_

Comme un mentaliste ou quelque chose comme ça ? Sasuke se souvint d'une série, dont Udon était fan au collège, parlait d'un homme qui parvenait à arrêter les criminels et à trouver des preuves contre eux comme s'il parvenait à lire dans leurs pensées.

Si c'est le cas, le jeune homme avait beaucoup de soucis à se faire.

Assis face à son bureau, il alluma son nouvel ordinateur, dernière génération. Trafiqué par les soins d'un informaticien d'exception qu'il avait payé une fortune puis qu'il avait tué.

 _On ne sait jamais..._

Il avait pris cette décision le soir même où Ino l'avait surprit, pour être sûr de ne plus avoir à suivre une jeune fille jusque chez elle pour découvrir où elle habite. Son ordinateur pouvait aller sur n'importe quelle page internet sans se faire repérer. Il pouvait pénétrer n'importe quel site même les sites du protégés du gouvernement et ce, sans aucune difficulté.

Après quelques minutes de codage intensif, Sasuke réussi à rentrer dans les serveurs de la Police de la ville. Il cliqua un peu au hasard et finit par trouver un liste de nom, dont il en reconnu certains tandis que d'autres lui étaient parfaitement étrangers :

Aburame Shibi et Inuzuka Tsume. Le sociopathe comprit qu'il s'agissait du le père de Shino et probablement la mère de Kiba, il ne savait pas que la mère de ce dernier était dans la Police. Hime Tsunade, Ten Ten, Nara Shikaku, et encore bien d'autres. Enfin il trouva les noms recherchés : Hatake Kakashi et Umino Iruka, l'étrange inspecteur. Il cliqua sur le nom de l'inspecteur à la cicatrice sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

* * *

 **(/photo/)** UMINO Iruka Seki*

.MASC.

.né le 26/05/1989 (27 ans)

.à KONOHA.

.Grp SANGUIN _O

.PACSé.

.PAS d'ENFANT.

.INSPECTEUR 2drg – spé. Profilage criminel. - POLICE JUDICIARE_KONOHA-01223.

.MATRICULE_011850

.Université d'Iwa – [classement-7e-] promotion 2012 -option- PSYCHOLOGIE CRIMINELLE.

* * *

Puis il cliqua sur le nom de l'inspecteur aux cheveux gris.

* * *

 **(/photo/)** HATAKE Kakashi Inoue*

.MASC

.né le 15/09/1985 (31 ans).

.à KONOHA.

. Grp SANGUIN _O

.MARIé.

.PAS d'ENFANT.

.INSPECTEUR 1drg - spé. Profilage criminel. - POLICE JUDICIAIRE_KONOHA-01223.

.MATRICULE_009720

.Université S.U.N.A Sud _MAJOR[1er] promotion 2008 -option- PSYCHOLOGIE CRIMINELLE.

* * *

 _C'est pas vrai... du profilage ?_

Sasuke ne savait pas vraiment ce que cela signifiait exactement en pratique le profilage. Nul doute que ce n'était pas très bon pour lui. Juste les mots « psychologie criminelle » le mettaient mal à l'aise. Il avait dû en rencontrer des criminels cet inspecteur. Mais c'était surtout la mention « Major » qui ne rassurait pas le jeune homme.

Sortir premier d'une promotion d'environ 500 personnes était un exploit surtout quand on sait que l'Université S.U.N.A Sud était l'une des universités les plus difficiles du pays, formant de véritables élites. La plupart des élèves du lycée privé de Konoha (le sien) y allait après avoir obtenu leur BAC. Il y avait bien une université à Konoha mais c'était simplement l'un des campus de l'Université d'Iwa.

Le **profilage criminel** , fondé sur l'analyse comportementale, est une méthode permettant à des enquêteurs de déterminer le profil psychologique d'un criminel**.

 _Très mauvais._

Pour une obscure raison, Sasuke avait imaginé que les deux inspecteurs n'étaient que des policiers comme ceux que l'on croise dans la rue ou sur les routes. Qui vérifient les papiers des conducteurs avant de les laisser gentiment reprendre la route. Ceux qui ne connaissent pas la sensation de toucher du sang. Mais ces deux là semblaient bien s'y connaître en meurtre, probablement plus que Sasuke lui-même..

Soudain l'esprit de Sasuke fut éclairé : la raison pour laquelle l'inspecteur avait fouillé dans les placards ou avait fixé pendant longtemps les photos accrochés aux murs ou la décoration de la maison. Ce n'était pas pour juste une lubie totalement dérangeante mais pour cerner la personnalité du lycéen afin de prouver une certaine forme de culpabilité.

 _« Je sais les reconnaître. »_

Il paru évident à Sasuke qu'il fallait trouver un moyen de s'innocenter aux yeux de l'inspecteur Hatake pour le meurtre d'Ino et ce, le plus rapidement possible. Ou à force de fouiller de partout, l'inspecteur pourrait bien finir par découvrir la culpabilité de Sasuke pour d'autres crimes...

Hors de question d'être arrêté pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. Mais l'inspecteur au masque ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher d'une semelle. Tuer Ino tout de suite serait une erreur même s'il paraissait dangereux à Sasuke de la garder dans la cave indéfiniment. C'était toujours moins risqué que de devoir sortir son corps de la maison avec toutes les voitures de police qui rôdaient dans la ville ces derniers jours.

Sasuke arrêta de penser quelques secondes et contempla le plafond de sa chambre. Elle était plutôt docile pour le moment, alors en profiter.

* * *

6h00.

Jeudi.

Sasuke vécu le réveil le plus difficile de toute son existence. Jamais encore, il n'avait autant eu envie de rester au fond de son lit. Sa tête lui faisait moins mal que la veille..

En fermant les yeux, il pensa au fait que s'être défoulé sur la jeune fille le jour d'avant lui avait fait un bien fou et diminuer son état de manque. C'est fort triste pour elle et pour ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Après avoir tourné une bonne dizaine de minutes dans son lit, il se leva sans grande conviction et sorti de son lit. Après un passage éclair à la douche et un petit-déjeuner express, il descendit voir sa colocataire à la cave.

Ino dormait encore tranquillement lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pénombre de la chambre. Sans la réveillé, il vérifia sa température et sa blessure. Blessure, qui en à peu plus d'une semaine s'était quasiment refermée. Sasuke avait été pourtant frappé par la quantité de sang qu'avait versé cette dernière la première fois qu'il s'en était pris à elle. Il sentait qu'il avait quelque chose de bizarre mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus et cela le contrariait fortement.

Ino commença à ouvrir doucement les yeux, signe qu'elle se réveillait. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de devoir supporter cette fille au réveil, qui était plus désagréable que leur institutrice au CP. Il s'enfuit donc comme un lâche, avant qu'elle eut le temps d'ouvrir correctement les yeux. N'oubliant pas de lui déposer de quoi manger pour aujourd'hui sur la table de chevet.

En sortant, il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas fait de ménage depuis hier. Ce qui était tout simplement insupportable pour lui. Il hésita pendant tout le long du trajet à retourner chez lui nettoyer.

« Rien qu'un petit peu ».

Mais lorsqu'il se décida qu'il pouvait bien sécher les cours si c'était pour le bien de sa maison, il constata qu'il était déjà devant le portail d'entrée.

 _Ino !_

Rien n'énervait plus Sasuke que le bouleversement de sa chère routine qui pouvait littéralement le faire rentrer dans une phase de folie-maniaque et le faire s'enfermer chez lui pendant plusieurs jours sans sortir juste pour faire du ménage dans cette maison, qui clairement, n'avait pas besoin d'autant de soin de sa part.

Il arriva à son casier en ayant uniquement en tête ces maudites saletés qui vivaient en toute impunité chez lui, sous SON toit. Il y pensa tellement que lorsque Sai fut arrivé près de lui pour son quotidien bonjour, Sasuke le dépassa sans même le remarquer et parti rejoindre sa salle de cours.

Ce fut sur le chemin de la salle de chimie qu'il croisa un bon nombre de policiers encore en train interroger des élèves. N'avaient-ils pas interroger tous les élèves au moins trente fois depuis qu'ils étaient là ? Que pouvaient-ils bien espérer d'autre en restant ici ? La réapparition soudaine d'Ino au milieu de la cour tel un messie venue apporter la vérité ?

Les policiers se déplaçaient librement entre les élèves. Bien que ces derniers avaient été, au début, perturbé par la présence des gardiens de la paix, ils finirent par s'y faire très vite. Maintenant les policiers faisaient parti du décor du lycée et étaient devenus un élément normal de la vie lycéenne.

La présence des autres élèves était déjà suffisamment agaçante pour Sasuke et à présent c'était les policiers, qui se déplaçaient dans ce lycée comme des électrons libres. Incapable de savoir quand on tombera sur l'un deux, il ne supportait pas l'idée de ne pas tout prévoir.

Le brun pu constater que la plupart des policiers, le fixaient lorsqu'il passait près d'eux. Ce qui était encore plus agaçant, c'était de faire officiellement parti des suspects et de ce fait n'avoir plus aucun moment de tranquillité au lycée. Même si l'inspecteur Umino semblait croire Sasuke innocent, il devait bien être le seul et l'autre inspecteur avait visiblement fait passer le mot sur son suspect préféré aux autres de la police.

Alors qu'il allait rentrer à l'intérieur de sa salle, Sasuke se fit bousculer par deux policiers qui le fixèrent avant de s'en aller comme si de rien était. Victimiser par les élèves, par certains professeurs, et maintenant, même par les policiers !

Il se leva et entra en cours sous l'œil attentif de Sai qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir aimé le fait de s'être fait ignorer par Suzette. Il s'approcha de Shion, la seule de son quatuor à être avec lui quand la classe se séparait en groupes pour les cours de sciences, et posa son sac sur la table dans l'optique de le vider.

La blonde regardait Sasuke avait un grand sourire, elle bombait sa poitrine en avant comme pour lui montrer quelque chose et semblait être dans l'attendre. Il regarda vers le tableau, direction vers laquelle Shion était tournée, mais il n'y avait rien. Il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il pouvait s'agir mais il remarqua que le décolleté de la jeune fille était encore plus ouvert qu'à l'accoutumé. Repensant aux sentiments qu'Ino avait pour lui, il se demanda si cette extravagance n'était une action pour attirer son attention.

 _Oh non, pas encore une fille amoureuse._

De son expérience, les filles amoureuses de lui ne lui attiraient que des ennuis, il suffisait de voir l'histoire avec Ino. Et Sasuke ne voulait surtout pas d'une nouvelle colocataire. Il fallait qu'il trouve une parade. Sentant le regard de Shion instant sur lui, il dit au hasard :

« Il est...bien... ton chemisier...

-Tu aimes ? Il est nouveau ! Je savais tu le remarquerais, il est un peu transparent. Mais franchement, il est pas trop magnifique ?! Et puis j'ai acheté aussi un nouveau- »

 _En plein dans le mille, c'est justement ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire..._

Et elle lui attrapa le bras, le forçant à s'asseoir, avant de dire des choses qu'il ne prit pas le temps d'écouter. Sasuke regretta armement ce soudain intérêt pour son amie aux yeux roses pâles. Il se dit que la pauvre Shion manquait tout simplement d'attention, mais ce n'était certainement une raison suffisante pour harceler le pauvre psychopathe.

Il est vrai que depuis leur arrivée au lycée, leur bande d'amis avait été quasiment détruite. Il ne restait plus qu'eux quatre. Une fille et trois garçons. Ce n'était pas avec Shino, Udon ou lui que Shion allait parler de trucs de filles, maquillage, jupes et talons aiguilles. Bien qu'il lui arrivait parfois d'en porter lorsqu'il se déguisait, ce n'était pas vraiment parce qu'il aimait ça. Pour tout dire, il trouvait cela même inconfortable et comprenait pas l'acharnement des filles à en porter.

Entre ceux qui étaient parti étudier dans d'autres lycées, ceux qui étaient parti à l'étranger et les « Traîtres » il ne restait plus qu'eux. Avec notamment la « Traîtresse » comme l'appelait Shion. Machinalement son regard parti sur Ayame.

Elle faisait partie de leur bande au collège, mais au lycée elle eut l'immense honneur de pouvoir intégré le groupe le plus populaire du lycée quelques jours seulement après la rentrée, elle accepta donc cet honneur et parti rejoindre Sai, Ino, Temari, Kiba et tout le reste. Si cela n'avait fait ni chaud ni froid à Sasuke, Shion eut du mal à s'en remettre.

Les deux filles avaient été meilleures amies depuis l'enfance, le brun se souvenait qu'elles ne passaient jamais du temps l'une sans l'autre, collées. Il se souvint aussi que chaque fin de journée de cours était comme un « déchirement pour nous, Sasuke, tu ne peux pas comprendre l'amitié entre filles ! » braillèrent conjointement les voix trop aiguës de ses amies dans son esprit.

Le lycéen aux cheveux noirs fut de retour dans le présent lorsqu'il entendit Ayame riant aux éclats avec Kiba, qui lui montrait ses muscles. Sasuke trouva cette tentative de montrer sa virilité totalement absurde. Elle était vêtue d'une robe courte-

 _Mais pourquoi ? Nous sommes en plein hiver !_

Elle lourdement maquillée: ses yeux noirs en amande étaient soulignés par d'immenses traits de crayon noirs, qui donnaient beaucoup de profondeur à son regard. Sa bouche portait la couleur d'un rouge sanglant, nouvelle couleur préférée de Sasuke depuis quelques mois. Ses cheveux châtains étaient relevés en une queue de cheval haute. Elle portait tout un tas de bracelets et autres colliers et bijoux. Elle fit une mine dégoûtée lorsque Kiba se mit à saigner du nez.

Sasuke n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point son apparence physique et sa personnalité étaient maintenant en totale opposition avec ce à quoi elle avait pu ressembler par le passé.

Il se souvenait d'une fille aux allures de garçon manqué, ses cheveux coupés courts, très sportive, battant tous les garçons au foot (son jeu préféré) et qui défiait Sasuke à différents jeux intellectuels dont le perdant devait manger un insecte. Il trouvait ce jeu très plaisant jusqu'au jour où il perdit et se mit à pleurer à la vue de la fourmi qu'Ayame lui avait présenté. Elle lui avait couru après dans toute la cour pour qu'il la mange, et lui, était parti se cacher dans les jupons leur maîtresse. La fillette avait été punie, mais n'avait gardé aucun ressentiment contre lui.

La voix acerbe de Shion le sortir de la contemplation de la jeune fille aux yeux noirs :

« C'est Ayame que tu regardes comme ça ?! »

Elle avait sur le visage cette étrange expression qu'il n'avait pas réussi à reconnaître par le passé, Ino lui avait expliqué que c'était la manifestation de la jalousie. Il ne sut pas quoi lui répondre. Il aurait bien voulu raconter qu'il contemplait l'extérieur mais le problème avec la blonde aux yeux roses, c'était qu'elle savait très bien quand il mentait.

« Euh... non ? » Fut la seule chose qui réussi à sortir de la bouche de Sasuke.

« Ino et maintenant Ayame ! Sasuke Uchiwa, tu es une vraie girouette ! » se plaignit-elle.

Puis elle se tourna face au mur semblant bouder, il pensa que c'était l'occasion parfaite pour lui de profiter d'un cours sans que Shion ne lui parle alors il ne dit rien.

L'apaisement fut de courte durée puisqu'au sortir du cours de chimie, Shion sembla prise d'une amnésie soudaine et attrapa son bras pour l'emmener vers leur prochain cours comme si rien ne c'était passé.

Dans les grands couloirs du lycée, aux murs blancs se fondaient des policiers fixant les élèves comme des gardiens de prison, leurs prisonniers. Les bras derrière le dos, regardant de gauche à droite et droite à gauche ne loupant rien de ce qui se passait devant leurs yeux attentifs.

Cette surveillance quasi-permanent rappela à Sasuke l'urgence de trouver un moyen de s'innocenter. Il aurait bien aimé oublier encore un peu cette urgence en question. Non seulement, il devait se faire rayer de la liste des suspects mais également trouver un moyen de boucler définitivement _l'affaire INO YAMANAKA_. Au risque de voir des policiers tourner dans la ville pendant encore des mois.

Malheureusement pour elle, libérer Ino ne faisait absolument pas parti des possibilités envisagées pour en finir avec tout ça. Sasuke ne pouvait plus vivre de cette manière et ne résisterait pas pendant encore des mois sans faire saigner ou tuer quelqu'un. Il voulait sans plus tarder reprendre ses activités nocturnes. Et il ne pouvait délibérément tuer quelqu'un devant le policier qui le suivait « discrètement ».

Sasuke avait eu la preuve que quelqu'un le suivait bel et bien lorsqu'il renversa une poubelle au tournant d'une rue, une soirée où elle était vide. Tout en faisant tomber « par accident » son porte-feuille de sa poche. Puis il avait fait semblant de s'en rendre compte et avait fait marche arrière pour le récupérer et avait constaté que la poubelle avait été remise à sa place et il n'y avait toujours personne dans la rue. Cela aurait pu être une simple coïncidence mais il en douta. Il ne pensait pas qu'un plan aussi simpliste fonctionnerait. Le policier qui le suivait n'était pas très compétent, il ne devait sûrement pas s'agir de l'inspecteur Hatake. Il avait prévu dans le cas où cela n'aurait pas marcher de se ré-introduire dans la base de données de la police pour en apprendre un peu plus sur les filatures qui avaient lieu en ce moment, mais de toutes évidences ce n'est pas nécessaire.

Shion, à ses cotés, montra du doigt un policier « Grave canon ! ».

Ce ne fut pas tant le langage oral de son « amie » qui laissait à désirer ou encore l'impolitesse de montrer quelqu'un du doigt qui dérangea Sasuke, mais plutôt la personne que montrait la jeune blonde.

 _Kakashi Hatake._

« Oh ! Il regarde vers nous ! Il est trop beau ! Pourquoi il porte un masque à ton avis ? »

Sûrement parce que l'inspecteur passait sa vie à analyser la personnalité des gens en regardant leurs visages et leurs expressions et donc il ne voulait pas que l'on puisse faire pareil avec lui, c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Sasuke s'était mis à porter des lunettes alors qu'il n'avait aucun problème de vue.

Son regard sévère resta accroché sur Sasuke le temps pour lui et Shion de traverser la cour. Un regard qui voulait faire comprendre au jeune sociopathe que l'inspecteur ne lâchait rien.

Que l'inspecteur le voulait ou non, tant qu'il n'y avait pas de corps, il n'y avait pas d'enquête pour meurtre. C'est pourquoi Ino, malgré son fort caractère et sa présence absolument indésirable, n'était toujours pas morte. Et aussi parce que laisser pourrir son cadavre dans la cave jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête n'était pas envisageable : ce n'était définitivement pas quelque chose d'hygiénique et acheter un congélateur, en ces moments de suspicion et d'enquête, n'était pas une chose raisonnable à faire pour se sortir de la liste des suspects.

La trajectoire du couple Shion-Sasuke dévia lentement vers les toilettes, elle lui demanda de l'attendre et entra dans les toilettes des filles. Au bout de cinq minutes de regards outrés de filles sortant et entrant dans les toilettes, l'adolescent à lunettes se dit que ce n'était pas vraiment l'idée du siècle de rester comme un idiot devant les toilettes des filles. Surtout avec sa nouvelle réputation de pervers regardant les filles dans les vestiaires.

Heureusement, il fut sauvé par le gong en la personne de Sai, qui dès que le jeune brun entra dans son champ de vision, se mit à courir dans sa direction. C'est ainsi que le sociopathe se mit à courir aussi. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas envie de supporter les coups du Grand Manitou. Au grand étonnement de beaucoup de spectateurs de la scène et surtout celui de Sasuke, il parvenait sans grande difficultés à maintenir une distance de sécurité raisonnable entre lui et son poursuivant.

Finalement toutes ces heures à courir pour échapper à Sai ou au père d'Ino n'avaient pas été vaines. Mais il sentit rapidement sa respiration se raccourcir au fur et à mesure qu'il courait, il fallait qu'il trouve une cachette, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Il prit plusieurs tournants, une fois à gauche, une fois à droite, sans réfléchir à une cachette précise. Il passa près de la salle des professeurs et eut l'idée de se cacher à l'intérieur des toilettes des professeurs se trouvant juste à coté. Se retournant, il vit que Sai avait pris du retard mais entendait ses bruits de pas se rapprocher dangereusement de lui. Il fonça dans la pièce et s'enferma dans un toilette. Il se mit accroupi sur la cuvette pour ne pas que l'on puisse voir ses pieds par le bas. Il se mit en position zen et tenta de faire revenir sa respiration à la normale.

Lorsqu'il entendit les pas d'éléphant du Grand Manitou dépasser les toilettes des professeurs, Sasuke se détendit. Rien ne se passait comme prévu ces derniers temps et cela n'allait pas s'améliorer, loin de là. L'image d'Ino apparu dans son esprit.

 _Que faire ?_

On lui avait souvent dit qu'il était un jeune homme doté d'une grande intelligence et Sasuke n'avait jamais douté de cette affirmation et ses notes en étaient la preuve. Mais pourtant ces derniers temps, il faisait rien comme il fallait et réfléchissait seulement après avoir agit. Il poussa un énorme soupir puis se raidit en entendant quelqu'un pousser la porte des toilettes.

« Mais quelle sale journée ! » dit une voix grave, Sasuke ne reconnu pas la voix comme étant celle de l'un de ses professeurs.

« Tu l'as dit, est-ce que le proviseur pense qu'on est là pour discipliner ses élèves ?!

-Aucun respect ce vieux...On est pas là pour jouer les nounous, en plus c'est tous des enfants de riches pourris gâtés et mal élevés. » reprit la première voix.

« Ses » élèves ?! Il devait s'agir de deux policiers. Il entendit les pas lourds des deux policiers se diriger vers les urinoirs. Sasuke se baissa pour confirmer son hypothèse, il parvint à ne voir que l'un des deux mais cela lui suffisait largement. Un homme, avec une large carrure portant l'uniforme de la police mais en vert avec deux gros sourcils noirs bien fournis, un gros nez et une coupe au bol. Sasuke se demanda s'il était le seul à trouver cette dégaine ridicule.

« On est un peu entrain d'enquêter sur un meurtre...

-Une disparition, pour le moment. » Rectifia l'homme à la coupe au bol.

«Ouais, bof. Je sens que l'inspecteur Hatake va passer ça vite fait en enquête pour meurtre. Tsunade ne dira probablement rien, elle est toujours de son coté.

-C'est du favoritisme.

-Totalement. » en conclut l'autre policier.

« Sinon tu penses quoi ? De c't affaire ? » Reprit ce dernier.

« Oh pour moi, c'est les parents, c'est sûr !

-C'est vrai que ça semble être le plus probable. Ça arrive plus fréquemment que l'on ne le pense ce genre de problèmes familiaux. Au début, c'est rien et ça fini très souvent mal. Mais niveau suspect, moi, je reste sur son petit-ami. Sai, ce sale gosse, je ne le supporte pas !

\- Tu dis ça... Mais tu ne sais même pas qui est son père...» Ricana sournoisement celui à la coupe au bol.

« C'est-à-dire ?

\- C'est le numéro 10 de l'équipe nationale de foot.

-T'ES SERIEUX ? LE FILS DU CAPITAINE DE L'EQUIPE NATIONALE ?! » Hurla subitement l'homme en bleu.

« Yep ! Alors tu le détestes toujours ? » Sourit le policier en vert.

« … Son père est sûrement un mec cool mais son chiard, ça reste un petit merdeux !

\- Toujours est-il qu'il nous a donné une bonne piste ce gosse. Parfois les parents ne supportent plus leurs propres enfants... »

Les deux hommes quittèrent, après cette conversation des plus intéressantes, les toilettes. Sasuke nota qu'aucun des deux ne s'étaient lavés les mains en quittant la pièce et après c'était les élèves du lycée « les mal élevés ».

Il sorti à son tour des toilettes, la sonnerie indiquant la fin de la pause retenti dans tout le lycée et les élèves se levèrent pour aller en cours nonchalamment. Le jeune homme rentra dans le cours du professeur de biologie, le cœur léger. C'était exactement d'une information comme celle-ci dont il avait justement besoin. Ino, une enfant probablement battue par ses parents, il ne restera plus qu'à demander confirmation et un éclaircissement concernant cette histoire. Il avait remarqué qu'il y avait effectivement quelque chose qui n'allait pas à ce niveau : Ino rentrant en bus, sa sœur en voiture, sa chambre vide, etc. Mais il ne pensait pas que c'était sérieux au point d'inquiéter la Police. Si seulement l'inspecteur Hatake préférait aller chercher des indices sur cette voie.

Soudain un plan fleuri dans l'esprit de Sasuke.

 _Parfait._

Son plan était parfait. Sans le moindre obstacle dans sa quête de l'innocence. Il tuera Ino et fera porter le chapeau au parents. Il s'en sortira peut-être pas si mal finalement...

* * *

* Ce sont les vrais prénoms des doubleurs japonnais des personnages.

**Merci Wiki!

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

Eikyuu no Utsukushi : Haha merci à toi :) C'est vrai que j'ai longtemps lu sur ce site avant d'avoir l'envie de poster quelque chose : les fiction postées sont souvent des histoires centrées sur la romance ( même si je lis aussi beaucoup des fictions de romance :D ) les fictions qui proposent un cadre différent ou ont un thème/une quête précise sont assez peu nombreuses et c'est souvent juste là pour seconder la romance. J'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose qui soit surtout centré sur l'action et l'avancement de la « quête ».

Merci de ta review ! J'espère que tu continueras à me lire, bonne journée :)

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Réactions, hypothèses, théories ? - N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

La bise !


	9. Chapitre 9

**Résumé :** Sasuke, assassin amateur, voit sa chère routine malmenée lorsqu'il est surpris en plein acte par l'une de ses camarades de classe. Que faire ? /!\ UA, police

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, évidemment !

Les pensées du personnages en POV sont en italiques.

Le début et la fin des flash back sont marqués en gras.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Jeudi.

17h15.

Sasuke rentrera dans quelques minutes à peine. Il était temps. Le temps passe beaucoup trop lentement quand on a rien a faire. Ino pesta contre ce dernier comme s'il s'agissait d'une vraie personne. Elle avait commencé à s'ennuyer dès qu'elle avait entendu Sasuke quitter la cave ce matin. Elle espérait, au plus profond d'elle-même, qu'il lui ramènerait quelque chose à faire. N'importe quoi, histoire de passer le temps... Elle serait même capable de lui faire c'est devoirs.

 _C'est dire !_

Cela faisait des jours qu'elle feuilletait les mêmes vieux magasines de modes. Ils étaient tellement vieux que certains dataient d'avant sa naissance !

 _Ils devaient être à sa mère..._

Ino pensa au fait que cela faisait bientôt trois semaines qu'elle vivait chez le jeune homme aux cheveux ébènes et pourtant elle n'avait toujours pas vu l'ombre d'un adulte dans cette maison. Où pouvait bien être ses parents ? Que faisaient-ils comme métiers pour laisser seul leur fils pendant tant de jours ? Certes Sasuke avait seize ans (comme elle en fait) mais cela n'avait pas l'air d'être quelque chose d'inhabituel pour le jeune homme le fait d'être seul à la maison.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de retourner à sa principale activité : s'ennuyer.

 _On dit que l'ennui peut rendre fou._

La blonde ne doutait pas de la véracité de cette affirmation, elle frôlait la crise de nerf. Elle avait fait tout ce qui était possible de faire dans cette cave. Son ravisseur l'avait laissée libre de ses mouvements dans cette dernière elle pouvait se déplacer où elle voulait à l'intérieur de celle-ci mais la porte de l'entrée de la cave devait être fermée à clé. La jeune fille ne savait pas si c'était le cas et n'avait même pas eu l'idée d'aller vérifier. Elle était très bien ici et comptait bien y rester encore quelques temps.

 _Jusqu'à ce que-_

Non. Elle ne voulait pas y penser, elle préférait encore mourir de la main de Sasuke plutôt que ça.

 _Tout sauf ça..._

Assise sur « son » lit, le regard de la blonde fixait droit devant elle. La porte de la chambre était ouverte et un bâton rouge interpella son regard.

C'était cette chère _Conchita_ qui trônait fièrement à coté d'un sceau d'eau mousseuse. Ino se leva, s'empara de Conchita et commença pour la sixième fois de la journée le grand ménage de la cave, qui n'avait sans doute jamais été autant entretenue durant son existence. C'est Sasuke qui sera content de voir qu'elle n'avait pas lézardé pendant la journée.

Un claquement de porte se fit entendre en haut.

 _Il rentre ENFIN !_

Elle jeta négligemment Conchita à terre pour se positionner devant la porte du couloir, attendant que son cher _Adoré_ passe la porte. Les mains en prière et les yeux brillant d'impatience. Elle entendit derrière la porte, les pas de Sasuke qui descendait l'escalier et ce dernier râler contre elle ne savait quoi.

 _Tel un fidèle toutou qui attend le retour de son maître !_

La comparaison n'était pas vraiment glorieuse pour la blonde aux yeux bleus mais elle s'en fichait. La porte s'ouvrit sur le sociopathe qui avait l'air fatigué si l'on se fiait aux grandes cernes qui s'étaient installées sous ses yeux.

 _Pas grave !_

Ino se jeta littéralement sur lui dans le but de l'enlacer mais le jeune homme réussi à l'éviter de peu et la jeune fille se retrouva à embrasser magistralement le sol dans une position qui était tout sauf glamour. Loin de se braquer pour si peu, Ino, encore à terre, lui offrit un sourire des plus lumineux. Son kidnappeur haussa un sourcil. Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre.

 _Tant pis pour lui._

Loin d'être perturbé par la tentative d'affection d'Ino, le jeune homme se dirigea vers le salon de la cave sans se retourner, en demandant à la blonde de le rejoindre. La prisonnière couru à sa suite. Lorsqu'elle arriva au salon, elle le vit s'asseoir un l'un des canapé puis il l'invita à s'asseoir à son tour sur le canapé en face de lui. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle le regarda un instant avant de s'asseoir doucement sur le-dit canapé de peur d'abîmer le meuble, il avait l'air d'avoir coûté tellement cher. Tout dans cette maison avait l'air d'avoir coûté cher, même le papier toilette respirait la bonne qualité.

Une fois assise, elle regarda le garçon en face d'elle. Depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée la première fois, le brun ne portait plus ses lunettes en sa présence, il disait ne plus avoir besoin de son « masque » face à elle. Même si c'était une mauvaise partie de lui que la blonde voyait à présent, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être contente. Elle était heureuse d'être la seule à voir son vrai visage.

Mais elle était surtout ravie de savoir que Shion la peste, qui se vantait toujours d'être la meilleure amie de Sasuke et de tout savoir sur lui, ne sache pas pour son passe-temps bizarre et surtout le fait qu'elle n'ait pas vu le visage du jeune homme depuis un moment alors qu'Ino pouvait le contempler librement tous les jours.

Il lui servit une tasse de thé et lui donna dans des gestes experts.

 _Pourquoi toujours du thé ?_

Avant de se redresser. Il posa son regard sur la jeune fille, ces yeux noirs onyx avaient toujours eu la particularité delui faire monter rapidement le rouge aux joues et ce même encore aujourd'hui. Ses yeux fixèrent ensuite son thé.

« Il faut que tu sois honnête avec moi, j'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose.»

La jeune fille ne voyait pas pour quelle raison elle pourrait lui mentir, elle n'avait aucune raison de mentir.

 _Sauf peut-être pour..._

« Comment ça se passe avec tes parents ? Vous avez de bonnes relations ? »

Ino ne comprit pas vraiment le pourquoi du comment qui avait fait Sasuke s'intéresser à ses parents. Ses parents, c'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle pensait en ce moment, très bien installée dans sa petite bulle.

« Non pas vraiment. Elles sont plutôt mauvaises... Enfin, j'imagine, pourquoi ? » Demanda cette dernière, pas le moins du monde intéressée par ce sujet de conversation.

« Au point que les policiers mettent tes parents du coté des suspects ?

\- Quoi ?! » S'interloqua la prisonnière.

Ses parents faisaient partis des suspects ? Certes, elle pouvait s'y attendre mais qui donc aurait pu parler de sa relation chaotique avec ses parents ?

« Sai a dit aux policiers que ça ne se passait pas bien entre vous » lui dit Sasuke, répondant à ses questions silencieuses.

 _Sai ?! C'est pas vrai..._

« Pourquoi donc ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi vous ne vous entendez pas bien avec tes parents ? » Répéta Sasuke qui commençait à froncer les sourcils.

 _Oh Sasuke ! Tu ne peux pas demander aux gens pourquoi ils ont de mauvaises relations !_

Elle baissa les yeux, elle se sentait tellement bien ici, elle n'avait pas envie de parler de ces mauvais souvenirs. Elle senti ses yeux s'humidifier avec la lourdeur du regard du jeune lycéen sur elle. Une chose de sûre, c'est qu'il ne passait pas quatre chemins pour poser des questions.

Elle devait résister, elle n'était plus une petite fille fragile, elle avait survécu à des coups de couteau et à la vie dans une cave. Elle ne pouvait pas se mettre à pleurer pour des choses passées.

« Mes parents... ont toujours eu une préférence pour Temari. C'est juste ça, une préférence évidente et pas cachée.

-C'est _juste_ ça ? » lâcha le jeune homme

Ino senti la déception dans la voix de Sasuke. Elle se dit que finalement elle en faisait peut-être trop et que ses parents n'étaient pas aussi horribles avec elle qu'elle le pensait. Peut-être qu'il est normal de traiter sa deuxième fille de cette façon.

« C'est à dire ? »

C'est avec la délicatesse d'un éléphant qui joue des percutions que le sociopathe poursuivi son interview. Ino ne savait pas vraiment de quoi est capable un psychopathe ou un sociopathe, elle ne se souvenait plus. Elle ne connaissait pas la différence mais, mentir pour une chose aussi futile pourrait bien être la dernière chose qu'elle puisse faire.

* * *

« Oh, juste des petites différences plutôt insignifiantes mais qui mises bout à bout finissent par faire beaucoup de mal... » Reprit la lycéenne.

Sasuke ne comprit pas vraiment de quoi elle voulait parler mais il l'enjoignit à continuer sur sa lancée en hochant de la tête. Il constata que les yeux d'Ino, posés sur lui, ne le regardaient pourtant pas. Les pupilles bleues de la jeune fille se dilataient au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Le jeune homme lança un regard à l'éclairage, c'est bizarre, il n'y avait pourtant pas trop de lumière dans cette pièce.

« Ils ont toujours été... plus sévère avec moi qu'avec elle. Elle est née avec une insuffisance respiratoire et quand on était très jeune, elle passait beaucoup de temps à l'hôpital, je suppose que c'est pour ça. »

Il pensa un temps à présenter son père à Ino, de cette façon, elle se rendrait compte de la véritable signification du mot « sévère ».

« J'ai beau avoir de bien meilleures notes qu'elle. Elle... elle est toujours félicité, mais moi je n'ai même pas le droit à un sourire de ma mère ou de mon père. »

Elle baissa les yeux et poursuivi :

« Je n'ai même pas le droit de sortir, ou d'aller chez mes amis. Ma mère est persuadée que je vais ''faire des bêtises'' car je suis irresponsable, d'après elle. Que si j'y vais, elle va me retrouver saoule, droguée dans une ruelle sordide. Pourtant Temari, elle a le droit de faire ce qu'elle veut, alors qu'on a les MEMES amis ! »

Sasuke ferma les yeux, ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il avait imaginé quelque chose ressemblant plus à son enfance.

« Je n'ai même pas le droit d'avoir un petit-ami car comme je suis « irresponsable » je serais capable tomber enceinte. Par contre ma sœur a le droit d'avoir un petit-ami et même de dormir chez lui ! »

 _Bof_

« Une fois, j'ai essayé de piéger ma sœur... J'avais mis une robe, plutôt mignonne mais quand ma mère m'a vu la seule chose qu'elle su me dire c'était que je ressemblais à une ''traînée''! Que de toutes façons, j'étais pas jolie, trop grosse, que la jupe était trop courte, qu'on dirait une **pute** , une fille qui ne se respecte pas. .. »

Ino renifla bruyamment.

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait honte de m'avoir pour fille ! »

La dernière phrase qu'avait prononcé la jeune fille, retenti dans l'esprit de Sasuke comme litanie sans fin. Cette phrase lui parlait. Il ne savait plus aujourd'hui, mais il se souvenait que dans le passé, quand il était encore quelqu'un d'autre, encore humain, il avait peur de cette phrase.

« Alors j'ai donné la robe à Temari, elle l'a adorée, et mise immédiatement et est descendue la montrer à ma mère. J'avais espéré qu'elle se fera sermonnée comme je l'avais été. Ma mère, qui a adoré la robe a proposé à ma sœur d'aller lui acheter des chaussures avec cette ''magnifique robe qui lui va divinement bien''. »

Au fur et a mesure qu'elle lui contait son histoire, des larmes perlaient le long des joues. Loin de provoquer la moindre réaction chez Sasuke, il lui demanda de continuer.

« Je sais... Que ça peut paraître ridicule de pleurer et de se plaindre pour si peu. Il y a des gens qui ont tellement moins que moi »

 _C'est bien vrai._

Il repensa à son enfance. Solitaire, dure et malheureuse. Il n'avait eu à ses cotés que sa vieille nourrice étant enfant et elle n'était pas autorisée à être douce avec lui. Puis il était rentré au collège et elle était parti. La vieille Chiyo avait pris sa place. Aucun de ses parents ne l'avaient regarder un jour dans les yeux. Il se demanda si ses parents savaient à quoi il ressemblait, s'il les croisait dans la rue, seraient-ils capable de le reconnaître ?

« C'est tellement dur d'être traité ainsi par des gens qui sont censé nous aimer. » lâcha Ino, dans un sanglot qui fut suivi d'un torrent de larmes.

« Ce genre de choses arrivent tous les jours, alors je passe un minimum de temps avec ma famille. Je m'enferme dans ma chambre. Ma mère me rabaisse, m'humilie à chaque occasion qu'elle trouve... Et mon père la regarde faire sans rien dire. Ils n'ont jamais été violent physiquement avec moi, mais je ne peux plus supporter ça.»

 _Maltraitance psychologique._

« Je préfère rester ici avec toi, même si parfois, tu es dur toi aussi avec moi. Plutôt que de rentrer et faire face à mes parents ou à ma sœur. J'aime Temari, je sais qu'elle n'a pas vraiment conscience de que font nos parents. Les seules fois où j'ai osé me plaindre de leur façon de me traiter, ils m'ont répondu que je n'étais qu'une gamine qui se plaint tout le temps.

-Et Sai ? » demanda Sasuke sans ménagement.

La blonde ne s'attendait pas à cette question, elle ne savait pas quel genre de réponse Sasuke attendait. Son regard impassible ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Alors elle lui dit simplement qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et lui non plus ne l'aimait pas d'ailleurs. Elle était sortie avec Sai car tout le monde s'était moqué d'elle l'été dernier.

* * *

 **C'était le milieu du mois de juin,** l'école venait de finir et il faisait beau. Les journées étaient de plus en plus longues pour leur plus grand bonheur. Ils s'étaient retrouvés pour un anniversaire mais aussi pour fêter la fin du collège et de leurs vies de « bébés » pour commencer enfin celles d'adultes.

Dans l'un des très nombreux salons de la maison de Sai se trouvaient tous les amis d'Ino et même des gens qu'elle appréciait un peu moins : Sai, Kiba, Karui, Hinata, et d'autres garçons et d'autres filles dont elle n'avait jamais vraiment retenu les prénoms. La jeune fille avait reçu l'autorisation de ses parents de pouvoir y participer parce que Temari les avait supplié de laisser Ino y aller avec elle, face à blonde aux yeux verts, ils n'avaient pas pu refuser.

Il y avait un buffet à volonté, préparé par le cuisinier de la famille de Sai sur ordre des parents de ce dernier. Puis les adultes avaient quitté la maison laissant les adolescents seuls. Les garçons avaient ramené de l'alcool, c'était la première expérience des deux jumelles avec l'alcool, la jeune fille contrairement à sa sœur, n'avait pas trop bu et était simplement joyeuse.

Temari, elle, reversait les tables en hurlant des choses incompréhensibles sur la condition de la femme dans la société moderne et du fléau que représentait une société patriarcale sous l'œil amusé de Sai qui n'en avait rien a faire de voir le mobilier de ses parents détruit par ses amis saouls.

Elle passait une bonne soirée jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un décide qu'il fallait qu'ils jouent au très célèbre jeu d'action ou vérité, car c'était plus drôle d'y jouer saouls car on est forcement plus sincère.

Tous révélèrent des secrets très amusants chacun leurs tours, Kiba avoua qu'il dormait toujours avec une peluche. Sai, quant à lui, avait avoué avoir déjà volé de l'argent dans le porte-feuille de ses parents. Temari, qu'elle n'avait jamais embrassé de garçon, ce à quoi Sai remédia immédiatement sous les hurlements de rire de ses amis.

Mais lorsque Hinata avait tourné la bouteille, celle-ci avait désigné Ino. Et à la réponse « Qui aimes-tu secrètement ? » elle avait le malheur d'être honnête et avait répondu :

« Sasuke »

Après un silence gênant, ils explosèrent tous de rire, réclamant une nouvelle blague. La jeune fille s'était senti gênée et blessée dans ses sentiments, même Karui sa meilleure amie, se moquait d'elle.

« T'as vraiment des goûts bizarre meuf ! Ce type est tellement naaaaze ! Il pleure comme une fillette dès qu'on lui met une pichenette ».

Ino sentit son cœur se serrer et le visage Sasuke, à l'époque souriant, était apparu dans son esprit.

 _Il est pourtant si gentil..._

Elle aurait voulu le défendre mais la pression sociale eut raison d'elle et elle se mit à rire en demandant si elle avait été bonne comédienne. Tous furent soulagé et rirent à nouveau. Ils se mirent à raconter leurs expériences avec Sasuke.

La fois où Kiba l'avait fait tomber dans la piscine avec un croche-patte et qu'il avait pleurer, avant de se cacher dans les jupons d'Ayame venant défendre son petit amoureux pleurnichard.

La fois où Sai lui avait volé son devoir et que face à la colère de la prof d'Anglais, il s'était mis à pleurer parce qu'il ne le retrouvait pas et la professeur avait dû le consoler tout le reste de l'heure.

La fois où...

Et jusqu'à la fin de la soirée, ils parlèrent des coups qu'ils faisaient subir à Sasuke chaque jour. Et soudain Sai eut l'idée de l'année, à partir de ce moment, le brun pleurnichard serait sa victime et ce jusqu'à la fin du lycée, voir plus longtemps s'ils se retrouvent dans la même université. Ino avait amèrement regretter d'avoir prononcé le nom du Uchiha.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, la plupart des gens s'étaient endormis et dormaient, soit sur les canapés et autres fauteuils, soit à même le sol. La soirée s'était refroidie et Karui profita du calme pour s'approcher de son amie en lui rappelant cette formidable blague à propos de Sasuke en lui demandant :

« C'était bien une blague, hein ?

-Oui, oui, bien sûr ! Qu'est ce que tu as cru ?! » dit la jeune fille blonde, en riant nerveusement.

Et Karui avait été rassurée, elle prit un feutre traînant sur l'une des tables et parti dessiner quelque chose sur le visage assoupi de Kiba, un peu plus loin. Puis ce fut le tour de Temari de venir demander confirmation, la future lycéenne ne voulait plus avouer et elle parti chercher Sai.

Elle monta les étages, cherchant dans l'immense maison pendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures, le fils des propriétaires. Elle le trouva finalement, accoudé au balcon de sa chambre, torse nu et une cigarette dans la bouche. Ino fit semblant de ne pas voir le soutien-gorge, ressemblant à celui d'Hinata, qui se trouvait sur le lit de Sai.

Elle lui demanda à de sortir avec elle, sans aucune forme de procès, sans aucune déclaration d'amour. La déclaration, elle la fera peut-être à Sasuke, un jour... Sai fut surpris, il fit mine d'avoir besoin de réfléchir et la jeune fille entendit Kiba, derrière la porte, crier :

« Elle est BONNE ! Sors avec elle ».

La jeune fille n'avait pas aimé être comparé à un morceau de viande mais Sai avait accepté et Ino fut lavée de tout soupçon **de son amour honteux**.

* * *

 _Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses cet été là..._

Ino éclata en sanglots devant le visage figé de Sasuke. Machinalement, il lui tendit un mouchoir en papier. Elle le regarda, surprise. Il se leva mais avant qu'il ne puisse quitter la pièce, il senti deux mains s'accrocher à son pantalon. En se retournant, il fit face à sa prisonnière, à genoux et en pleurs, qui l'implorait.

« S'il te plaît, je veux rester ici. Avec toi. ».

Elle lâcha finalement le pantalon de son ravisseur et le laissa remonter à la surface. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine où il entreprit de leur faire de quoi manger à tous les deux. Le jeune sociopathe était songeur, certes la violence dont avait été victime Ino n'était rien en comparaison de se qu'il avait pu subir, que ce soit cet été ou bien avec ses propres parents par le passé.

Il avait beau ne pas comprendre les sentiments et les souffrances de la jeune fille, il avait réussi à en tirer la conclusion que le comportement des parents de la jeune fille n'était pas quelque chose que les policiers trouveraient normal. Si seulement Ino avait été plus faible psychologiquement...

* * *

Soleil commençait tout juste à montrer le bout de son nez lorsque Kakashi passa le portail du lycée. Les jours était de plus en plus courts et de plus en plus frais, ce qui ne plaisait guère aux lycéens qui préféreraient être en été toute l'année, lui avait toujours eu une préférence l'hiver. C'était une nouvelle semaine qui débutait et cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'Ino Yamanaka était portée disparue.

Il s'assit sur un bureau de la salle des professeurs qui lui était réservé. Il regarda attentivement la pile de dossier sur ce petit bureau et pensa à Tsunade qui était surchargée par une montagne de travail. Le nord de la ville était ravagé par des guerres de clans mafieux et elle devait gérer plusieurs affaires en même temps. Et lui, était toujours en train de s'occuper de cette affaire.

Kakashi n'était pas envieux de son amie, chaque affaire à son importance et si les hauts placés considéraient que ses compétences seraient mieux au service de cette enquête, alors il bouclerait cette enquête. L'inspecteur aux cheveux argentés n'avait jamais été le genre de personne à défier l'autorité, il s'y conformait toujours, mais n'hésitait à s'exprimer s'il considérait quelque chose d'injuste. Cette enquête, il la bouclera le vite possible.

Malheureusement pour lui, aujourd'hui, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son travail. Beaucoup trop préoccuper par autre chose. Tsunade lui avait proposer de faire une pause dans son travail, mais il avait refusé. Il préférait encore se plonger dans son travail. Il lança un regard concerné à son téléphone.

Toujours pas de message. Il posa son téléphone un peu plus loin, pour mieux se concentrer. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelles. Gaï lui avait assuré qu'il _l_ 'avait croisée au marché deux jours auparavant et qu' _elle_ semblait aller bien.

 _« Aller bien » ? Comment pourrait-_ elle _aller_ _bien_ _?_

L'inspecteur pesta contre son ami bien que ce ne fut pas de sa faute. Soudain, son téléphone vibra, il se jeta dessus et constata qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un message de sa chef. Tsunade lui demandait des nouvelles sur l'enquête. Déçu, il lui répondit la même que la veille :

« Rien »

Et il reposa son téléphone.

Les élèves bruyants commencèrent à arriver et Kakashi leva la tête juste à temps pour voir Sasuke Uchiha passer le portail. Ce garçon arrivait et passait le portail tous les jours à la même heure, exactement à la même minute. Il sembla à l'inspecteur que le jeune homme tentait de dissimiler quelque chose dans son sac. Cette façon de s'accrocher à sa sacoche. L'Inspecteur au masque l'avait observé tous les jours et aujourd'hui semblait être un jour différent.

Il voulu aller le fouiller mais il n'en avait le droit, comme lui rappela son ami Iruka. Kakashi se sentait mal pour son coéquipier, se faire rouler dans la farine comme ça...

Il sentait qu'Iruka avait simplement de la compassion, voir même de la pitié pour ce jeune garçon aux cheveux ébènes. Tout simplement parce que lui aussi avait passé sa jeunesse seul, ses parents étant décédés.

Son ami l'invita à penser que la raison du stresse du jeune lycéen venait du fait que le jour d'avant. Alors que l'affaire était sur le point d'être close, faute de preuves, le proviseur Monsieur Homura Mitokado, avait réuni les élèves pour expliquer que la présence des policiers au lycée durerait plus longtemps que prévu. En effet l'affaire de la disparition de la jeune fille était officiellement transformée en enquête pour meurtre. Et il invitait ses élèves à répondre encore aux différentes questions des enquêteurs.

Iruka rappela à son ami que même s'il n'était pas d'accord, Sasuke Uchiha faisant parti des suspects potentiels et qu'il n'y a rien de plus stressant que d'être considéré comme coupable par des policiers quand on a rien fait de mal.

Kakashi fit la moue face aux remontrances de son collègue mais ce dernier ne le vit pas. L'homme au masque avait dû insister pendant des semaines pour faire passer la jeune Yamanaka de l'état de « disparue » à « décédée ». Et il avait vu sa requête être acceptée après tant d'attente.

L'inspecteur se leva de sa chaise, il prit le gobelet que lui tendait Iruka. Gaï et son coéquipier entèrent à leur tour dans la salle des professeurs, après un café qu'il burent bien noir, ils sortirent à la recherche d'élèves à interroger.

* * *

Sasuke entra dans le lycée plus stressé qu'il ne le voulait. Ino était considérée comme étant décédée et l'enquête pour meurtre commençait. Le jeune homme se souvint surtout du regard que lui avait lancé l'inspecteur Hatake depuis l'estrade. Un regard fier. Mais Sasuke ne lui donnera pas ce qu'il veut.

 **La annonce de la veille** l'avait empêché de dormir une grande partie de la nuit et il s'était retrouvé à faire du ménage dans la cave à 3h du matin et non pas dans la maison car il ne voulait pas monter au policier qui le suivait qu'il se sentait concerné par cette annonce. Ino avait débarqué de nulle part dans la salle de bain de la cave, les cheveux en bataille avec une vieille chemise ayant appartenu à Sasuke. Cette dernière avait râlé sur le fait qu'il était fortement impoli de déranger le sommeil des autres de la sorte et qu'elle souhaitait être une prisonnière en paix avait son quota de sommeil.

Il la gifla d'un coup sec. Le coup était parti tout seul. Sa main droite s'était levée d'elle même sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quelque chose, elle s'était écrasée avec violence sur le visage frêle de la blonde puis devant le regard outré d'Ino et ses yeux humides, il s'était excusé. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait retenue de l'éducation de son père, c'était qu'un gentleman ne devait jamais frapper une femme au visage même si cette dernière était particulièrement pénible.

Un tel acte ne manqua pas à Ino, qui lui demanda ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans un état pareil. Il ne sut pas résisté aux yeux interrogateurs de la blonde, tout cela ajouté au manque de sang le rendrait plus faible et lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé, l'annonce, le regard, etc...

Il aurait pu s'attendre à n'importe quelle réaction venant d'elle mais sûrement pas à un :

« Ils n'ont aucune preuves contre toi, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Suivi d'un sourire lui rappelant le sourire de la vieille Chiyo quand il venait pleurer près d'elle après s'être fait mal. Il ne comprenait pas le comportement de la jeune fille mais devait bien avoué que cela l'avait calmé, temporairement du moins, et **il était monté se coucher dans sa chambre**.

Face à son casier, son regard dévia sans le vouloir sur l'inspecteur Hatake discutant avec Hinata Hyuga. Le regarde de l'inspecteur croisa celui de Sasuke, même avec son masque qui lui couvrait une partie du visage, il lui sembla voir se dessiner sous le masque de l'inspecteur, un sourire satisfait.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'Hinata avait bien pu raconter à l'inspecteur et Sasuke s'en fichait royalement. Ce soir, il sera innocenté, lavé de tout soupçons et part Ino elle-même.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Réactions, hypothèses, théories ? - N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

La bise !


	10. Chapitre 10

**Résumé :** Sasuke, assassin amateur, voit sa chère routine malmenée lorsqu'il est surpris en plein acte par l'une de ses camarades de classe. Que faire ? /!\ UA, police

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, évidemment !

Les pensées du personnages en POV sont en italiques.

Le début et la fin des flash back sont marqués en gras.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **POV Sasuke**

Il vérifia que son très cher Sai ne soit pas près de lui, le grand manitou aimant venir l'accueillir lui-même au début de chaque nouvelle journée, pour se faufilé jusqu'à son casier. L'absence du Maître, d'ailleurs, lui sembla étrange, mais Sasuke ne risquait surtout pas de s'en plaindre. Le regard de l'Inspecteur était toujours posé sur lui. Heureusement pour le jeune homme, son casier se trouvait dans un angle mort. Même si l'inspecteur était capable de lire sur les visages, ses yeux noirs ne pouvaient certainement pas voir à travers les murs.

A genoux, le jeune homme sorti de sa sacoche, un sac en plastique dans le lequel se trouvait un sac à main mauve. Il s'agissait de celui d'Ino qu'il avait ramassé après avoir poignardé la jeune fille. Mis à part son téléphone qu'il avait jeté dans la rivière ce soir-là, tout était intact et Sasuke l'avait bien désinfecté pour ne pas qu'on trouve de quoi le relier au sac.

Il transféra le sac en plastique de son sac de cours à son sac de sport, qui était resté dans son casier. Il posera le sac de la jeune fille dans un endroit bien précis du lycée, dans un endroit reculé. Il avait décidé de ne pas le laisser dans son casier pour ne pas que l'inspecteur Hatake se décide à opérer une petite fouille à l'intérieur de ce dernier en son absence. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il tombe là dessus.

Les policiers devaient retrouver le sac d'Ino dans le lycée et non pas dans la ville au hasard car le sociopathe voulait que le sac soit trouvé le plus vite possible.

A l'intérieur du sac d'Ino se trouvait l'élément le plus important de son plan. Il avait eu l'idée dès que la jeune fille avait évoqué ses rapports chaotiques avec sa famille.

A l'intérieur de ce sac se trouvait une lettre, écrite par les mains d'Ino elle-même.

Lettre, dans laquelle, elle expliquait les raisons qui l'avaient poussée à commettre un acte définitif : le suicide. Ses parents violents, la jalousie qu'elle éprouvait pour sa sœur qu'elle aimait malgré tout, le fait que son petit-ami ne l'aimait pas et sa tristesse dû à ses nombreuses et fréquentes tromperies, son amour honteux pour Sasuke qu'elle ne voulait pas assumer. Tout autant de raisons qui éliminaient le moindre rapport entre le sociopathe et la disparition de la jeune fille.

Très bientôt, il sera innocenté et l'Affaire YAMANAKA sera définitivement bouclée.

Ainsi, il pourra reprendre sa routine, celle qui lui faisait défaut ces dernières semaines. Et il pourra recommencer ses petits meurtres tranquillement pour finir par celui d'Ino, d'ici quelques mois. Il devra faire en sorte que cela ressemble à un suicide mais ce n'était pas le plus dur. Sasuke était sûr que s'il lui demandait, Ino le ferait pour lui. Elle n'avait même pas bronché lorsqu'il lui avait ordonné d'écrire sur le papier la culpabilité de ses parents à l'encre noire.

Il l'avait observé quand elle écrivait, il avait rédigé le texte et elle n'avait eût qu'à le recopier. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'elle demande au secours au travers d'un code secret qu'elle partagerait avec sa sœur ou autre. Quand il lui avait dit cela, la jeune fille avait rit si fort qu'elle avait des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

Le jeune homme n'avait aimé qu'elle se moque de lui de la sorte. C'était Udon qui lui avait raconté que c'était ce qu'il était arrivé dans la série qu'il suivait depuis déjà un moment. Et le criminel avait été arrêté sans avoir eu le temps de fuir.

Des rires graisseux le sortirent de sa rétrospection, il leva la tête juste à temps pour voir une tête avec des cheveux blancs s'enfuir vers le gymnase devant un Sai hilare. C'était donc pour elle que le grand manitou n'était pas là. Trop occupé à victimiser quelqu'un d'autre, Sasuke n'allait crier contre cet adultère.

Son regard se laissa guider vers son sac. Le brun se souvint du visage de la blonde après avoir reprit l'écriture, parfaitement calme et serein, on aurait dit qu'elle écrivait une lettre à un vieil ami.

« SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, TU ES PRÊT ?! »

Quelqu'un arriva comme une tempête et s'affala sur le dos courbé du pauvre sociopathe pour ensuite refermer ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme. S'il crut au début à une tentative de meurtre, le parfum « vanille-qui-sent-trop-fort » fit comprendre au jeune homme qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une marque d'affection de la part de Shion. Sasuke n'avait pas réussi à éviter la jeune fille, malgré les bruits persistants qui accompagnaient la blonde aux yeux roses lors de chacun des ses déplacements (bruits produits par elle-même), il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

 _Elle est pourtant si bruyante*_

Et c'est accompagné que ses « amis » qu'il rejoignit le gymnase pour le cours en question. Il passa le grillage sous le regard inquisiteur de l'inspecteur aux cheveux gris.

* * *

« 9-2 pour l'équipe rouge ! Uchiwa, remues toi ! »

Voilà l'une des raisons qui faisait qu'il détestait le lundi, le cours de sport était de plus en plus insupportable, surtout le professeur en fait. Dans ce grand gymnase, on n'entendait que les hurlements du professeur sur tel ou tel élève et les respirations rauques et accélérées des élèves qui rêveraient tous de retourner sous la couette plutôt que de faire du handball le lundi matin à 8h.

Est-ce que le fait qu'il soit DEJA à son maximum ne se voyait pas suffisamment ? C'est le visage aussi rouge que son maillot, sa respiration courte et ses jambes tremblantes qu'il lança le ballon à l'aide de ses dernières forces en direction des cages bleues. Il continua à se demander pourquoi Kiba s'obstinait à lui faire la passe dès qu'il avait le ballon entre les mains, probablement pour se moquer de lui...

Shino, qui était aux cages bleues, réussi avec une facilité enfantine à renvoyer le dit ballon à l'autre bout du terrain.

 _Merci Shino._ Pensa Sasuke, amer. Il jeta un dernier regard dur à son « ami » avant de se retourner.

Il ne restait plus qu'un seul point à marquer pour l'équipe rouge et ils étaient libres. Libres de voguer dans le gymnase à leur bon plaisir en attendant que le match de l'équipe jaune et de l'équipe verte se finisse. Les membres des deux autres équipes étaient déjà tous revenus de leur voyage, prêt à y aller à leur tour.

Courant pour attraper désespéramment le ballon, tous les élèves se retournèrent et coururent en direction du Saint Graal. Sai intercepta la balle en l'air, avec (pour une fois Sasuke devait l'admettre) classe et voulu faire la passe à Shion, la seule démarquée de l'équipe rouge, qui ne réussi pas à l'attraper et le ballon sorti du terrain sous des soupirs de soulagements des élèves qui y voyant enfin une chance de faire une mini-pause.

Même si le lycéen aux lunettes n'aimait pas le grand manitou, il lui reconnaissait cette qualité de sportif qui faisait défaut chez le jeune sociopathe. Sai reparti dès qu'Ayame envoya la balle vers les cages de l'équipe rouge, prêt à défendre Udon coûte que coûte. Il courut si vite que lorsqu'il passa près de Sasuke ce dernier crut s'envoler. Udon avait la chance de pouvoir se cacher dans les cages et de ne pas avoir à courir dans tous les sens pour attraper une stupide balle rouge.

Sasuke, qui avait du mal à comprendre ses semblables, ne se sentait jamais aussi proche d'eux et de ce qu'ils ressentaient que lors des cours de sport. Ils entendit des soupirs plus ou moins prononcés avant que ses camarades ne reprennent la route du ballon, signe qu'ils étaient tous sur la même longueur d'onde.

Temari attrapa finalement la balle avant de tirer droit dans les cages rouges absolument pas défendues par Udon qui était caché derrière un poteau. Mais elle fut malheureusement stoppée par Sai qui, d'une simple petite claque dans la balle, envoya cette dernière dans l'autre sens à l'autre bout du terrain. Son meilleur ami récupéra la balle et lorsqu'il vit Sasuke qui tentait de se cacher derrière une certaine blonde aux yeux roses, il lui envoya immédiatement le ballon.

« Allez Uchiwa, mets un but ! » hurla le professeur quelque part dans la grande salle.

Sasuke regretta armement de ne pas s'être caché dans la foule d'élèves plutôt que dernière Shion. Pourtant elle était plus grande et plus large que lui. Non pas qu'elle était en surpoids ou trop grande, c'était juste lui qui était bien trop petit et trop fin pour son âge et son sexe. Ce n'était pas faute de manger.

Le jeune brun attrapa le ballon malgré lui et commença son ascension vers les cages bleues avec personne devant pour le contrer. Il fit de nouveau face à Shino qui était plus que jamais décidé à défendre ses cages. Et alors qu'il courait, il senti deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa fine taille puis le sol d'une fraîcheur certaine contre son visage et la voix du professeur retentir dans le gymnase :

« Karui, on est pas au rugby ! C'est interdit les placages ! »

Le ballon vola dans l'autre sens. Et les élèves, comme vidé de leur énergie, suivirent d'abord des yeux le ballon puis se dirigèrent mollement vers la direction indiquée. Comme des moutons suivaient leur berger, sans se préoccuper de l'homme à terre qui avait faillit mettre fin au match et à leurs souffrances.

Toujours à terre, le lycéen senti deux mains le soulever par les aisselles et le remettre sur pied. Les yeux jaunes de Karui lui faisaient face, elle lui épousseta ses vêtements avant d'ajouter :

« Alors, pas trop de bobos ? »

Sasuke se figea sur place. Il ne comprit pas ce soudain geste de gentillesse et préféra simuler du mieux qu'il pouvait une grande douleur au visage. Il n'attendait plus que une chose depuis le début du cours c'était la fin de ce match pour s'occuper de la lettre qui l'attendait sagement dans son sac. Sac, qu'il avait bien évidement caché dans le faux plafond des toilettes, on est jamais suffisamment sûr.

Cela ne parut pas étrange à qui que ce soit, il avait l'habitude de se changer dans les toilettes et d'y laisser ses affaires. Sai et Kiba avaient eut trop tendance à le harceler sur sa pauvre stature qui en un coup de vent s'envolerait loin de Konoha, d'après eux. Si les filles avait la chance d'avoir plusieurs toilettes par vestiaires, les garçons eux, devaient se contenter de partager tous les mêmes WC quelque soit leurs vestiaires.

« J't'accompagne à l'infirmerie, s'tu veux. »

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Karui, gentille ? De façon générale, elle avait tendance à râler sur tout et n'importe quoi depuis qu'il la connaissait et ne supportait pas les « mauviettes », ce qui avait fait naturellement de Sasuke, son opposé. Elle était une grande féministe qui ne supportait pas les clichés sur les filles et avait tout fait pour être à l'égal des garçons, notamment à l'école. La jeune fille aux cheveux rouges les avait longtemps coupé courts et avait même refusé à l'école primaire d'assister aux cours de couture, réservé aux filles. Un scandale plus tard et elle avait été autorisée à assister au cours de bricolage des garçons.

Il la fixa sans répondre. Est-ce que c'était un piège et qu'elle allait l'attaquer par surprise dès qu'il aurait le dos tourné ? C'était malheureusement une possibilité que le jeune homme ne devait pas exclure. Même si le fait d'être le suspect n°1 pour le meurtre de son amie devait, en théorie, rester secret, Sasuke avait imaginé que cela ne le resterait pas trop longtemps. Comment réagirait-elle avec lui si elle pensait qu'il était le meurtrier d'Ino ? Voudrait-elle se venger elle-même sans consulter la Police ?

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle avait un corps d'athlète, des épaules plus larges que la plupart des garçons de la classe et des bras finement musclés par des années de clubs de sport. Il remarqua que malgré ses aboiements sur la femme objet, elle n'avait pas su résister à souligner son regard de traits marrons qui avec sa peau chocolat se faisaient plutôt discrets, mais donnaient du relief à son visage et ouvrait ses yeux. Son regard dur, était tout aussi interrogateur que celui du jeune homme.

Sasuke savait que s'il devait avoir un combat entre eux deux, il ne s'en sortirait pas. Elle était bien trop forte pour lui. S'approchant de lui, elle lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« En plus, j'ai quelque chose à te dire... »

Le lycéen se raidit en entendant cette phrase. Il senti ses mains devenir moites et ses oreilles bourdonner. Maintenant qu'il y pensait il n'avait jamais su si Ino avait finalement dit quoi que ce soit sur le meurtre qu'elle avait vu. Il ne savait même pas si finalement elle avait vu quoi que ce soit. Il avait été bien trop rassuré par le fait qu'elle semblait lui être totalement soumise.

« Karui, arrête de draguer et reviens sur le terrain ! » hurla Ayame depuis l'autre bout du terrain, qui semblait en difficulté devant un Sai enjoué et qui visiblement ne voulait pas la laisser marquer un but.

Et la rousse reparti en lui disant qu'ils se verraient plus tard.

Le sociopathe ne savait pas s'il devait être rassuré de ce départ ou inquiet. Il l'observa gambader joyeusement après la balle rouge tout en donnant des coup de coudes à Sai qui semblait bien à son aise. On n'aurait pas dit que sa petite amie, avec laquelle il était depuis plusieurs mois, avait disparue il y a un mois de cela. Au contraire, il semblait en parfaite forme.

Sur la route des toilettes, il avala difficilement sa salive. Il avait l'étrange sensation d'avaler des lames de rasoir. Il entra dans un toilette et rabaissant le siège, il monta dessus et manqua de tomber. Il n'avait jamais été un très bon équilibriste. Une fois sûr de sa stabilité, il souleva une plaque du faux plafond et récupéra son sac.

C'était presque trop beau. Il tenait dans sa main le fin mot de l'Histoire. Fini les sueurs froides et les regards incessants de l'inspecteur Hatake. Fini le manque de sang et les courses folles à 3 heure du matin.

Sasuke aurait aimé assister au moment où l'Inspecteur découvrirait la lettre. Le moment où il compara très tard dans la nuit, éclairé par une petite lampe de bureau, l'écriture des cahiers de cours d'Ino et l'écriture sur la lettre. Le moment où il annoncera avec amertume et dégoût, la triste vérité aux parents de la jeune fille. Ce moment où il se rendra compte que quelqu'un aura été plus fort que lui.

Le jeune lycéen ne connaissait pas l'inspecteur Hatake, absolument pas. Mais il parvenait sans grande difficulté à comprendre que l'homme aux cheveux argentés avait une fierté et était doté d'une arrogance certaine. Cette façon de se tenir droit, de parler avec une voix forte et claire, lui rappelait son paternel.

Sasuke prit sa sacoche et sorti des toilettes sans faire de bruit. Il jeta un coup d'œil près des vestiaires des filles et attendit quelques secondes. N'etendant rien, il se dirigea vers le bureau des professeurs de sport, là où étaient rangées les clés. On aurait pu croire qu'avec la disparition et maintenant décès d'une élève, le personnel de l'école ferait plus attention à ses élèves, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, pour le plus grand bonheur de l'Uchiwa. Personne dans les parages, personne pour surveiller, il se faufila et récupéra une clé au hasard. « Vestiaire 6 ».

 _Parfait_.

Sur ses gardes, il avança doucement et eut un sursaut de surprise quand il entendit le professeur hurler depuis le gymnase. De toutes évidences, un membre de l'équipe rouge avait encore raté un but.

Shino n'avait jamais été sportif dans leurs années collège. Il faisait toujours parti, avec Sasuke et Shion, des derniers choisis pour les équipes. Apparemment tout peut arriver. Udon, à l'époque du collège, avait toujours été choisis parmi les premiers. C'était avant qu'il fasse une réaction allergique qui endommagea ses poumons, l'empêchant de respirer normalement, de courir ou même de faire le moindre efforts et qui provoquait de façon systématique une crise d'asthme chez le jeune homme dès qu'un effort lui demandait plus d'énergie que d'habitude.

Mais le terrible résultat que Sasuke ne pouvait supporter, c'était cette infâme goutte qui perlait toujours sur le bout de son nez depuis l'incident, amenant le jeune homme aux lunettes à renifler d'une manière peu ragoûtante. Le jeune sociopathe avait appris à faire avec même s'il se retenait souvent de lui moucher lui-même le nez.

Soi-disant que monsieur n'aimait pas déranger les autres pendant les cours en mouchant de façon incessante. Mais ne pensait-il pas à Sasuke plutôt qu'aux autres qui se fichent constamment de lui ? Lui, qui était pourtant maniaque de l'hygiène, faisant le ménage deux fois par jour dans l'intégralité de sa maison durant des heures, devrait supporter _ça_ ? Maniaque, au point de ranger _lui-même_ la chambre d'Udon qui était dans un état CHAOTIQUE le soir où il avait pris le bus pour suivre Ino jusque chez elle. Il y avait passé toute la soirée !

Le jeune homme se ressaisit. Il inspira fortement, face à la porte du vestiaire, puis enfonça la clé dans la serrure. Cette histoire lui avait bien servi de leçon, il ne fera plus jamais la même erreur.

Laisser vivre Ino avait été une terrible erreur.

Il ouvrit la porte.

« Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaa ! »

Sasuke fit un bond en arrière et tomba à la renverse sur son derrière. A force de le prendre pour un airbag, il finira par se casser le coccyx. Il ne savait pas ce qui venait de l'attaquer mais ce genre d'animal avait une capacité d'ultrason plus puissante que Shion, ce qui était tout à fait remarquable quand on connaît le spécimen originel.

Il recula de quelques centimètre discrètement, toujours les fesses à terre. Avec un peu de chance, qui qu'elle soit, elle ne l'avait pas reconnu.

« Sasuke ?! » fit une voix au fond du vestiaire.

 _C'est pas vrai..._

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à jouer la carte du pervers pour ne pas se retrouver directement à la case prison.

Il se releva et avança, pas du tout sûr de lui. Une fois entré entièrement dans le vestiaire, de longs cheveux blancs emmêlés apparurent dans son champs de vision. Coiffés en une queue de cheval basse. Des lunettes aussi rondes et épaisses que celles qu'il avait sur le visage, les sourcils levés, résultant probablement d'une interrogation et des larmes coulant sur les joues. Il était face à Shiho.

Il ne la connaissait pas vraiment, elle ne venait pas du même collège que lui et tous les autres. Il s'était rapproché d'elle au début de l'année quand il avait voulu lui demander des cours en informatique. Elle était LA fille la plus intelligente de tout le lycée. Elle était apparemment douée en tout mais son excellence était encore plus apparente en informatique. Elle passait beaucoup de temps à coder, démonter des ordinateurs, les remonter, etc.

Elle avait reçu des médailles et autres diplômes. Sasuke ne se souciait nullement de son histoire mais comme tous les professeurs ne pouvaient s'empêcher de la félicité au début, au milieu et à la fin de chaque cours, (caressant doucement leur ego, pensant être à l'origine de ce qui avait fait de la jeune fille un génie) il avait finalement fait attention à elle.

C'était d'ailleurs, cette attention constante des professeurs, la prenant toujours en tant qu'exemple de réussite et exemple à suivre qu'elle s'était attiré les foudres de la bande du grand manitou et d'Ino. Sai ayant l'habitude d'être au centre du monde n'avait pas dû aimer. Ils s'étaient mis à la tyranniser de la même façon qu'ils tyrannisaient Sasuke. C'était par cette ressemblance qu'il s'était approché de la jeune fille. Bien qu'elle soit solitaire, elle avait même finit par intégrer de temps à autre leur petit groupe mais avait finalement décidé de couper les ponts quand elle avait remarqué qu'elle se ferait moins harceler si Sasuke se trouvait loin d'elle.

Shion avait senti ceci comme une autre trahison, surtout que Shiho** les avait quitté quelques temps après qu'Ayame fut partie elle aussi et il avait été décidé par le « quatuor des moches » (comme les surnommait Sai) qu'ils ne lui adresseraient plus la parole. Un acte prouvant le peu de maturité que possédaient ses « amis » mais Sasuke s'en fichait, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait de la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Shiho

« … Je... je … t'ai vu pa-partir … juste-te après la répartition des équipes ...et ça... n'avait pas l'air.. d'aller ? »

Il fallait vraiment que Sasuke s'entraîne à mieux mentir.

« Tu es vraiment un pervers, alors ?

-Mais … non !» tenta de se justifier le jeune homme.

« Suzette ! Alors ma grande, qu'est ce que tu fais ici toute seule ? »

Une serviettes sur la tête, le visage en sueur, des gouttelettes dégoulinantes le long des ses tempes et tombant de ses cheveux mouillés sur son torse nu. Sai apparu derrière Sasuke qui fit les gros yeux. Apparemment le match venait de finir, il n'avait plus de temps pour son plan. Le jeune homme à lunettes faillit hurler de dégoût tout en lui sommant de prendre une douche. Qui pourrait supporter de rester dans _la saleté_ de cette façon là ? Il se retourna et fit face à Shiho qui avait le visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate, elle regardait d'une façon étrange Sai en tentant de prononcer des mots mais rien de bien compréhensible sorti de sa bouche.

« Oh... » Fut la seule réaction de Sai une fois rentré dans la pièce.

« Vous faîtes des trucs entre moches, dites-donc... Bon en même temps, vous n'avez pas le choix, sinon vous allez vous reproduire comment ? Il faut bien des moches à la société pour que les gens comme moi sache que l'on est beau. Ça s'est passé comme ça pour tes parents aussi Suzet- »

Des bruits de pas stoppèrent Sai dans son discours sur la tolérance et l'humanité.

« Qui est là-bas ? C'est interdit d'aller dans les vestiaires qui ne sont pas réservé à votre classe ! »

Sasuke fut aussi surpris que Shiho quand Sai les attrapa tous les deux et les enferma tous les trois dans un des toilettes du vestiaire. Ils montèrent à trois sur la lunette s'agrippant comme ils le pouvaient les uns aux autres pour ne pas tomber. Son bras agrippé par Shiho et le haut de son sac par Sai, avaient rappelé au jeune sociopathe qu'il détestait les contacts physiques. Lui, était à moitié affalé sur l'épaule du grand manitou qui était accroupi et ayant un genoux à 2 cm au dessus de l'eau. Shiho, quant à elle avait son arrière train en équilibre juste au dessus de la chasse d'eau et avait attrapé le bras de Sai in extermis, si elle se laissait tombé, elle activerait la chasse d'eau.

Sasuke n'était pas parvenu à comprendre comment ils avaient fait pour en arriver à ces positions là, ni même comment ils réussirent à tenir ces positions le temps que Monsieur Yamato entre dans les toilettes, ouvre une porte au hasard, vérifie brièvement en dessous des portes et parti.

Le sociopathe ne comprit pas ce soudain moment de générosité de Sai, d'avoir emmené avec lui les deux jeunes personnes à lunettes. Puis il se souvint que le professeur de sport, malgré les aptitudes exceptionnelles de Sai dans cette discipline, ne supportait pas le jeune homme. Il devait bien être le seul de tous leurs professeurs à avoir un minimum d'autorité sur le grand manitou et il n'hésitait pas à asperger joyeusement de mauvaises appréciations le bulletin du plus sportif pour tout ce qui concernait son comportement en classe (et ses notes aussi).

Cela n'avait d'ailleurs pas plus à ses parents qui n'avaient pas aimé voir le dossier de leur fils « salit » par un « misérable professeur de sport », mais ils ne s'étaient nullement offusqué du comportement de leur fils avec ses professeurs ou avec ses camarades. Ce fut à partir de ce moment là, que Monsieur Yamato gagna le respect de Sasuke, il était difficile dans un environnement comme le leur de s'opposer ouvertement aux « lobby » des plus riches.

Une fois que les pas du professeur furent assez loin pour que les trois comparses d'une fois ne les entendent, Sai se releva d'un coup, faisant tombé dans le même temps les deux autres. Puis il inspecta son pantalon avant de partir, n'oubliant pas d'adressé un regard remplis de menaces de mort à Sasuke.

« Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Sai ! » Hurla Shiho dans une vaine tentative, mais ce dernier était déjà parti.

Sasuke eut l'impression que cette phrase sortait d'un vieux téléfilm ou d'une série à l'eau de rose concernant le quiproquo d'un couple sur une tromperie.

Le jeune sociopathe sorti à son tour se jurant de ne plus jamais se cacher dans des toilettes.

Le cours de sport étant fini, il retourna docilement dans sa cachette, rompant immédiatement la promesse qu'il venait de se faire il peine quelques secondes. Il trouva un autre moment dans la journée pour poser la preuve de son innocence et surtout dans un autre endroit. Il ne faudra pas que l'Inspecteur en trouvant le sac à main mauve dans le gymnase apprenne de la voix de Shiho que le suspect avait voulu se retrouver seul là où le sac avait été retrouvé. Une voix le sorti de sa trans:

« Pourquoi ton sac est ouvert ? » suivit d'un « zip ».

« Voilààà ! Fais attention tu pourrais perdre quelque chose. Sai et les autres pourrait te voler aussi. »

Sasuke se retourna violemment vers Udon qui venait de parler puis il s'enferma dans un toilette.

Il ouvrit sa sacoche, mais ses mains tremblantes ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche. Le bout de métal lui échappait des mains, elles étaient maintenant toutes humides. Ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à faire de focus, tout était flou dans son sac quand il réussi enfin à l'ouvrir.

« Tu as bientôt fini ? J'ai besoin d'y aller ! »

Le sac d'Ino n'était plus dans sa sacoche.

Udon frappa à sa porte.

Sasuke pressa fortement sa main contre sa bouche pour ne pas laisser passer un cri.

 _Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non NON._

Le sac en plastique dans lequel il avait mis celui d'Ino. Il l'avait touché avec ses mains. Sans gant, sans aucune protection. Ses empreintes étaient sur le sac plastique !

* * *

* Ça ne se voit pas beaucoup mais en vrai, j'aime beaucoup la Shion de cette histoire x).

**Je remarque avec un certain retard que la plupart des gens qui sont proches de Sasuke (Shion, Shiho, Shino) ont leur noms qui commence par « Shi », c'est drôle (?) quand on sait qu'en mandarin cela peut dire « mort » :X

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

j'men baleck : Merciiiii pour tes reviews !

C'est vrai que « le crime » est un sujet très peu exploré dans la fanfiction, pourtant intéressant x)

Sai en brute, ça fait bizarre au début mais je me suis dit que ça lui irait bien justement parce que c'est le complet opposé de ce qu'il est dans la série.

Je connais Dexter (J'vais regarder ça !), je n'ai pas vu la série, mais je me souviens du speech et c'est vrai que « ces pulsions » qu'ils ont en commun se ressemblent, je pense que c'est comme ça pour toutes les personnes dans leurs situations. :) Aujourd'hui on ne peut plus vraiment imaginer le protagoniste en criminel réellement « méchant », pas juste en « anti-héros » de l'histoire sans penser à Dexter x)

Merci de me suivre et à la prochaiiine :)

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Réactions, hypothèses, théories ? - N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

La bise !


	11. Chapitre 11

**Résumé :** Sasuke, ayant un passe-temps très particulier, voit sa chère routine malmenée lorsqu'il est surpris en plein acte par l'une de ses camarades de classe. Que faire ? /!\ UA.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, évidemment !

Les pensées du personnages en POV sont en _italiques_.

Voici la suiiiite ! Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Il n'attendit même pas que les filles aient fini de se changer pour retourner au pas de course aux toilettes du vestiaire 6. Sai s'était accroché à son sac et avait dû l'ouvrir dans leur tentative de rester en équilibre.

Il passa si vite que les filles ne firent même pas attention à lui. Dans le vestiaire 6 qui était maintenant vide, il s'enferma à nouveau dans les toilettes.

 _Où est ce SAC ?!_

Assez repérable grâce à sa couleur singulière, Sasuke attrapa le précieux objet qu'il avait perdu. Il le pressa fort contre son torse e se laissa tomber par terre de soulagement. Il ferma les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration. Même en n'étant pas présente, Ino lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs.

Il resta ainsi un certain moment. Plus jamais il essayerait entreprendre quelque chose pendant un cours de sport. Deux fois, deux échecs.

Le jeune homme se releva avec difficultés, ayant vidé l'intégralité de ses forces plutôt. Les vestiaires avaient été déserté par les élèves et étaient à présents vides de présences gênantes. Il fourra le sac en plastique sous son t-shirt. Il ferma le vestiaires 6 et reposa la clé à sa place, ainsi que le maillot qu'il n'avait pas rendu.

Il alla chercher sa sacoche, qu'il avait abandonné derrière lui avant de quitter Udon. Mais devant le vide que constata le jeune homme une fois arrivé à destination, il pu en conclure que ce dernier lui avait sans doute pris, pensant faire une bonne action pour son ami, alors qu'il avait fait tout l'inverse. Sasuke ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour ça.

Il ne pouvait pas sortir du gymnase avec quelque chose, qui de toutes évidences, était caché dans son t-shirt. L'Inspecteur le remarquerait immédiatement. Mais il n'allait pas resté toute la journée et une partie de la nuit dans le gymnase sous prétexte de ne pouvoir partir que lorsque tout le monde serait bien gentille ment chez eux et le chemin pour rentrer, vide de gens. Pourtant il le fallait. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas sécher les cours mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Il ferma les yeux une demi seconde et senti son corps s'alourdir et sa tête basculer en avant. Sasuke se gifla mentalement, ce n'était absolument pas le moment de s'endormir. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de rester, de s'endormir et d'être trouvé avec la preuve sur lui. Sortir du gymnase sur ses gardes, poser le sac d'Ino quelque part, hors du lycée, bien caché et revenir le chercher ce soir avec de quoi le caché.

Excellent plan.

Il ouvrit la porte du gymnase doucement. Devant l'entrée du bâtiment, sur un banc, l'attendait Udon. Ce dernier se retourna quand il entendit les pas de Sasuke, il lui offrit un sourire avant de se lever et de lui apporter sa sacoche puis il ajouta :

« On se voit tout à l'heure » et fila en cours.

Sasuke remercia la naïveté du jeune homme qui n'avait pas vu son état de détresse plutôt. Dès que le jeune homme à la goutte fut assez loin, il rangea le sac mauve dans son sac et suivi de loin Udon, n'ayant pas la force de marcher plus vite pour le rattraper et n'en ayant de toutes façons pas la moindre envie.

Le jeune sociopathe finit par arriver dans la cour du lycée après un temps de marche qui lui sembla infini et ce, avec le panache d'un mollusque en fin de vie. Il s'étala sans regret et de toute sa longueur sur le banc sur lequel son petit groupe avait l'habitude de se poser pendant les temps de pause. Puis il remarqua que très tard que ce dernier était vide, comme tout le reste de la cour. Un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua que les cours avaient déjà repris depuis vingt minutes.

Puisque de toutes façons, il avait commencé à sécher sans s'en rendre compte, autant en profiter. Le lycéen balança ses jambes d'avant en arrière dans l'espoir qu'elles trouvent le moyen de le déplacer d'elles-même mais ce ne fut pas le cas et il fut obligé de se lever à l'aide de ses bras qu'il crut voir se casser sous son poids pourtant pas très élevé.

L'infirmière n'eut pas l'air surprise quand elle vit Sasuke arriver dans son infirmerie. Elle commençait déjà même à ouvrir son tiroir à crèmes anti-hématomes et pansements mais Sasuke l'informa qu'il voulait simplement se reposer. D'ailleurs, il se demandait si un jour elle comptait lui demander de participer aux frais d'achat, parce que mine de rien, il était le plus gros trou du budget de l'infirmerie, vidant ses ressources nonchalamment. Elle ne dit rien et l'invita à aller se coucher une ou deux heures dans l'une des chambres. L'infirmière lui donna une clé et n'hésita pas à lui rappeler que :

« C'est pas un hôtel ici, hein ! »

L'infirmerie était grande et un bâtiment à elle seule. Au dessus de cette dernière se trouvaient des logements de fonctions pour les membres de l'équipe éducatrice. Après avoir passé le sas, on arrivait dans la salle d'attente où se trouvaient deux portes, une qui menait au bureau de l'infirmière et l'autre à celui de l'assistante sociale. Et à coté de ces bureaux, à gauche, se trouvait un long couloir qui donnait accès à une série de chambres avec lit et même une salle de bain personnelle, composée de douche et toilettes.

Après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui, il laissa tomber ses affaires et se dirigea comme un zombie vers la douche. Sasuke passa un temps considérable sous la douche, l'eau le débarrassait de toute cette sueur. Il n'en pouvait plus de se sentir sale. Marinant dans ses vêtements de sport dans lesquels il avait transpiré plus qu'il n'avait bu. Soudain, il se souvint qu'il ne les avait d'ailleurs pas lavés depuis la semaine dernière et fit une moue dégoûtée avant de remettre sa chemise et son pantalon noir.

Se débarrasser de la saleté l'aidait déjà à se sentir mieux mais il n'était toujours pas au meilleur de sa forme. Il se posa sur le lit mis à sa disposition.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas dormir mais au moins se reposer pour récupérer des forces pour affronter l'après-midi qui arrivait. La professeur de maths était un tyran qui aimait humilier ses élèves en direct du tableau. Si le jeune homme n'avait jamais eu aucun soucis à répondre aux questions de la professeur, c'était rarement le cas des autres élèves qui s'enfuyaient régulièrement de sa classe en pleurant.

La semaine dernière, c'était Shion qui avait couru loin de la classe dès que la professeur avait commencé à perdre patience à la première question. La blonde avait été introuvable pendant tout le reste de l'après-midi. Dans la même heure de cours Hinata avait versé quelques larmes elle-aussi. Vendredi dernier, ça avait été Udon qui avait eu la même réaction qu'Hinata. Et Shino...

Madame Mitarashi n'interrogeait jamais le jeune homme silencieux. Non seulement, il avait la fâcheuse habitude de répondre correctement aux questions mais en plus celle de corriger parfois la professeur, ce qui était tout à fait inacceptable.

* * *

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent avec difficulté. Sur l'horloge, l'heure indiquée était 11h30. Plus le temps passait, plus elle avait du mal à se lever, elle avait déjà perdu la moitié de sa journée ! Ces derniers temps, elle ne passait aucune nuit de tranquille. Tournant en rond jusqu'à tomber de fatigue. Alors que la journée, elle somnolait debout. Mais ce n'était pas le sort funeste que lui réservait Sasuke qui la mettait dans tous ces états.

Elle se leva. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait avoir faim ! Heureusement son cher bourreau avait amené dans la cave une petite merveille.

 _Un frigo !_

Petit, certes, mais au moins, elle n'était plus obligée attendre que le sociopathe rentre pour manger. Sans cela, elle serait probablement morte de faim. Et aussi parce que hurler pour que monsieur se souvienne que parfois un être humain, même enfermé dans une cave, a besoin de se ravitailler n'est vraiment pas pratique.

La jeune fille tira la porte et analysa pendant de longues secondes l'intérieur, accroupi devant la « merveille ». Sasuke lui avait déjà dit de ne pas faire ça, cela abîmait le frigo. Elle sorti de quoi se faire une collation, ses bras étaient remplis de tout un tas de choses, mais principalement de légumes et de fruits. Depuis qu'il avait constaté qu'elle avait un grand appétit, il n'achetait que de la nourriture qui comblait son estomac tout en restant peu caloriques !

Sasuke lui avait expliqué que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était prisonnière qu'il fallait qu'elle néglige sa santé. Elle trouva cette nouvelle lubie absolument drôle et il lui arrivait d'en rire à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait le frigo. Il la gardait séquestrée dans une cave et se débarrassera d'elle dès qu'il en aura l'occasion mais il la nourrissait mieux que ses propres parents. Si, ça, ce n'était pas la preuve qu'il n'était pas comme tout le monde...

 _En fait, c'est une mauvaise idée, je vais encore prendre du poids..._

Ce n'était parce qu'il n'y avait que des aliments « healthy » que cela voulait dire qu'ils n'étaient pas caloriques.

Ino pensa un temps qu'elle non plus, n'était pas comme tout le monde, qui peut se réjouir d'être enfermé de la sorte ?

Mais elle aimait cette vie. Ce qu'elle aimait le plus dans cette nouvelle vie, c'est toutes les choses qu'elle découvrait sur lui chaque jour. Elle avait appris plus de choses sur lui en un mois qu'elle vivait ici que pendant toutes ces années à être dans la même classe. C'était probablement normal, pour quelqu'un comme lui, mais il possédait tout un tas de lubies en tout genre qu'Ino adorait découvrir au fils du temps.

Cette étrange façon qu'il avait de la traiter, à demi-chemin entre le respect qu'un « gentleman » peut avoir pour une femme et l'autorité d'un ravisseur sur son otage. La jeune fille avait souvent des sautes d'humeur involontaires, il lui était arrivé plusieurs fois de râler contre celui qui la retenait prisonnière et lui, ne le lui reprochait pas, préférant fuir sa colère lorsque le matin il avait le malheur de la réveiller sans faire exprès.

Cette façon qu'il avait de lui faire _gentiment_ comprendre qu'elle dépassait les limites. Ni trop autoritaire, ni vulgaire. Monsieur avait bien trop de classe pour cela, quitte à s'excuser quand il allait trop loin, Ino mit la main sur sa joue se souvenant de la gifle qu'il lui avait mise la veille.

Cette façon qu'il avait de frotter le sol ou n'importe quelle autre surface, tout en râlant dans sa barbe inexistante contre elle-ne-savait-quoi. Et puis de lui demander soudainement son aide, parce qu'il est parfaitement normal qu'un prisonnier aide son ravisseur à faire le ménage de l'endroit où il est retenu contre son gré.

Cette façon qu'il avait de froncer les sourcils quand il ne comprenait pas des choses pourtant naturelles que tout le monde comprend.

Cette façon qu'il avait de poser ses grandes yeux noirs interrogateurs quand elle essayait de l'enlacer ou quand elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait.

 _Pour le coup, c'est normal qu'il ne comprenne pas ..._

Elle tombait amoureuse de lui un peu plus chaque jour...

Un sociopathe la traitait avec plus de respect que les personnes « lucides » qu'elle avait connues et considérées, pour certaines, comme ses amis, sa famille.

Il ne se moquait pas d'elle quand elle lui disait son amour, il ne faisait pas semblant de ne pas voir ses défauts « parce que la fille la plus populaire doit rester ceci, cela », elle ne jouait jamais la comédie devant lui. Lui non plus d'ailleurs.

Peu importe que jamais il ne puisse lui rendre son amour, il en avait déjà fait beaucoup.

Elle avait, d'ailleurs, appris bien plus de choses tout court. Quel genre de kidnappeur apprend à sa prisonnière comme faire correctement le ménage, la lessive, à manger, etc. Parce que « quitte à ce que tu le fasses, fais le bien au moins ! »

C'est les bras toujours remplis qu'elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, avant de faire tomber le tout à même le sol quand elle se vit. Elle se regarda dans le grand miroir de la salle. De face, de profil, de dos. Avec vêtements, sans vêtement. Elle fixa son reflet encore un temps mais le constat restait le même : chaque fois qu'elle se regardait, elle voyait avec tristesse que sa prise de poids ne cessait d'augmenter.

Il fallait pourtant qu'elle reste belle pour son cher et tendre ravisseur. Jusqu'à qu'il ne soit obligé de se débarrasser d'elle, bientôt elle ne pourra plus lui cacher la vérité. Heureusement, il lui restait encore un peu de temps.

* * *

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent violemment comme s'il avait reçu un électrochoc. Il releva à 90° sur le lit. Il s'était endormi ! Analysant la pièce, il sauta hors du lit et s'approcha à petits pas de la porte. Sur le gond du bas, il récupéra la mine qu'il avait posé.

Au cas où il s'endormirait, Sasuke avait posé sur ce dernier une mine de critérium. Si quelqu'un était rentré pendant son sommeil, cette dernière aurait été cassée en deux morceaux. Mais Sasuke la récupéra intacte, preuve que personne n'était renté pendant le laps de temps où il avait dormi.

Il fut rassuré, pour le moment. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. Son sommeil était habituellement remplit des choses négatives, des choses du passé auxquelles le jeune homme n'avait pas envie de repenser.

 **« Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on devient un homme, un vrai. »**

La voix de son père avait résonné dans son esprit comme s'il avait dit cette phrase à coté de lui. C'était comme ça toutes les nuits depuis qu'Ino l'avait surpris et même maintenant qu'elle était docilement dans sa cave avec zéro chance que quelqu'un la trouve un jour, il n'avait pas le sommeil léger.

Puis soudainement lui vint une idée. Depuis la disparition d'Ino beaucoup de gens allaient à l'infirmerie mais très peu allait jusqu'aux chambre du fond. L'infirmière demandant toujours que l'on occupe en priorité les chambres les plus proche de son bureau. Pourquoi ne poser le sac à main là-bas ?

Malgré le grincement de la porte qui s'opposa donc à son but premier, il sorti discrètement de la chambre et alla jusqu'à celle la plus au fond. Puis à l'aide un pince à cheveux d'Ino (qu'il avait désinfecté) il déverrouilla la porte facilement et entra. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouvé un endroit suffisamment discret pour qu'il paraisse évident qu'on ait pas vu le sac avant, mais pas trop caché pour que cette histoire se termine vite.

En face de la porte se trouvait directement le lit à gauche et à droite la salle de bain qui donnait directement vu sur le lit.

Aucune cachette ne lui semblait intéressante ou vraisemblable, jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur le conduit d'aération dans la salle de bain. C'était une cachette assez difficile à trouver mais si Sasuke trafiquait le conduit pour qu'il ait besoin de révision d'ici à quelques jours, alors cela était parfait.

Le sociopathe enfila son sweater spécial mission imprévue, ses gants et un filet à cheveux (hors de question de laisser des traces). Se hissant sur la cuvette des toilettes, il se mit à hauteur du conduit l'ouvrir en tirant un peu dessus, finalement, il n'aura même pas besoin de trafiquer quoi que ce soit. Ce conduit est tellement petit que la simple présence du sac bouleversera son fonctionnement d'ici peu de temps. Il sorti la preuve de son plastique et plaça la nuisance dans le conduit puis referma ce dernier.

Il ne restait plus qu'à sorti discrètement de la chambre.

 _Cela ne devrait pas être trop compliq-_

* * *

« Putain, KAKASHI ! Ce sale petit merdeux ! J'vais me le faire ! » Hurla l'un des inspecteurs.

-J'ai toujours cru que t'étais fan de son père, Obito ?

-La ferme Gaï, putain !

-Ne parle pas comme ça à ton coéquipier Ob' » lui rétorqua l'inspecteur aux cheveux gris.

-Arph, désolé... » se rependit le premier.

Les deux hommes portèrent l'inspecteur Obito au dessus du lit, puis le lâchèrent.

« Et l'autre infirmière qui voulait pas me donner la chambre la plus au fond ! Elle a peur que je fasse des bêtises si elle peut pas m'surveiller ? » Fit-il avec une voix enfantine.

« -Elle va pas me mélanger avec leurs sales mômes ! Reprit l'inspecteur aux cheveux noirs.

-Vu ta taille, elle a du croire que t'étais l'un de ses élèves » s'amusa Gaï.

« Oh ! C'est tellement drôle, regarde, je suis mort de rire... » répondit amer Obito.

« Tu pourras porter plainte contre le gamin, je pense.

-Je pense pas que ce soit aussi facile Kakashi...

-Mais-

-Il a raison » finit par en conclure Obito

Plus Kakashi passait de temps dans ce lycée plus il avait l'impression qu'il allait enfermé toutes les personnes présentes pour favoritisme et forme gravissime de stupidité, même si cela ne constituait pas un véritable motif d'arrestation.

Ce Sai s'en était pris à Obito après qu'il les ai entendu parler de leur nouvel indice quant au possible meurtrier d'Ino. Il n'était même pas outré du fait quelqu'un qu'il connaissait ait éventuellement tué sa petite-amie, il voulait juste savoir si c'était son amant. Ils n'étaient pas amoureux ces deux là, cela paraissait évident. Il se souciait juste de savoir si cela tâcherait sa réputation. Seule une idiote pourrait s'enticher d'un idiot pareil et la jeune Yamanaka n'était pas une idiote.

 _D'un CON, pareil._

Kakashi n'aimait pas critiquer les gens dont il connaissait pas l'histoire mais il n'était pas nécessaire d'avoir fait des études de profilage criminel pour comprendre que ce n'était qu'un petit idiot pourri gâté par papa et maman.

Mais aller jusqu'à s'en prendre à un représentant de l'État parce que ce dernier avait refusé de lui divulguer des informations top secrètes, c'était quand même beaucoup. Certes, Obito n'aurait jamais dû parler de cela si près d'un élève, mais tout de même. Kakashi allait jusqu'à dire, qu'ils était en même en présence d'un enfant-roi. Persuadé que tout lui était dû et que tout le monde lui devait respect et obéissance... Ses parents n'allaient tout de même pas empêché les poursuites ?

« Ma jambe... il a frappé fort, le con ! » pleurnicha Obito.

« Obito, reprends-toi et arrête d'être vulgaire.

-Pardon...

-Je pense que tu vas être en arrêt quelques temps, ça me semble cassé tout ça » Répliqua Gaï en appuyant sur la cheville de son coéquipier. Ce qui arracha un hurlement de douleur à son ami.

« Salauuu...

-Oui ? » Demanda Gaï, battant des cils et en mettant sa main près de son oreille comme s'il n'entendait pas bien.

-Ça suffit vous deux !

-Qui aime bien, châtie bien ! » se justifia l'inspecteur en vert.

Kakashi savait qu'il parlait dans le vide, ces deux ne se disputaient jamais réellement, c'est comme ça qu'Obito entretenait chacune de ses amitiés. L'inspecteur au masque n'avait encore jamais entendu un « ami » d'Obito ne pas l'insulter. Kakashi l'envoyait régulièrement se faire voir lui aussi.

« C'est quoi ce bruit ? »

Kakashi était trop dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu.

« Ça venait de la salle de bain. » Affirma l'inspecteur aux gros sourcils qui se leva pour aller voir.

-C'est quelqu'un qui a tapé contre le mur ?

-Il n'y a pas d'autre chambre du coté de la salle de bain... » L'informa Kakashi

« Attends, Gaï ! Je pense que c'est... un …

\- Quoi ? Accouche. » L'inspecteur en vert n'aimait qu'on le fasse attendre.

« Un FANTÔME !

\- MAIS NON, C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! Et puis, arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Tu sais bien que je crains ce genre de truc. » Hurla Gaï tout en se cachant derrière son ami aux cheveux gris.

« Mais si ! Hein Kash', c'est un trèèèès vieux lycée, il doit en avoir des élèves qui ont du se suicider ici. Entre le désespoir des études et le désespoir du cœuuuur ! »

Après ça Gaï poussa le hurlement le moins viril de l'histoire de l'Homme, les deux autres feront comme s'ils n'avaient rien entendu. Jusqu'à ce que l'homme aux gros sourcils reprenne la grosse tête comme il en avait l'habitude après chaque affaire résolue. Ils lui feraient une petite piqûre de rappel et ce, devant le plus de monde possible, ce sera beaucoup plus drôle.

Crac

« AAAAAAAAAAHHH ! ça l'a encore fait ! » Hurlèrent en cœur Obito et Gaï

« Kakashi, tu devrais aller voir, c'est toi le plus compétent d'entre nous ! » proposa l'inspecteur à la cheville cassée.

Kakashi ne nia surtout pas cette vérité et alla voir d'où venait le bruit. Qu'il était bon d'entendre ces doux mots, même s'ils étaient dit avec pour unique but de fuir une responsabilité. Ils résonnaient dans les oreilles de l'Inspecteur comme une douce mélodie de remerciement. Bien sûr, qu'il était le plus compétent, c'était lui qui gérait tous les policiers qui travaillaient sur l'affaire YAMANAKA.

Il entra dans la salle de bain. Pour une « salle de bain » d'une chambre d'une infirmerie d'un lycée, elle était bien luxueuse... Son propre appartement n'en avait pas une aussi bien équipée et en plus, elle était parfaitement intacte et d'une propreté incomparable : une baignoire ET une douche, un wc, un lavabo. Son ancienne salle de bain ressemblait beaucoup à celle-ci et était très luxueuse. Mais depuis qu' _elle_ l'avait quitté, il vivait dans un appartement minable à peine plus grand que son ancien salon, pas très loin de l'Hôtel de Police. Comme il en avait toujours rêver...

Non, il n'avait pas encore envie de penser à ça aujourd'hui, il s'était déjà morfondu toute la matinée à attendre un appel qui ne viendrait jamais. L'homme aux cheveux argentés mit l'une de ses mains sur son front et posa son dos contre le mur. Mais si, _elle_ appellera. Bien sûr qu' _elle_ le fera, c'était évident. Simplement une question de temps.

Il attendit quelques secondes puis ouvrit les yeux et comprit.

« C'est le conduit d'aération qui doit faire du bruit, il a l'air rempli... »

Gaï prit alors la parole à l'aide d'un sourire sadique :

« Rempli de saletés en tout genre, comme... des rats !

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoiiii !» Fit la voix tremblante de l'inspecteur Obito, avant de reprendre :

«IL N'Y A PAS DE RATS ICI ! Même les souterrains de ce lycée sont mieux entretenus que ton appart', Gros-sourcils !

\- Sale co- »

Pour retrouver la jeune Yamanaka, ils avaient été obligé de fouiller chaque recoin du lycée et la descente dans les souterrains avait été une très mauvaise expérience pour Gaï, qui craignait de voir apparaître un fantôme à chaque nouvelle porte qu'ils ouvraient.

« Attendez. J'vais voir ce qu'il y a dedans.

-Noooon ! Kakashi reviens, tu vas attraper la peste ! » Hurla Obito comme s'il s'agissait des derniers mots d'adieu qu'il pouvait dire à son ami.

Kakashi sourit derrière son masque à la remarque de son ami. Obito et lui se connaissait depuis des années et ce dernier avait toujours eu une phobie des rongeurs. Souris, rats et même les écureuils. Il se souvint de la façon dont il avait appris la phobie de son ami : sur le campus de S.U.N.A Sud, il y avait un parc où ils avaient l'habitude de déjeuner avec leurs amis de la fac. Mais quand le printemps fut là de nouveau, les petits écureuils le furent aussi et après voir vu l'un d'eux, Obito s'était mis à hurler et avait sauté dans les bras de Kakashi en le suppliant de le sauver de la créature.

L'Inspecteur étouffa un rire en repensant à tout cela. Arrivé au niveau du conduit, il l'ouvrit et y trouva un sac à main.

Mauve.

Est ce qu'une fille avait _réellement_ oublié son sac ici ? Depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? Quelqu'un avait dû lui faire une farce, il ira lui rendre. Encore un mystère et une disparition de résolue pour l'inspecteur Kakashi !

Il ouvrit le sac et et fouilla. Une trousse à maquillage, une lettre, de la crème pour les main, un agenda. Voilà, c'est exactement ce qu'il cherchait.

Cet agenda appartient à-

« Putain de merde. » Il ne put se retenir de jurer.

« Kakashi ? » fit la voix tremblante d'Obito de l'autre coté du mur.

Une inscription figurait sur la première page, inscrite d'une façon élégante à l'encre bleue, typique des stylos à encre des écoliers, avec des traits lisses, des boucles et des bosses rondes. Sur cet agenda était écrit :

 _ **''**_ **YAMANAKA Ino 2nde 2** _.''_

« Bon Kakashi, nous on y va, hein ! Débrouille toi avec tes rats ! »

Puis il entendit un claquement de porte.

L'homme aux cheveux argentés était tellement estomaqué de trouvé le sac de la victime dans un endroit pareil qu'il n'avait pas réussi à avertir ses amis avant qu'ils ne partent.

 _Pourquoi ? Comment ?_

La seule et unique raison pour laquelle les policiers investissaient encore l'école, c'était parce que Kakashi voulait surveiller tranquillement le gosse Uchiwa, jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il trouverait réellement quoi que ce soit en rapport avec sa disparition au lycée.

Pourquoi le tueur aurait ramené le sac à cet endroit ?

La lettre !

Kakashi se jeta sur la lettre et l'ouvrit.

* * *

Sasuke entendit les bottes de l'inspecteur se diriger en courant vers le couloir et demander brutalement à l'infirmière si Ino Yamanaka était allée à l'infirmerie le jour de sa disparition. La jeune femme lui répondit avec un air mauvais qu'elle ne savait pas car elle ne tenait un registre des entrées.

Heureusement, sinon il serait toujours complet et uniquement rempli de la main du sociopathe. Elle lui dit en revanche que la jeune lycéenne passait beaucoup de temps à l'infirmerie avant de disparaître car elle était souvent malade. Puis, il sembla à Sasuke que l'Inspecteur sorti de l'infirmerie.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes de silence, le jeune lycéen lâcha prise. Il avait dû se caché en vitesse quand les inspecteurs étaient rentrés dans la chambre, il avait tiré le rideau de la douche et s'était accroché au mur de cette dernière pour qu'on ne puisse pas voir ses pieds par le bas.

Il n'avait jamais été bon en gainage et il avait lâché deux fois sa prise, heureusement que les policiers avaient cru que le bruit venait d'autre part.

Debout, le jeune homme sentait encore ses jambes trembler. Il était passé à deux doigts de la fin. Il récupéra ses affaires et sorti soulagé de l'infirmerie. Même si l'Inspecteur apprenait que Sasuke était à l'infirmerie au même moment qu'eux, maintenant qu'il avait la preuve d'un suicide, cela ne serait plus qu'une simple coïncidence.

Voilà qui était fait.

12h54.

Si ça continuait, il allait rater tous les cours de la journée. A peine six minutes pour manger et monter en cours. Dans la cour, il se retrouva face à Shiho qui visiblement attendait qu'il sorte puisqu'elle l'intercepta en débarquement tout d'un coup dans son champs de vision.

« J'aurais quelque chose à te demander, ça concerne ce matin.»

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

Lawkyrie : VOICI LA SUITE ! x) (et merciiiii)

Sakka-Sensei : Merciiiiiiii ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour Hinata ! ;)

j'men baleck : Merci encore pour toutes tes reviews ! Les hypothèses, c'est la vie. Mais je ne te dirai pas si tu as bon ou non ! ;P Un peu de suspensssseuh. Mais tu tiens quelque chose, disons :D

J'espère que vous apprécierez d'autant plus la suite !

Merci de me suivre et à dans trois semaines environ ! :)

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Réactions, hypothèses, théories, angoisses ? - N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

La bise ! :3


	12. Chapitre 12

**Résumé :** Sasuke, ayant un passe-temps très particulier, voit sa chère routine malmenée lorsqu'il est surpris en plein acte par l'une de ses camarades de classe. Que faire ? /!\ UA.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, évidemment !

Les pensées du personnages en POV sont en _italiques._

Le début et la fin des flash back sont marqués en **gras**.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 _Oh non..._

« Sasuke ! » Miaula une voix lointaine. Sasuke reconnu instantanément la propriétaire de la dite voix.

 _Shion !_

Les deux jeunes filles se firent face, toutes les deux surprises de voir l'autre. Ils restèrent silencieux tous les trois jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Udon. Sasuke, qui d'habitude n'arrivait jamais à décrypter les ambiances, senti très clairement la tension monter. Pour une fois qu'il comprenait ce qui se passait entre deux personnes... La blonde aux formes généreuses s'approcha de lui et lui chuchota : « On s'était juré de ne plus lui parler à cette garc- »

 _Je n'ai jamais juré une chose pareille. Par contre c'est une excellente excuse pour fuir maintenant..._

« Ne lui parle pas, Shiho ! » Dit la blonde d'un ton autoritaire en pointant la concernée du doigt, puis elle reprit à l'intention du jeune sociopathe :

« Sasuke, je t'ai pris deux, trois trucs à la cantine. Udon a dit que tu avais l'air fatigué. On s'est douté que tu irais à l'infirmerie ! » Lui expliqua-t-elle à l'aide d'une voix trop mielleuse pour être sincère.

Le lycéen aux épaisses lunettes ne comprenait pas, elle était souriante pourtant. Elle lui prit le bras pour le conduire en cours de maths. Si seulement elle pouvait serrer son bras moins fort. A croire qu'elle le faisait exprès...

 _Oh..._

Cette façon qu'elle avait de le regarder dans les yeux lui fit comprendre que c'était probablement fait exprès.

« Sasuke, j'ai besoin de te parler. » recommença Shiho barrant la route du couple Shion-Sasuke.

« Et on peut savoir de quoi ?! » Lui répondit la acerbe de la blonde.

« Ça ne te regarde pas Shion, je dois lui parler de ce qui s'est passé dans les vestiaires tout a l'heure. »

 _Si tu dis que ça ne la regard pas, ne lui dit pas !_

« Qu-quoi, il s'est passé quoi ?! SASUKE !

-Je n'ai rien fa-

-Non, mais, si ! Non, tu sais quoi. Je m'en fiche. Viens Sasuke ! » Dit elle en tirant le bras du jeune homme, se souciant nullement de savoir si ce dernier était d'accord pour aller vers d'autres contrées lointaines ou si elle lui faisait mal avec sa force démoniaque et ils avancèrent vers le bâtiment principal.

Mais Shiho n'était pas de cet avis et attrapa le deuxième bras du jeune sociopathe, marquant de ce geste, son opposition à Shion la grande reine.

 _Oh non..._

Elle s'était opposé à Shion.

Mal, ça allait aller très mal se passer.

La jeune fille blonde, bien que toujours de bonne humeur et un sourire accroché de façon permanente à son visage, avait la fâcheuse habitude de se prendre pour le chef suprême d'une tyrannie qu'elle imposait à ses amis. Amis, qui ne se révoltaient jamais face à sa tyrannie. Sasuke et Shino n'en ayant rien à faire de ce qu'elle décidait et Udon était un suiveur. Elle avait vu son pouvoir se solidifier quand Ayame était partie. A partir de ce moment là, Shion était devenue le monarque absolu de droit quasi divin.

Le jeune homme sembla se souvenir que Shiho, le peu de temps qu'elle était restée avec eux, avait eu du mal avec les ordres que la blonde avait tendance à donner sans même sans rendre compte.

Sai et sa bande au complet arrivèrent sur ces entre-faits. Parfait, c'était justement eux qui manquaient.

« Je ne savais pas que chez les nazes, tu étais un tombeur Suzette. » lui lança Kiba et son sourire narquois.

Karui haussait un sourcil, Hinata lança un regard interrogateur à cette dernière et Temari avait un regard blasé.

Ayame détourna son regard de l'autre coté de la cour. De toutes évidences, elle n'avait pas raconté à ses nouveaux amis, la relation ambiguë qu'elle avait entretenue avec Sasuke depuis leur tendre enfance.

Amoureux sans jamais se l'avouer.

 **« Cela ferait** fait trop mal à Shion » lui avait dit la petite fille ce jour là, lui déposant un délicat baiser sur sa petite joue, puis elle était repartie jouer dans la cour avec leurs autres amis, avant même que le garçonnet ne puisse lui dire quoi que ce soit. **Et lui avait pleuré pendant des jours.**

Si plus jeune, il avait été blessé par cette réponse, aujourd'hui cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

 _Je veux juste rentré chez moi..._

« Ce-ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Sai ! Vraiment !

-On s'en fiche de ce qu'il pense, celui-là ! Je veux savoir la vérité ! » Shion hurla si fort que l'intégralité des élèves présents dans la cour finirent par se retourner vers eux.

 _Comprendre : « Sasuke est l'un de mes sujets. Pas touche »_

Le sociopathe lança un regard à Shino qui regardait la scène de loin. Ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir bouger pour lui venir en aide.

« Alors comme ça, les n'amoureux vous avez bien profité de mon départ dans les vestiaires ? » ricana le grand manitou.

Les yeux roses choqués de Shion se posèrent sur Sasuke et sa langue retenti dans un claquement :

« Faut-il que je note le nom de toutes tes conquêtes où tu réussiras à t'en souvenir tout seul ?

-Il n'y a rien de vrai dans tout ça...

-Oh, Suzette ! Quelle modestie, voyons ! » ricana Kiba aux cotés de Sai.

Alors que la bataille était sur le point de commencer, le jeune lycéen senti quelqu'un le soulevé par les aisselles une fois de plus. Jamais le jeune homme n'aurait soupçonné que Shino ait une telle force cachée.

« Excusez-moi, je vous l'emprunte » Dit simplement le jeune homme habituellement silencieux.

Puis ils s'enfuirent en courant, sortirent du lycée en passant _le portail de la Liberté_ et ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'ils n'entendirent plus les hurlement de Shion à l'encontre d'une soi-disante « croqueuse d'hommes » et les hurlements de rire de Sai quand il entendit cette expression pour désigner Shiho et le mot « homme » pour qualifier Sasuke.

Sécher les cours n'était maintenant plus une option. Il se dirigèrent vers la piste de course près du gymnase qui se trouvait proche d'un ruisseau où ils s'assirent. Le jeune homme put enfin reprendre son souffle.

 _L'infirmière acceptera peut-être me faire un mot d'excuse._

Sasuke ne voulait vraiment pas voir quelqu'un débarquer chez lui pour surveiller le moindre de ses faits et gestes sur ordre de ses parents. Surtout depuis qu'Ino avait élu domicile chez lui. ...

Mais …

N'était-ce pas LUI qui l'avait enlevée ? Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle faisait comme si elle était chez elle ?!

« Ma mère te fera un mot si tu veux, comme elle médecin »

Sasuke reporta son attention sur Shino et le remercia. C'était une très bonne idée ça. Les deux se mirent donc en route pour le centre ville. Ils traînèrent mollement dans le centre de la dite-ville, errant et regardant, vaguement intéressés par les magasins. N'adressant pas la parole aux autres personnes les entourant et en fuyant dès qu'un commerçant faisait mine de vouloir s'approcher un peu trop près d'eux. Puis ils se rendirent au cabinet de la mère du jeune homme aux lunettes de soleil.

Elle fit un mot d'excuse pour jeune sociopathe qui, en guise de remerciement, décida d'accepter la proposition de Shino pour passer l'après-midi chez lui à jouer aux jeux vidéo, comme ils le faisaient souvent par le passé. Cela faisait depuis avant les vacances d'été qu'il n'était pas allé chez Shino.

Sa chambre n'avait pas changée, impeccablement bien rangée et toujours autant remplie d'instruments de science et ses étagères, de magazines de biologie, tous rangés par thèmes et dans l'ordre chronologie de leurs sorties. Il aperçu également, rangées dans le coin de la chambre, des altères.

Voilà donc le secret de la force cachée et secrète de Shino. Elles avaient l'air plutôt lourdes, Sasuke pensa à la façon dont tomberaient ses bras s'il essayait ne serait-ce que d'un soulever une.

La vision d'une chambre aussi bien entretenue, rangée et propre lui apporta de la satisfaction.

Contrairement à chez Udon, au moins ici, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs n'avait pas envie de faire le ménage. Au bout de la chambre dans un coin se trouvait la télévision, dernière génération. Face à cette dernière se trouvait quatre poufs, un vert pour Shino, un rouge pour Shion et un jaune pour Udon et un bleu. Celui sur lequel il avait eu l'habitude de s'asseoir. La dernière fois qu'il s'y était assis, il était une autre personne. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il se sentait bien ici. L'atmosphère était agréable.

Shino revint assez vite avec de quoi grignoté, ça tombait bien Sasuke n'avait rien mangé depuis ce matin. Le jeune homme aux lourdes lunettes constata la présence d'un petit pot de gel hydroalcoolique. Cela lui sembla étrange, Shino était effectivement quelqu'un d'ordonné mais pas maniaque de la propreté.

« Pour toi » lui répondit simplement le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains en posant la petite bouteille près de celui aux cheveux noirs.

Et ils jouèrent aux jeux vidéos tout l'après-midi.

* * *

22h51.

Et Sasuke n'était toujours pas venu la voir. Quelque chose clochait définitivement. Il devrait déjà avoir finit ses devoirs et devrait commencer le ménage quotidien de la maison. Elle avait constaté que son ravisseur avait un emploi du temps très précis et qu'une seule minute de retard n'était pas tolérée, sous peine de voir le jeune homme faire une « crise de ménage aiguë » qui pouvait durer des heures.

Elle en gardait de terribles souvenirs.

Terriblement drôles.

Jusqu'à ce que Sasuke voulut mettre la jeune blonde aux yeux bleus à contribution.

Elle aurait pu, certes, lui avancer le travail aujourd'hui mais ces derniers temps, elle se sentait en permanence fatiguée.

Un claquement de porte se fait entendre en haut.

Allongée de tout son long sur le canapé, elle aurait tant aimé pourvoir l'accueillir mais son corps en avait décidé autrement. Elle n'avait pas la force de bouger.

* * *

Il arriva dans la cave accompagné de Conchita. Ces derniers temps, lui et elle n'avaient pas vraiment de temps pour eux deux et cela l'ennuyait fortement.

Il ouvrit la porte du couloir et eut la surprise d'être accueillit par du vide. Ino ne l'attendait pas sagement derrière la porte comme elle en avait pourtant l'habitude. Il aurait pu s'en réjouir si cela ne lui avait pas parut étrange. Ces derniers temps, en plus d'avoir l'air constamment fatiguée, le moindre effort l'essoufflait et elle était obligée de se reposer pour reprendre sa respiration après avoir frotté deux coups avec Conchita. Il déposa cette dernière contre son gré lui promettant de revenir très bientôt pour elle.

Il appela la jeune fille mais il n'eut pas de réponse. Elle ne se trouvait pas dans « sa » chambre, il fit le tour de la cave pour finalement la trouver allongée sur le canapé. Elle avait le teint pâle et semblait être en train de dormir. Il posa sa main sur son front et vérifia, par habitude, sa fièvre et son pouls mais tout semblait être en ordre.

Il tenta de la réveillé avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était parfaitement éveillée. Elle le regarda d'un air absent avant d'éclater en sanglots.

« J'ai cru que tu m'avais abandoonnéééééeee » suivit d'un torrent de larmes.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Elle se releva et une fois assise sur le canapé, elle tendit les bras vers lui. Le sociopathe ne su pas quoi faire et ne comprit quelle pouvait être la signification de ce geste étrange alors il parti. Il n'allait quand même pas supporter tout ce bruit alors qu'il avait tellement de travail à faire.

Il était resté jusqu'à très tard chez Shino, ses parents avaient invité le jeune homme à dîner chez eux. Il aurait d'une grande impolitesse de refuser cette invitation. Sasuke ne se faisait plus de soucis pour Ino maintenant qu'elle avait un frigo à sa disposition.

« Où vas tu ? » pleurnicha-t-elle encore à l'autre bout de la cave.

« Loin de toi et du bruit. » Répondit sèchement.

Le sociopathe réalisa que ce n'était pas la chose à dire quand il l'entendit pleurer encore plus fort. Depuis qu'elle était là, il ne pouvait jamais rien lui dire sans qu'elle ne se vexe ou pleure mais ces derniers jours, c'était de pire en pire. Dès que quelque chose la contrariait, rien qu'un petit peu, elle se mettait instantanément à pleurer. Si Sasuke n'en avait rien à faire au début, cela commençait très sérieusement à lui tapé sur le système d'autant plus que c'était de plus en plus fréquent.

« Pardon » Pleura-t-elle avant d'aller finir sa crise de larmes dans sa chambre, la porte fermée.

 _Enfin._

Un peu de calme, il allait pourvoir faire un peu de ménage tranquillement après une journée aussi compliquée.

* * *

De noms se succédaient sur un morceaux de papier.

« 1,2,3,4, 5 ... »

Shion fit la moue. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais ce n'était pas bien grave. Le plus important, c'était de s'amuser. Allongée sur son lit aux draps roses, un paquet de chips ouvert à coté d'elle, Shion continua sa liste. Elle gribouilla encore des choses cette feuille.

Soudain son téléphone vibra. Elle venait de recevoir un sms de Udon « Alors : il faudra que tu ranges bien ta chambre. Rien ne doit dépasser et n'oublie pas de tout désinfecter. »

C'était gentil de la part de son ami de lui rappeler ces informations, mais ça, elle le savait déjà. Elle leva les yeux pour constater l'ampleur du travail qu'il allait l'attendre. La chambre de la jeune fille était dans un désordre chaotique. Sa mère lui avait déjà demandé de la ranger et elle avait interdit à la femme de ménage de faire son travail dans la chambre de sa fille. La blonde avait entendu les revendications de sa mère mais elle fit comme d'habitude, c'est à dire, ce qu'elle voulait.

Le sol de sa chambre était recouvert de chaussures et de vêtements. Propres ou sales, la blonde ne se souvenait plus mais elle parti du principe que tout était sale. De toutes façons, ils avaient traîné par terre.

Sur son bureau, des feuilles de cours « volantes » de différentes matières traînaient, salit par des gouttes d'eau ou de tâche de nourriture. Des stylos posés de façon anarchique régnaient sur cet espace. Il y avait également des tasses de thé vides, ou encore des emballages des différents goûter qu'elle avait pu faire dernièrement ainsi que des miettes.

Shion soupira, il fallait qu'elle commence le ménage maintenant sinon elle ne s'en sortirai jamais avant la date finale. Mais à peine avait elle sorti l'une de ses jambes du lit qu'elle abandonna immédiatement. Elle sorti une chips de son paquet avant de la mettre directement dans sa bouche. Elle demandera de l'aide à Udon plutôt, le jeune homme ne rechignait jamais à la tâche, surtout quand c'était elle qui le lui demandait...

* * *

Il marchait nerveusement dans les couloirs. Sa main gauche refermé sur ce petit sac mauve. Habituellement, dans ces couloirs, il s'y déplaçait avec aisance, se sentant comme chez lui. C'était d'ailleurs un peu chez lui. Il avait toujours passé plus de temps à l'Hôtel de Police que dans sa propre maison. Heureusement, il savait parfaitement se contrôler et personne ne pouvait dire s'il avait l'air stressé ou non.

Il salua cordialement chacun des collègues qu'il croisait. Il ne les connaissait pas tous, certains seulement de visage mais eux, le connaissait tous. Ils savaient tous qui il était et savaient qu'il était l'inspecteur avec le plus haut taux de résolution d'enquête de toute la région. Et tous le respectait pour cela. Beaucoup l'enviait aussi.

Obito, Gaï et Iruka étant encore au lycée, il n'avait pas pu les prévenir de sa découverte, il ne voulait pas faire de fausses joies à ses amis, il avait alors décidé d'attendre les résultats avant de les prévenir.

Il entra dans le laboratoire d'analyse de la police criminelle. Il salua les différents spécialistes avant d'arriver au bureau du responsable du laboratoire : Choza Akimichi.

Un homme grand, avec des cheveux rouges flamboyants. Il avait l'air d'avoir une cinquantaine d'année, et était plutôt en embonpoint, mais Choza riait toujours en hurlant : « Tu peux dire ''gros''! »

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? » Fit l'homme de science, sans jeter un regard à Kakashi, continuant de regarder dans un microscope.

« J'aurais besoin d'une analyse. Vérifier les empreintes sur ce sac et sur ce qu'i l'intérieur. Et si tu trouves, des cheveux, peaux mortes, etc...

-Pas de soucis, affaire ou personnel ? » fit l'homme aux cheveux rouges, sans relever la tête

« Affaire, voyons Choza ! » fit faussement outragé l'inspecteur aux cheveux argentés.

L'homme aux cheveux rouges releva la tête et sourit. Lui et Kakashi travaillaient ensemble depuis que le plus jeune était arrivé dans la ville, c'était d'ailleurs avec lui que Kakashi s'était lié en premier d'amitié dans cette nouvelle équipe.

« Il y a aussi une lettre, à l'intérieur. J'aurais besoin qu'on compare l'écriture de la lettre. »

L'inspecteur sorti de son sac, des feuilles de cours. C'était celles de la jeune Yamanaka qu'il avait récupéré. Ses parents avaient été récalcitrants à les donner, leur deuxième fille en aurait eu apparemment besoin. C'était Ino qui prenait en note les cours et Temari qui profitait du travail de sa sœur. Kakashi eut un haut le cœur.

Choza fit un signe à deux autres membres de l'équipe scientifique. L'homme au masque reconnu Tsume Inuzuka et Shibi Abruame qui lui firent un rapide signe de la tête tout en restant très concentrés sur leurs expériences.

Leurs enfants étaient scolarisés dans le même lycée et étaient dans la même classe que la jeune fille. Kakashi se souvint du malaise qu'avait ressenti Obito en allant interrogé les enfants de ses collègues.

« Pas de soucis, je te tiens au courant, mon ami » Dit le plus large des deux hommes en prenant soin de mettre le sac mauve dans un sac plastique.

Kakashi parti.

Il sorti du laboratoire et retourna à son casier. Avant de rentrer chez lui, il passa saluer Tsunade dans son bureau. Cette dernière n'avait pas l'air d'avoir dormi depuis un certain temps si on se fiait aux deux énormes cernes bleues qui ornaient son visage et au fait qu'elle ne fit même pas attention à lui quand il arriva près d'elle.

Elle était au téléphone et avait l'air de rencontrer quelques soucis en rapport avec un corps retrouvé dernièrement dans la rivière de Nakano. Un homme physiquement fort qui avait reçu de la drogue, morphine ou quelque chose comme ça, par l'intermédiaire d'une seringue puis tué et jeté par dessus le pont de la rivière, il était mort il y a environ un mois. Des traces de luttes avaient apparemment été retrouvées sur le pont.

En y repensant, le pont de la rivière de Nakano ne se trouvait pas très loin de la demeure du gamin qui s'appelait Sai. Peut-être un lien entre la jeune fille et ce meurtrier.

 _Mais non ! La lettre de suicide._

Il décida de partir, il verrait son amie une prochaine fois.

Alors que l'Inspecteur était sur le chemin pour rentrer chez lui, il laissa son esprit d'enquêteur pour admirer les décorations de Noël que la ville affichaient. Bientôt une nouvelle année arriverait. Nouvelle année que la jeune Yamanaka ne verra jamais. Il vogua en ville pendant un temps qui lui sembla trop long, son esprit était accaparé par autre chose.

L'Inspecteur ne pouvait pas le nier.

Depuis qu'il avait quitté le laboratoire, un sentiment refusait de le laisser. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne parvenait pas à se contenter de cette fin: il était contrarié.

Même s'il s'agissait généralement de dénouements tristes, Kakashi se satisfaisait des fins qu'il trouvait aux différents meurtres, disparitions, car elles faisaient sens.

Cette affaire n'était pas différente des autres : une jeune fille dans la fleur de l'âge, avec tout pour réussir qui se suicide sous les pressions sociales et familiales. Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait croire, ce genre de scénario arrivait très souvent.

Connaître le fin mot de l'histoire suffisait à Kakashi pour passer à l'affaire suivante mais l'Inspecteur ne parvenait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à cette affaire. Il n'était pas satisfait de cette fin.

* * *

Vacances.

Ce soir, ce sera les vacances.

Sasuke n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les vacances, mais avec les derniers événements, il en avait grand besoin.

Il passa le Styx comme chaque jour, mais fut surpris de voir encore des policiers rôder dans le lycée. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que l'Inspecteur avait trouvé la lettre. Sasuke ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils faisaient encore ici, ils avaient une belle lettre de suicide ! Qu'auraient-ils pu espérer de mieux ?!

Le lycéen désespérait de voir cette affaire se terminer un jour. Surtout que cela devenait pressant. Hier encore il s'en était pris à Ino sans le vouloir, cela avait été plus fort que lui. Il était dans un état second. C'était les pleurs de douleurs de la jeune fille, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience qui avaient ramené Sasuke à la réalité, lui évitant ainsi de faire quelque chose de terrible. S'il ne s'était pas réveillé avant, cela aurait pu être la fin pour la blonde aux yeux tristement bleus.

 **Elle avait repris conscience** allongée dans la baignoire et ne semblait pas garder de remords contre lui. Elle avait tendu les bras dans sa direction mais Sasuke l'avait ignorée, il devait absolument nettoyer le sang avant que ce dernier ne sèche et laisse gravé dans le sol, **l'ADN de la jeune captive.**

Avant d'aller comme chaque vendredi en cours de langue à 8h, il croisa le regard, remplit de mépris de l'Inspecteur Kakashi. Le jeune sociopathe imagina que les résultats ne étaient toujours pas parvenus aux policiers, il suffisait juste d'attendre encore un peu. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas le temps d'attendre.

* * *

17h. Heure de la liberté.

Madame Mitarashi était tellement énervée qu'elle leur avait hurler dessus pendant plus de la moitié du cours, précisant bien que Sai ne faisait pas partir de « ces petits branl**rs qui fout**t jamais rien et qui- »

« Sasuke ! » La voix d'Udon résonna dans la tête du jeune sociopathe. La professeure avait suffisamment hurler et lui en remettait une couche. Sa tête le faisait souffrir, il espérait que ce ne soit pas encore une manifestation du manque, Ino ne s'était pas encore remise de la dernière fois même si elle était déjà en meilleure forme que la veille.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il se mette à enquêter sur cette guérison miracle dont était capable le corps de la jeune fille. Ce matin, elle était « seulement » un peu fatiguée puis elle avait tenté de lui montrer son affection en le prenant dans ses bras et Sasuke avait été contraint de fuir loin de la cave sans avoir pu lui poser plus de questions.

 _Comment peut on être « un peu fatiguée » après s'être pris des coups de couteau la veille au soir ?_

Udon lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Sasuke n'avait jamais remarqué qu'elles n'étaient pas toutes alignées.

Très bien.

Maintenant, cela allait l'obséder jusqu'à ce qu'Udon mette un appareil dentaire ou jusqu'à ce que le jeune sociopathe lui remette les dents en place lui-même.

« Écoute, je pense que tu devrais passer à la maison ce soir. » Sasuke releva la tête, il n'était quand même pas sérieux ?

« On pourrait se refaire l'intégralité des X-files comme on devait le faire cet été, mais vu que tu n'as jamais répondu a mes messages... »

 _Si c'est pour que je passe toute la soirée à ranger ta chambre, c'est pas la peine._

« Écoute, euh, je je .. Tu sais, … je sais bien que je suis pas le plus intelligent de la bande » continua le jeune lycéen timide.

 _Je confirme_

« Mais, je sens bien que... »

 _Que quoi ?! Mais dépêche toi. Je dois aller faire les courses, j'ai une prisonnière à nourrir !_

Depuis que Ino vivait chez lui, il dépensait trois fois plus d'argent en nourriture qu'avant. A croire qu'ils était trois dans cette maison. Il se souvint qu'à la cantine Shion avait pour habitude de ne manger que la moitié de son assiette :

« Oh tu sais, nous les filles, on ne mange pas beaucoup ». Sasuke n'y croyait pas une seconde, bien qu'Ayame confirmait chaque dire de Shion. De toutes façons, maintenant il en avait la preuve avec Ino. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un manger autant.

« Je sens... que tu ne vas pas bien …

-Quoi ? » Cette interrogation était sortie du plus profond de lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Sasuke savait qu'il n'avait jamais été un grand acteur, surtout ces derniers temps, mais il n'avait jamais imaginer qu'Udon serait capable de se rendre compte de quelque chose.

« Je sens que,... depuis septembre, quelque chose ne va pas. Et depuis la disparition d'Ino c'est encore pire...

-...

\- Tu peux me parler Sasuke, on est amis depuis 10 ans au moins !

-Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles entendre ça.

-Si bien sur, on est ami, je peux entendre toutes sortes de choses. »

 _Des sortes de choses comme le fait je sois un assassin, qui tue beaucoup de gens._

Sasuke cligna des yeux, il ne pouvait pas raconter ça à Udon, pourtant pour la première fois, cela le démangeait de raconter la vérité. Le jeune sociopathe avait toujours pensé à un moment de sa vie, se rendre pour être arrêter pour tout ce qu'il avait fait de mal mais quand il serait bien vieux. il ne pensait pas vendre la mèche de si tôt.

« Sasuke ?

-Je ...euh...

\- Tu as été tellement un bon ami pour moi quand j'étais au plus mal. »

 _J'étais une autre personne._

« Si je ne t'aide pas. Je ne pourrais jamais plus considéré quelqu'un comme mon ami. »

 _Je ne suis pas ton ami._

« Tu te souviens le temps que tu passais à l'hôpital quand j'avais eu ma grosse crise allergique ? »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, il s'en souvenait vaguement, comme s'il y avait un filtre ''flou'' devant. Comme pour tous ses souvenirs ''d'avant''. Les plus récents de cette époque devaient dater de sept mois environ, pourtant quand il essayait de s'en souvenir, il avait l'impression que cela datait de plusieurs années.

« Tu sortais directement du collège à la fin des cours et tu restais jusqu'à ce que les infirmières soient obligées de te sortir de force de ma chambre et tu me disais « a demain » en me faisait un signe de la main en souriant. Et tu revenais à chaque fois et les infirmières étaient désespérées de te voir revenir à chaque fois. Parfois, tu te cachais dans l'armoire et on faisait croire que aux infirmières que tu étais rentré chez toi et finalement tu dormais sur le fauteuil sans bronché alors que j'étais confortablement installé sur mon lit. On se racontait des choses sans aucune importance et on s'endormait très tard »

 _Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir aimé ça._

« Ou comme lorsque ma mamie est décédée quand on avait 11 ans et que tu es venu passé toutes les journées des vacances de Noël à la maison pour me remonter le moral. Tu te souviens ? On regardait des épisodes de vielles séries de science fiction que je regardais avec elle. C'est même devenu notre principale activité quand tu venais chez moi après. On éteignait la lumière et on se cachait sous la couette pour pas avoir peur. »

 _Je crois que je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé les regarder._

« Je n'aimais pas vraiment les regarder mais au moins on était ensemble. Toi aussi d'ailleurs, tu ne les aimais pas vraiment ces vieilles séries ringardes. Mais tu le faisais pour moi. »

 _Je ne sais plus ce que je pensais_.

« Tu as toujours été quelqu'un de fort et de courageux, contrairement à moi. »

 _Non, je passais mes journées à pleurnicher..._

« Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu ne te connais plus toi-même. Les discours des autres t'ont trop affecté. Les autres, ils se moquaient de toi parce qu'ils ne te connaissaient pas. Ils ne connaissaient pas ton histoire, c'est normal de craquer à l'école quand chez toi, l'atmosphère est aussi joyeuse qu'un cimetière. »

 _C'est rien de le dire_

« Je ne te mérite pas. » finit par lâcher le jeune homme timide dans un sanglot.

Le sociopathe ne su pas décrire les émotions que manifestait le visage d'Udon. Les yeux larmoyants, les sourcils et le visage baissés et des larmes aux coins des yeux.

Il ne ressentait rien. Pas même de la pitié pour son « ami ».

« Je sais que c'est dur de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime. »

Sasuke arqua un sourcil : « Hein ? »

Mais de quoi pouvait-il parler ?

« Oui, je sais que tu es très triste depuis que Ino est décédée. Oh, tu préfères que je dise « disparue » tant qu'ils n'ont pas de preuve, elle peut être toujours vivante, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Non... euh...

\- Déjà à la rentrée, si tu étais tout bouleversé parce qu'elle s'est mise a sortir avec Sai ? » demanda le jeune au nez coulant.

Sasuke ne su pas quoi répondre face à la sottise de la personne en face de lui, alors il resta silencieux.

«...

-A part Ayame au collège sinon, jamais tu n'avais regardé les filles à tel point qu'avec Shino, on pensait ne jamais pouvoir te caser !

 _Shino se soucie de ce genre de choses ?_

« Mais depuis que Ino n'est plus là, tu as de plus en plus d'interactions avec les filles, Shion m'a raconté deux trois trucs...avec Shiho, Karui et Ayame...

-Ah ..

\- Je peux venir chez toi si tu veux être plus a l'aise, je n'ai pas fait parfaitement le ménage de ma chambre depuis hier. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses un malaise. » dit le jeune homme en souriant maladroitement.

« Peut-être demain ? » Lui proposa Sasuke.

« Sans soucis ! J'amènerai de quoi manger et boire comme tu paies la maison ! Et comme ça ma mère ne viendra pas toutes les dix minutes vérifier si tu es réel ou non.

-O-okay.

-A demain. » fit le jeune homme en s'éloignant.

 _Je ne peux que le plaindre._

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

Sakka-sensei : Merci ! À très bientôt :D

Lawkyrie : Oui, c'est une référence à Death Note, le premier animé japonais que j'ai vu (à l'époque ça passait sur mcm, haha). Merciiiii ! Je me sens trop honorée que tu aies tout abandonné pour venir (en vrai, pas d'ironie xD) :3

* * *

 _Notes :_

Les chapitres sont de plus en plus long, je pense que je vais m'arrêter à cette taille maximum (ce chapitre fait deux fois la taille du premier !), sinon ça va finir par être bien plus long le temps d'attente entre les chapitres !

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu~~ !

Réactions, hypothèses, théories, angoisses ? - N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

La bise !


	13. Chapitre 13

**Résumé :** Sasuke, ayant un passe-temps très particulier, voit sa chère routine malmenée lorsqu'il est surpris en plein acte par l'une de ses camarades de classe. Que faire ? /!\ UA.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, évidemment !

Les pensées du personnages en POV sont en _italiques._

Le début et la fin des flash back sont marqués en **gras**.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Même si Ino avait critiqué ouvertement son caddie, Sasuke l'aimait bien et ne trouvait absolument pas que cela faisait ''mamie''. Et puis de toutes façons, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait céder au confort d'avoir simplement à traîner un caddie à la douleur de porter lui-même ses courses sous prétexte que les gens le regardaient, surtout quand on sait la quantité de courses qu'il avait à porter à présent à cause de sa ''colocataire''. Il était fatigué après sa journée de cours et encore plus à cause des courses, hors de question de se rajouter du travail. Il y avait trop de gens. Trop de gens. Trop de GENS.

Ce fut un soulagement de rentrer chez lui.

« SASUKE » Hurla mielleusement une voix.

Finalement non.

Après avoir échappé de peu à une démonstration d'affection de la part d'Ino, suivit d'une crise de larmes qui dura quelques secondes et qui fut aussitôt remplacée par un énorme sourire, il entreprit de ranger les courses. Cette dernière le regardait tranquillement travailler jusqu'à ce qu'il lui propose de le faire à sa place, soudain, elle trouva quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire loin de lui.

Sasuke souffla. Au moins elle n'était plus dans ses pattes.

Puis il l'entendit encore pleurer à l'autre bout de la cave. Décidément... Est-ce que c'était la seule chose que cette fille savait faire ? Après plusieurs minutes à la laisser pleurer dans le vide, il se résigna à aller la voir. Devant la porte de la chambre, il attendit. Il attendit. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait, mais il attendait.

 **Entendant les pleurs** , il se demandait pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pleurait tout le temps quand il passait devant cette porte.

 **« Mama- »**

Des flash lui revint en mémoire. Avait-il déjà vécu ça ? Était il en train de perdre la tête ? Il aurait jurer que...

Le manque lui faisait définitivement perdre la tête, il avait confondu avec une scène du passé. Comment cela est il possible ?

Faisant fit de cette vision du passé qu'il ne voulait pas revoir, il entra dans la chambre sans frapper. Ino, elle, ne passait pas sa vie à pleurnicher dans sa chambre, elle préférait faire ça dans le salon ou n'importe quel autre endroit où il se trouvait généralement.

Il trouva la jeune fille assise à part terre face à son armoire, elle pleurait à chaude larmes. Le sociopathe eut l'envie subite de la tuer.

Là. de suite.

Son cadavre dans la baignoire, remplie de sel, jusqu'à ce que les inspecteurs reçoivent les résultats de la lettre.

Quand elle remarqua enfin sa présence, ses larmes s'arrêtèrent de couler. Elle le regardait tel un enfant en difficulté devant un adulte et elle montra fébrilement du doigt la responsable de ses larmes : l'armoire. Sasuke regarda fixement cette dernière pendant un temps sans pourtant comprendre. Puis il reporta son attention sur la jeune fille.

« Elle veut pas s'ouvrir » pleurnicha Ino.

Après avoir essayé de comprendre le comment du pourquoi, Sasuke cessa de se poser des questions et tira simplement sur la poignée et l'armoire s'ouvrit. Le lycéen marqua un temps de pause, n'osant tourner son regard vers la blonde. Prudemment, il tourna ses iris noirs vers Ino. Au même moment ses grands yeux bleus commencèrent à s'humidifier et elle prit une grande inspiration. Il n'avait que quelques secondes pour fuir avant l'explosion.

Le caractère de plus en plus lunatique de la jeune fille n'aidait pas vraiment Sasuke dans sa quête d''innocence... D'humeur changeante, elle passait de l'état de gaieté à celui de la dépression en une demi-seconde et ça n'allait pas en s'arrangeant...

Il fallait à tout prix qu'il règle ce « problème » qu'était Ino.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, le monde semblait s'écrouler autour du sociopathe :

Sa captive était toujours autant insupportable et cela allait même en empirant.

Shion le harcelait de messages sur toutes les plate-formes sociales malgré les vacances.

Udon avait été finalement malade et n'avait pas pu venir chez le jeune sociopathe, qui s'en était réjouit (Sasuke avait bâillonné Ino pour rien, mais elle ne s'en était pas plaint) mais le garçon au nez qui coule continuait à lui envoyé de nombreux messages sur « ce qu'il préférait manger » ou encore « ce qu'il préférait boire », et d'autres choses toues aussi inutiles

Et le Grand Manitou, accompagné de Kiba postaient d'étranges messages sur le « mur » du lycéen à lunettes sur un réseau social connu concernant une soirée pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

Bref, plus rien n'allait.

Shion voulait à tout prix connaître l'emploi du temps exact du jeune homme pour les vacances, prévoyant des sorties au marché de Noël et autre, que Sasuke avait bien entendu, refusé. L'histoire avec Shiho n'était probablement pas finie, alors il tentait d'évité la jeune fille aux yeux roses encore un moment. Mais la tempête ne pouvait être évitée éternellement.

Ce harcèlement 2.0 prenait tellement de proportion que sa prisonnière avait finit par s'en rendre compte, son téléphone ne faisant que de vibrer et ce, même dans la cave. La captive avait proposé le plus naturellement du monde au jeune homme de se débarrasser de cet oppresseur en la personne de Shion, le tout en souriant. Le brun ne savait si cela venait d'une jalousie excessive ou d'une probable déteinte de sa folie sur elle. Mais il ne allait pas se débarrasser de Shion pour si peu même si elle est particulièrement pénible.

Un dernier message de ''son amie'' l'invita à sortir ce soir.

Hors de question ! Ce soir c'était le Nouvel An.

Il n'allait certainement pas sortir pour être conforté à des GENS. Ces derniers temps, la vie sociale de Sasuke était beaucoup trop remplie et le jeune homme souhaitait plus que tout au monde que cela s'arrête. Il était déjà aller à une « fête » et ne souhaitait pas retenter l'expérience. Il avait été invité à dîner chez les parents de ses « amis » déjà deux fois !

Il répondit par la négative au message reçu, arguant qu'il ne voulait voir personne.

« Mai ses le but d'1 soirée mdr »

L'écriture de Shion était encore plus insupportable que sa façon de parler. C'est pourquoi, de façon générale, il ne répondait quasiment jamais aux messages de la blonde.

* * *

La neige tombait.

Kakashi leva à peine ses yeux pour observer ce spectacle qui se passait à l'extérieur, bien qu'habituellement il aimait le contempler durant des heures. Dans son très petit appartement, il attendait. Assis nonchalamment sur son canapé bon marché, acheté à la va vite. Il était las, fatigué et épuisé. Ce n'était pas l'affaire de la jeune Yamanaka qui lui prenait tant d'énergie.

Il avait troqué son uniforme de policier bien taillé contre un vieux jogging délavé et trop grand. Ses yeux noirs se baladaient d'un coté de la fenêtre à l'autre sans réelle raison.

Obito devait lui faire le rapport des activités du gamin Uchiwa d'ici quelques minutes. Apparemment ce gamin avait passé quasiment toutes les vacances chez lui sans sortir.

Kakashi aimait la neige. Cela lui rappelait tant de bons souvenirs. Le froid de l'hiver lui avait toujours été plus agréable.

Il ferma les yeux.

De longs cheveux châtains, un baiser sous les flocons, un sourire, une bague, une longue robe blanche, un voyage loin de cette ville, la chaleur d'un corps.

Un sourire charmeur lui revint en mémoire.

Il sourit.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Son masque sur la table du salon.

Des feuilles étalées.

Un verre d'alcool.

Une cigarette à moitié fumée dans le cendrier.

Et la réalité frappa comme un coup de tonnerre.

Son sourire se transforma en rictus et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et laissa couler impuissant, la preuve qu' _elle_ ne voulait plus voir.

A son travail, tout le monde le voyait tel qu'il souhaitait être vu : Grand, fort, puissant. Ce masque aidant parfaitement à cacher ce désespoir, celui qui le rongeait depuis déjà plusieurs mois. Chez lui lorsque le masque tombe, l'illusion tombe avec lui.

Sur la table basse, une feuille se distinguait des autres. De couleur bleue, il y figurait son nom, celui de plusieurs autres personnes. Et en bas, bien en évidence, une signature. Précédée de _son_ nom.

La même signature qui avait uni leurs vies pour toujours et qui maintenant les séparait.

Kakashi avala cul sec son verre. Le téléphona sonna, il répondit à son ami.

* * *

L'intégralité de ses ''amis'' s'étant liés contre lui, il dû se résoudre à sortir contre son gré. Notamment quand Shino avait menacé de révéler à Shion l'adresse du jeune sociopathe. Cette menace était trop grande pour être ignorée. Imaginer que la blonde puisque débarquer chez lui à n'importe quel moment était beaucoup stressant, Sasuke avait donc été contraint de céder.

Pourtant, il aurait préféré avoir un tête à tête avec Conchita ce soir. Frotter énergiquement chaque coin et recoin de la maison. Mais au vu de l'odeur qui s'échappait de la cuisine de la cave, il se douta que cela ne serait pas possible de toute manière, Ino étant aux fourneaux depuis plus d'une heure.

Il n'écouta pas les pleures de la jeune fille quand il dû lui annoncer qu'il devait partir pour fêter la soirée ailleurs et s'enfuit aussi vite que possible quand elle posa ses larmoyants yeux sur lui. Il n'avait pas peur d'elle, il ne voulait juste pas être ennuyé par le bruit allait provoquer cette désertion.

 **Cela lui rappela qu'il avait dû « fêter » Noël avec elle.** Par principe, il lui avait acheté un cadeau. Une peluche. Un lapin couleur crème avec de grands yeux bleus. Sa maniaquerie l'avait forcé à vérifié l'état de la peluche, son lieu de fabrication, s'il n'y avait pas eu de scandale sanitaire avec la compagnie qui la fabriquait (Hors de question qu'il ramène de la moisissure chez lui !) et si le coton utilisé était issu de l'agriculture biologique.

Il ne voulait pas lui offrir quelque chose de plus personnel, sinon le policier qui le suivait aurait pu se douter de quelque chose. Avec un cadeau pareil, le policier avait dû penser que le jeune lycéen était un grand enfant.

Ce n'était trois fois rien pourtant elle avait encore pleuré. ''De joie'' Sasuke ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait ''pleurer de joie''... Mais elle était heureuse de ce cadeau que le sociopathe avait choisi au hasard et préférait montrer son affection à ce dernier plutôt à lui. Ce qui allait parfaitement au lycéen à lunettes.

Ils avaient ensuite passé la soirée ensemble devant la télévision dans la cave, qui maintenant était parfaitement adaptée et semblait plus être une sorte dépendance qu'une cave. Avachis sur le canapé, embourbés entre les coussins et autres plaides à regarder des programmes se disant drôles mais qui n'arrachèrent même pas une esquisse de sourire sur le visage de Sasuke. Ino, quand à elle, avait ris fort. Il l'avait surprise plusieurs fois à toucher son ventre tout en caressant le lapin couleur crème et malgré ses demandes sur d'éventuelles douleurs causées par lui même, la blonde avait répondu que tout allait bien.

Elle lui avait offert des serviettes et autres torchons pour le ménage, bordés par ses soins pendant ses longues journées ''d'ennui''. Sur chacune des serviettes figurait le nom de la pièce dans laquelle il fallait s'en servir. Même s'il n'appréciait, ni Noël, ni sa colocataire forcée, au moins, il n'avait pas eu quelque chose d'inutile et qui l'encombrerait.

Ceci ressemblant vaguement à une preuve de sa culpabilité pour la disparition d'Ino, il décida que les bouts de tissus restèrent dans la cave et qu'il s'en débarrasserait en même temps que les autres affaires de la blonde qui lui servait de prisonnière, **quelque temps après s'être débarrasser d'elle.**

Après un trajet en bus suivit d'une dizaine de minutes à marcher dans le froid de l'hiver qui ne l'atteignait pas, bien emmitouflé dans son écharpe, il fit face à la porte d'entrée de la maison de Shion, il frappa. La maison était un grand pavillon, clairement trop grand pour le nombre de personnes qui y habitait. De couleur claire, il se fondait parfaitement dans la masse. Sasuke appréciait tout ce qui était discret. Totalement le contraire de sa propre maison. Car même si la maison du sociopathe restait d'un sobre le plus classique, elle contrastait avec le reste du voisinage en terme architecture. Monsieur Uchiwa n'aimait pas se fondre dans la masse, mais aimait rester classe.

Il fut accueillit par la mère de son ''amie'' : Miroku. C'était une femme d'environ quarante ans, elle faisait beaucoup plus jeune que son âge. Elle avait un visage similaire à sa fille, avec plus de marques du temps passé, bien entendu. Shion avait également hérité de ses yeux roses. Sa chevelure d'un marron foncé, contrastait avec celle de sa fille qui avait hérité des cheveux blonds platines de son père qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Il avait quitté sa mère peu de temps avant la naissance de la jeune fille. Ne souhaitant pas « s'engager ». Cette absence l'avait poussé à gâter un peu plus que de raison son enfant pour combler ce manque. Ce qui avait eu des répercussions terribles sur le caractère de Shion aujourd'hui.

Miruko ne reconnu pas tout de suite Sasuke à cause des lunettes qu'il portait et qui cachait son visage qu'elle connaissait pourtant bien, mais l'invita ensuite à rentrer. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui indiquer le salon, le jeune homme savait parfaitement où aller.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce tout le monde était déjà là. Pour une fois Udon était bien habillé, ce qui ne devait sans doute pas être grâce à leur amie blonde, une chemise bleue claire et un pantalon gris. Shion, quant à elle, portait une robe rouge vif qui ne plus pas au sociopathe. Cette teinte de rouge ne lui plaisait pas, il la préférait plus sombre, comme le désespoir des gens qu'il vidait doucement. Et Shino lui était habillé exactement de la même manière que Sasuke, une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. Le lycéen pu constater qu'ils n'étaient que tous les quatre pour fêter le nouvel an.

Parfait.

« Tu es enfin là, j'ai cru que tu nous avait abandonné, alors que j'ai tout fait à la perfection pour toi ! » Hurla (de joie?) Shion tout en se jetant sur lui..

Sasuke glissa un regard discret à Shino qui le regardait, de toutes évidences elle n'avait pas été mise au courant de la menace qui avait plané sur lui.

« Il ne manquait plus que toi pour que la soirée commence, maintenant qu'on est tout les cinq ! » dit Udon

 _Cinq ?!_

Oh non, Sasuke n'avait pas envie de voir des gens aujourd'hui mais si en plus c'était des gens dont il n'avait l'habitude cela allait être très agaçant. Qui était l'autre invité ? Ils n'avaient quand même pas invité Shiho ?

Quand soudain, la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître le dernier invité :

Choji Akimichi.

Il ne le connaissait pas très bien, contrairement à toutes les personnes actuellement dans sa classe, Choji venait d'un autre collège. Ils s'étaient rencontrés cette année, comme Shiho. C'était un garçon un peu rond, mangeant beaucoup et ne le cachant à personne. Il avait les cheveux longs châtains relevés en une queue de cheval et de petits yeux noirs.

« Ah Sasuke, comment vas-tu ? » fit ce dernier en venant lui serrer la main, Sasuke bredouilla une réponse que le garçon rond eut du mal à comprendre puis il prit la bouteille que l'adolescent à lunettes avait ramené pour la déposer sur le buffet.

« La fête peut commencer ! »

La soirée passa et Sasuke se demanda si finalement regarder la télévision avec Ino ne serait pas moins agaçant. Au moins, il aurait bien mangé. La nourriture du buffet n'était pas vraiment à son goût, trop sucré. Parfois, la jeune captive ''l'invitait'' à manger dans la cave, elle avait comprit assez vite qu'aucune la nourriture ne pouvait toucher le cœur absent du sociopathe, sauf peut-être les tomates. Elle avait donc pris l'habitude de lui faire des salades de tomates dès qu'il daignait bien vouloir venir manger avec elle. Il devait reconnaître qu'elle s'en sortait mieux en cuisine depuis qu'il lui avait appris les bases.

Ce dernière avait été étonnée des connaissances de Sasuke dans ce domaine mais quand on vit seul depuis plus de cinq ans, il est normal de savoir bien cuisiner. C'était sa vieille nourrice qu'il lui avait appris à cuisiner avant de partir quand il avait environ 11 ans. Elle n'était pas la femme la plus aimable du monde mais il crut se souvenir qu'il l'appréciait beaucoup étant enfant, la seule figure parentale qu'il ait jamais eut.

Cela faisait des heures qu'il était chez Shion et qu'ils enchaînaient les jeux sans aucune logique. La partie de cache-cache avait été la meilleure partie de la soirée. Bien caché, personne n'avait réussi à le trouver et Sasuke avait eu la paix pendant plus une demi-heure. Mais cette victoire avait déclenché la fin du jeu, l'hôte de la soirée n'avait pas aimé cette victoire trop longue.

Ils étaient maintenant assis en cercle autour de la table du salon (la mère de Shion avait décidé de passer la soirée dans sa chambre pour ne pas gêner les plus jeunes tout en les surveillant), sur la table régnait en maître le désordre.

Des paquets de chips ouverts, plus de verres que de personnes présentes, des miettes, des gâteaux apéritifs tombés de leurs paquets, des cartes de différents jeux pas encore rangées ET mélangées. Sasuke avait entrepris de tout rangé mais Shion l'en empêcha.

« Aujourd'hui tu te relaxes, Monsieur Propre. Ces derniers temps, tu as la manie de toujours vouloir tout ranger et tout nettoyer ! ».

Shino, Udon et maintenant Shion, le jeune sociopathe n'avait jamais pensé qu'ils avaient remarqué ses changements de personnalité notamment en ce qui concerne la propreté. Elle devrait essayer de vivre tout un été dans un endroit répugnant, dégoûtant et sale pendant un mois et de ne pas être maniaque de l'hygiène après être sortie...

« Action ou vérité Sasuke ? »

 _Oh pitié non, pas ce jeu._

Cela lui rappela la partie que lui avait raconté Ino il y a quelques semaines. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il avait toujours détesté ce jeu.

« Heu, A-action ? » Le sociopathe étant très mauvais menteur, l'autre possibilité n'était donc pas envisageable.

« T'es pas drôle ! Tu prends toujours action ! » Râla la blonde platine.

« Quand on était au collège, c'était l'inverse ! Il prenait toujours vérité mais comme il ne savait pas mentir, on savait direct s'il mentait ou non ! » Ria Udon.

Alors comme ça, il avait toujours été mauvais menteur ? Un défaut de moins à mettre sur le compte de cet été...

« Allez, vérité pour Sasuke ! » Décida Choji sans le consentement de la personne concernée.

« Tu vas devoir nous dire : qui aimes-tu en secret ?! » dit la seule fille de la soirée.

Sasuke se demanda s'il pouvait lui répondre que la ''personne'' qui avait le plus d'importance aujourd'hui pour lui, c'était Conchita, sa serpillière...

Pris d'une hystérie soudaine, Udon se mit à remuer dans tous les sens comme s'il essayait de faire diversion.

« Passons à autre chose ! » fit le jeune homme au nez coulant en remuant inutilement de l'air.

« Suivant, Udon ! Oh lalala, c'est moi ! Action ou vérité ? Hé bah, VERITE, voyons ! OKAY, Tu dois nous dire nous l'un de tes secrets ! AH D'ACCORD : Je dors encore avec mon Teddy ! Mon ourson préféré ! »

Des hurlements de rire se firent entendre, Shion se tenait le ventre, Choji pleurait de rire et même Shino avait retiré ses lunettes de soleil pour essuyer une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil. Sasuke n'avait absolument pas compris, Udon s'était levé soudainement et avait parlé d'une traite, faisant les questions-réponses lui-même.

Le garçon timide se tourna face au sociopathe et lui fit un clin d'œil. Puis Sasuke se souvint de la discussion qu'il avaient eu après le début des vacances.

 _Ah oui..._

Maintenant, il comprenait. Udon pensait qu'il était amoureux de la chose encombrante qui vivait sa cave depuis quelques temps déjà, quelle drôle d'idée. Elle avait passé une grande partie de sa scolarité à le racketter. Sasuke était fou mais pas masochiste, ça c'était l'apanage d'Ino.

Et alors que Shion allait reposer la question sans aucune gêne, la mère de cette dernière arriva.

« Shion, il faudra que vous fassiez un peu de place, tu as une invité supplémentaire. » fit-elle l'air grave.

Les adolescents se tournèrent vers celle qui venait de parler. Derrière la femme, apparut un visage que tous connaissaient que trop bien.

« AYAME ?! »

Ayame, qui clairement n'avait pas envie être là, arriva aux cotés de la mère de Shion. Les yeux baissé comme si elle avait honte. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de soirée bleue roi, plutôt longue, fendue sur le coté gauche jusqu'à sa cuisse. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés et ébouriffés. Son maquillage noir avait coulé et entourait ses yeux comme un panda. Elle avait des chaussures à talon tellement haut que Sasuke se demanda comment elle faisait pour marcher sans se tordre une cheville.

Elle avança au milieu du salon comme une coupable à son procès sous les yeux médusés de l'audience. Elle pris place entre Choji et Sasuke, face à sa majesté Shion, prête à recevoir son jugement.

Choji lui proposa un verre de jus d'orange qu'elle refusa poliment. Le père d'Ayame arriva à son tour dans la pièce. Il salua chaleureusement les jeunes adolescents qu'il reconnu immédiatement. Quand vint le tour de Sasuke, il lui mit un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule en guise de salutations comme lorsque ce dernier était plus jeune et qu'il venait chercher Ayame chez elle pour aller jouer ensemble des après-midi entières.

Il vérifia ensuite la contenance des verres.

« Ça ne vous dérange pas si je vous la laisse, j'ai encore du travail et pour longtemps. Je ne peux pas la surveiller.

-Je n'ai plus cinq ans !

-Tu feras ce que je te dis !

C'est la police qui m'a appelé ! Tu veux finir comme ton amie Ino ? » cracha son père dans toute sa colère, en guise d'au revoir pour sa fille.

Puis reprenant sa contenance, il reprit : « On réglera ça demain, j'ai des clients à servir.»

Sasuke ne se souvenait pas que le vieil homme était capable de se mettre en colère. Le père de la jeune fille, Teuchi, était un homme robuste qui tenait un restaurant japonnais de ramen très apprécié des habitants dans le centre de Konoha. Il arrivait souvent à la petite bande de collégiens de s'y ravitailler à toutes heures du jour. Il croyait se souvenir que le père de son ancienne amie était quelqu'un de très sympathique, même si aujourd'hui, le sociopathe avait dû mal avec la définition de ce mot.

« Bien, les enfants, je vous laisse ! J'ai du travail. N'hésitez pas à venir manger quand vous voulez, vous êtes toujours les bienvenus dans le restaurant du vieux Teuchi !» dit le vieil homme de façon théâtral.

« Surtout toi mon p'tit gaillard ! » Reprit-il en désignant Sasuke du regard.

Le vieil homme remercia la mère de Shion avant de partir, laissant les adolescents seuls avec leurs questions.

Après un silence des plus malsains pour tout le monde, sauf pour Sasuke qui n'avait pas compris qu'il y avait un malaise, Ayame brisa le silence pour répondre aux questions qu'ils se posaient tous en silence.

« On a fait une très grosse soirée chez Sai... Avec beaucoup de monde, plus qu'à son anniversaire. »

Sasuke n'osa pas imaginer le nombre de personnes présentes, déjà qu'à l'anniversaire du Grand Manitou, il était impossible de marcher sans rentrer accidentellement dans quelqu'un...

« Et avec de l'alcool. Les flics sont intervenus, apparemment, ils nous surveillent tous depuis la disparitions d'Ino... » repris la jeune fille. Elle se saisit d'un bâton de sésame qu'elle plongea nonchalamment dans la sauce.

Sasuke fut étonné, il pensait être le seul à être surveillé.

« Et ils ont arrêté la soirée pour ''qu'il n'y est pas d'autres disparitions aussi tragiques que celle d'Ino'', et ils ont appelé tous nos parents. » Fit l'adolescente, la bouche pleine. Le lycéen aux lourdes lunettes eut un haut le cœur. Elle avait toujours cette habitude de parler la bouche pleine.

Le reste de la soirée passa, si Ayame au début semblait particulièrement énervée d'être avec « les nullos », elle finit par se détendre, riant comme au bon vieux temps des boulettes d'Udon et des crises de nerfs de Shion qui ne supportait pas de perdre.

Tous assis sur le canapé du salon, ils attendaient qu'Udon, grâce à ses imitations, leur fassent deviner un personnage important. Shion hurla que ses imitations ne rimaient à rien et qu'Udon avait l'air d'un oiseaux handicapé essayant de s'envoler, quant à Ayame, riant à s'en tordre le ventre, elle suggéra qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'une baleine anorexique hors de l'eau. Elles semblaient bien à leurs aises, assises l'une à coté de l'autre.

« Mais non ! C'est Darth Vader ! » Fit Udon à la fin du temps imparti.

Sasuke ne comprit pas le rapport entre l'imitation et la réponse.

L'équipe Shion-Udon-Choji gagnait le match malgré cela. Ce n'était certainement pas Sasuke -aussi expressif qu'une pierre ou Shino -tellement direct qu'on a tendance à l'oublier, qui allaient marquer des points. La seule de leur équipe à mettre des points était Ayame.

Shino se leva pour faire à son tour deviner une célébrité à son équipe, Udon retourna à coté de la blonde et la soirée continua. Les adolescents semblaient tous s'amuser sauf Sasuke qui comptait les minutes qui le séparaient de son retour à la maison. Ils firent ensemble le décompte de la nouvelle année et le brun asocial fuit aux toilettes lorsque que ses ''amis'' commencèrent à se faire la bise pour se souhaiter cette nouvelle année.

Le simple fait qu'on touche son corps le dégoûtait fortement, alors il était hors de question qu'il laisse des gens toucher à son visage. Pas encore.

Enfermé dans les toilettes, il ferma fort les yeux comme pour faire s'en aller au loin ses bribes de mémoires. Des images de cet été lui revinrent en tête. **Des mains souillées** de rouge essuyèrent les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, caressant tendrement son visage, figé par la peur, et laissant sur ce dernier **des traces rouges**.

« Sasuke... »

En sueur, il revint dans le présent à l'appel de son prénom, c'était la voix d'Ayame. Il pouvait clairement sentir sa présence derrière la porte. Elle semblait être appuyée contre la porte, attendant patiemment une réponse.

« O-oui ? » Fit il sans grande conviction. Sa tête tournait, il avait des nausées transpirait à grosses gouttes.

« Bonne Année » fit-elle avant de repartir aussitôt.

Après avoir attendu un temps considérable que ces maux disparaissent en vain, il finit par sortir des toilettes. Son visage était si pâle qu'au sortir de la petite pièce, Shion lui sauta dessus appelant sa mère à la rescousse. Elles proposèrent au jeune homme l'emmener voir un médecin. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir un médecin, juste de rentrer chez lui et de s'enlever ces images affreuses de la tête. La mère voulu alors le raccompagner chez lui.

« Les rues ne sont pas sûres en ce moment » fit la plus âgée, gênée.

Elle voulait probablement faire référence à Ino... Qu'aurait-elle dit si elle avait su que le responsable de la disparition qui a traumatisé tout une ville se trouvait présentement devant elle ?

Et un haut le cœur plus tard et il avait accepté la proposition de l'adulte. Il rentra exténué. Aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Devoir supporter Shion ET Ayame ensemble, c'était quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire par le passé mais plus maintenant. Deux vraies piles électriques. Shino ne l'avait même pas aidé à les affronter. Il n'était pas sûr mais il avait l'impression que l'adolescent aux lunettes de soleil était content de voir la brune de retour parmi eux et s'entendant avec la blonde et tous les autres comme avant.

Il remercia la mère de Shion, lui promettant de l'appeler s'il venait à se sentir mal à nouveau. Sasuke sortit de la voiture, il attendit qu'elle fut partie pour rentrer chez lui. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il descendit voir sa colocataire.

Cette dernière se portait bien et chantait (ou hurlait, au choix) debout devant la télévision à l'aide de Conchita comme micro, des choses incompréhensibles à propos d'un amour non-réciproque. Sasuke allait devoir remonter la télévision, ce n'était vraiment pas sain pour le cerveau de la captive de regarder des choses pareilles. Il marcha tel un zombie jusqu'au milieu du salon et s'étala de tout son long sur le canapé.

Ino, de surprise de voir son cher et tendre, s'arrêta dans cette frénésie mais en sembla heureuse puisqu'elle tenta de lui sauter au cou dès qu'il apparu dans son champs de visions. Mais quand elle vit que son visage était aussi blanc comme un fantôme, elle se retint. Même si habituellement il était très blanc de peau, cette couleur là n'était clairement pas naturelle. Après lui avoir expliqué qu'il était malade, elle décida de jouer les infirmières et s'occupa de lui toute la soirée pour son plus grand bonheur, à elle.

Elle éteignit la télévision, parti lui chercher des médicaments, le força à s'habiller plus confortablement. Elle s'assura que ravissuer avait tout ce dont il avait besoin. Sasuke devait admettre que ce n'était pas désagréable de se faire servir parfois.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

Kirango Kin: Merci pour cette critique vraiment très constructive ! Je n'ai jamais vu Orange mécanique mais mais il est inscrit sur ma liste des films à voir maintenant :) C'est vrai que les personnages sont très différents du manga et c'est ce que je souhaitais, pour diversifier un peu ce qu'on peut voir sur le fandom habituellement plutôt que les habituels : Sasuke le beau gosse mais froid, Naruto, le délinquant gentil et Ino et/ou Sakura la garce. Je ne sais pas comment on peut se faire éditer mais l'idée est à méditer !

En tout cas merci pour cette review et merci à toi et au Savant !

Sakka-Sensei: Merci pour ta review, ça me fait toujours plaisir :) Haaaa, mystère et boule de gomme (pardon) haha. bisous !

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu~~ !

Réactions, hypothèses, théories, angoisses ? - N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

La bise !


	14. Chapitre 14

**Résumé :** Sasuke, ayant un passe-temps très particulier, voit sa chère routine malmenée lorsqu'il est surpris en plein acte par l'une de ses camarades de classe. Que faire ? /!\ UA.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, évidemment !

Les pensées du personnages en POV sont en _italiques._

Le début et la fin des flash back sont marqués en **gras**.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Mercredi

9h30.

Pour commencer cette nouvelle année de bon pied, Sasuke avait passé l'intégralité de la fin des vacances de Noël à ranger la maison de fond en comble et l'avait nettoyée encore plus que d'habitude. Il avait fait le tir, jeter, recycler, donné à des associations caritatives ce qui était encore en bon état.

Il avait mis Ino à contribution contre son gré. Après tout, elle vivait ici elle aussi, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle soit dispensée de l'aider. Bien qu'elle ait tenté d'y échapper, le jeune sociopathe l'avait finalement retrouvée, cachée dans les placards de la cuisine de la cave. Elle lui avait sourit en cherchant une excuse bidon pour ne pas participer au marathon et s'était finalement mise à pleurer sous la pression, encore...

Un seul regard ''noir'' du lycéen et la jeune fille était sortie en courant de sa cachette et avait commencé à frotter énergiquement le sol avec cette chère Conchita. Il ne savait pas trop comment cela était possible mais Ino redevenait docile et recommençait à lui obéir tranquillement. Heureusement sinon elle ne serait plus là.

Sa colocataire, qu'il n'avait miraculeusement pas encore tuée donc, s'était plaint de soit-disantes vapeurs toxiques à cause des différents produits ménagés qu'ils utilisaient. Le jeune homme n'utilisait jamais de produit de grande surface, tout était bio chez lui. Mais il avouait volontiers que c'était, peut-être effectivement, une erreur de mélanger du jus de citron, du bicarbonate de soude et du vinaigre blanc. Même si le résultat avait été particulièrement impressionnant, il avait quand même dû fuir hors de la cave en compagnie de Ino le temps que l'odeur disparaisse sous peine de mourir tous les deux asphyxiés.

Ils avaient dû attendre des heures dans le couloir, Sasuke ne voulait pas que sa captive aille plus loin même si la blonde voulait absolument visiter la maison et avait insisté pour. Face au refus du sociopathe elle était restée docilement dans le couloir, à ses cotés, jouant avec ses longs cheveux blonds.

Aujourd'hui c'était la rentrée de janvier. Le lycéen devait avouer que, pour une fois, il serait bien resté en vacances encore quelques temps. L'inspecteur Hatake et ses collègues ainsi que la totalité de ses camarades de classe et du lycée ne lui avaient pas manqué du tout et il n'avait pas la moindre envie au monde de leur refaire face.

Le professeur d'allemand était absent, Sasuke avait senti comme une sorte de réconfort, non seulement il avait pu dormir un peu plus mais en plus, il n'aurait pas à entendre un « professeur » parler un plus mauvais allemand que Shion (alors qu'elle ne fait même pas allemand). Il avait naturellement pris, au collège*, allemand comme langue à étudier. Sa nourrice lui avait expliqué que son père, Monsieur, était né là-bas, en Allemagne. Et il n'en avait pas fallut plus au petit Sasuke pour choisir la langue de son paternel, espérant tissé un lien aussi minime soit il avec ce dernier.

Finalement il avait bien eu raison, toutes les énergumènes comme le grand manitou, le toutou Kiba et le reste étaient parti étudier d'autres langues moins dures que l'allemand. Il n'étaient que deux dans ce cours, Shino et lui. Le père Aburame étant lui aussi allemand.

Le lycée de Konoha était un lycée d'élite, les examens d'entrée étaient très durs et l'inscription coûtait chère : résultat, il n'étaient que 18 élèves par classe. Le rêve de n'importe quel professeur. Sasuke imagina les classes des lycées publics, 35 élèves. Déjà qu'il trouvait sa classe bruyante, alors à 35, il ne voulait même pas imaginer le bruit qu' étaient capable de faire autant d'élèves enfermé dans une salle.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvaient à seulement six dans le cours de Droit Juridique. Karui, lui, trois élèves de l'autre classe de 2nde. Depuis plusieurs semaines, il y avait une absente récurrente : Ino. Elle lui avait avoué avoir pris cette option pour être avec lui, dans l'espoir de pouvoir passer du temps ensemble dans au moins un cours cette année. Chose, dont apparemment elle rêvait depuis le collège. Mais la jeune blonde avait été déçue que Karui choisisse finalement de la suivre, ne pouvant faire semblant d'avoir oublié son livre pour être à coté de lui toute l'année.

Bien qu'ils ne soient qu'en 2nde, le lycée de Konoha souhaitait mettre toutes les chances du coté de ses élèves en leur permettant de choisir plusieurs options pour qu'ils aient plus de ''formations'' que les élèves des autres lycées privés qui se contentaient de suivre bêtement les programmes de l'Éducation Nationale.

Résultat, ils n'avaient pas moins de 36 heures de cours par semaines. Avec quasiment double ration des matières scientifiques ou encore des cours économie avant l'heure, le tout avec des options qui n'existaient qu'à Konoha comme le Droit Juridique, Science Politique (cours rempli intégralement par le grand manitou et ses toutous), Musique, Cinéma/Arts Plastique, Anthropologie/Psychologie ou encore Informatique. Il y avait aussi des cours obligatoires d'introductions aux langues étrangères comme le chinois, l'arabe, le russe ou encore le japonais pour les élèves destinés à travailler à l'international**.

Au début de l'année, Sasuke avait choisi le Droit à cause de son passe temps particulier pour savoir à quoi s'attendre le jour où il se ferait attrapé. Malheureusement pour lui, le cours parlait uniquement du droit dans l'administratif. Shion avait voulu le suivre mais avait eu finalement peur en voyant l'option choisie par le jeune sociopathe et avait préféré aller dans un cours où elle pouvait espérer avoir la moyenne, en musique. Udon avait suivi la grande reine sans résistance bien qu'il n'ait pas le sens du rythme et pas capacité de chanter jute. Quant à Shino et Ayame, ils avaient choisi l'anthropologie, le choix du jeune homme aux lunettes de soleil paraissait évident aux yeux du sociopathe. C'était l'option que se rapprochait le plus de la biologie.

C'est presque en sueur qu'il arriva, enfin, au cours de Droit Juridique. Cela fait pourtant des mois qu'il était au lycée, il n'avait toujours pas l'habitude de ces maudits escaliers qui l'épuisaient toujours autant. Pourquoi fallait-il que tous ses cours se passent au troisième étage ? C'était le dernier cours de la journée, heureusement, Sasuke n'aurait pas supporté de devoir les monter encore une fois plus tard dans la journée.

Il arriva dans la petite salle en premier. Malgré l'absence du professeur, elle était déjà ouverte.

La sécurité semblait être un concept inconnu au lycée de Konoha.

Il s'installa comme à son habitude près de la porte, tout devant. Son coude sur la table et sa tête posée nonchalamment sur sa main. Les autres élèves rentrèrent à leur tour sans faire attention à lui, de toutes façons, il ne faisait pas attention à eux.

Les yeux ouverts, ses pensées partirent quand même vers un monde lointain, un monde dans lequel ce satané inspecteur recevait ces maudits résultats et en venait à la conclusion que lui, Sasuke Uchiwa était innocent et qu'Ino s'était suicidée. Et les policiers partaient loin de lui, sans se retourner et pour toujours.

Un sac à main d'un rouge étonnant entra dans le champs de vision du sociopathe, ce dernier leva les yeux pour voir qui pouvait bien être la propriétaire :

« Ça t'déranges pas si j'me fous là ? » Lui répondit la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges, un cure-dent dans la bouche.

Et sans attendre la réponse du concerné, Karui s'assit à ses cotés comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

Le jeune homme se retourna et fut confronté aux regards, qu'ils lui semblaient être, interrogateurs des trois autres élèves. Eux aussi n'avait pas l'air comprendre ce que la jeune file rousse avait derrière la tête. Elle sorti son cahier et sa trousse, prête à suivre le cours.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait il avait encore oublié de demander à sa colocataire si finalement elle l'avait vu tué sa victime sur le pont de Nakano. Habituellement, le jeune homme n'oubliait rien, mais depuis qu'Ino était arrivé chez lui, le stresse de se faire prendre l'empêchait de réfléchir et penser correctement.

La professeur entra, s'excusa de son retard et eut un blanc lorsqu'elle constata pendant l'appel la formation du nouveau duo sous ses yeux. Puis le cours commença.

Le cours d'aujourd'hui portait sur : Comment régler un consciencieux entre un client mécontent et le parton coupable que l'on est censé représenté et défendre.

Si même au lycée, on apprend aux adolescents comment faire faire porter le chapeau aux innocents clients pour protéger les grands patrons, nul doute que cela aurait un impact plutôt négatif sur les futurs adultes qu'ils seront.

Sasuke prit en note le cours mais même avec toute la force qu'il y mettait, il ne parvenait pas s'empêcher de laisser son regard voguer pas le moins du monde discrètement vers Karui. Une bonne partie de l'heure s'était déjà écoulée et elle n'avait toujours rien dit.

Elle restait là. Assise. En silence.

Que pouvait elle avoir en tête ? Il essaya de se concentrer sur le cours, en vain.

Le lycéen, avec tous ses problèmes psychologiques, n'était clairement pas la personne la plus qualifiée pour faire parler quelqu'un. En même temps cela valait il la peine ? Peut-être vaudrait mieux pour lui de fuir. L'infirmerie, ce sera parfait pour se cacher. Y aller dans pas longtemps. Comme par exemple, maintenant.

« Je voulais savoir.. » chuchota la rousse au bout d'un moment.

Trop tard.

Elle semblait hésiter. Elle ne le regardait pas, son regard fixait le tableau blanc comme si c'était à lui qu'elle s'adressait.

Sasuke allait enfin être fixé, depuis le temps. Même s'ils étaient peu nombreux dans cette salle, elle ne s'attaquerait pas à lui devant tant de monde. Avait-elle des intentions pacifistes ?

« Les autres, tu sais... ils sont un peu cons, ils suivraient Sai jusqu'au bout du monde... »

Il ne comprenait pas quel était le thème de leur discussion. Pourquoi parler de Sai et des autres ?

« Pas toi ? Tu fais partie de la bande, non ? » Lui rétorqua le sociopathe à lunettes, pas très sûr de lui et craignant même de se prendre un coup pour avoir insinué qu'elle était bête en soulignant une vérité universelle, connu et su par tout le monde dans ce lycée.

« Pas vraiment... moi... Je suivais juste Ino. » Karui baissa son visage puis le releva en direction du tableau qu'elle ne voulait pas quitter des yeux, elle continua.

« Tu sais, en philo... on avait vu, tu sais, le truc de l'instinct grég-jesaispasquoi...

\- L'instinct grégaire ? » La corrigea le jeune home à lunettes, les sourcils froncés. Où voulait elle l'emmener ?

« Ouais, ça. J'y croyais pas à tous ces trucs et tout. Je pensais pas que quand on était en groupe, on était plus cons. »

Elle s'arrêta le temps que la professeur passa près d'eux, distribuant les devoirs pour la prochaine fois.

« Mais j'avais tort. »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil. Madame Karui avouait avoir tord. Habituellement, elle préférait frapper les gens plutôt que d'admettre sa faute.

La sonnerie retenti, signalant la fin du cours et de leur petite conversation. Tous les élèves commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires, sauf la rousse.

Elle se tourna vers lui et il lui fit face par réflexe. Elle marqua un temps de pause avant de reprendre :

« Ino ne voulait pas te faire de mal, je te le jure. »

Puis, elle commença à ranger ces affaires avant d'ajouter :

« Et moi non plus. On s'est laissé emporté par les autres. » dit elle doucement.

« On s'excuse » fit la jeune fille, comme si Ino s'exprimait également à travers elle, avant de partir.

Sasuke avait assisté à une étrange scène qui le laissait perplexe. Pourquoi dire ça maintenant ? Certes, il n'était pas censé savoir que la blonde qui vivait actuellement chez lui ne le détestait pas réellement mais il se demandait pourquoi Karui avait ressenti le besoin de le lui dire ? La rousse pensait Ino morte, ce n'était pas le genre de chose à dire avant la mort ? Maintenant qu'elle était censée être morte qu'est ce que cela pourrait faire ?

Une sorte de … regrets ? Peut-être qu'elle s'en voulait d'avoir rit au nez de son amie cet été pendant leur soirée de fin d'année ?

Le jeune homme fut surpris. Il arrivait à déchiffrer les non-dits. C'était une première dans toute sa vie. Même quand il était quelqu'un d'autre avant cet été, on l'appelait ''Monsieur Pieds-dans-le-plat'' parce qu'il ne comprenait jamais les sous-entendus et posait parfois des questions gênantes qu'il ne fallait pas poser. Il fallait toujours tout lui expliquer.

En même temps, pourquoi se fatiguer à faire des sous-entendus quand on peut dire les choses clairement ?

Sasuke n'en savait rien et il s'en fichait, c'était une bonne chose de faite. Karui ne le croyait pas le moins du monde coupable, il ne pouvait pas rêver d'une meilleure résolution pour cette histoire. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir ce qu'avait voulu lui dire Shiho avant les vacances.

Depuis cette histoire Shion jouait au garde du corps pour lui et empêchait la fille aux cheveux blancs de s'approcher de son ''sujet''. Certes, la quasi présence de la blonde aux yeux roses était pour le moins envahissante mais comme elle le protégeait d'une probable altercation entre lui et albinos à lunettes, cela en valait la peine. Dans ce bas monde on a rien sans rien, alors si c'était le prix à payer, il ferait avec.

Il sorti de son cours de Droit Juridique dans une bien meilleure humeur qu'il n'y était entré. Il arriva dans la cour. L'air était de plus en plus froid et la neige, qui tombait toujours, avait déjà recouvré de quelques centimètre le sol. La cour était parsemée de traces de pas ou de traces de glissade. Et bien qu'il soit tout juste 17h, la ville était déjà plongée dans la pénombre de ce frais début de janvier .

Malheureusement pour le jeune sociopathe, sa bonne humeur fut de courte de durée. Il avait réussi à éviter l'Inspecteur Hatake toute la journée et maintenant celui-ci se trouvait devant lui, dans la cour sous la neige, juste entre lui et le portail de la liberté, il sera obligé de passer près de l'homme aux cheveux argentés pour sortir du lycée.

Une malédiction. Ça ne pouvait être que ça.

Le lycéen vit l'inspecteur et son carnet gris dans les mains, rattraper Hinata par l'épaule alors que cette dernière s'en allait. Elle se tourna face à lui avec son habituel regard timide. Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir parler avec lui mais l'Inspecteur insistait. Elle releva les yeux, préférant regarder à coté de l'homme et vit Sasuke. Ce qui sembla encore plus la perturber.

 _Mauvais._

A peine il avait réussi à ce débarrasser d'un tracas qu'un autre arrivait presque instantanément juste après.

C'est vrai que l'Inspecteur avait eu l'air d'avoir une information précieuse de la part d'Hinata avant que le lycéen aux lourdes lunettes ne fasse en sorte que le policier trouve le sac et la lettre d'Ino. Il ne s'y était pas intéressé, trop sûr que cela mettrait fin à l'enquête. Il se demandait quel genre d'information pouvait bien détenir la petite brune.

Elle était l'une des plus fidèle fervente de Sai. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi elle restait avec le grand manitou. Au collège, elle avait l'air d'une fille sympathique. Sasuke tiqua lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait pensé deux fois à cet adjectif et qu'il n'avait la moindre idée de ce que cela voulait dire. Il l'avait fait automatiquement.

C'était une jeune fille timide qui ne prenait jamais vraiment part aux actions du Maître et du reste du groupuscule, elle se contentait de suivre de moins près que tout les autres, tout ce qui était relatif au rackette et autres choses que pouvait faire subir Sai à ses victimes.

Discrètement, il passa près d'eux dans l'espoir d'entendre quelque chose.

« Tu es sûre ?

-Heu, je crois... enfin il m'a semblé...je ne sais plus. C'était il y a si longtemps.. »

L'inspecteur soupira et quand il vit Sasuke arriver dans son champs de vision, abandonna la lycéenne sans remords et sans un mot pour se diriger vers le jeune sociopathe.

Le sociopathe faisait face à l'homme qui tentait depuis deux mois et demi de le mettre en prison pour un crime qu'il n'avait même pas commis. L'Inspecteur était silencieux et ne semblait pas vouloir démarrer la conversation. Pour une fois que le sociopathe parvenait à se rendre compte qu'il y avait une tension entre deux personnes, il fallait qu'il soit l'un des concernés. Ne sachant que faire, il commença la discussion, n'espérant rien de bien constructif.

« Euh ... du... nouveau ? » la voix timide du jeune homme s'était à peine élevée que l'homme lui répondit plus sévèrement.

« Rien de ''nouveau'' ». fit l'Inspecteur avec son regard le plus méprisant en insistant sur le dernier mot pour le mettre en valeur.

Après quelques secondes de silence qui parurent à Sasuke être une éternité pendant laquelle il n'avait pas osé partir, ne voulant pas froisser plus l'Inspecteur qui avait le choix de faire de lui le coupable de cette affaire ou non. Ce n'était de la faute du sociopathe si ce policier ne semblait pas l'apprécier malgré les tentatives du jeune homme. Il fut finalement sauvé par le gong en la personne de l'inspecteur Umino.

« Kakashi, merci de m'avoir attendu. Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? »

''Kakashi'' ne répondit rien à son ami et sorti en vitesse de la cour du lycée. L'inspecteur à la cicatrice fit un petit sourire à Sasuke avant de partir, le saluant d'un geste de la main que le jeune homme lui rendit par pure politesse

* * *

« Rien de nouveau »

 _Rien de nouveau ?!_

 _Rien de NOUVEAU ?!_

 _RIEN DE NOUVEAU ?!_

Comment pouvait-il n'avoir RIEN de NOUVEAU ?!

Une lettre de suicide trouvée dans le sac de la victime, impossible de savoir si elle avait été écrite avant ou après la ''mort'' d'Ino, et ce n'est pas un élément intéressant ?!

Sasuke fulminait, faisant les cent pas dans le salon de la cave devant une Ino qui fronçait les sourcils et qui semblait vouloir s'enfoncer le plus possible dans le canapé, signe apparemment d'inquiétude et qui ne comprenait pas d'où venait une telle colère.

« Je ne SUIS PAS en colère. » lui précisa le jeune homme dans le calme le plus total.

Elle le suivait du regard, sans rien dire, faire des allers-retours depuis déjà plus d'une demi-heure.

En sortant du lycée, il avait bien vu la voiture, qu'il supposait être celle du policier qui le suivait, démarrer et le suivre jusque chez lui. Il avait dû attendre d'être caché des yeux de ce voyeur pour se laisser aller. Cet incapable ne changeait même pas de voiture entre deux filatures et ne prenait même pas la peine d'être discret. Prenait-il Sasuke pour un idiot ou était-il lui même idiot ? Le jeune sociopathe se sentait insulté. Il était le plus intelligent de sa classe, du lycée entier même, bien plus que certains adultes !

Comment pouvaient-ils écarter une piste aussi intéressante ?!

Elle était parfaite cette lettre.

Écrite de la main d'Ino, ses empreintes et son ADN s'y trouvaient. Des raisons plus que VRAIES de penser à un suicide et pouvant être confirmées par n'importe qui connaissant un peu les jumelles Yamanaka. Qu'est ce qu'il leur fallait de plus pour qu'ils le laissent tranquille ?

Sasuke avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Sa tête lui faisait encore mal et pour une obscure raison qu'il ne parvint pas à expliquer, il renversa d'un coup de bras tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table basse. Le tricot d'Ino, le thé de la jeune fille, celui qu'elle avait fait pour lui, les télécommandes, les magasines de mode, tout fut reversé à terre.

La blonde eut un mouvement de recul avant de se cacher derrière le canapé, les mains sur ses oreilles, sentant arriver un coup de tonnerre.

Et c'est toute la cave qui subi la colère du sociopathe. Il renversa tout ce qui était à porter de main. Aucune pièce de la cave ne fut épargnée par sa fureur, ni aucune étagère, tout était à terre et des morceaux de verres étaient éparpillés de partout sur le sol.

Après plus d'une heure à tout renverser dans la cave, qui maintenant ressemblait à un véritable champs de bataille, Sasuke était à bout de souffle, il décida de s'arrêter. Le lycéen ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cela lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Il s'assit tant bien que mal au milieu des débris de ce qui semblait être autrefois une étagère. Ses bras étaient rouges et il s'était même blessé à plusieurs endroits, à la lèvre et à l'arcade à force d'exploser du verre à hauteur de son visage.

Le calme revint dans la cave.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, il entendit une petite voix tremblante s'élevée au loin demandant :

« C'est fini ? » suivit de quelques larmes et d'un reniflement tout sauf classe.

Oui, ça l'était ou en tout cas, ça semblait fini.

Il se leva pour chercher sa colocataire, il la trouva toujours derrière le canapé. Quand elle le vit, elle eut un mouvement de recule. D'habitude quand il l'agressait, elle ne lui en tenait jamais rigueur alors pourquoi maintenant ? Il ne s'en était même pas pris à elle.

Il lui tendit la main en s'excusant et lui proposa d'aller se coucher.

Elle mit un certain temps avant d'accepter, méfiante, visiblement encore sous le choc. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre, lui prêtant même ses pantoufles pour éviter de marcher sur les bouts de verre qui jonchaient le chemin jusqu'au lit de la blonde. Son père ne lui avait pas appris grand chose mais le peu qu'il lui avait enseigné, il l'avait retenu. Monsieur Uchiwa avait axé l'éducation du jeune homme sur la politesse et l'excellence. Il s'était appliqué à l'éducation de son fils, au début du moins.

Toujours être galant avec une femme, surtout si elle est en position de faiblesse. Heureusement pour Ino, Sasuke avait l'air d'avoir plutôt épargné sa chambre, elle put s'y coucher tranquillement tandis que le lycéen, lui, remonta à la surface.

Le jeune sociopathe pensa que peut-être à une époque, _peut-être_ , son père avait pensé faire de lui son héritier spirituel (puisqu'il était déjà dans les faits, son héritier). Et peut-être que son père, le jour où il avait appris qu'il aurait un fils, avait imaginé ils auraient pu travaillé ensemble, une fois ce fils devenu adulte. Ce fils aurait poursuivi sa carrière dans la politique.

Pourtant Sasuke se souvenait que son père ne fut pas, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, fier de lui, il l'avait sans doute déçu à un moment ou un autre de sa vie dont le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à se souvenir. Et depuis cette vie était devenue un enfer jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne partir avec sa mère pour la capitale. Loin de leur enfant.

De ses parents, il n'avait que des vieux souvenirs, ternis par le temps et par sa propre folie. Un père strict ne laissant aucune erreur passer, ne pensant qu'à l'excellence et une mère absente, enfermée dans sa chambre toute la journée.

Assis devant son ordinateur, il était dans l'impasse. Que faire ?

Trop de choses se bousculaient das sa tête. Il serait préférable d'y réfléchir demain plutôt. Il se leva de sa chaise tel un pingouin en fin de vie pour tomber raide sur le ventre et sans aucune grâce sur son lit. Il s'enroula entre les couvertures et s'endormit dans une position étrange, sans enlever ses vêtements et sans penser au ménage qu'il aurait à faire le lendemain suite à cette crise de colère pour le moins surprenante.

* * *

Il s'était mis en colère.

C'était bien la première fois depuis cet été que cela lui arrivait. Plus le temps passait plus il sentait de vieilles émotions qu'il croyait éteintes refaire surface, pourtant son envie de tuer était toujours présente, signe qu'il n'y avait pas de ''guérison''.

Après avoir passé la nuit la plus horrible de son existence depuis cet été, ressassant des vieux souvenirs pas toujours très agréables, il se leva, toujours embourbé dans sa couvertures. Il resta assis sur son lit un certain temps contemplant le réveil qui lui afficha une heure plutôt matinale. Il avait décidé de se lever tôt pour faire le ménage dans la cave.

Une fois arrivé sur place, on aurait pu croire qu'une guerre s'était déroulée en ces lieux tellement c'était le chaos.

« Même la chambre d'Udon n'est pas cet état... » dit le jeune homme pour lui-même, découragé de voir la charge de travail qu'il avait à faire pour remettre la cave en ordre, cela lui prendrait sûrement plusieurs jours.

Il entra dans le salon, il s'était vraiment lâché, il n'y avait pas de doute. Il remarqua par terre, aux pieds de la table basse, l'un des vieux magazines qu'avait l'habitude de feuilleter sa colocataire forcée. Il le ramassa, plus désappointé qu'il ne le voulait : l'eau bouillante du thé avait tâché et abîmé la couverture, il ne restait plus qu'à le jeter.

Sur cette couverture, on pouvait y voir une jeune femme. La tête face à l'appareil photo et le corps tourné de trois-quart vers la gauche, ayant la vingtaine environ. Elle sourirait de toutes ses dents. Droites, parfaitement alignées. Un sourire assuré. Ses lèvres portaient la couleur d'un rouge passion, le même que le sang.

La jeune femme possédait de très longs cheveux noirs, comme l'ébène, se reposant sur l'épaule qu'on ne pouvait pas voir mais que l'on devinait sans difficulté. Elle portait une robe dos nu d'un bleu fier, qui contrastait avec sa peau pâle. Sa poitrine, bien que peu volumineuse, était mise en valeur par un décolleté plongeant qui ne divulguait rien de ce qu'il était censé cacher. Sa taille fine était soulignée par un foulard noir attaché autour d'elle, qui donnait un style travaillé-négligé, apparemment très apprécié par les congénères hominidés masculins de Sasuke. Il regarda un moment les yeux noirs perçants de la photo.

Ce n'était pas parce que la couverture était abîmée qu'il fallait jeter le magazine, il le mit de coté...

Le lycéen à lunettes releva ensuite la tête tout en soupirant, il restait encore tellement à faire. Et il avait passé cinq minutes à se demander s'il fallait jeter un tas de papier sale...

Il décida de demander à Ino de l'aider dans cette tâche hardie.

En entrant discrètement dans la chambre réservée à la jeune fille qui était sa prisonnière, il s'avança dans le noir de la chambre et observa sa captive qui dormait de dos.

Il ne ressentait rien, pas même un peu de pitié ou de remords pour elle, ni la moindre envie de la sauver.

Sasuke ne pouvait ressentir que de mauvaises émotions maintenant ? Il ne savait si sa situation actuelle était enviable par rapport à celle de septembre où il ne ressentait rien et vivait tel un zombie, mais au moins il y avait eu un changement.

Il la réveilla doucement en la secouant. Elle ouvrit un œil et fut plus rapide que lui . Avant qu'il ne puisse parler, elle argua le fait que tout employé avait le droit à des vacances et qu'elle décidait de poser ses RTT aujourd'hui, puis elle se retourna et un rapide coup d'œil au radio-réveil lui indiqua qu'il n'était que 5h30 du matin.

Après avoir produit une sorte d'ultrason que le jeune homme ne pensait pas qu'un être humain puisse être capable de produire et qui résultait sûrement de la surprise de la blonde d'être réveillée si tôt, elle se re-retourna et s'endormit aussitôt. Sasuke n'avait envie de lutter aujourd'hui, elle l'aidera plus tard dans la journée.

* * *

Ino entendit des pas s'éloigner d'elle puis se diriger vers le salon.

Après un instant de silence, elle entendit le bruit typique que faisait le jeune sociopathe quand il commençait le ménage.

Il constata les dégâts, marmonna quelque chose, puis il alla chercher Conchita ainsi que sa sœur Cosette, la balayette et commença son ouvrage en râlant.

La captive sourit doucement à la pensée que tout reviendrait comme avant qu'il ne s'énerve. Cette crise lui avait ramené de douloureux souvenirs auxquels elle ne voulait pas penser. Sa mère avait l'habitude de s'énerver de cette façon-là aussi.

Souvent elle rentrait dans la chambre de sa fille aux yeux bleus et renversait tout, sans préavis. Certes, il n'y avait pas grand chose à renverser dans son ancienne chambre mais c'était plus long qu'on ne le pense de ramasser et de remettre en ordre tout ce qui avait dans son armoire.

* * *

Enfin.

Il avait enfin eu ce qu'il voulait. Ce qu'il _méritait_.

Il sorti du bureau de Tsuande comme un vainqueur. Il se rendit directement aux vestiaires réservés aux inspecteurs et croisa Gaï sur le chemin. Kakashi lui appris la bonne nouvelle. Gaï eut un air étonné, même si cela faisait longtemps que son ami lui en parlait, il n'avait pas pensé que cela puisse être vrai. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, il préférait faire confiance à l'homme aux cheveux gris.

Cela avait demandé un sacrifice et un temps considérable de parole et de compliments en tout genre mais il n'était pas déçu.

Un ''petit'' sacrifice.

Vraiment _tout petit_. Une babiole. Trois fois rien. Une chose dont on peut se passer***

Ce n'était pas grand chose.

Il était sûr de lui, tout ce passerait comme prévu. Tsunade avait été très clair, tout devait se dérouler selon le protocole sinon rien. Même si cela prenait un peu plus de temps que prévu l'inspecteur s'en accommoderait, la seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux, c'était le résultat. Cela faisait bientôt trois mois maintenant, il n'était pas à un mois ou deux mois près.

L'inspecteur aux cheveux argentés n'allait pas décevoir la plus âgée. Iruka avait été surpris, dans le mauvais sens du terme, mais il avait promis de faire son travail correctement bien qu'il n'y croyait pas. Et Obito et Gaï étaient de son coté,

Kakashi n'était pas du genre à avoir besoin du soutient moral des autres, mais il devait avouer qu'avoir ces deux là derrière lui le confortait dans sa démarche.

Il ne le laisserait pas filer.

Il allait l'avoir.

Il n'avait pu le supporter et ce dès le premier jour, il n'avait jamais vraiment su pourquoi.

 _Coupable._

C'était la seule chose qui venait à l'esprit de l'Inspecteur quand il pensait à lui.

Ce sale gamin Uchiwa et son masque d'indifférence.

* * *

* Je ne sais absolument pas comment se passe l'école au Japon ou ailleurs, alors on prendra le système scolaire français comme exemple, si vous me le permettez x)

** J'espère que vous aussi aurez la chanson de Tal dans la tête toute la journée après avoir lu cette phrase, cordialement. xD)

***petite référence à Ursula, ma méchante de Disney favori, haha. C'est ce qu'elle dit à Ariel au moment de signer le contrat dans la version française.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

Lawkyrie : Merci et désolée pour la fausse joie ! La prochaine fois, je mettrais l"info sur mon profil :D

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et encore désolée pour le retard !

Réactions, hypothèses, théories, angoisses ? - N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

La bise !


	15. Chapitre 15

**Résumé :** Sasuke, ayant un passe-temps très particulier, voit sa chère routine malmenée lorsqu'il est surpris en plein acte par l'une de ses camarades de classe. Que faire ? /!\ UA.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, évidemment !

Les pensées du personnage en POV sont en _italiques._

Le début et la fin des flash back sont marqués en **gras**.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

« Oui, j'avais vu. » dit la blonde, pas vraiment perturbée, même complètement à l'aise.

Sasuke souffla, il avait quand même espéré le contraire.

« Quand on s'était vu sur le pont de Nakano avec le gros type super baraqué. D'ailleurs, tu t'en était bien sorti, il était tellement plus grand que toi ! » fit elle avec de grands gestes comme pour mimer la grandeur physique de l'homme.

« J'ai eu si peur ! J'ai cru qu'il allait te faire la peau » continua-t-elle.

« Mais j'en ai parlé à personne ! Je te le promets » lui sourit Ino, tentant de le rassurer.

Sasuke ne savait pas s'il était rassuré mais les paroles de la jeune fille avaient l'air convaincantes.

« Il faudrait que tu te muscles un peu ! Tu veux que je te donne des cours de yoga ? »

La lettre n'étant suffisamment intéressante, l'inspecteur continuait le coller en permanence au lycée et cela faisait maintenant bientôt 4 mois et demi qu'il n'avait pas pu faire ce qu'il aime le plus et était encore en manque de sang.

Sirotant son thé doucement sur l'un des fauteuils du salon de la cave, il observait sans vraiment la voir, Ino, sur le canapé en face de lui, qui tricotait un pull d'après un modèle dans un magasine.

Sasuke ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle s'obstinait à tricoter des vêtements très clairement trop petits pour eux et bien trop grands (quoi qu'elle en dise) pour le lapin qu'il lui avait offert à Noël et qu'elle avait appelé sobrement ''Chidori''.

C'était devenu comme une routine, elle en train de tricoter ou coudre quelque chose et lui en train de comater pas très loin. Il se demanda quand est-ce qu'il avait commencé à passer son temps libre de façon automatique dans la cave.

Deux mois entiers de cours venaient de passer, c'était la fin des vacances d'Hiver et toujours pas de nouvelle de cette maudite lettre. L'inspecteur Hatake... qu'avait-il pu faire de cette lettre ?

 _Il n'aurait quand même pas-_

« POLICE, OUVREZ ! »

Après un regard lancé à Ino qui semblait toute aussi surprise que lui de cette visite plutôt inattendue, il ouvrit l'un des tiroirs du salon et sorti un bâillon, malgré la visible non-envie de sa prisonnière d'avoir à mettre le bâillon, elle le mit toute seule après avoir entendu deux énormes coups mis dans la porte d'entrée.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Sasuke pour remonter à la surface, n'oubliant pas au passage de remettre ses lunettes qu'il ne mettait plus dans la cave. En arrivant à la surface, il passa sa tête en dehors du placard quand il vit que la voie était libre, il sorti.

Une fois à l'extérieur de la cave, le jeune homme eut la désagréable surprise de voir que l'inspecteur Hatake s'était permis de rentrer chez lui et qu'il se promenait tranquillement dans son salon, il voulut protester contre cette intrusion parfaitement illégale mais l'inspecteur Umino qui avait semblé être de son coté jusqu'ici, ne dit rien et lui remit simplement une lettre avant d'ajouter :

« Si tu veux bien, nous devons t'emmener au poste de Police. Tout va bien se passer » dit l'inspecteur à la cicatrice. Sasuke sentait que malgré la voix douce qu'employait le fonctionnaire de Police, que rien n'allait bien se passer.

« P-Pour-pourquoi ? » Sa voix étaient tremblante, il n'arrivait pas à articuler correctement. Ses mains devaient moites et il avait du mal à respirer, et son cœur battait de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine.

« Ne discute pas. Nous avons de nouveaux éléments et tu dois venir pour nous confirmer tout ça. » ordonna la voix grave de l'inspecteur aux cheveux d'argent. Sasuke put voir, même avec le masque, le sourire victorieux de l'inspecteur. Comme pour Sai, cela ne allait pas du tout.

« Kakashi, s'il te plaît. »

« Très bien, suis nous. » dit l'inspecteur belliqueux avant de se retourner, toujours ce sourire malsain scotché sur son visage.

La main de l'inspecteur Umino se posa sur l'épaule de Sasuke et poussa doucement le plus jeune des trois en dehors de la maison. Devant le porche se trouvait deux voitures de Police ainsi qu'une demi douzaine de policiers.

Le sociopathe reconnu l'inspecteur Obito Tobi et l'inspecteur Gaï Maïto qui étaient souvent avec l'inspecteur Hatake. Tous les policiers regardèrent Sasuke avec dédain, ils ne lui adressèrent qu'un simple hochement de tête en guise de salutations quand le lycéen bredouilla près d'eux un timide ''bonsoir''. L'un d'eux lui ouvrit la porte d'une des voitures et l'invita à entrer d'un air peu commode, le jeune homme entra sans opposer de résistance et fut suivi par l'inspecteur Umino qui ne le quittait pas d'une semelle. Les voitures démarrèrent et il partirent.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait pas verrouiller la porte d'entrée de la cave ! Il avait été tellement presser de sortir qu'il avait oublié, Ino pouvait s'enfuir !

Il jeta un dernier regard en direction de sa maison.

Maintenant il fallait juste espérer que les sentiments qu'elle lui portait la fasse rester tranquillement dans la cave sans bouger jusqu'à son retour.

Le voyage jusqu'au poste de police fut assez court, trop court au goût du garçon sociopathe.

Il s'arrêtèrent devant un bâtiment qui semblait aussi vieux que le lycée où il passait la plupart de son temps. Sasuke sorti de la voiture en traînant les pieds, suivis des policiers. L'inspecteur Umino, toujours sa mais sur son dos, lui adressa un sourire avant de le pousser gentiment vers l'intérieur.

Ils passèrent devant une sorte d'accueil, un homme parlait avec trois personnes de dos qu'il crut reconnaître, sans s'y arrêter et engouffrèrent dans un couloir. Couloir, qui fut suivis de tout un tas d'autres couloirs, il y en avait tellement que Sasuke n'avait pas retenu le chemin qu'ils avaient fait. C'était un vrai labyrinthe à l'intérieur. Beaucoup plus grand que ce que laissait penser l'extérieur. Les couloirs étaient tous d'une propreté impeccable et un nombre impressionnant de personnes y défilaient, tous portant l'uniforme bleu de la Police Nationale, des dossiers dans les mains et des armes à leurs ceintures.

Il était fait comme un rat.

Il senti que son cœur et ses poumons refusaient de ralentir la cadence malgré tous ses efforts, il était à deux doigts de s'évanouir. Il fut traîné contre son gré dans une salle qui ressemblait beaucoup aux salles d'interrogatoires que l'on pouvait voir dans les séries policières. Une pièce carrée, aux murs entièrement blancs et au sol légèrement plus foncé. Une table, deux chaises chacune d'un bout de la table.

Même si Sasuke aimait la propreté et le rangement, il devait avouer que cette blancheur et ce vide faisaient ressortir en lui de mauvais souvenirs. Un en particulier.

L'inspecteur à la cicatrice lui expliqua qu'il le laissait quelques minutes, seul, le temps d'aller chercher quelqu'un. Mais il lui signala que les policiers pouvaient voir ses fait ses gestes à travers la vitre teintée qu'il désigna du bout du doigt.

Le jeune lycéen hocha la tête sans parler. Et l'homme parti.

Soudain un flash illumina son esprit. Les personnes à l'accueil, il ne se souvenait plus sur le moment où il les avait rencontrées. Maintenant, il s'en souvenait, c'étaient les parents d'Ino accompagnés de Temari. S'il n'avait retenu de la mère des jumelles que ses longs cheveux châtains le peu de temps qu'il l'avait vu, il se souvenait parfaitement du père qui l'avait coursé pendant plusieurs heures et avait bien failli l'attraper.

Temari se faisait tellement discrète depuis la disparition de sa sœur, que Sasuke en était presque venu à l'oublier, ce qui était étrange elle qui pourtant avait toujours eut l'habitude de faire remarquer sa présence par son caractère fort, presque aussi fort que celui de Karui.

 **Sa captive lui avait demandé** plusieurs fois des nouvelles de sa sœur. Le jeune homme s'était retrouvé dans une impasse, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre : la blonde aux yeux verts passait le plus clair de son temps cachée derrière les autres toutous de Sai et le peu de fois où Sasuke la voyait elle était tellement discrète qu'il ne la remarquait même pas. Il avait tenté décrire l'expression qu'arborait la plus jeune des deux jumelles tous les jours depuis qu'Ino n'était plus à ses cotés, mais sans succès. Ils avaient dû jouer au mime toute la nuit dans la cave et ils en avaient conclu que cette dernière était tout simplement triste et en deuil face de la disparition de sa jumelle. Cela avait apparemment attristé la prisonnière un moment puis elle était passé à autre chose.

« Toute cicatrice se referme. Un jour, elle ira mieux » Avait simplement répondu la blonde aux yeux bleus avec un timide sourire et des yeux humides.

Sasuke n'était pas d'accord. Jamais les siennes ne se refermeraient. Ça **, il en était convaincu.**

Ils n'allaient quand même conforté la famille à lui ? Pas les mettre face à face...

Tout se mélangeait dans la tête du sociopathe, il faisait tout pour ne pas penser à sa future vie en prison. Même si pour le moment, ils ne l'accusaient que du crime d'Ino, ils ne mettront pas longtemps avant de se rendre compte qu'il y avait bien plus de victimes que ce qu'ils pensaient.

Soudain des bruits derrière la portes se firent entendre et Sasuke reconnu sans mal la voix de ''Kakashi''.

« Je me porte volontaire pour l'interroger, Iruka est trop doux et a bien trop de sympathie pour ce garçon, il n'en tirera rien. »

Puis la voix forte d'une femme se fit entendre en douceur.

« Kakashi, Il n'est pas là pour ça »

La lourde porte en fer s'ouvrir et plusieurs policiers entrèrent dans la pièce, dont l'inspecteur au masque, tout en parlant bruyamment. Sasuke n'était pas sûr que cela fasse parti du protocole, c'était peut-être un peu cliché mais il avait pensé voir arriver ''Kakashi'' et l'inspecteur Umino pour jouer au gentil et au méchant flic.

Apparu devant lui, à la suite de ce troupeau de bœufs sous testostérones, une femme. Habillée de façon très classe : une chemise blanche et un tailleur noir, parfaitement taillé à sa silhouette et mettant en avant ses formes généreuses. Le jeune lycéen maniaque valida la tenue portée, enfin quelqu'un qui s'habillait avec classe dans cet endroit. Les policiers ne l'étaient pas vraiment avec leur uniforme mal ajusté ou trop serré pour certains, comme l'inspecteur Maïto, que Sasuke trouvait un peu plus ridicule à chaque fois qu'il le rencontrait. Franchement qu'est ce que c'est que cette coupe de cheveux ?

Certes, niveau coiffure ridicule le sociopathe rivalisait avec l'inspecteur en vert, mais contrairement au plus âgé, ce n'était pas intentionnel. Les cheveux du garçon à lunettes, pour une raison inconnue, avaient toujours refusé l'autorité d'un coup de peigne et de gel, alors il faisait avec. Il n'aimait pas combattre pour une cause perdue d'avance.

Le bruit des talons de la femme rappela Sasuke à la réalité.

Décidément...

Il avait toujours eu tendance à partir dans son monde onirique pour ne pas avoir à affronter la réalité. Mais pour une histoire de coiffure, c'était bien la première fois. Probablement le signe d'une envie particulièrement forte d'être loin d'ici...

La cheffe suprême n'avait pas l'air très vieille mais sous ces yeux couleur ambre se trouvaient de légères rides qui trahissaient son véritable âge. Il lui donnait environ 50 ans. Elle avait le regard sévère et de longs cheveux blonds attachés en deux queues de cheval basses qui naviguaient tranquillement dans son dos au fils de sa marche. Dès que sa présence fut constatée, les voix des policiers se calmèrent. Visiblement ce n'était pas ''Kakashi'' le big bosse.

« Bonjour, je suis Tsunade Hime, l'enquêtrice principale de l' _Affaire YAMANAKA_. _»_

Sasuke n'avait pas besoin qu'elle le précise, il l'avait bien compris. Son dos droit, la tête relevée, le regard confiant, elle était fermement appuyée sur ses jambes. Cette femme transpirait la classe et en imposait tellement, pas étonnant qu'elle soit le chef ici. Sa prestance était impressionnante, son aura défiait quiconque de se mettre en travers de son chemin. Le jeune homme compta le nombre de policiers hommes qui firent la grimace à l'arrivée de la femme dans la petite pièce. Ils n'arrivaient probablement pas à se faire à l'idée d'être dirigés par une femme.

Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi certains membres de la gente masculine ne supportaient pas d'avoir une femme pour supérieure. La seule chose qui comptait c'était les compétences, non ? Si elle avait les compétences nécessaires pour son emploi, alors pourquoi se soucier de ce qui se trouvait dans son pantalon ? Ou plutôt dans sa jupe pour le coup.

Elle se déplaça élégamment d'un coté de la salle jusqu'au lycéen, elle en fit le tour, passa derrière lui et en un regard, elle ordonna à ses hommes de quitter la pièce. Puis comme si cela n'était pas assez clair, elle ajouta à l'intention du lycéen :

« C'est moi qui vais t'interroger. »

Sasuke ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir soulagé de ne pas être en face de Hatake ou bien s'il devait s'inquiéter d'être interrogé par l'enquêtrice principale. Elle s'essaya en face de lui et ouvrit un épais dossier sur lequel il avait pu lire « Affaire YAMANAKA ».

« Je vais avoir besoin d'un avocat ?» demanda t-il plus inquiet qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître.

Elle releva la tête, vraisemblablement très surprise.

« Bien sur que non.» lui répondit la femme, à l'aide d'un sourire qui lui rappela sa vieille nourrice quand il lui demandait si elle était fâchée contre lui après avoir fait une bêtise.

«Personne ne t'as dit ce que tu faisait ici ? » Il hocha de la tête pour lui dire non.

Elle lança un regard, qui semblait à Sasuke plutôt négatif, en direction de la vitre teintée. Puis elle revint à lui et ajouta :

« Nous avons ajuste besoin de confirmer quelque chose, que tu as sûrement oublié de préciser aux enquêteurs qui étaient venus te voir, la première fois. » sa voix était calme, fluide. Chaque mot était dit avec la bonne intonation et elle articulait chacun d'entre eux.

« L'une de tes camarades ... »

 _Sûrement Hinata._

« ... a cru se souvenir te voir encore dans la maison du jeune Sai pendant sa soirée d'anniversaire, pendant laquelle la jeune Yamanaka a disparu. »

Était-elle obligée de rappeler chaque événement ?

« Elle t'as vu dans les alentours de minuit trente alors que tu disais être parti environ une demi-heure plutôt. »

Sasuke trembla, ses yeux se perdirent malgré lui dans le décors derrière la femme blonde. Il était cuit, qu'est ce qu'il pourrait bien dire ?

« Et, disons, que tu n'étais pas tout seul. D'après elle, tu étais dans une chambre à l'étage avec Ino Yamanaka »

Comme un coup de jus, Sasuke se souvint de la soirée, il avait effectivement cru entendre un bruit lorsqu'il avait demandé à la blonde de le suivre à l'extérieur de la maison du grand manitou. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela lui aurait été fatal.

« Apparemment la jeune fille, pensait faire une petite blague à Ino en lui sous-entendant qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre vous le lendemain, mais elle n'est pas resté longtemps.

-J-j-j'avoue que j'ai p-peut-être dit l'heure au hasard. » avoua finalement Sasuke, il senti la tension monter en lui.

« J-je je ne me souviens plus, en fait j-j-j'avais trop bu. La seule chose dont je me rappel c'est …. que je me suis enfuis d-d-de chez Sai parce qu'il me courait après pour me frap-p-per et que je suis arrivé chez moi et... que j'ai croisé ma voisine en posant les poubelles... »

Sasuke marmonna tellement bas et tellement vite qu'il se demanda si les policiers avaient bien entendu ce qu'il avait dit. Il ne savait pas si son énorme mensonge allait passer, mais il tentait le tout pour le tout. Le visage de la femme n'avait pas bougé et ne montrait aucune expression, elle arrivait à faire ce que Hatake était obligé de faire à l'aide un masque.

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit cela tout de suite ? » Finit elle par demander calmement après un temps de pause calculé.

« M-m-mes parents sont des gens très im-p-portant et j-j-je voulais pas qu'ils sa-sachent que j'avais été saoul au point d'en vomir, ils sont très sévères et très durs à contenter...c'était la première fois que je buvais de l'alcool... Mon pè-père est député et m-ma mère est dans les affaires...

\- De quoi avez vous parlé ?

\- Je-je ne sais plus...

Après un silence pendant lequel Sasuke se demandait si sa vie était finie, la voix de l'enquêtrice en chef s'éleva à nouveau dans la salle :

« Très bien » fit elle, avant de se lever, d'ouvrir la porte et d'appeler ses collègues.

« Tu peux rentrer chez toi, Sasuke, Veux-tu qu'on te raccompagne ? ». Il accepta de bon aloi cette proposition, trop heureux de ne pas être jeté directement en prison, et en plus, il n'y avait plus de bus à cette heure-ci.

* * *

Si ça se trouve, la Police avait trouvé de quoi le relier à sa disparition et son Cher et Tendre était en train de pourrir en prison ! Et –

NON, ils n'avaient rien contre lui, il n'y avait personne quand il s'en était pris à elle sur le sentier.

Elle faisait les cent pas depuis presque deux heures dans le salon de la cave et n'arrivait pas à se calmer.

Ils n'avaient RIEN contre lui.

Tout allait bien, il n'y avait aucune de raison de s'inquiéter.

Mais au cas où, elle commença à chercher une explication valable à donner pour sauver Sasuke de la prison, pour l'innocenter.

Elle pourrait leur raconter qu'elle avait trouvé refuge dans sa cave pour échapper à la violence de ses parents. Et pour les cicatrices, dû aux instants de folie de son hôte, elle pourrait toujours accuser ses parents de violence physique même si la lettre n'en parlait pas...

Tant pis pour eux.

La porte de la cave s'ouvrit. Automatiquement, elle se réfugia dans sa cachette la plus proche : les placards de la cuisine, s'emparant au passage d'un coteau à viande rouge. Depuis la dernière fois qu'elle s'y était caché, elle avait encore pris du poids et avait eut plus de mal à y rentrer.

Et avec _ça._ Elle mettait encore plus le jeune homme en danger. Ou était-ce un élément supplémentaire pouvant corroborer son histoire ?

Sasuke arriva dans la cave.

Dès qu'il fut dans la cuisine, en un instant, Ino sorti de sa cachette pour se jeter sur lui. Avant qu'elle n'atteigne son but, elle s'arrêta d'elle-même mais lui agrippa tout de même les bras, en lui demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

* * *

Il souffla.

L'enquêtrice en chef ne semblait pas le croire coupable. Le regard du jeune homme se perdit dans le vide.

« Sasuke ? »

Et vu l'expression de Hatake, il ne semblait pas d'accord avec sa cheffe. Lui qui veut absolument lui faire porter le chapeau...Cela voudrait dire, qu'il fait officiellement parti des innocents ?

« Sasuke ! »

Elle semblait si indifférente, si calme, était-elle vraiment de son coté ?

« Sasuke, s'il te plaît, réponds-moi ! » fit une voix qu'il n'arrivait pas à entendre.

Son regard était tellement froid, le jugeant sans honte. Comme si elle pouvait le voir intégralement nu que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement. Elle n'avait probablement pas cru à son mensonge et l'avait laissé rentrer chez lui pour mieux l'attraper plus tard.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! » Il senti qu'on le secouait mais ne parvenait pas à savoir qui pouvait bien faire ça.

Alors qu'il avait quitté le poste de Police dans la sérénité la plus totale, il était à présent assaillit de doutes. L'enquêtrice avait probablement une idée derrière la tête et lui, stupide et orgueilleux qu'il était, n'avait pas su lire entre les lignes, comme à chaque fois.

Il fallait à tout prix qu'il retrouve Ino avant la Police, elle pourrait être n'importe où... Sasuke ne se sentait pas près à courir dans toute la ville à une heure aussi tardive. Il voulait simplement aller se coucher... et dormir.

Il reçu un électrochoc au visage, qui se trouvait être plus présentement, une gifle. Et le sociopathe se réveilla, il était dans la cuisine de la cave. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? Il était sûrement descendu sans s'en rendre compte, cela lui arrivait souvent quand il était trop plongé dans ses pensées. Ino se trouvait face à lui.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Lui demanda t elle. Un air inquiet sur le visage.

Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là, elle ?

Elle n'était pas partie ?

Elle n'avait pas quitter les lieux alors que la porte était ouverte ?

 _Pourquoi ?_

« Je t'ai fait du thé » fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint aux questions qu'il n'avait pas posées à voix haute, elle lui tendit une tasse, puis le prit doucement par la main pour l'emmener jusqu'au salon s'asseoir.

Sa vision se brouilla et le visage d'Ino devint de plus en plus flou, puis un cris retenti dans la cave

* * *

C'était parfaitement _impossible_.

Tsuande se mit à son bureau et commença à ranger tous les papiers qui traînaient dessus, ne faisant pas attention à l'homme en face d'elle.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, Kakashi, ce garçon n'a rien à voir avec ça.

-Mais Tsunade, il joue la comédie, c'est _évident_ ! Il n'est pas comme tout le monde. »

« Tu voulais avoir l'avis de l'enquêtrice principale de l'affaire, tu l'as eu. Il n'a rien a voir avec la disparition. Tu as vu comment il était stressé ?

-Parce qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher ! » hurla presque Kakashi, tellement il était outré que Tsunade ne soit pas de son coté. Elle se laissa berné par ce … ce … ce sale gosse.

« Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu. Je ne dis pas qu'il est tout blanc, bien sûr, mais il n'a pas fait de mal à la petite Yamanaka.

\- Tsunade-

-Moi » commença t-elle. Avant de reprendre calmement :

« Je vois juste un petit gamin complètement perdu, abandonné par ses parents. Bien sûr qu'il n'est pas comme tout le monde. L'adresse officielle de ses parents est dans la capitale et ce, depuis bientôt près huit ans. Il a grandit sans eux et avait l'air d'en avoir peur... »

« Tu ne peux pas te faire avoir comme ça, pas _toi_ ! »

C'était cette femme qui l'avait aidé à trouver ses repères dans cette nouvelle unité.

C'était cette femme qui lui avait appris le métier sur le terrain.

C'était cette femme qui lui avait appris à ne jamais se fier aux apparences et de toujours faire confiance à son instinct.

C'était cette femme qui lui avait présenté sa femme, ses amis...

Et cette femme n'était pas de son avis,

 _Plus_ de son avis

« Le seul qui doute encore du petit, c'est toi Kakashi. » Fit elle finalement.

 _Le petit ?_

 _Le PE-TIT ?_

 _Ce n'est pas un ''petit'' c'est un criminel !_

« Il faut le réinterroger ! Laisse moi, il avouera avec moi.

-Hors de question ! » La voix de la femme avait retenti avec fureur dans le bureau ouvert. Les policiers qui n'étaient que de passage dans le couloir, ne purent s'empêcher de s'arrêter de regarder d'où venait une telle tension.

Tsunade n'était pas le genre de personne qui élevait la voix facilement, cette altercation provoqua forcément la curiosité des collègues de Kakashi.

« Il n'était pas là pour être interrogé en tant que suspect, mais en tant que témoin. Déjà que l'avoir amené ici sans avocat pour quelques informations, est à la limite du légal. Si ses parents l'apprennent, la police ne s'en remettra pas !

\- Se remettre de quoi ?!

\- Des foudres de l'Uchiwa. » L'enquêtrice principale marqua un temps de pause avant de reprendre :

« Je ne sais pas s'il aime son fils, bien que j'en doute. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il accepterait qu'une police _municipale_ traîne son nom dans la boue pour une DISPARITION. Même le Directeur a accepté de passer l'affaire en meurtre, on a toujours aucune preuve d'un meurtre. Et le père Uchiwa connaît très bien le maire de la ville.

-Mais –

-Kakashi, arrête tout de suite.

-Tsuande !

-Un blâme. » dit simplement la femme plus âgée en portant à ses lèvre un tasse de café qui avait l'air trop chaude.

« Pardon ? » Fit l'homme au cheveux argentés, totalement interloqué.

-Tu te prends un blâme, deux de plus et tu peux te considérer en arrêt maladie forcé. » Fit encore une fois la supérieure de l'inspecteur, tout en retournant à ses papiers, signe que la conversation était terminée.

Kakashi n'en revenait pas.

Lui, un _blâme_ ?! Alors qu'il était le meilleur de tous !

C'était comme... une trahison.

Comment pouvait-elle ? Pas _elle_! Elle était comme une sœur aînée, qui possédait la sagesse et l'expérience de tout ce qui existait dans ce monde.

Comment Tsunade pouvait-elle être autant _aveugle_?

Il était coupable, Kakashi en était sûr.

Il l'était _forcément_.

* * *

Sasuke la gifla si fort que des larmes coulèrent instantanément le long de ses joues. Elle tomba comme une masse à terre, au milieu du salon. Malgré les cris de pitié, il ne s'arrêta pas, la ruant de coups avec tout ce qui lui passa sous la main.

Ino savait que lorsqu'il était dans cet état, il ne servait à rien d'essayer de le raisonner, elle se contenta de se rouler en boule et ferma les yeux en attendant que passe la fureur du sociopathe.

Sans le vouloir réellement, elle plaça ses bras autour de son ventre, comme pour _le_ protéger.

Pourtant elle n'en n'avait pas envie.

Pourtant elle le faisait quand même.

Pourtant elle ne pouvait lutter contre ce besoin.

Elle savait que ça allait arriver. Elle aurait pu partir et retrouver sa liberté. Elle avait vu la porte ouverte. Mais elle ne voulait pas retourner à sa vie d'avant.

Sa vie avait chaviré du jour au lendemain après que la réalité l'ait frappée comme la foudre : elle était tombée amoureuse du nullos de l'école. De lui et de ses grands yeux noirs en permanence tristes, habillés souvent de larmes. De sa solitude. De sa timidité. Et de son sourire le peu de fois où elle l'avait vu.

Elle avait eu à subir la réalité d'une histoire amour qui n'existerait jamais et finalement elle avait dû endurer la culpabilité de devoir cacher cet amour par des gestes violents, de la méchanceté gratuite et des larmes, que se soit de son coté à lui devant tout le monde ou de son coté à elle, en secret et cachée de la vue de tous.

Cette culpabilité l'avait rongée au point de ne même plus se soucier de savoir si ce que faisait celui qu'elle aime était juste ou non. Peut-être que c'était à cause d'elle et des mauvais traitements qu'elle lui avait fait subir qu'il était devenu comme ça.

Les souvenirs du garçon dont elle était tombée amoureuse, lui rappelèrent que l'ancien Lui n'aurait jamais pu faire de mal à quelqu'un ou à quoi que ce soit. Cela venait forcement de quelque part.

Et elle avait voulut ... elle voulait juste...

Quelque chose avait changé à la rentrée et elle était persuadée que c'était de sa faute.

Elle ne voulait pas abandonner Sasuke à son triste sort, il avait besoin de quelqu'un et pourtant il n'avait personne et ne voulait personne. Ino n'était pas stupide, elle n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir l'aider à _aller mieux_ d'une quelconque façon que ce soit et elle savait très bien qu'il se serait débarrasser d'elle dès qu'il en aurait eu l'occasion.

Mais ça lui avait fait du bien de savoir que pendant un temps, rien qu'un petit peu, au lieu de le blesser comme elle en avait l'habitude, elle avait pu faire quelque chose pour lui et l'apaiser.

Les souvenirs du Nouvel An lui revirent en mémoire. Sasuke avait passé la soirée allongé sur le canapé et elle s'était occupée de lui comme elle le pouvait. La médecine, ce n'était pas son fort, il avait été obligé de lui expliquer comment faire et quels médicaments utiliser. Elle était devenue une véritable aide soignante, chouchoutant son malade et le choyant comme il le fallait mais pas comme il le voulait. Il avait semblé à la blonde que cela avait _apaisé_ le sociopathe et il avait été très vite de nouveau en forme.

Mais ce soir, il semblait que tout soit fini. C'était ici que tout s'arrêterait.

Brutalement les coups arrêtèrent de s'abattre sur elle.

Et après un moment de silence, elle senti se promener en une presque douceur, comme une caresse sur son abdomen, une main. Elle n'osa regarder par dessus son épaule qu'après plusieurs va et vient. Les yeux bleus timides et humides rencontrèrent des yeux noirs écarquillés.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que _ça_ ?! » hurla le jeune homme en face d'elle désignant son ventre maintenant mis à nu part des gestes violents et incontrôlés.

Il semblerait que non finalement, elle était autorisée à vivre un peu plus longtemps.

* * *

Notes 1: La rentrée n'est pas encore là mais je suis déjà submergée de travail, je me permet un petite pause, le temps de pouvoir reprendre un peu d'avance sur ce que je dois publier. Il n'y aura donc pas de chapitre au mois de septembre, le chapitre sortira le premier dimanche d'Octobre (le 1er donc) Encore désolée :)

Notes 2 :Le temps passe très vite dans l'histoire en ce moment. Le premier chapitre commence le 1er novembre. Entre le chapitre 14 et le chapitre 15, il y a un mois et demi qui passe, nous sommes actuellement début mars/ mi-mars. Vous pouvez vous repérer dans le temps grâce à la date de l'enlèvement d'Ino ( 7 Novembre) ça fait donc environ 4 mois/ 4 mois et demi que l'histoire a commencée. Je vais faire en sorte de mettre plus de repères temporels parce que parfois, moi même je me perds x)

Je vous laisse méditer sur ce chapitre, à la prochaine !


	16. Chapitre 16

**Résumé :** Sasuke, ayant un passe-temps très particulier, voit sa chère routine malmenée lorsqu'il est surpris en plein acte par l'une de ses camarades de classe. Que faire ? /!\ UA.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, évidemment !

Les pensées du personnage en POV sont en _italiques._

Le début et la fin des flash back sont marqués en **gras**.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Il rebondit sur son siège en même temps que les amortisseurs du bus qui étaient si vieux qu'ils ne servaient presque à rien. Il fallait s'éloigner, c'est pourquoi il avait décidé d'aller dans la ville d'à coté. Oto était à Konoha ce qu'était Sparte à Athènes, villes rivales qui faisaient tout pour voler un maximum de touristes à son opposée. Toutes deux des villes intéressantes par leur culture et leur emplacement géographique, dotées de richesses qui leurs sont propres et d'une population plutôt aisées. Mais la ville du Son n'avait pas de quartiers laissés à l'abandon, ce qui faisait de Konoha, la préférée de Sasuke.

Il avait réussi à se faufiler hors de la ville sans se faire repérer par le policier qui le suivait et avait laissé Ino seule dans la cave. Bien enfermée, il avait vérifié.

Il serra son sac fermement entre ses bras en pensant à la raison qu'il l'avait poussé à sortir hors de la ville. Raison, qu'il avait bien rangée et cachée dans son sac. Il en avait transporté des choses lui compliquant la vie, ce sac... probablement son plus loyal équipier.

Des mèches blondes tombaient en cascade sur ses fines épaules, suivant le rythme de la route. Au bout d'une grosse demie heure de route, il arriva enfin à destination. Le centre ville de Konoha était désert à cette heure de la soirée. Il avait pris le premier bus de la journée pour partir et prenait le dernier à 1 heure du matin pour rentrer, quitte à rater celui qui le déposerait près de chez lui.

Sasuke marcha encore 45 minutes longues minutes jusqu'à arriver à destination. Le bruit des appareils ménagers en veille l'accueillirent comme toujours. Il était tard, sa ''colocataire'' devait probablement dormir mais il était hors de question qu'il attend plus longtemps, il devait avoir la réponse toute de suite.

Il descendit rapidement les escaliers et passa la porte qui le séparait de sa chère prisonnière. Il ouvrit d'un geste fort la porte dans la chambre de sa captive, la réveillant au passage. A peine eut elle le temps de sortir sa tête encore endormie de son amas de couvertures, qu'il la prit par le bras et la tira hors du lit de force. Elle le suivit sans opposer de résistance, se sachant parfaitement en tord.

Il posa une petite boîte sur le lavabo puis il s'enferma avec sa captive dans la salle de bain, la sommant de faire ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Après un petit temps de flottement, Ino lui demanda de sortir mais le sociopathe répondit par la négative. Elle le fera devant lui. Sasuke voulait être sûr qu'elle ne puisse pas tricher. Elle commença à se déshabiller devant lui, il ne la quitta pas des yeux une seule seconde.

Une fois qu'elle eut fait ce qu'il y avait à faire, la blonde sortit de la salle de bain les yeux rivés sur le sol et ne levant pas la tête. Sasuke prit violemment le petit objet que la jeune fille tenait frétillement dans le creux de ses mains et la tira à nouveau mais cette fois-ci jusqu'au salon. Elle s'essaya automatiquement sur le canapé et lui sur le fauteuil d'en face. Il posa le petit objet sur la table du salon dont l'un des pieds était encore manquant dû à la fureur d'il y a quelques jours et ils attendirent en silence.

Une minute

Deux minutes

 _Merde !_

Trois minutes

Quatre minutes

Il attendait. Plus nerveux qu'il ne le voulait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tapoter le bout de son pied contre la petite table qui peinait à garder son équilibre.

Cinq minutes.

 _Enfin !_

C'était les cinq minutes les plus longues de toute sa vie, sans compter celles de sa dernière entrevue avec Hatake.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à sa ''colocataire'' de réagir et attrapa le fameux objet qui le mettait dans tous ses états.

Tout en longueur, il avait la taille d'un thermomètre et en avait la forme, il possédait un petit écran sur lequel devait s'afficher quelque chose. Sasuke ne s'y connaissait pas du tout, il avait demandé à la pharmacienne une marque qui passait souvent à la télévision et qui semblait facile d'utilisation. Quand l''inscription tant attendue apparu enfin, son souffle se fit court.

Il leva ses yeux onyx vers Ino, qui baissa les siens honteusement. Le lycéen à lunettes pu voir qu'elle n'avait même pas eu besoin de regarder l'écran pour avoir la réponse. Elle était parfaitement au courant et n'avait rien dit.

Il resta silencieux encore un moment, se demandant mentalement s'il n'était pas dans un cauchemar. Puis il porta son attention de nouveau sur l'écran :

 **« ENCEINTE »**

Ce n'était pas possible.

C'était probablement la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver.

Qu'est ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire ?

Il ne pouvait pas garder Ino plus longtemps, pas dans ces circonstances. Mais... il ne pouvait ni la libérer, ni la tuer. Il ne pouvait pas non plus garder séquestrés dans sa cave une fille et son bébé.

Il leva les yeux encore une fois vers la blonde qui cachait inutilement son ventre arrondi à l'aide de ses bras.

Cela expliquait les sautes d'humeurs incontrôlés ainsi que les troubles alimentaires de sa colocataire. Jamais, il n'aurait pensé qu'elle puisse être enceinte, il n'avait, même jamais, pensé à cette éventualité.

« Depuis combien de temps ? » demanda froidement le lycéen sociopathe.

« Je-je sais pas trop, quatre mois et demi ...» Ce n'était pas possible, cela faisait justement quatre mois et demi qu'elle était là, et l'enfant ne risquait pas d'être celui de Sasuke.

« Le soir où je t'ai surpris sur le pont de Nakano, il m'a forcée...et... » Elle ne put ni continuer la fin de sa phrase, ni soutenir le regard de Sasuke.

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et souffla, le souvenir d'une Ino les cheveux en pagaille, un œil au beurre noir et les genoux en sang apparut dans son esprit. Le brun crut se rappeler qu'il avait remarqué qu'elle s'était visiblement battue.

« Tu le savais ? » demanda-t-il précipitamment.

« Mais, je pensais pas que tu me garderais suffisamment longtemps en vie pour... » La fin de sa phrase s'était éteinte, noyée dans des sanglots.

« Je n'en veux pas de _ça_ !

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Il est de Sai ! » Fit elle avec une mine dégoûtée..

« Je le déteste et je ne veux rien de lui. Et surtout pas en moi ! Il me répugne. » Les larmes de la captive reprirent de plus belles.

Sasuke ne voyait pas vraiment quoi faire, il n'allait lui faire un avortement tardif... En tout cas il aurait pu, vu la violence de certaines de ses crises, c'était un miracle que le fœtus ait tenu bon jusque là. Aussi acharné que son géniteur, de toutes évidences...

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » Articula-t-elle entre deux hoquets.

 _C'est une excellente question._

« S'il te plaît, je veux rester ici. Avec toi... Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas, je veux pas que ça recommence comme avant …. » supplia-t-elle.

La porte avait été laissé ouverte et Ino n'était pas partie.

Elle aurait pu partir mais elle n'était pas partie. Il ne pouvait pas la garder et il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir. Et dans le cas où il la laisserait partir, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'elle puisse se retrouver face à Hatake qui pourrait la faire craquée et lui faire avouer absolument tout. Ce type souhaitait plus que tout voir Sasuke coupable et la blonde savait beaucoup trop de choses dangereuses le concernant pour être remise en liberté.

Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il valait mieux remonter pour le moment à la surface pour se coucher. Il l'abandonna encore en sanglots dans le salon de la cave et remonta sans lui adresser un mot.

Il poussa la porte de la cave et se dirigea sans perdre de temps vers sa chambre. Tout cela l'avait décontenancé et lui avait coupé l'envie de n'y avait aucune solution envisageable pour un avenir stable et sans passer par la case prison. Et il n'y avait toujours aucune nouvelle de la lettre de suicide.

Il s'en souvenait. Il revoyait sans aucune difficulté, Hatake tenir fermement la lettre dans ses mains. Il se souvenait encore plus facilement des yeux exorbités qu'avait l'inspecteur à ce moment là.

Il n'y avait qu'une solution, Monsieur l'Inspecteur Parfait avait dû détruit la lettre. La fin de l'histoire ne lui plaisant sûrement pas.

Il ferma doucement la porte de sa chambre et s'y reposa quelques instants.

 _Comment en être sûr ?_

Pouvait-il détester le lycéen sociopathe au point de saboter sciemment une enquête ?

Il devrait s'allier avec le Grand Manitou, ces deux là sont doués quand il s'agit de lui pourrir la vie.

Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'en envoyer une deuxième dans le cas où finalement la première ne serait pas détruite. Et même si l'inspecteur avait réellement détruit la lettre et que la Police en trouvait une deuxième, Sasuke serait innocenté aux yeux de tous mais Hatake aurait la confirmation que c'était bel et bien lui le coupable. Qui écrirait deux lettres de suicide ?

 _Non, il ne l'aurait quand même pas détruite..._

Ou bien si.

Lui qui avait l'air parfaitement intègre. Aurait-il osé détruire un indice aussi capital ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon d'en avoir la réponse malheureusement...

Il se dirigea vers son bureau et pris place face à son écran, il réfléchissait mais rien ne sortait de son esprit en ébullition. L'inspecteur... aurait-il vraiment détruit la lettre ?

Il alluma son ordinateur et ouvrit un jeu en ligne très connu. Ça lui changera un peu les idées...

Il n'aimait plus y jouer depuis l'été dernier, mais il continuait à venir sur le jeu de temps à autre pour une seule raison : il aurait été louche que du jour au lendemain, lui qui y jouait durant de longues heures, des nuits entières parfois, arrête. C'est pourquoi il jouait encore à ce jeu. Et puis, ne le connaissant absolument pas, ses amis virtuels se révélaient être de bons conseillers.

« Sasuke... »

Son cœur sursauta dans sa poitrine, lui causant l'une des pires douleurs qu'il ait jamais ressentit, puis il se retourna si vite qu'il faillit se brisé la nuque sur le coup.

« Tu n'as pas fermé …. »

Avant même qu'Ino ait le temps de finir sa phrase, son tortionnaire se leva de sa chaise s'approchant d'elle a grands pas et elle reçut une gifle si violente qu'elle en tomba à la renverse.

« Tu veux me faire enfermé ou quoi ? » Hurla le le brun. Sa captive le regarda sans comprendre, elle lui répondit que tous les volets des fenêtres étant fermés, personne ne pouvait la voir alors elle avait pensé qu'elle pouvait venir le prévenir.

« Prévenir de quoi ? » lui répondit-il amèrement.

« Tu as oublié de fermé à clé la porte de la cave...je voulais juste te le dire...» Des larmes commençaient à s'accumuler aux coins de ses yeux bleus sans pour autant couler.

C'était déjà la deuxième fois en moins de 48 heures qu'il oubliait de fermé cette maudite porte. Elle avait bien fait de monter... Si l'inspecteur s'amusait à venir se promener chez lui comme il l'avait fait le jour d'avant, il vaudrait mieux pour Sasuke que la porte de la cave ne puisse pas s'ouvrir.

Il soupira. Apparemment, il était encore en colère. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ce sentiment. Il s'excusa brièvement et raccompagna la blonde à la cave. Face à la porte de la chambre de la prisonnière, elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit tentant vainement de retenir ses larmes qui finirent tout de même par couler le long de son visage. Il soupira encore une fois avant de lui expliquer la raison qu'il l'avait poussé à crier sur elle :

« Tu aurais pu mettre de ton adn partout dans la maison. Si l'inspecteur revient avec la police scientifique, ils trouveront la preuve que tu as été ici et ce sera fini pour moi... »

Comprenant enfin la situation, la moue boudeuse de la lycéenne se transforma en sourire et elle hocha de la tête avant de retourner docilement dans sa chambre. L'hôte ferma la porte de la chambre et monta les escaliers qui le ramenèrent à la surface. N'oubliant pas, cette fois-ci, de fermer à clé la porte de la cave.

Maintenant, il était obligé de faire tout le ménage de la maison. Elle aurait pu laisser ses longs cheveux de partout chez lui et ainsi laisser des traces de sa culpabilité. Et il ne pourrait même pas faire croire que ce sont ceux de Shion...

 _Formidable._

Il était 1h42 du matin.

 _Autant s'y mettre tout de suite._

* * *

Les muscles de son dos le brûlaient.

Il sentait sa nuque sur le point de se brisée, à n'importe quel moment. L'intégralité de son poids était reposé sur celle-ci.

Il ne résisterait pas longtemps.

« Encore un peu ! »

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

Les muscles de son corps entier criaient à la tétanie, son visage était rouge. Ses bras et ses jambes tremblaient tellement ils étaient incapables de le porter plus de cinq secondes.

Mais quelle idée stupide il avait encore eu...

« 10, 9, 8... »

Il ne tiendrait pas jusqu'à la fin du compte à rebours, il n'en avait pas la force. Il était si faible.

« 7, 6, 5, ... »

Elle allait bien trop lentement. Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on fait un décompte !

« 4, 3, 2 ,1...

 _Enfin !_

« REPOS »

Et Sasuke s'écroula sur le tapis bleu comme une masse. Il lui fallut un certain temps avant de pouvoir se relever et faire face à Ino qui était encore dans cette étrange position.

Comment une fille enceinte de quasiment cinq mois pouvait tenir cette position plus longtemps que lui ?

« Tu n'as vraiment aucune endurance... c'est une position de débutant pourtant ! »

Qu'elle aille se faire voir, elle et son maudit yoga. Sasuke ne se souvenait plus quelles raisons l'avaient poussé à accepter la proposition de la blonde qui était sa prisonnière. En tout cas, il n'aurait jamais dû.

« C'est pas comme ça que tu vas pouvoir te muscler un peu. »

Ah oui, c'était pour ça.

Avant de commencer à en faire, il ne voyait pas en quoi le yoga pouvait bien l'aider à se muscler pour ses prochains affrontements. Sa captive lui avait expliqué qu'en général ce sport ne musclait personne mais puisque lui n'avait pas, ne serait-ce qu'un gramme de muscle, cela aurait un minimum d'effet sur ses membres presque atrophiés tellement ils avaient été peu sollicité durant toute sa vie.

Il pesta contre son ''professeur particulier'' comme Ino aimait se faire appeler, ne se doutant une seule seconde du double sens que cela pouvait avoir, avant de se relever. Cela faisait bientôt trois jours consécutifs qu'il faisait du yoga et en avait déjà des courbatures et des douleurs à la nuque. Il imita la jeune blonde qui lui montrait les étirements de fin de séance avant de remonter à la surface.

Après une douche express, il était temps d'aller en cours.

Le printemps devait arriver d'ici quelques jours mais rien à Konoha ne semblait près à l'accueillir. Cela faisait déjà une semaine que la Pluie avait élu domicile dans la ville et ne semblait pas vouloir être délogée.

Ino se plaignait du temps sans avoir pourtant la contrainte de devoir sortir et affronter ce déluge. Sasuke enfila son manteau, brandit son parapluie et sorti. Il marcha sous la pluie battante un temps. Un bref regard vers la gauche lui permit de voir que l'Inspecteur Tobi avait reprit le travail et continuait de le filer sans se douter une seconde que le lycéen brun en était parfaitement conscient.

Il ne portait ni lunettes, ni déguisements et n'avait pas changé de voiture en deux semaines que les cours avaient reprit. Le lycéen était parfaitement capable de le reconnaître de loin.

 _Ridicule._

La pluie était de plus en plus forte au fils de sa marche.

Il n'avait toujours pas résolu son problème.

Ses problèmes, plutôt.

Car bientôt, ils seront deux à vivre dans cette satanée cave. Sasuke pensait qu'il avait touché le fond quand les policiers étaient venus le chercher, il ne pensait pas que quelque chose de pire pouvait encore lui arriver et pourtant. ..

Que faire de cet enfant ?

Il ne faisait pas de mal aux plus faibles et aux innocents, plus pour éviter de passer pour un monstre que par réel regret ou culpabilité et ainsi brandir une soi-disant justice accordée à ceux qui ne l'avait pas eu.

Ino était décidément pleine de surprises et Sasuke détestait les surprises.

En fait, il ne supportait l'idée de ne pas avoir le contrôle de tout.

Quand le lycée fut visible à l'œil nu, la voiture prit un tournant vers le centre-ville. Il se sentait honoré d'être escorté de la sorte par un policier mais il aurait tout autant aimé que la Police ne se sente pas obligé de le suivre où qu'il aille et se serve de son budget pour des choses un peu plus utiles. Après tout, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il était au fond de lui.

Le _Styx_ fut traversé et le manège habituel put reprendre. Si l'on mettait de coté l'absence d'une certaine personne blonde particulièrement pénible, tout était redevenu comme avant. Sai l'attendait devant le secrétariat, comme toujours. Sasuke passa à coté des vélos à quatre pattes, comme toujours. Mais se fit repérer une fois à son casier, comme toujours. Toujours la même chanson.

Il respira fort. C'était très relaxant que tout fonctionne comme avant. Plus d'enlèvement qui tourne mal. Plus d'Inspecteur à surveiller. Plus de policiers qui le fixent toute la journée. Voilà ce qui était probablement le plus formidable dans cette histoire. Plus un seul policier dans le lycée. La liberté reprenait ses droits.

Rien n'est plus dérangeant que le changement. Il n'avait jamais aimé ça et n'aimera probablement jamais ça.

Il avait pensé que sa prestation face à la Dame de la Police avait été minable mais il semblerait qu'elle l'avait cru. Peut-être seulement en apparence, le sociopathe restait méfiant. Il n'était pas retourné dans son aire de jeu près de l'usine désinfectée, au cas où.

Des bruits de pas sortirent le brun de ses pensées.

« Wesh, Suzette ! » fit une voix derrière son dos.

Il se retourna pour faire face au Grand Manitou et ses cheveux noirs impeccablement fixé par un gel, probablement très coûteux mais qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir les cheveux gras.

Ce dernier avait l'air de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui. Dommage.

« Comment vas-tu ma grande ? »

Le sourcil droit de Sasuke tiqua. Est ce que Sai se sentait bien ?

Cela faisait déjà au moins dix minutes que le lycéen faisait mentalement l'éloge du retour à la normale et voilà que le Maître gâchait tout.

Sai le regardait intensément. Il devait probablement attendre une réponse. Le jeune sociopathe se félicita de savoir de mieux en mieux lire sur le visage des gens. Ino était une bonne cobaye pour cela, elle ne savait pas dissimuler ses émotions.

« Euh.. ça va... ? » Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait répondre.

Est-ce que cette vieille histoire aux vestiaires avec Shiho avait fait passer Sai du coté de ses alliés ? Pourtant ça remontait à un moment déjà...

« T'inquiète, ça va pas durer longtemps. »

Et Sasuke fut rassuré.

« Ramène toi, Suzette » Fit le plus sportif des deux. « On va discuter par là bas, toi et moi... ». Sai montra du doigt un endroit où personne ne semblait passer guère de temps.

Derrière la cantine ? Là où personne ne va jamais ? Là où le pourcentage de chance pour qu'il y ait une présence de surveillants est quasiment nulle ?

 _Mais bien sûr._

Sai le prenait vraiment pour le dernier des imbéciles.

« En fait.. euh. Le cours de Mons-Monsieur Yamato va bientôt co-commencé et …. »

Les toutous du Grand Manitou se placèrent autour de Sasuke. L'entourant parfaitement.

 _Message reçu._

« Je... je suppose qu'on a le temps pour une petite discussion... » se résigna doucement celui qui portait lunettes.

« Tu l'as dit ! » lui lança gaiement Kiba.

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la cantine et s'engouffrèrent derrière celle-ci. Ici, la nature reprenait ses droits et le goudron laissait place à quelques brins d'herbe et des plantes, ce que le lycéen aux lourdes lunettes n'aurait jamais soupçonné. Un tel délaissement dans ce lycée était tout à fait inacceptable, au vu du prix d'inscription, ils pourraient engager un jardinier pour se débarrasser des mauvaises herbes. Son regard se porta sur Sai sans le vouloir.

M _auvaise herbe..._

« J'aime vraiment pas ta gueule... et depuis tellement longtemps» commença tout d'abord Sai.

Sasuke n'avait pas eu besoin d'être diplômé en psychologie pour le deviner, c'était pourtant évident.

« J'vais te dire pourquoi : »

Il soupira intérieurement. Il avait presque envie que le Maître se contente seulement de le frapper puis qu'il s'en aille sans demander son reste. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler. Il n'avait jamais aimé parler de toutes façons.

« De un, t'as une tête de victime. Ton visage m'a toujours exaspéré depuis aussi loin que je m'en souvienne. Et ce truc que tu fais avec les yeux à chaque fois que tu te mets à chialer comme un gosse, c'est le pire »

Il ne savait pas de quoi le Grand Manitou voulait parler. C'était quoi ''ce truc avec ses yeux'' ? Peu importe, maintenant ces lunettes dissimulaient bien ses yeux, d'ailleurs le propriétaire des dites lunettes eut presque envie de le rectifier : cela faisait très précisément sept mois aucune larme n'avait coulé le long de ses joues. Pas qu'il en soit fier... mais il fallait rétablir la vérité.

« De deux, je déteste les intellos, les mecs qui pensent tout savoir ! »

Il y avait une différence entre les ''intellos'' et les ''mecs qui pensent tout savoir'', et c'était que Sasuke faisait très certainement parti de la première catégorie alors que Sai avait plutôt sa place dans la deuxième. Et Ino était censée donner naissance à quelque chose ressemblant à ça ? C'était bien dommage de gâcher de bons gênes, elle lui semblait bien plus intelligente que le géniteur...

« Et de trois, … A cause d'Ino. Comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait te préférer à moi ? Et pourquoi encore juste avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, elle te préférait ? Ceux qui ont une bonne plastie et la confiance qui va avec, vont ensemble, Suzette. On ne mélange pas les serviettes et les torchons...» La voix grave de Sai se stoppa net.

Sai semblait de plus en plus énervé, sa voix se faisait de plus en plus grave. Ce qui devait probablement être une simple discussion suivie d'un tabassage habituel, se transformait sous la fureur de Sai en une fin de vie programmée pour un sociopathe en détresse. Il valait mieux calmer le jeu.

« Je pense que tu-tu fais erreur, c'était toi, qu'elle aimait. C'est évi-

-Ne me prend pas pour un idiot ! » hurla Sai qui perdait patience.

« Est-ce qu'à un moment, je t'ai parlé _d'amour_ ? Jamais, je ne serai jaloux de toi. J'en ai rien à foutre de ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser de moi. Le problème, c'est qu'il est inamissible qu'une fille ou quoi que ce soit d'autre te préfère à moi. Et le montre. Je te suis bien supérieur et dans tellement de domaines que les énumérer serait inutile. C'est pour ça que tu es devenu ma victime.»

\- Euh ...je ... suis désolé ? » fut la seule chose qu'il put répondre après un blanc particulièrement malsain.

Il fallait absolument éviter la bagarre. Il devait y échapper à tout prix, Sasuke se sachant pas très bon dans ce type d'exercice. Quand il tuait, il prenait ses victimes par surprises c'était pour cela qu'il y arrivait, mais à partir du moment où il fallait se battre, il était clairement en infériorité.

« Ne fait pas semblant. Tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant ? » Un autre blanc répondit à la dernière phrase de Sai, plus long que le premier.

Puisque Sa Majesté ne semblait pas vouloir détailler plus, il lança un regard interrogateur à Kiba, l'incitant à développer le discours de son ''meilleur ami''. Mais la bouche du toutou resta close et ces yeux dévièrent vers le lointain.

 _Étrange._

« Hinata en a parlé à tout le monde. » fit-il finalement.

 _Oh non._

« Je sais que Ino et toi êtes resté seuls pendant ma soirée... dans une chambre. » fit le plus musclé des deux garçons en s'approchant dangereusement de son homologue plus fin. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur du bain de bouche de Sai contre sa joue.

Il valait mieux s'en tenir à la version dite à la Police. Resté le plus fidèlement à ce qu'il leur avait dit. Mais sans les béguètements.

« Écoute, je n'en sai-

« Comment as-TU osé coucher avec elle ?

\- Je-

\- JAMAIS, je ne permettrais qu'une petite pétasse me trompe et encore moins avec le plus gros loser du lycée. » Il empoigna le col de Sasuke et le bras du sportif le souleva dans un premier temps, lui laissant les jambes dans le vide puis Sai le propulsa à terre.

* * *

Il soupira une fois.

Il soupira deux fois.

Et une troisième.

L'Affaire YAMANAKA allait être bouclée.

Comme ça.

Sans aucune réponse.

Alors que cette dernière se trouvait juste dans le lycée de Konoha. Probablement en train de cracher ses poumons en cours de sport.

Kakashi avait bien essayé d'intercepter Tsuande. Tenter de la convaincre encore une fois. Mais c'était inutile.

Et essayer de complimenter le Directeur de la Police ne suffisait plus. Avec la Crise, il fallait faire des coupes budgétaires et il ne voulait plus ''dépenser dans l'inutile''. Le jour où ce sera sa précieuse fille qui se fera enlevée puis tuée par ce maudit Uchiwa, ce sera plus de ''l'inutile''et il regrettera fortement de ne pas avoir mis ce sale gamin derrière les barreaux plus tôt.

« Un problème de cœur ? » Lui demanda en riant Choza dans le laboratoire de l'équipe scientifique.

Il se tourna face à son ami. Il l'avait percé à jour... Sûrement à cause de l'humeur massacrante qu'il avait aujourd'hui. Autant changer de sujet. Il ne supportait plus de penser à cette affaire.

Il plissa ses yeux du mieux qu'il le pouvait pour garder son impassibilité. Cette discussion devait sembler le plus réaliste possible, surtout ne pas dire qu'il pensait encore au sale gosse, il décida de parler de quelque chose qui était plus que vrai. Et puis ils étaient seuls, il pouvait bien se permettre de faire une pause.

« Rin... a besoin de changer d'air... » confia Kakashi.

Juste en prononçant ces mots, il sentit sa gorge se nouer.

C'était peut-être encore trop tôt pour en parler finalement.

« Oh, je vois. C'est dont ce qui te travaille depuis quelques temps... » Lâcha le gros homme toujours concentré sur son expérience.

« Qu- ? »

Choza avait su lire en lui alors qu'il portait son masque ? Il devait être plus prudent. Il n'avait pas pensé que son ami puisse le percer à jour si facilement. D'abord lui et après les criminels. S'il ne faisait pas attention, c'est bientôt la Terre entière qui pourra lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

« Quand elle aura compris que tu es l'homme de sa vie, elle reviendra. »

L'inspecteur aux cheveux argentés devait admettre qu'il aimait bien cette façon qu'avait le plus gros de tourner toutes ses phrases en proverbes.

« Un enfant qui ne vient pas est tout autant destructeur pour un couple que peut l'être l'arrivée d'un enfant au mauvais moment...

\- Et je me suis enfermé dans mon travail, pour ne pas avoir à affronter cette réalité et pour ne pas avoir à la consoler à chaque nouvel échec...Ne pas avoir à affronter mon échec...» avoua finalement le plus jeune.

« Et maintenant, elle part parce que j'ai été lâche.

\- Kakashi Hatake. » Gronda la voix de l'homme aux cheveux écarlates.

« Tu n'es pas un lâche. Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait. Tu es un homme respectable, aimé et admiré de beaucoup de personnes sur cette planète»

C'était là que Choza faisait erreur.

Kakashi avait fait une chose monstrueuse pour avoir un interrogatoire avec le gamin Uchiwa et il ne l'avait même pas eu. Il avait pris le risque de décevoir toutes les personnes qui lui sont chères si jamais il se faisait attrapé pour ça. Son père ne se serait pas fier de lui s'il apprenait ça.

Heureusement pour lui, il ne pensait pas que les morts avaient pour hobby final d'observer les vivants. Ce qui lui enleva une épine du pied.

* * *

Elle le regardait. Se demandant mentalement ce qu'elle pourrait faire.

Elle l'aimait tellement.

Shion en était sûre, c'était _lui_ l'homme de sa vie. Mais elle avait l'impression que cet amour était minable à coté de celui que l'on peut voir dans les films ou lire dans les livres. Elle aimerait être courageuse. Et pouvoir le protéger.

Le sauver.

Mais elle était trop faible et trop lâche pour ça … C'est pourquoi, elle faisait semblant de ne pas voir. Ne pas voir quand on s'en prenait à lui. Qu'est ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire ? S'interposer et prendre aussi des coups ?

Ridicule.

Alors elle se contentait de le soigner après coup.

 _Ou coups_

Ils avaient discuté cinq minutes et Sai et ses amis s'étaient jetés sur lui comme un gang de rue sur une pauvre victime. Qu'est ce qu'elle pourrait faire ? Appeler un adulte ?

Et après être traitée de ''balance''. Elle ne voulait pas avoir l'intégralité du lycée à dos et vivre ses années lycée dans l'attente d'une libération.

Elle aurait tellement aimé être intégrée.

Elle tourna la tête et pu voir Ayame rire aux éclats aux cotés de Karui et Temari ainsi qu'une dizaine d'autres filles que Shion ne parvint pas à reconnaître. Tout le monde les regardait. Tout le monde observait le moindre de leurs faits et gestes. Tout le monde les admirait. Elle aurait tellement en faire parti. Pourquoi son ancienne meilleure amie avait réussi et pas elle ?

Depuis qu'elle les avait quitté, Ayame était devenue tellement belle. Elle avait pris tellement d'assurance. C'était elle sans être elle. Une chemise blanche avec de la dentelle aux épaules qui descendait jusqu'aux poignets, une jupe bleue serrée, des escarpins. Allait-elle à un défilé de mode ou en cours ?

Ses yeux noirs rieurs se tournèrent vers quelque chose de lointain et son sourire se transforma en grimace. Shion se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu voir. Puis elle tourna la tête à son tour et vit une scène habituelle. Sai qui frappait celui qu'elle aimait. Elle pu voir de loin, Karui demander à son ancienne sœur de cœur ce qui se passait, puis la jeune fille faire comme si de rien n'était.

Elle vit les cheveux rouges de Karui se jeter à grande vitesse dans l'obscur passage où _il_ se faisait frappé, suivit de d'autres filles ''populaires''. Shion se demanda pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu le faire elle-même.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

3potesmoietmonBB: Merci à vous 4 (?) ! x) En espérant que la suite vous plaise tout autant  


Sakka-Sensei : "Et voilà que tu t'arrête alors qu'on est à deux doigts de savoir pour son ventre... Grrr." Hé hé ! Je l'ai fait exprès, c'étay calculé pour vous embêter ! Merci à toi et bisous :D

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu encore désolée pour ce retard prévu.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, seul salaire des auteurs de fanfiction.

Je vous laisse méditer sur ce chapitre. Merci encore de me lire, à la prochaine ! Bises.


	17. Chapitre 17

**Résumé :** Sasuke, ayant un passe-temps très particulier, voit sa chère routine malmenée lorsqu'il est surpris en plein acte par l'une de ses camarades de classe. Que faire ? /!\ UA.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, évidemment !

Les pensées du personnage en POV sont en _italiques._

Le début et la fin des flash back sont marqués en **gras**.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Une petite lumière passait par dessous le faux mur du placard. Elle se contorsionna dans tout les sens pour essayer d'y voir un peu mieux. Mais ce n'était pas bien concluant.

Pour une fois que la porte était fermée, il fallait absolument qu'elle sorte. Cela faisait déjà quatre jours que Sasuke n'était pas descendu dans la cave. Assise contre la porte de cette dernière, elle attendait que son Prince revienne. Son inquiétude grandissait de jours en jours.

Elle devait rester calme. il ne voudrait pas qu'elle sorte mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle ne prendrait jamais le risque de sortir dehors et mettre en danger son Cher et Tendre, elle voulait juste aller à la cuisine. Son frigo était maintenant vide et il commençait à faire faim, son ventre grondait de plus en plus fort et ils étaient deux à avoir besoin d'être nourri. Elle acceptait enfin le fait d'être à deux dans ce corps maintenant.

Elle s'attacha les cheveux en prenant soin d'enlever au préalable ceux déjà tombés pour ne pas en laisser de partout dans la maison puis elle en sorti une pince à cheveux, fine et noire. Elle l'enfonça dans la serrure, la tourna dans tous les sens et sans trop savoir pourquoi ni comment, la porte s'ouvrit dans grincement libérateur.

Ino avança à pas de loup, le long du couloir, recourbée sur elle-même. il fallait espérer que l'Inspecteur "au masque", comme l'appelait Sasuke, ne soit pas là.

Elle se demanda un instant si un homme passait littéralement toutes ses journées avec un masque sur la figure.

 _C'est tellement mauvais pour sa peau !_

Une fois arrivée à la cuisine, elle ouvrit le grand frigo qui était presque aussi vide que le sien. Il ne restait plus que des tomates et des oignons.

 _Et bien, le choix du repas est vite réglé._

Après voir farfouillé un peu de partout dans les placards de la cuisine qui faisait littéralement trois fois la taille de celle de la cave, elle finit par trouver tout le matériel nécessaire à sa recette et commença à cuisiner. Bien qu'elle employait tous ses sens à l'élaboration extrêmement complexe de son repas, ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de faire des allers-retours vers les fenêtres. Non pas qu'elle avait envie de sortir mais cela la titillait de regarder dehors.

Juste un peu.

Elle avait passé tellement de temps à l'intérieur de la cave sans voir le soleil que ses cheveux étaient passés de la blondeur la plus platine à une blancheur javellisée. Elle ressemblait presque à la petite informaticienne à lunettes de sa classe qui était amoureuse de Sai.

 _Que de mauvais goûts cette fille..._

Pour éviter les carence dû à cette non-exposition, son kidnappeur avait eu la délicatesse de lui acheter des compléments alimentaires qu'elle prenait quotidiennement. Ses pensées s'en allèrent vers des anecdotes plus vieilles mais elle finit par tourner en rond dans ses propres pensées. Puis n'y tenant plus, et une fois sa salade terminée, elle s'autorisa un léger coup d'œil à l'extérieur.

Elle s'approcha doucement de la fenêtre, c'était un jardin immense, il faisait au moins deux fois la taille du sien. Il était fermé par des buissons qui empêchaient les regards extérieurs de s'aventurer à l'intérieur du jardin. Il faisait un soleil timide et de légères gouttes tombaient dans le jardins de l'Uchiwa. Elle avait espéré que le soleil se fasse un peu plus présent pour sa première sortie depuis longtemps.

Il semblait n'y avoir personne...

Est-ce qu'elle devrait prendre le risque de sortir pour chercher Sasuke ?

Peut-être qu'il avait été invité à dormir chez ses amis...

 _Pas chez Shion, j'espère !_

Non, il l'aurait sûrement prévenu...

 _La Police peut-être ?_

Elle soupira. Pourquoi est-ce que rien ne se passait jamais comme prévu ?

Son colocataire lui avait raconté, à sa demande, comment il avait réussi à s'en tirer à l'extérieur depuis qu'elle vivait avec lui et elle devait admettre qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les plans de son amour de sociopathe ne fonctionnaient jamais, ils étaient pourtant bons.

Elle retourna à sa salade se promettant de sortir le chercher s'il était encore absent deux nuits de plus. Elle devra faire attention à cet inspecteur au masque, celui qui tient absolument à mettre Sasuke en prison. Si elle se rendait au poste de Police pour qu'ils le libèrent, elle se retrouvera sûrement face à lui. Il fera tout pour faire tombé le lycéen. Il était absolument hors de question qu'elle le laisse faire une chose pareille et-

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre et coupa Ino dans son long monologue intérieur.

Il était là.

Devant elle, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude et un air encore moins commode qu'à l'accoutumée. Un œil au beurre noir à gauche, l'arcade fendue à droite ajoutées à cela : de belles cernes. Des traces de coups sur les joues et le fronts, et la lèvres inférieure ouverte ainsi que des bleus qui avaient l'air de parsemés l'intégralité son corps. Une main enroulée dans des bandages et l'autre tenant son sac de cours.

Et elle, elle était là, dans la cuisine. Avec ses longs cheveux remplis d'adn, sa chemise trop serrée, sans pantalon et son ventre de plus en plus rond, en train de faire une salade de tomates.

Un blanc s'installa. Elle ne trouva rien d'autre à rien que :

« Est-ce que tu en voudras ? » fit-elle pas très sûre. Il allait sûrement être furieux de voir qu'elle avait trouvé un moyen de sortir malgré le verrou.

Et pourtant, Sasuke la regarda un instant et souffla. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et puis il continua son chemin sans se retourner.

Il prit la direction des escaliers et les monta deux par deux. Ino le suivit de loin, craignant sa future fureur mais gardant le contact visuel, trop curieuse de savoir ce qui avait retenu son Cher et Tendre loin de la maison si longtemps. Ils arrivèrent jusque sa chambre, il se tourna dans sa direction, lui ordonna de ne pas faire de bruit car il était fatigué et ferma la porte laissant sa prisonnière, seule, avec ses interrogations.

* * *

Alors qu'il était enfin sur le point de s'endormir, Morphée l'appelant, il entendit frapper à la porte de sa chambre.

 _INO !_

Ne pouvait elle pas le laisser seul, ne serait ce qu'un instant ? Sans attendre de réponse du propriétaire des lieux, elle entra, un plateau entre les mains qu'elle posa sur le bureau du lycéen.

Sasuke se releva doucement et se mit en position assise, il lui fit un regard noir dans l'espoir que cela la pousserait à redescendre dans la cave sans qu'il ait besoin de l'y emmener lui-même mais elle l'ignora superbement.

Ino devait sûrement avoir envie de mourir, c'était la seule explication qu'il voyait à cette prise de risques insensée.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Je t'ai fait à manger !

\- Je n'ai pas faim. » lui cracha l'Uchiwa visiblement énervé, retournant sous sa couverture qui semblait lui promettre le plus doux des sommeils.

« Mais si, mange voyons ! » fit la jeune fille, tirant d'une main la dite couverture vers elle, révélant ainsi un Sasuke qui n'avait même pris la peine de se changer.

Sentant qu'on lui arrachait son actuel bien le plus précieux, le brun tira en retour à deux mains sur sa couette pour la ramener vers lui, gagnant ainsi un peu de terrain. Mais la blonde ne se laissa pas faire et tira une nouvelle fois en le sommant de sortir de dessous. Il s'accrocha désespérément au rebord de son lit et s'en servit pour tirer à lui le plus de couverture que possible. Mais rien n'y fit, sa captive avait plus de force que lui alors qu'elle tirait cette couette avec une main et lui deux. Comment cela pouvait être possible ?

« Laisse-moi tranquille, Ino !

\- Mais je t'ai fait une salade de tomates. »

En entendant cela, le sociopathe se dit que capituler face à l'ennemi pouvait être parfois bénéfique.

« Très bien mais après tu t'en vas et tu me _laisses_. » fit le jeune homme, d'une humeur meilleure, comme s'il était d'un coup une tout autre personne.

Ino fut troublée d'une telle réaction mais en profita pour lui tirer les vers du nez en ce qui concernait son emploi du temps de ces derniers jours.

« A l'Hôpital Sud, Sai m'a démontré son affection pour moi...

\- Il y a été bien plus fort que d'habitude... qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » fit la jeune fille en soulevant la frange trop longue du brun.

Il dégagea d'un geste de la main, l'intruse qui avait osé s'introduire dans son espace vital et reprit :

« Il était en colère.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il pense qu'on a couché ensemble à son anniversaire, parce que Hinata nous a surpris à parler tous les deux à l'étage. Ridicule. »

\- Encore cette histoire ?! » Fit le blonde, mettant les mains à son visage pour tenter de dissimuler vainement les rougeurs qui y apparaissaient.

« Donc, j'imagine que... tout le lycée... est au courant de … _ça_ ? » reprit-elle en bégayant.

Sasuke n'y fit pas attention, préférant finir son repas au plus vite.

« Il est tard maintenant, va te coucher » ordonna le lycéen à sa prisonnière, en lui tendant le plateau vide.

« Je vais nettoyer la maison et après je vais me coucher. » Fit joyeusement la blonde, un sourire sur son visage.

Et elle sorti de la chambre de son hôte qui se laissa tomber comme une pierre dans son lit. Il senti le sommeil venir le chercher et ne tenta pas de l'empêcher. Son voisin de chambre avait été tellement bruyant que ces quatre jours à l'hôpital avaient été synonymes de quatre jours d'insomnies pour lui. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement et en un instant il se trouvait dans le monde des rêves.

Ou plutôt des cauchemars.

Son sommeil fut remplis de cauchemars dans lesquels il devait en alternance, soit courir après Ino dans toute la ville pour la remettre dans la cave en devant éviter l'Inspecteur Hatake et Monsieur Yamato, qui lui courrait après en hurlant qu'il ne courrait pas de la bonne façon, soit changer les couches de tous les bébés bruyants et sales du voisinage.

Il se réveilla en sursauts passant directement de la position coucher à assis sans avoir à utiliser ses bras.

Cet enfant n'était même pas encore né que Sasuke cauchemardait de lui et de son arrivée synonyme fin du monde.

 _Que faire ?_

Il pourrait toujours l'abandonné devant la maison d'inconnus qui s'occuperaient de lui changer ses couches _sales_ loin de lui et sa chère routine.

Mauvais idée, si dans l'avenir pour une raison obscure cet enfant faisait un test adn, cela pourrait le relier directement à Ino et en regardant l'âge du gamin, la Police pourrait trouver assez vite qu'elle était encore en vie, plusieurs mois après son enlèvement. Et Sasuke pourrait repasser du coté des suspects en un clin d'œil.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il pourrait bien faire d'un bébé dans cette cave ? Et de la mère ? Quelle prise de tête !

Soudain on frappa à sa porte.

Il aurait aimé avoir le luxe de se demander qui cela pouvait il être. Mais malheureusement il connaissait que trop bien la réponse...

« Coucou Sasuke ! » Fit joyeusement la résidente de la cave.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'ai toujours rien à manger, donc je suis montée pour savoir quand est-ce que les vivres seront à nouveau en abondance dans ce lieu déserté ! Et aussi j'ai pris de quoi changer tes bandages. »

Il soupira puis lui demanda de s'approcher. Il aurait tellement aimé resté au fond de son lit mais la réalité le rattrapa par une plainte bruyante de son estomac le sommant de le nourrir sur le champ sous peine de répercutions terribles s'il le ne faisait pas.

Elle s'avança gaiement vers lui, lui tendant les divers bandages et pommades nécessaire à sa guérison. Alors qu'il lui fit signe de partir, elle s'approcha encore plus, faisant fit de son ordre. Il parti du principe qu'elle souhait seulement l'aider. Mais malheureusement pour elle, au moment où sa main blanche toucha l'épaule du sociopathe, ce dernier senti monté en lui, un dégoût profond avec une odeur nauséabonde. Tout son corps se mit à trembler et, il l'entendit.

 **Un rire gras.**

Et grossier.

Complètement fou.

 _Il_ riait. Trouvant cela particulièrement drôle. Pourtant _ça_ ne l'était. Il n'avait pas la force de crier et demander de l'aide. De toutes façons, il ne savait pas où il était. Et au vu du bruit de _la chose,_ personne n'était dans les parages. Personne pour l'aider.

« Non... pitié... » réussi à articuler le jeune collégien malgré le vêtement serré sur ses lèvres qui était censé obstruer tout passage de sa voix.

Une main s'approcha de son visage, grande, grosse et sale. Tellement sale. Et elle avait de la crasse sous les ongles. NOIRE. Et sur sa paume, et elle continua de s'approcher lentement vers lui. Elle se posa en douceur sur sa joue, descendit le long de son cou puis sur son torse et **lui arracha violemment le haut de son pyjama** :

« NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! »

Accompagnant ses mots hurlés par des actes, il lui jeta son livre de chevet au visage.

« Mais, je voulais juste t'aider... » pleura la blonde, déstabilisée.

« Je déteste ça, Je déteste ça, Je déteste ça, … » Et il répéta cette phrase encore et encore jusqu'à ce que la voix d'Ino le ramène à la réalité.

« Je suis désolée, Sasuke...

\- SORS D'ICI ! » Hurla le jeune homme à plein poumons, répétant cette dernière phrase comme une litanie sans fin avant de tomber à terre.

C'est seulement au bout de trois longues heures à vomir le peu qu'il avait dans son ventre et à trembler comme une feuille au pied de son lit, qu'il trouva la force de se lever.

Bien.

Visiblement il ne s'était toujours pas remit de _ça_.

Il avait ressenti de nouveau cette sensation de dégoût profond qu'il l'avait envahit au Nouvel An chez Shion et qu'il l'avait sauv-, forcé à partir avant la fin de la sauterie organisée par la demoiselle blonde qui lui servait d'amie.

Il aurait fallut qu'Ino ne le voit pas ainsi, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir l'air faible devant elle, elle pourrait en profiter pour s'enfuir. Quoi qu'elle dise, le lycéen ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'elle mente sur ses sentiments pour lui. Si ça trouve, elle faisait semblant pour endormir sa méfiance et-

Non, de la part de cette fille, cela semblait invraisemblable. Elle est bien trop naïve et sentimentale pour monté un plan pareil.

Il fallait que Sasuke se remette sur pieds le plus vite possible. Il avait passé quatre jours à l'Hôpital, quatre jours à réfléchir à sa situation et en avait conclu qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule solution possible pour lui. Complètement insensée, voir même totalement suicidaire mais nécessaire. Et pour cela, il avait besoin de deux personnes. Udon et Ino.

 _Quel duo invraisemblable._

* * *

C'était devenu comme une habitude. Habitude qu'elle avait sûrement prise de son kidnappeur adoré.

Le ménage était devenu une part entière de sa vie. Elle qui n'avait jamais aimé ça, se retrouvait à présent à gratter la moindre petite tâche qui apparaissait dans son champ de vision.

Elle comprenait d'ailleurs de mieux en mieux toute l'estime que portait Sasuke à Conchita. Cette dernière commençait à devenir également une grande amie de la blonde. Elles passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, à récurer toutes sortes de surfaces.

Des bruits de pas se firent entre et l'hôte de la maison apparut, il avait l'air toujours autant mal en point :

«Oh ! Sas-

\- Retourne dans la cave, je vais faire les courses. » Fit le brun sans même la regarder, son caddie de mamie dans la main gauche, il ouvrit la porte et sorti.

* * *

« Oh nooooon, tu plaisantes ? » gloussa la grosse femme près de laquelle il passa brièvement.

« Je t'assure ! » rétorqua une deuxième.

« Mais quelle honte ! » reprit la première, l'air faussement outré.

« J'ai toujours su qu'elle était traînée ! » repris la même grosse femme d'un air hautain.

Sasuke contourna le rayon des surgelés et se rendit au rayon asiatique. Ramen, sushi, mochi, tempura, …

Il était bien dommage que cette nourriture soit de si mauvaise qualité, lui qui en raffolait, avant. Il avait toujours rêvé, avant cet été, de rentrer dans le pays d'origine de sa mère. Si éloigné de la patrie de son père et si éloigné de leur actuel lieu de résidence. Il n'y était pas retourné depuis dix ans au moins. Et ce alors qu'il y était né, lors du voyage de noces de ses parents. Il avait trouvé cela romantique quand son ancienne nourrice lui avait raconté cela, il avait eu l'impression, pour une fois dans sa vie, que sa famille était comme toutes les autres familles, aimante.

Aujourd'hui cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

« Et sa fille, je suis sûre qu'elle est de la même veine ! » fit une autre femme lourdement maquillée.

 _Des ragots, quelle plaie._

« Franchement, et avec un homme plus jeune qu'elle en plus ! » ricana une quatrième.

Entre ça et l'esclavagisme moderne que représentait cette grande enseigne dans laquelle il faisait ses courses, c'était le pompon. Tous ces gens qui déambulaient dans les allées, l'air à la fois perdu mais déterminé, lui rentrant dedans sans ménagement. Son pauvre corps frêle, pas encore tout à fait remis des joyeusetés que lui avait offertes Sai tomba à la renverse plus d'une fois.

Il se releva et épousseta ses vêtements.

Il s'avança vers le rayon et prit le paquet de ramen face à lui, il regarda vaguement le paquet, bien plus intéressé par l'homme le surveillant du coin de l'œil dans le rayon d'en face.

L'Inspecteur Tobi faisait des heures supplémentaires visiblement. L'homme regardait le rayon des pains de mie avec beaucoup trop d'intensité pour cela soit réaliste. Franchement, du pain de seigle ? Quelqu'un aimait-il vraiment cela ?*

Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde ?

N'avait-il rien d'autre à faire ? Une femme, des enfants, un hobby, des parents ? Rien ?

Il jeta nonchalamment le paquet de nouilles dans son caddie et avança vers le rayon fruits et légumes, suivis de près par l'Inspecteur Obito. Un coup d'œil rapide lui rappela de ne pas oublier de prendre les ingrédients pour faire une choucroute, le plat préférée de l'habitante de la cave. Sans oublier de quoi faire les indémodables fraises au roquefort ou encore les fameux brownies aux lardons, etc.

Quelle immondice, quelle faute faite à la cuisine. Il ne pensait pas s'en remettre un jour. Son ancienne nourrice aurait sûrement fait un arrêt cardiaque en voyant cela, elle qui était une cuisinière hors pair. Ces lubies de femme enceinte étaient parfaitement étranges, si maintenant Ino était docile et ne pleurait plus pour un rien, son appétit avait encore doublé et mangeait pour quatre à elle seule.

Et les œufs se déposèrent délicatement sur le haut du panier.

Enfin terminé. Il allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui, son caddie était tellement lourd que sa main tremblait rien qu'à l'idée de tirer cette grosse Berta. Il souffla un peu et reparti aussitôt.

Il se dirigea directement vers les caisses, mais son regard fut attiré par de gros paquets sur lesquels on pouvait y voir des bébés souriants, ravis d'avoir eu leurs couches de changer.

 _Des couches. Des bébés. UN bébé._

Cela lui rappelait malheureusement celui qui allait arriver chez lui d'ici peu.

 _Que faire ? Que faire ? Que faire ?_

Ne pas y réfléchir, pas maintenant. Pas devant l'inspecteur. Ne pas lui donner d'indices ou plus de raisons de le ramener au poste de Police. Il ne tenait pas y retourner avant très, très longtemps.

Penser à autre chose. L'anniversaire de Shion, le mois prochain. Il devra encore se sociabiliser, quelle horreur. Trouver un cadeau. Quelle horreur.

Oh. Pourquoi est-ce que tout se liait contre lui pour lui pourrir la vie ?

Une poussette passa près de lui, un bébé gazouillant à l'intérieur.

Pourquoi tout le ramenait à la dure réalité ?

* * *

« 149 euros et 30 centimes, s'il vous plaît ! » fit joyeusement l'hôtesse de caisse. Comment osait-elle l'agresser à coup de bonne humeur ?

150 euros pour une semaine de nourriture ? Bon sang que cette fille lui coûtait chère.

Devant le magasin, il respirait le grand air et prit la direction du parc. Il coupera par là pour rentrer, ce sera plus rapide. Sasuke regarda autour de lui. Des familles faisant une promenade, des gamins installés sur le rebord de la fontaine à jouer au dernier jeu à la mode, des vieilles femmes discutant sur un banc. Alors qu'il se remettait en route, un objet inconnu lui rentra dans les jambes et le fit tomber pour la quatrième fois de la journée. Il vit les œufs fraîchement achetés s'écraser sur le sol.

Qu'est ce que cela pouvait être déprimant.

Comme pour illustrer le geste à la parole, le sociopathe resta encore deux bonnes minutes allongé par terre sur le ventre, dans la saleté, devant un banc où deux petits vieux le regardaient sans savoir quoi faire. L'objet inconnu revint voir Sasuke et comme pour s'excuser le chiot lécha le visage du jeune homme. Il senti la langue râpeuse du petit chien lentement se collée à sa joue et remonter doucement jusqu'à sa tempe, lui provoquant un frisson de dégoût.

 _Eurk, des microbes._

« Euh 'xcusez, il sait pas encore bien ... » Il ne put entendre fit de la phrase, la voix de l'Inconnu se tut dans un silence, avant de reprendre aussitôt :

« Suzette ? »

Sasuke leva la tête et reconnu le toutou de Sai: Kiba.

 _Formidable._

« Euh... ouais, désolé » Bredouilla le garçon, puis il mit les mains dans ses poches et tourna les yeux au loin.

Kiba n'avait jamais été agréable avec lui, Sasuke n'avait jamais eu envie qu'il soit plus agréable avec lui. Il était toujours vêtu du même blouson en cuir, qu'il neige, qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente. Été comme Hiver. Il le portait depuis tellement longtemps qu'il était abîmé au niveau des coutures, mais pour des raisons obscurs, Toutou continuait le porter.

Il crut voir le regard de Kiba s'arrêter un instant sur son bras encore bandé.

« S'c'que ça va ? »

Sasuke bredouilla un timide « ça va » et se releva. Que se passe-t-il ? Aurait-il atterri dans un univers parallèle ? Et alors qu'il avait entreprit de ranger son caddie, une main étrangère entra dans son champs de vision et l'aida à ranger ses courses.

« Ne crois pas que c'est parce que j't'aime bien. C'est juste que tu m'fais pitié, alors... euh...voilà... »

Puis Kiba prit le caddie et le tira vers la sortie du parc sans plus attendre le lycéen à lunettes en grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante, accompagné de son fidèle compagnon à quatre pattes qui sautait joyeusement dans tous les sens, pensant sûrement à un nouveau jeu.

« En fait, chez moi c'est de l'autre coté... »

« T'aurais pu l'dire avant » Hurla la voix lointaine de Kiba.

Puis il revint vers le sociopathe et le prit par le bras, le tirant vers la deuxième sortie.

« Woof, woof, woof ! » Le petit chiot tourna autour du garçon à lunettes, semblant l'appeler, essayant d'attirer son attention en remuant la queue dans tous les sens.

Sasuke avait toujours aimé les animaux, mais depuis peu, eux ne l'aimaient plus du tout. Pourtant ce chiot semblait l'apprécier. C'était un petit chiot blanc bourré de poils. Sasuke ne pu s'empêcher de penser à la difficulté que représentait le nettoyage d'une maison remplie des poils de cette petite bête qui semblait très joyeuse, tout le contraire de son maître actuellement.

« Woof, woof, woof ! » fit encore la petite boule de poils courant en rond successivement autour de Sasuke puis de Kiba. Heureusement qu'elle était là, sans elle, un silence gênant se serait abattu sur eux.

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? » fit finalement le lycéen à lunettes, se demandant intérieurement pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait la conversation à Toutou.

« Akamaru, il a trois mois » Lui répondit Kiba, attrapant de sa main libre un bout de bois qu'il lança un peu plus loin. Immédiatement ledit Akamaru se rua de toutes ses forces vers le bout de bois, tentant de vainement de le rattraper.

« C'est du japonais ?

-Ouais, Aka veut dire rouge, même s'il est pas vraiment rouge. T'es japonais toi, non ? » Kiba reprit le bâton de la gueule du petit chien et le relança au loin.

« Oui, part ma mère » Sasuke ne pensait pas que cela importait vraiment au Toutou de Sai, mais il lui dit toute de même.

« T'as bien la tête de l'emploi, enfin... Sans vouloir te vexer, moi aussi j'suis japonais. Par ma grand-mère. »

« Oh. »

 _Qui l'eût cru ?_

Et ils firent ensemble le reste du chemin sans parler. Sasuke réalisa trop tard qu'il venait d'indiquer au meilleur camarade de jeux de Sai, son lieu d'habitation. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne donne pas l'adresse au Grand Manitou sinon il allait passer des week-end mouvementés.

* * *

 _Enfin._

Il ferma la porte du placard dans un geste salvateur, cela lui avait pris pas moins de trente minutes de tout ranger. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cave. Il entra comme toujours, sans frapper.

Pourquoi frapper ? Il était chez lui de toutes façons !

Il arriva dans la cave. Ino n'était pas là pour l'accueillir. Ce n'était pas un bon signe. Tout était si calme, cela ne ressemblait pas à sa captive d'être calme. Il fallait qu'elle soit toujours en train de faire du bruit et ce peu importe l'heure du jour et de la nuit. Alors il continua son périple jusqu'au salon de la cave. Ses pas se stoppèrent nets quand il arriva dans la pièce principale, sa colocataire était assise par terre dos à lui et ses cheveux devenus si longs qu'ils traînaient par terre. Elle se retourna et le regarda avec des yeux honteux qu'elle baissa presque immédiatement. Elle semblait cacher quelque chose devant elle, il s'avança pour voir de quoi il en retournait. Arrivé près d'elle, il ne put soutenir cette vision d'horreur.

« Je... pardon... en fait, … elle s'est... j'ai rien pu faire ! » Fit la jeune fille, voix tremblante, tentant vainement de se justifier.

Mais Sasuke ne l'entendait plus. Ses yeux écarquillés et choqués restèrent encore un instant sur le corps sans vie de Conchita. Dans les mains coupables de la prisonnière se trouvait sa plus chère amie.

Cassée.

Le long bâton qu'il avait tenu des heures durant, frottant et astiquant toujours plus ses sols. Elle n'avait jamais rechigné à la tâche, jamais. Quoique caractérielle parfois, refusant de rentrer du premier coup dans le seau. Elle savait pourtant l'importance que la propreté avait pour lui et mettait tout son cœur à l'ouvrage, enfin c'était ce que Sasuke avait toujours imaginé.

Il recula de trois petits pas, signes de sa stupéfaction et s'éloigna progressivement de ce désastre, n'arrivant plus à penser.

« Sasuke, attends ! » Fit une voix loin de lui.

Il remonta à la surface et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

* * *

Après avoir attendu un temps qui lui semblait avoir duré une éternité, elle entra dans la chambre, non sans oublier de frapper à la porte. Malgré l'absence de réponse, elle décida toute de même d'entrer et vit son cher sociopathe, un casque noir sur la tête, le visage à quelques centimètres de son écran, tournant lentement la tête avec un regard se voulant sûrement menaçant. Mais elle trouvait cela plutôt mignon.

«Arrête de bouder ! »

Elle n'eût aucune réponse orale, seulement un regard noir qui la défiait de tenter plus. Elle s'approcha encore et se plaça juste en face de lui. Il tourna la tête vers la droite pour ne pas avoir à la voir.

« Mais c'est puéril Sasuke, ce n'était qu'une serpillière ! »

Sa tête se retourna brusquement vers Ino si bien qu'il faillit se retourner les cervicales, il inspira fort puis prit un air outré:

« Qu' une SERPILLÈRE ?! »

* * *

 _Note:_

RIP Conchita :'(

*Sans vouloir vexer personne ;)

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

J'men: 10 chapitres ?! Quelle inspiration ! Il faut que je rattrape mon retard, ça doit faire au moins 3 mois que je ne me suis pas connectée sur le site.

Kirango Kin : x) Sasuke est plutôt le genre à chercher sur internet des pages sur comment faire disparaître les tâches mais pour les tâches de sang, il préfère jeter (quand il peut) pour être sûr de ne rien risquer. Sinon : "comment être sûr que quelque chose soit ne soit pas périmé", "que faire si quelque chose a moisit" : il est un brin (très) hypocondriaque.

Sakka-Sensei: Même si Ino ne veut pas de l'enfant de Sai, elle ne peut pas lutter contre son instinct maternel et elle ne peut s'empêcher de le protéger contre les coups de Sasuke.

Merci pour vos commentaires !

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce (gros, énorme) retard. Le travail à coté de mes études et le manque d'inspiration y sont pour beaucoup, c'est pourquoi je ne donnerai pas de dates pour le prochain chapitre. Je peux seulement vous promettre qu'il sortira car je refuse de laisser tomber cette histoire, elle me tient à cœur.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, seul salaire des auteurs de fanfiction.

Merci encore de me lire, à la prochaine ! Bises à vous.


	18. Chapitre 18

**Résumé :** Sasuke, ayant un passe-temps très particulier, voit sa chère routine malmenée lorsqu'il est surpris en plein acte par l'une de ses camarades de classe. Que faire ? /!\ UA.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, évidemment !

Les pensées du personnage en POV sont en _italiques._

Le début et la fin des flash back sont marqués en **gras**.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Comment avait-elle osé dire une chose pareille ?!

 _Qu' une SERPILLERE ?!_

Cela l'avait poussé dans une telle colère qu'il avait fermé la porte de sa chambre au nez d'Ino, lui coinçant au passage deux doigts dans la porte. Il avait entendu un petit cris de douleur mais ne s'en était nullement soucié.

 _Bien fait._

Non seulement elle avait assassiné froidement cette pauvre Conchita, mais en plus elle avait insulté sa mémoire en la traitant de ''simple serpillière''.

Quelle honte ! Quel outrage ! Un blasphème presque.

Son souffle repris un rythme régulier petit à petit et son cœur ralentit la cadence doucement. C'était sûr, il détestait être en colère. A chaque fois il avait envie de renverser tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin et ce genre de comportements ne pouvaient être compatible avec sa maniaquerie et son besoin de faire le ménage en permanence.

* * *

Une semaine était passée depuis le départ de Conchita pour un monde meilleur. Son corps sans vie avait été déposé sans délicatesse dans la cave en attendant. Cela faisait donc une semaine qu'il n'adressait plus la parole à Ino, et ce malgré les tentatives de la jeune fille de renouer le contact verbal en lui posant toutes sortes de questions aussi bien inutiles que gênantes : « Qu'a tu fais de beau aujourd'hui ? », « Et l'école ? », « Est-ce Mitarashi a encore pété un câble ? », « PARLE-MOI ! ».

Hors de question de discuter avec un monstre pareil. Conchita était parfaitement innocente, Sasuke lui ne s'en prenait jamais aux innocents, lui (Et Ino était une exception). Le plus souvent, il évitait d'être proche d'elle mais parfois il arrivait qu'il soit obligé d'être dans la même pièce que la captive, alors il passait à coté d'elle sans même la regarder. Malheureusement cela ne marchait pas toujours et il arrivait parfois qu'il soit obligé de lui faire regard noir pour couper court à toutes volontés de contacts physiques de la part de l'assassin de Conchita.

Il n'avait pas compris ces soudains moments où la jeune blonde prisonnière tentait d'enrouler ses bras autour de son corps. Ne sachant que faire, il l'avait poussée violemment sur le coté et s'était enfuit dans sa chambre, lieu le plus sûr de cette maison maintenant que la prisonnière s'était octroyé le droit de se balader à sa guise dans SA maison. Il avait ensuite fait des recherches sur internet à propos des femmes enceintes afin de mieux comprendre la Chose avec laquelle il devait vivre maintenant. Surfant sur les pages il avait finir par trouver un article qu'il avait lu et avait cru comprendre qu'à un certain moment de la grossesse, certaines femmes voyaient leur libido explosée.

 _ _Raison de plus pour rester loin de cette fille,__ _ _et le plus longtemps possible sera le mieux__ _ _.__

Un bruit le rappela cependant à la réalité : le bip de sa conversation.

Un peu blasé par cette découverte encore plus écœurante que les muffins aux lardons d'Ino (qu'il avait été forcé de goûter au risque de voir sa colocataire faire une crise de nerf avant la Grande Dispute), il cliqua sur l'onglet s'illuminant en jaune à intervalle régulier et afficha le texte :

_[Ramen-Chan] : OMG TAKA T'ES OU ?

[Ramen-Chan] : TAKA RAMENE TON Q !

[Kirito69*] : STP ramen, laisse moi le kill j'ai besoin d'xp !

[Ramen-Chan] : TAKAAAAAA Reste pas afk on a besoin de toi!_

Quelle plaie, on ne peut pas s'absenter deux secondes avec eux.

« Taka » c'était le pseudo qu'il avait choisis il y a de nombreuses années quand il était encore accroc aux jeux vidéos.

Il avait eu beau s'absenter pendant des mois, ses amis virtuels avaient été là dès sa première reconnexion. L'accueillant chaleureusement presque aussitôt que son pseudo était apparu comme étant connecté. Il n'avait pas vraiment su comment réagir face à cette déferlante de sentiments envers lui, alors il avait jouer l'autruche jusqu'à qu'il ne puisse plus les éviter. Il avait dû relire toutes ses anciennes conversations pour se rappeler comment il était avant et avait dû s'imiter lui-même.

Il avait passé des soirées entières à lire et relire chaque conversation qu'il avait eu avec chacun d'entre eux. Il arrivait à se souvenir que c'était effectivement lui qu'il les avait écrites mais ne souvenait pas de ce qu'il avait pu ressentir en les écrivant. Dans quel état d'esprit se trouvait-il ? Que penser de cette réponse qu'il avait écrite :

_[Taka] : lol, mais jpp. Atta moi ramen-chan XD_

Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? Pourquoi avait-il écrit ça ? Qu'est ce que cela signifiait ?

Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Même après y avoir réfléchit pendant toute une nuit, cette phrase demeurait un mystère pour lui.

Un nouveau bruit le sorti de ses pensées :

_[Kirito69] : Atta, faut que je donne le biberon à mon p'tit !

[Cerfsama] : Quelle galère les mômes !

[Ramen-Chan] : T'ABUSE REVIENS EN JEU, TAKA EST DEJA AFK !

[lEventail] : Quelle idée de faire des gosses aussi !

[Kaaal] : Laisse le à ta femme...

[lEventail] : Sois pas sexiste Kaaal !

[Ramen-Chan] : REP TAKA

[Ramen-Chan] : REP TAKA

[Ramen-Chan] : REP TAKA

[Ramen-Chan] : REP TAKA

[Ramen-Chan] : REP TAKA

[Ramen-Chan] : REP TAKA

[Ramen-Chan] : REP TAKA

[Ramen-Chan] : REP TAKA

[Ramen-Chan] : REP TAKA

[Ramen-Chan] : REP TAKA

[Ramen-Chan] : REP TAKA

[Ramen-Chan] : REP TAKA

[Ramen-Chan] : REP TAKA

[Ramen-Chan] : REP TAKA

[Ramen-Chan] : REP TAKA

[Ramen-Chan] : REP TAKA

[Ramen-Chan] : REP TAKA

[Ramen-Chan] : REP TAKA

[Ramen-Chan] : REP TAKA

[Ramen-Chan] : REP TAKA

[Ramen-Chan] : REPOND !

[jean-midu42] : Ramen, stop écrire en maj

[Ramen-Chan] : MAIS MON BOUTON EST COINCE

[modération] : Ramen-Chan, le spam est interdit dans le chat. Merci.

[Ramen-Chan] : SALE BOT

[lEnventail] : Ramen tu saoules, calmos

[Kaaal] : Takaaa ?

[Ramen-Chan] : Mais ça saoule, il faut qu'il revienne !

[lEventail] : Il marche très bien ton bouton là...

[Ramen-Chan] : Takaaaa !

[lEventail] : …

[Ramen-Chan] : Kirito !

[jean-midu42] : Takaaaa plz come back, sinon elle fera chier

[jean-midu42] : Et toi Eve, arrête de t'énerver pour un rien stp c'est gonflant au bout d'un moment, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive ces derniers temps mais ce n'est pas la peine de t'en prendre à tout le monde !

[Ramen-Chan] : Ça ne te regarde pas Jean !

[jean-midu42] : Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux Ramen, je parle à Eve.

[lEventail] : C'est bon, c'est bon, désolé.

[Kaaal] : T'as oublié le 'e' à désolée:P

[lEventail] : VA TE FAIRE VOIR !

[jean-midu42] : Les majuscules !

[Taka] : C' est bon, c'est mon chat qui fait des siennes

[Ramen-Chan] : Ouiiii, enfin ! keur keur !_

Il était tellement plus aisé de mentir à l'écrit qu'à l'oral. Même s'il avait remarqué quelques progrès de ce coté là. Il était plus doué dans ce domaine à l'écrit : il avait juste à écrire quelque chose et ça passait comme une lettre à la poste. Alors qu'à voix haute, c'est tellement plus difficile. Régler le ton de sa voix, regarder les autres dans les yeux, la tête droite et-

 _Attends_

 _''_ _Mon p'tit_ _''_ _?_

 _Oh non..._ _oh non. Ce n'est pas possible._

Pas lui.

Kirito69 ?

Lui ? Père ?

Depuis quand Kirito69 était devenu papa ? Kirito69 ? C'était bien ce trentenaire vivant chez sa mère ? Celui qui ne voulait pas trouver de travail parce que se lever à 6h c'est trop fatiguant ? Celui qui a abandonné la fac au bout de 15 jours ? Celui qui passait sa journée à manger des chips devant son ordinateur sans laver pendant plusieurs jours ? Lui, s'occuper d'un enfant ? Quelle tête peut bien avoir une chose qui descend de lui ? Qui était l'énergumène qui avait eu l'idée de se reproduire avec lui ?

 _Le monde part en vrille et quand on pense qu'il y en aura un ici aussi..._

Et le revoilà encore en train de penser à ce fichu bébé. A partir du moment où Sasuke avait appris la grossesse d'Ino et l'arrivée d'un bébé dans la cave, il voyait des poussettes dans toutes les rues, des enfants en bas âge courant de partout et n'entendait que parler d'enfants autour de lui.

Pire qu'une obsession.

Dès qu'il tournait la tête, une femme avec un landau arrivait près de lui.

 _Une_ _angoisse perpétuelle._

Il fallait que cette histoire se termine au plus vite: Ino commençait à lui demander d'acheter des livres sur la signification des prénoms.

_[Ramen-Chan] : TAKA kessetufou ?_

Kaaal, lEventail, Cerfsama, Kirito69, Ramen-Chan, jean-midu42.

Ses autres amis.

Il ne connaissait pas leurs vrais noms mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de les connaître mieux que ses vrais amis. Il avait toujours été très proche d'eux, avant, surtout quand ses ''réels'' amis l'abandonnaient. Il savait qu'il pouvait se tourner vers eux quand il avait besoin de soutient moral. Ils connaissaient mieux certains détails de sa vie que Shion, Shino, Ayame et Udon réunis, même s'il avait été très flou parfois pour éviter d'être reconnu si par le plus grand de tous les hasards ces derniers avaient des connaissances en commun avec lui. Cet anonymat que tous respectaient leur permettait de pouvoir être enfin eux-même, et lui permettait à lui aussi d'être lui même (enfin avant.).

Il y a encore 10 mois, il trouvait en eux, avec leurs encouragements et leur bienveillance, la force nécessaire de se lever le matin, d'affronter ces journées plus qu'affreuses au collège. Il les passait en pensant uniquement au soir, qu'une fois dans sa chambre, il pourrait être enfin avec eux et jouer toute la nuit si l'envie lui prenait.

Si d'un point de vue socialement réel, Sasuke avait toujours été asocial contre sa volonté (alors qu'il voulait désespéramment des amis, avant, personne ne voulait de lui) d'un point de vue virtuel il avait été une vraie star sur son jeu en ligne préféré, ayant une liste ''amis'' presque aussi longue que la liste de qualificatifs qu'il pourrait utiliser pour décrire à quel point sa colocataire était énervante, et même raflant plusieurs fois le titre de meilleur joueur lors de différents tournois.

Kirito69 avait toujours été le trentenaire geek qui donnait des conseils sur la vie à n'en plus finir, alors qu'il n'y connaissait pas plus qu'eux. Un homme, qui dans ses souvenirs flous, se donnait des airs sérieux, froids et détachés mais qui était quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter. Bien qu'il ait arrêté la fac, cela empêchait pas d'être d'une grande intelligence, souvent il avait aidé Sasuke avec ses devoirs, le prenant comme son petit frère. Sasuke avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un grand frère qui s'occuperait de lui comme l'avait fait Kirito, le rassurant et l'encourageant, aujourd'hui cela le gênerait plus qu'autre chose d'en avoir un.

Kaaal était le plus jeune d'entre eux, il devait avoir 14 ans maintenant, il était pourtant le plus mature de la bande virtuelle, Sasuke crut se souvenir qu'il devait en permanence s'occuper de ses petits frères et sœurs, plutôt nombreux si on se fiait à ce qu'il disait et d'après ce qu'en avant conclu l'ancien Sasuke. Il avait un assez fort caractère et n'aimait être laissé de coté, Kaaal aimait qu'on sache qu'il était là. Malgré un coté timide apparemment quand il était question de se sociabiliser dans la vraie vie.

Quand aux autres, ils avaient à peu près le même âge que le lycéen à lunettes et étaient soit lycéens, soit étudiants. Comme jean-midu42 qui avait toujours la parole de la sagesse, étudiant si les souvenirs de Sasuke étaient justes, c'était toujours lui qui réglait toutes les batailles. Même si Kirito jouait au leader, c'était clairement jean-midu42 le vrai leader.

Cerfsama, lui c'était le stratège du groupe. Il était étudiant aussi, mais le jeune homme crut se souvenir qu'il disait avoir environ cinq ans de plus que lui. Il avait toujours un air très nonchalant. Discret, il se faisait souvent oublier, préférant être spectateur des disputes.

lEventail avait toujours nié être fille mais personne la croyait notamment à cause de Ramen-Chan qui parlait de cette dernière au féminin très souvent. Lapsus révélateur. Apparemment ces deux-là se connaissaient dans la vraie vie, irl. Elles semblaient avoir le même âge que Sasuke, elles ne s'en cachaient pas même si être une jeune fille sur internet pouvait s'avérer parfois difficile.

Ramen-Chan avait toujours été celle avec laquelle il s'entendait le mieux. Mais depuis sa reconnexion, il avait juste envie de lui ouvrir le ventre sans anesthésie et de la faire se vider de son sang en haut d'une falaise pour finalement la jeter au fond de cette dernière tellement il la trouvait particulièrement insupportable. Elle avait réussi l'invraisemblable : vaincre Ino dans ce domaine, ce qui est totalement un exploit au vu du caractère bien trempée de sa captive.

Il n'avait jamais jouer une seule fois sans que l'un d'eux ne soit connecté.

Sasuke regarda d'un air absent le jeu, frôlant à peine les touche de son clavier pour esquiver les coups des ennemis. Quand il pensait au nombre d'heures qu'il avait passé sur ce jeu, à faire des quêtes, des combats, etc. Les décors médiévaux enchantés, des personnages tous plus originaux les uns que les autres, une communauté soudée, des tournois avec des milliers de spectateurs et autant de joueurs. Aujourd'hui, il trouvait cela complément absurde, tout l'amusement qu'il avait ressentis en jouant à son jeu préféré était parti... De toutes façons, il n'y avait plus grand chose qu'il appréciait. Il n'avait pas vraiment su pourquoi il s'était reconnecté la première fois.

_[jean-midu42]: T'as pas la forme, Taka ?_

Toujours aussi perspicace celui-là. On ne peut jamais rien lui cacher, il aurait dû être plus attentif au combat.

_[Taka] : C'est rien, juste les cours.

[jean-midu42] : Encore ce mec qui te harcèle ? _

 _Le Grand Manitou ? Si ce n'était que lui. Entre celle qui vit à la cave et l'inspecteur pot-de-colle, les ennuis s'accumulent beaucoup trop ces derniers temps et ne me laisse pas le temps de respirer._

_[Cerfsama] : Le même que dans ton ancien collège ?

[lEventail] : METS-LUI-EN-UNE !

[Cerfsama] : Prends des cours d'autodéfense.

[Kirito69] : Pas de violence, les enfants !

[Cerfsama] : Tu as finis avec ton fils ?

[Kaaal] : Il a quel âge déjà ?

[Kirito69] : Il vient d'avoir 3 mois !

[Kaaal] : J'ai un frère qui a le même âge !

[Kirito69] : Je me sens si vieux d'un coup... Quoi qu'il en soit pas de violence. La violence ne résout rien._

 _Pourtant le tuer serait un moyen parfait d'avoir enfin la paix._

_[jean-midu42] : Merci, on a compris Lao-Tseu**.

[Cerfsama] : C'est pas de la violence, mais de la défense. Nuance.

[Kaaal] : On t'a déjà dit d'aller porter plainte. Vas-y comme ça, il fera moins le malin !_

 _Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Porter plainte contre l'Inspecteur ? Avec quel motif ? Parce qu'il fait son travail ? Et correctement en plus._

_[Taka] : S'il avait que ça... _

Sasuke se demanda un instant pourquoi il était d'un coup honnête avec eux. Il ne pouvait certainement pas leur dire la vérité, il n'y a qu'à voir la réaction d'Ino, elle avait perdu sa lucidité dès l'instant où il l'avait poignardé. Ou bien cette perte venait d'avant ?

Soudain un bruit se fit entendre, quelqu'un frappait timidement à sa porte.

 _Quand on parle du loup..._

Une petite voix s'éleva dans la chambre du brun :

« Tu boudes toujours ? » puis elle renifla très bruyamment et Sasuke l'entendit se moucher avec toute la délicatesse dont elle savait faire preuve, c'est à dire aucune.

Ils ne pouvaient pas rester dans cet état plus longtemps. Même si elle était particulièrement pénible, Ino restait pour le moment sa seule alliée. Et ce statu-quo avec la Police qui n'en finissait pas ne pouvait plus durer lui non plus.

Même si tout semblait dire que la Police considérait Sasuke comme innocent à présent, il était sûr que ''Kakashi'' lui ne cherchait qu'à le mettre derrière les barreaux et lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs en attendant d'arriver à son but malgré ce qu'avait dit Hime, l'enquêtrice principale de l'affaire. Et il y avait toujours l'inspecteur Tobi qui le suivait, ce dernier n'était pas très assidu et souvent Sasuke remarquait son absence.

Si seulement il pouvait se trouver une autre occupation que de le traquer, ce serait pas mal.

Il finit par ouvrir la porte, après ce monologue intérieur et vit une Ino, essayant de regarder par le trou de la serrure. Elle tenait dans sa main quelque chose que Sasuke reconnu immédiatement, tout en longueur et d'une couleur rouge sang.

« Comment oses-tu profané le cadavre de Conchita ? » Hurla presque aussitôt le jeune homme.

« Je ne le profane pas ! Je l'amène pour organiser ses funérailles. » Se défendit la blonde.

« Ce que tu dis est ridicule.

-C'est ton comportement qui l'est. Regarde, je suis obligée d'enterrer une serpillière pour que tu me reparles enfin !

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler » lui répondit sobrement le garçon en face d'elle en croisant les bras, dans une mauvaise foi totale.

Ino marquait un point mais il était hors de question de faiblir devant elle, c'était elle la prisonnière après tout.

Après l'air outré d'Ino qui resta sur son visage bien trop longtemps, ils en conclurent que Conchita méritait mieux que de passer l'éternité dans la cave et ils s'accordèrent pour donner une meilleure fin de vie à cette amie précieuse du sociopathe.

Ainsi Conchita fut mise en morceau et jetée dans la poubelle de la cuisine. Le camion poubelle emmena son corps loin de la maison et elle reposera désormais à la décharge avec ses compatriotes.

Sasuke soupira en regardant par la fenêtre le camion s'éloigner.

« J'ai besoin de toi et de tes compétences » dit le sociopathe soudainement, en se retournant vers la seule interlocutrice qui lui restait à présent.

La captive eut l'air surprise puis elle acquiesça devant l'air sérieux de son kidnappeur adoré.

Il était hors de question de perdre encore inutilement du temps. Conchita n'était plus là, certes, mais plus les jours passaient et plus l'Inspecteur Hatake amassait des preuves contre lui.

D'abord Ino, ensuite ce sera au tour d'Udon de l'aider, qu'il le veuille ou non. Il prendra le temps nécessaire mais il ne se laissera pas faire, pas sans donner du fils à retordre à l'homme au masque.

Et avant l'été, il le jurait. Il se sera débarrassé d'Ino et se sera innocenté aux yeux de tous.

* * *

« Je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment, veuillez me laisser un message après le bip ! BIIIIIP »

 _Encore le répondeur._

\- Eum... Allo, Rin ? C'est encore moi. Je voulais savoir comment tu allais. Je sais que je n'ai pas encore signé les papiers du divorce et que tu les attends depuis déjà 1 … 2 euh 3 mois. Mais est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir pour en parler plutôt ?

Ce week-end vers le café du centre, qu'en penses-tu ? Je laisse mon téléphone dans ma poche aujourd'hui en attendant ta réponse. Bonne journée...je- » Et il raccrocha.

C'était la troisième fois qu'il l'appelait aujourd'hui et elle ne décrochait toujours pas. Le lundi, elle ne travaillait pas à l'hôpital pourtant. Il pourrait y faire un tour peut-être...

 _NON._

Il fallait lui laisser du temps...

 _Du temps._

Kakashi regarda la pile de dossier devant lui et souffla. Du temps, s'il en avait du temps, il ferait autre chose.

Il s'empara de la première feuille et la relu brièvement.

Une affaire de vol de bijoux. Pas de témoin et la femme du bijoutier qui a été emmenée par le voleur comme otage. Et depuis plus de nouvelle. Il y a quelques traces de sang mais pas assez pour penser que l'otage est déjà morte. Cela fait bientôt 2 jours et toujours aucune trace d'une demande de rançon ou d'un corps retrouvé dans une rivière.

Une affaire complexe comme il les aimait. Qui est le coupable ? Le voleur ? A-t-il été engagé ? Par le mari qui souhaitait quitter sa femme mais garder l'argent ? Ou la femme pour les mêmes raisons ? Le voleur est-il son amant ?

7H30. Il avait le temps de taper son rapport avant de partir pour l'hôtel de Ville. Il pris nonchalamment la télécommande et changea de chaîne, un bruit de fond est toujours agréable quand il faut taper des rapports. Avant, Rin avait pour habitude de jouer du piano pendant qu'il travaillait, cela l'avait toujours fortement agacé. Maintenant il rêverait qu'elle le dérange en jouant, encore une fois.

Un peu au hasard il finit par tombé sur la chaîne parlementaire.

Parfait.

Un homme, la cinquantaine, parlait avec aisance au micro. Il semblait répondre à une attaque pourtant il semblait calme et se maîtrisait parfaitement. Kakashi n'écoutait pas vraiment ce que ce dernier disait, en quelques secondes il avait été hypnotisé. Non par la voix ou par les arguments de l'homme mais simplement par son nom : Fugaku UCHIWA.

Pourquoi tout le ramenait à la réalité ?

Saleté d'Uchiwa. Plus il y pensait, plus il avait la rage. Ce gamin allait s'en sortir. Et la pauvre Yamanaka passera dans l'oubli jusqu'à la prochaine victime.

Les parents de la jeune fille avaient prévu d'organiser une marche blanche pour honorer la mémoire de leur fille, elle aura lieu dans quelques mois, en août précisément :

« Quand le ciel sera aussi bleu que ses yeux » avaient dit ses parents mélancoliques.

Même s'il avait un temps soupçonné les parents, aujourd'hui, il voyait bien dans leurs yeux de la tristesse.

L'homme regarda de loin la photo de la jeune fille blonde qu'il avait encadrée chez lui. Cela aurait pu paraître louche ou suspect. Un trentenaire possédant la photo d'une jolie jeune fille de 16 ans à qui il n'était pas lié.

Mais il l'avait mise ici pour une seule raison : ne pas perdre la face, toujours lutter et chercher ce qui fera plongé son assassin. Kakashi se leva, prit en douceur le carde photo dans ses mains comme s'il était en sucre et regarda encore le visage de la petite Yamanaka qu'il connaissait par cœur tant il l'avait regardé, examiné. Il avait tant espéré la voir débarquer dans un coin de rue n'importe quand.

Il n'avait pas pu rendre cette petite à ses parents.

Kakashi n'aimait pas perdre, il n'aimait pas l'échec. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

 _Oui_.

Il le jurait sur son uniforme, sur sa plaque, sur sa vie, sur tout ce qui lui restait.

Avant la marche blanche, il jettera son assassin derrière les barreaux et la vengera.

* * *

 _Notes:_

* Il n'y a pas OC ou de crossover, tous les personnages présents dans la fic sont de l'univers de Naruto, saurez-vous de qui il s'agit ?

** en résumé c'est un sage chinois dont les citations sont très connues.

D'ailleurs, suivant les conseils des rédacteurs de la Chronique du Savant (allez lire c'est super pour trouver des fics originales qui changent un peu de ce que l'on peut lire sur le site), j'ai enlevé les POV machin, POV trucmuche, qu'en pensez-vous ?

* * *

 _Réponses aux reviews :_

Sakka-Sensei: Merci pour ta review, à très vite, bisous !

J'men baleck: Merci à toi, a bientôt !

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, seul salaire des auteurs de fanfiction.

Merci encore de me lire, à très bientôt !

Bises à vous.


	19. Chapitre 19

**Résumé :** Sasuke, ayant un passe-temps très particulier, voit sa chère routine malmenée lorsqu'il est surpris en plein acte par l'une de ses camarades de classe. Que faire ? /!\ UA.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, évidemment !

Les pensées du personnage en POV sont en _italiques._

Le début et la fin des flash back sont marqués en **gras**.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La pluie d'Avril tombait doucement sur la ville de Konoha en ce début de matinée. Bien que l'Hiver soit officiellement terminé il faisait encore bien trop frais au goût des passants qui partaient courageusement travailler, combattant les giboulées du Printemps, ce traître. Aujourd'hui dans le parc face au lycée de Konoha, pas d'élève, c'était enfin les vacances scolaires.

Ses pieds traînèrent encore quelques dizaines de mètres sur le goudron humide et au bout d'un moment il pu admirer l'hôtel de Police s'élever doucement devant lui. Les deux policiers qui le traînaient par les bras le remirent droit sur ces pieds, puis ils le forcèrent à rentrer sans ménagement dans le bâtiment de couleur gris clair et traces de saletés. Il tituba, n'arrivant pas à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Il n'aurait pas dû boire autant...

Insulter les mamans des policiers de service devant la supérette du quartier n'est pas la bonne chose à faire si l'on ne veut pas se faire embarquer.

C'est important de le savoir.

Heureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas le cas.

Après avoir passer l'accueil et monté de grands escaliers dont il ne voyait pas le haut, les trois comparses forcés arrivèrent dans une grande pièce. Sur le coté gauche de la pièce il y avait de grandes baies vitrées propres qui laissait transparaître les premiers rayon de soleil de la journée. Sur la droite se trouvaient des étagères, toutes encombrés de dossiers et de feuilles volantes, en alternance avec des portes. Au milieu : 8 bureaux. Tous jonchés de tours de papier qui menaçaient de s'écrouler au moment le plus opportun. Et au fond, on pouvait apercevoir une porte fermée sur laquelle figurait un écriteau : ''ne pas déranger'' et à coté de cette dernière, une machine à café qui semblait assez vieille à l'homme ivre.

«GAÏ, ON A ENCORE UN POIVROT A METTRE EN CELLULE DE DEGRISEMENT ! »

Un tête émergea des tours de papier de l'un des bureaux, visiblement encore ensommeillée si l'on s'en referait à son air mou et à ses yeux cernés. Après avoir chercher des yeux d'où venait le son qu'elle avait entendu et qui l'avait réveillée, elle dit:

« Hayate, pourquoi tu hurles comme ça de si bon matin ? Il est que... » Il jeta un regard lent et fatigué à la grande horloge murale :

« … que... 6h... » termina mollement l'homme à la coupe au bol en se frottant les yeux.

« Il a insulté sa mère. » Se retint de rire le deuxième policier tenant à bout de bras un sdf visiblement ivre.

-Ze zui zûr que b'était une très belle femme, hic »

« Tu laisses ma mère tranquille, toi !

-Arrête Hayate, il est bourré ! On va le mettre à décuver dans un coin et on le reprend dans l'après midi. » Reprit le deuxième policier.

Après un soupir d'énervement, ''Hayate'' alla s'asseoir à un grand bureau, il poussa d'un bras les papiers gênant sa vue, le deuxième fit s'asseoir l'homme ivre, qui avait l'air plutôt jeune, en face de son collègue. Le premier policier sorti un dossier, prit une feuille et procéda au relevé d'identité :

« Prénom ? » demanda-t-il à l'homme ivre d'un air agressif.

« Alpha 5 de Gelganech-*

\- TON VRAI PRENOM, abruti ! » Hurla de colère le policier.

Il eut un silence puis le jeune homme regarda le mur pendant au moins une minute, la bouche ouverte, comme s'il s'était perdu dans un autre monde. Ses yeux bleus cachés derrière une frange rousse semblaient vides. Puis comme s'il venait de se réveiller, ses yeux allèrent se poser sur le policier énervé. Il le fixa encore un temps. Ce dernier avait de grandes cernes noires autour des yeux, il n'avait visiblement pas beaucoup dormi, ses cheveux châtains laissaient transparaître quelques cheveux blancs qui contrastaient avait le fait qu'il pas assez vieux pour en avoir. L'homme ivre fixa son badge « GEKKÔ Hayate ».

Une fois son analyse finie, il finit par répondre :

« Oscar...

-Oscar comment ?

-Oscar Morgan*, hic. » Articula finalement l'homme ivre, fier d'avoir réussi à prononcer son propre nom.

Hayate inscrivit le nom de l'homme ivre d'un geste violent sur une feuille de papier pourtant innocente, avant de reprendre :

« Très bien, Monsieur Morgan vous allez en cellule. On vous récupère cet après-midi, comme l'a dit mon collègue précédemment.

-Oui, très bien monsieur le suze.

-Genma, embarque moi cet ivrogne ! » Ordonna sèchement le policier à son coéquipier.

« Et ses empreintes ?

\- On s'en fout, on lui prendra après ! » Fit de rage le dit Hayate, tout en jetant le dossier de Monsieur Morgan sur le bureau de Gaï qui dormait avachis sur son bureau. Le dossier en question se réceptionna sur la tête de l'inspecteur endormi, ce qui ne le réveilla pas pour autant. Elle était belle la Police de Konoha.

Mais enfin, Oscar n'allait pas les juger, il n'était pas là pour ça après tout.

Avant de quitter les bureaux, Hayate lança à son collègue sans même se retourner :

« Et fouille-le, on sait jamais ! »

A cette idée, Genma faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive :

« Qu-quoi ? Mais tu as vu comment il sent ?! Il a pas l'air l'air de s'être lavé depuis au moins 10 jours ! »

« Chochoootte ! » pu entendre Oscar en provenance l'autre bout de la grande salle, suivit de ricanements maléfiques.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, le policier s'approcha d'Oscar dans le but d'effectuer sa mission, non sans une aversion aussi certaine que visible. A quelques centimètre du visage de l'homme ivre, ce dernier émit un rot puissant dans la figure du fonctionnaire d'État.

Genma se releva instantanément et hurla :

« Il vient de me roter à la gueule ! »

Des rires se firent entendre dans toute la salle mais Oscar n'en n'avait cure, il voulait juste prendre une bonne douche.

Genma fit abstraction de la réaction de ses collègues et fixa sans trop savoir pourquoi, l'énorme manteau sale et malodorant, d'ailleurs bien trop grand pour son propriétaire. Tiens, c'était bizarre, il ne connaissait pas cette couleur...

L'homme de police avait le visage rouge de colère. Il murmura pour lui-même :

« Hors de question de faire ça, je suis pas payé pour faire des trucs aussi dégueux... »

Puis il réprimanda Oscar :

« Ça va pas, non ?! »

« Pardon » Réussi à articuler difficilement le poivrot, l'air satisfait.

Genma prit un air dégoûté et poussa Oscar, qui ayant entendu qu'il devait être fouillé commençait à se déshabiller, vers la sortie en lui intimant l'ordre de se rhabiller sur le champ.

« En plus, il a dû se rouler dans la boue » Ria Gaï la tête sur sa main, le coude enfoncé dans son bureau. Visiblement très amusé du dégoût de son collègue.

Puis Hayate et Gaï rirent à la mine encore plus dégoûtée de leur collègue. Fuyant leur méchanceté, il s'enfonça dans les couloirs de l'hôtel de Police en direction des cellules, non sans oublier ce cher Oscar qu'il poussait du bout des doigts, sans avoir vraiment envie de le toucher.

« C'est presque aussi drôle qu'avec Obito. » Put entendre Oscar qui quittait la pièce.

Une fois bien installé dans sa cellule, Oscar remercia gentiment le gentil policier qui l'avait gentiment accompagné jusqu'à sa belle cellule qui sentait bon. Il s'allongea sur le lit en piteux état mis à disposition et se retourna. En un instant, il s'endormit.

Genma soupira en voyant le jeune homme qui dormait sans même avoir pris soin d'enlever son manteau et pesta contre ces gamins sdf et sorti des cellules avec un air peu commode, prêt à faire payer à ses collègues pour leurs blagues de mauvais goût.

Une fois que les bruits de pas du policier n'étaient plus à la portée de ses oreilles, Sasuke se releva.

Il ne pensait pas y arriver, jouer la comédie semblait quelque chose de tellement difficile pour lui et ses problèmes sociaux. Finalement il y était arrivé, merci à Ino et ses cours de théâtre.

En plus du yoga, cette dernière l'aidait à jouer mieux la comédie devant les gens normaux. Même s'il avait trouvé cela ridicule au début et avait presque instantanément regretté de lui avoir demandé de l'aide, notamment à cause des exercices de ''détente du visage'' qui étaient tout simplement grotesques, parce que soit disant son visage était beaucoup trop crispé et hermétique. Il était rassuré de savoir que tout cela n'avait pas été fait en vain.

La jeune fille avait émis l'hypothèse que c'était bien à cause de cet hermétisme que l'Inspecteur au masque l'avait percé à jour, Sasuke devait admettre qu'il était bien d'accord avec elle.

Sa propre odeur vint perturber ses pensées. Quelle immondice, qu'est ce qu'il avait été obligé de faire pour prouver son innocence aux yeux de la Police ?

Il avait dû échanger des vêtements neufs avec ceux de ses ''amis'' sdf de sous le pont qui l'avaient inconsciemment caché des policiers quand il avait essayé de kidnapper Ino la première fois. Par politesse, il était revenu les voir avec de la nourriture et des couvertures, les pauvres bougres n'avaient pas compris pourquoi tant de solidarité (alors qu'il était allé le voir le lendemain de l'échec) et lui avaient proposé de boire avec eux pour le remercier mais le lycéen s'était enfuit dès qu'ils avaient levé leurs bouteilles dans sa direction.

Il fouilla dans l'une des deux poches intérieures et tira doucement son fond. Il sorti de cette double poche une grande feuille gribouillée. Le plan.

Ino avait cousue pour lui des fonds aux poches, mimant le camouflage de l'entrée de la cave. Ainsi même s'il se faisait fouillé, personne ne trouverait ce qu'il souhaitait cacher.

Le plan de l'hôtel de Police, il en avait trouvé un vieux sur internet mais même en s'infiltrant sur le site de la Police il n'avait rien trouvé de plus actuel. Ce plan datait d'environ 10 ans, Sasuke n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que depuis le temps des travaux avaient été fait.

Et il ne s'était pas trompé, Udon, qui était venu visiter le poste de Police cet été, le lui avait confirmé. Dès que l'on commençait à parler enquête policière, le garçon au nez coulant ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de parler et lui arracher des informations avait été d'une simplicité enfantine. Il aurait pu, certes, demander à Shino, son père travaillant ici. Mais Shino était bien trop intelligent et se serrait posé des questions, alors que Udon... Il avait participé sans le savoir à la quête d'innocence du sociopathe, même si ce dernier n'était pas vraiment innocent.

Il fallait retrouver cette lettre coûte que coûte.

 **Il avait envoyé Udon, ce dernier** croyant que Sasuke en pinçait pour la blonde, en chercheur d'indices auprès Shino dont le père aurait sûrement dû entendre parler de la lettre de suicide d'Ino. De façons générales, on aurait pu penser que le père Abrurame n'aurait rien dit à son fils, ces informations pouvant choqué ce dernier car il était dans la classe d'Ino depuis l'école primaire. Mais il n'en était rien, il connaissait son fils et savait que le jeune homme à lunettes de soleil était suffisamment stable psychologiquement pour supporter de mauvaises nouvelles, d'ailleurs il arrivait au père Abruame de demander à son fils de travailler avec lui sur de petites affaires afin de le préparer pour le monde du travail.

Udon n'avait pu s'empêcher de tout révéler, n'oubliant pas au passage de parler à leur ami du faux état sentimental de Sasuke. Pour une raison que le brun ne comprenait pas, Shino avait tenu à lui dire en personne que malheureusement il n'y avait pas d'avancement dans l'enquête, ni aucun nouvel indice et qu'elle aurait dû être bouclée depuis quelques temps mais que heureusement un inspecteur avait tenu bon et avait réussi à négocier sa prolongation pour encore quelques mois seulement.

Le jeune sociopathe ne douta pas qu'il s'agissait de l'Inspecteur Hatake.

Sasuke avait réussi à jouer un air triste qu'il avait tout simplement voler à l'habitante de la cave. Il avait dû pour cela examiner, étudier sous toutes les coutures le visages d'Ino et le connaissait à présent par cœur, lui et toutes les émotions que savait manifester sa propriétaire et parvenait à présent à les imiter sans trop de difficultés même s'il ne restait pas excellent dans ce domaine.

Face à cette nouvelle qu'une personne normale qualifierait de ''mauvaise'', son visage s'était baissé en même temps que ses yeux, ses sourcils s'étaient déplacés vers le bas, et il les avait froncé. Un exercice difficile pour les personnes comme lui. Il avait ensuite serré ses lèvres copiant ainsi parfaitement la blonde. Cependant, ne pouvant supporté le regard inquisiteur de son ami, même avec leurs lunettes respectives sur leurs nez, alors il s'était découvert une passion pour la poubelle se trouvant près d'eux, la regardant intensément.

C'était effectivement une mauvaise nouvelle mais pas pour les raisons que Shino pouvait imaginer.

Pendant que Sasuke maudissait intérieurement l'Inspecteur au masque, le garçon aux lunettes de soleil était venu caresser le haut de la tête du sociopathe avec sa main et avait collé son front contre le sien. Sasuke n'avait pas su quoi dire, alors il n'avait rien dit. Il savait que les chats faisaient souvent cela. Peut-être était-ce là, une marque d'affection de la part du plus discret des deux.

Lui, qui détestait pourtant les contact physique, **celui-ci ne l'avait pas dérangé.**

Sasuke traça au crayon le chemin qu'il venait de parcourir avec le policier depuis la grande salle jusqu'aux cellules où il se trouvait présentement puis un autre qui devait le mener des cellules jusqu'aux vestiaires des policiers, les deux n'étaient pas très éloignés. Il entoura sur la feuille un petit carré, il avait repéré en arrivant : une déclencheur d'alarme à incendie, cela pouvait toujours servir.

Et avec cette couverture de sans-abris, s'il se faisait prendre sur le chemin il pourrait toujours faire croire qu'il était un homme ivre perdu dans l'immensité du bâtiment alors qu'il souhaitait se rendre aux toilettes.

C'était un plan complètement insensé.

Aller fouiller le casier de Hatake était complètement stupide.

Suicidaire même.

 _Qu'est ce que je fais ici ?_

Mais il fallait trouver cette lettre, coûte que coûte.

Après avoir passer plusieurs secondes à se demander pourquoi il n'était resté chez lui à jouer aux jeux vidéos et manger la cuisine immonde d'Ino, il finit par se relever. Il s'approcha en douceur de la porte fermée à clé et sorti de sa perruque une épingle à cheveux de sa colocataire, il l'inséra dans la serrure et bout de quelques secondes de tournants, la porte finit par s'ouvrir toujours en douceur.

Rien de plus suspect que quelqu'un qui cherche à être discret, alors autant rester naturel.

Il sorti de sa cellule, l'air de rien. Il se força à ne pas regarder les autres prisonniers qui dormaient encore mais sa curiosité l'emporta et il s'autorisa un coup d'œil discret aux autres occupants des cellules. Au vu des vêtements crasseux que portaient ses voisins, il put constater qu'il ne s'agissait que de sans-abris, probablement aussi ivres qu'il était censé l'être.

C'était sûrement pour cette raison qu'il n'y avait aucun policier pour surveiller ces cellules, pas besoin de surveiller des gens qui ne font que dormir. Sans s'attarder, il passa la porte des cellules et se retrouva dans un couloir, vide.

 _Parfait._

Il marcha une dizaine de minutes, montant de deux étages, suivant à la lettre le plan fournit par Udon, sans croiser personne. Sasuke savait qu'il était encore très tôt, mais est-ce que cela justifiait ce vide dans les couloirs ?

Pas un seul policier pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait là.

La sécurité semblait être un concept tout aussi inconnu au poste de police de Konoha qu'au lycée. Il savait que les policiers devaient faire face à de grandes coupes budgétaire et à un manque cruel de personnel, mais pas à ce point là.

Et après on se plaint de la médiocrité du service publique.

Le visage encore endormi de l'Inspecteur Maïto lui revint en tête. Ils doivent sûrement faire face à une pénurie de policiers et pour palier à ce manque, ils se retrouvent à faire des heures supplémentaires.

Des heures supplémentaire pendant lesquelles ils sont apparemment très actifs.

Tant mieux pour Sasuke, au moins il ne sera pas dérangé par qui que ce soit s'ils dorment tous tranquillement et-

« Hé toi, là ! » hurla une voix derrière lui.

A partir de maintenant le credo de Sasuke sera « ne jamais vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. »

Stoppé net dans son avancée, il espérait ne pas tomber sur un inspecteur qui le reconnaîtrait même avec son déguisement. Il se retourna doucement et contempla l'homme en face de lui. Il était plutôt grand, avec de longs cheveux bruns attachés en une queue de cheval basse. Plutôt jeune, entre vingt-cinq et trente ans sûrement. Mais ce qu'il le frappa en premier c'étaient ces deux grands yeux blancs. Ces derniers étaient comme pour beaucoup de policiers, cernés de noir. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir dormi depuis longtemps.

Heureusement, il ne reconnu pas l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui. C'est qu'avec cette aventure, il devenait de plus en plus intime avec les gardiens de la paix à son grand damne, connaissant leurs noms et prénoms, connaissant tout d'eux jusqu'à leur vie de famille. Il avait lu tout ce qui les concernait sur le site protégé de la Police.

Hatake ne pouvait-il pas s'occuper de son épouse plutôt que de s'en prendre à lui ? Certes, Sasuke était loin d'être innocent mais commet pouvait-il-

« Tu me réponds ?! » Fit l'interlocuteur de Sasuke.

« … Pipi ! »

Le policier s'approcha à grands pas du sociopathe, le surprenant. Trop rapide pour lui, Sasuke n'eut même pas le temps d'amorcer un mouvement de recul :

« Comment est-ce que tu es sorti ?

-Z'est pas ba faute, Z'était ouvvert ! Et je me suis perdu» répondit Sasuke tentant de mimer comme il le pouvait un homme ivre, exagérant au maximum ses gestes. Baissant et relevant ses bras comme pour s'envoler. Cela ne faisait aucun sens mais le lycéen avait tenté d'imiter ses amis sans-abris de sous le pont, même si sa voix restait trop tremblante selon lui. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être dur !

Le policier dévisagea Sasuke encore un temps avant d'ajouter :

« C'est une blague ? »

Il répondit négativement à l'homme en uniforme avec un air désolé. L'homme aux yeux blancs soupira en se grattant le cou et demanda.

« Qui s'est occupé de toi ? »

Avant même que Sasuke puisse lui répondre, poursuivit en soupirant :

« Laisse tomber, je t'emmène. »

Et sans ménagement il attrapa le bras du lycéen sous couverture pour l'emmener aux toilettes les plus proches, éloignant ainsi Sasuke de son but, sans que cela ne le dérange pourtant. Le deuxième bras du lycéen étant laissé libre, ce dernier parti à la chasse aux seringues dans la double poche du bas du manteau.

Trouvée.~~

Le Policier semblait avoir de la force et était musclé au vu de la force qu'il exerçait sur le bras de son captif mais il restait de carrure que le sociopathe qualifiait de ''normale'' surtout en comparaison de son collègue Gaï Maïto qui avait littéralement le corps d'un bodybuildeur. Les yeux de Sasuke se reposèrent sur ceux de son homologues justicier, il contempla encore les cernes de ce dernier. Au vu de son état de fatigue, l'avoir ne sera pas difficile. Pourtant malgré cette fatigue plus qu'apparente, l'homme restait le dos droit et le regard fier. Il rappela à Sasuke son père.

Ils prirent un tournant à droite et le policier le laissa aller seul à l'urinoir. Sasuke fit semblant de ne pas arriver à défaire son pantalon et attendit que, las, le policier s'approche de lui. Il en profita pour lui attraper violemment les cheveux et lui planter directement la seringue en plein dans le cou. Après avoir vainement lutter, le policier s'endormit aussitôt contre le sol froid des toilettes. Il devait n'attendre que ça depuis des heures. Le temps qu'il se réveille, le lycéen à lunettes sera loin.

Ce fut le combat le plus court qu'il avait jamais eu. Ses yeux restèrent encore un instant sur l'homme endormi. Enfin une victoire, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il essuyait des échecs. Sasuke profita du sommeil du gardien de la paix pour apprendre à le connaître un peu mieux, après tout il connaissait déjà presque tous les policiers celui-ci ne devait pas faire exception, et sorti de la poche intérieure la plaque de police.

« HYÛGA Neji »

Le même nom de famille que Hinata. Sûrement son frère ou un cousin.

Il ne savait pas grand chose sur elle, notamment à cause du fait qu'elle était presque aussi bavarde que lui. Souvent en sport, ils étaient tous les deux les derniers choisis par leurs camarades en raisons de leurs performances physiques minables mais la jeune fille n'avait jamais été désagréable avec lui (contrairement à une certaine blonde qui, maintenant, vide constamment son frigo) mais n'avait aucune amitié pour lui non plus. Il semblait à Sasuke qu'il leur arrivait de discuter ensemble dans leur jeunesse si d'aventure ils étaient mis cote à cote par les professeurs. Avant que, comme Ayame plus tard, elle ne rejoigne les rangs des sujets du Grand Manitou. Malgré son appartenance à ce clan très sélectif cette dernière n'avait jamais été vindicative avec lui.

Revenant à la réalité, Sasuke traîna difficilement le corps endormi du représentant de l'État, vraisemblablement bien content de sa sieste forcée, et l'enferma dans les toilettes, verrouillant la porte de l'extérieur grâce à l'épingle magique d'Ino. S'il avait su que ces trucs seraient si utiles, il en aurait acheté des cargaisons il y a longtemps.

Pour une fois qu'un plan se déroulait sans accroc, autant profiter de cette chance, il reprit la route de la victoire en accélérant son rythme de pas. Il sera bientôt 8h, l'heure à laquelle la plupart des policiers commencent leur service et Sasuke n'avait pas envie de tomber du l'Inspecteur Hatake, quand bien même l'inverse n'était pas vrai.

Il arriva sans encombre aux vestiaires, ce qui lui semblait être une mission impossible s'était révélée, plutôt facile en comparaison des autres plans qu'il avait dû conduire jusqu'à présent. Kidnapper une jeune lycéenne chez elle est donc plus difficile que de s'infiltrer dans l'hôtel de Police... C'est noté.

Il ouvrit la porte des vestiaires et entra.

Après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne, il chercha le casier de l'Inspecteur au masque. Udon l'avait prévenu, le nom des policiers était inscrit sur la porte.

« Inspecteur HATAKE»

A pas de loup, il s'approcha du casier. Sortant l'épingle magique d'Ino, il commença à la tourner dans tous les sens. Un petit claque se fit entendre et le lycéen put admirer l'intérieur de la petite case. Il farfouilla mais ne trouva rien d'intéressant et aucune trace de la lettre tant recherchée. Des factures, ordres de mission et-

« Séparation à l'amiable »

Un papier de divorce ?

Hatake était donc en pleine séparation maritale. Mais est-ce que cela avait un quelconque avec cet acharnement qu'il semblait lui vouer ? Il ne savait pas, de toutes façons quand il était question de sentiments ou d'émotions il préférait toujours demander à son experte en la matière : Ino, elle saura sans doute lui répondre.

Le sociopathe remarqua que si le papier en question avait bien été signé par la futur ex conjointe, il y a plusieurs mois de cela si on en croyait les dates inscrite, Hatake ne semblait toujours pas avoir signé. Le papier était en malheureux état, froissé et déchiré à cause de négligence sûrement.

Son regard resta encore un instant sur ce papier.

Il sorti son téléphone discrètement de sa troisième double poche et prit le fameux papier et les suivants en photo. Qui sait, cela pourrait toujours lui servir à un moment.

Le bruit de quelqu'un qui rentre se fit entendre, un discret coup d'œil à sa montre informa Sasuke qu'il était déjà 7h55. Tous les policiers étaient sur le point d'arriver pour commencer une nouvelle journée. Il referma le casier de Hatake mais malheureusement, ils avaient été plus rapides que lui et la porte s'ouvra laissant rentrer des policiers.

Le lycéen se dirigea vers sa cachette de prédilection en cas de problèmes : les toilettes. Pour y accéder, Sasuke trouva une porte dérobé avec au dessus de cette dernière, un petit panneau signalant l'emplacement de la cachette parfaite. Il ouvrit une cabine au hasard et s'enferma à clés à l'intérieur. Il espérait s'asseoir simplement sur la cuvette et attendre que le temps passe mais en se retournant il put constater qu'il était en présence d'une douche, il ne s'y trouvait rien qui puisse l'aider à se cacher efficacement.

Le bruit typique d'une porte qui s'ouvre rappela le lycéen à la réalité, pas le temps de réfléchir, il s'accrocha comme il put au tuyaux d'arrivée d'eau, gaina et leva ses jambes pour qu'elle ne soient pas visibles depuis en bas. Il l'avait déjà fait quand il avait faillit se faire attraper par les policier, il pouvait le refaire.

« Comment ça ? » fit une voix en entrant, visiblement légèrement sur les nerfs. Le brun reconnu instantanément la voix de l'inspecteur Umino. Le seul inspecteur qui lui semblait sympathique.

Maintenant qu'il savait ce que ce mot voulait dire, il pouvait enfin l'utiliser correctement.

« Bah … euh..., je vais pas te faire un dessin ! » répondit une seconde voix.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ma vie privée te concerne.

\- Un petit peu quand même, imagine si tous les gars ici était au courant de... _ça_... »

Il eut un long silence, après quoi l'inspecteur Umino continua.

« _Ça_ ? » répéta l'homme à la cicatrice. « Et bien, je leur dirais la même chose que pour toi : ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Et Kakashi ? Il a le droit de savoir !

-Et pourquoi ça ?

\- C'est ton coéquipier depuis plusieurs années, tu te rends compte. Il va se sentir trahir ! » Fit violemment l'autre policier.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi, ça ne le concerne pas non plus. » Lâcha finalement l'homme à la cicatrice.

« - Et... tu vas l'épouser ?

\- Je le ferais si j'en ai envie, cela ne te regarde pas et si Kakashi ou quelqu'un d'autre ici ne peut pas l'accepter alors je m'en irais. » La voix de l'Inspecteur était forte et il semblait agressive.

« Ça va, te vexe pas. Moi... je dis ça... voilà... ça me dérange pas.. _. ça_. Mais y'a des gars ici qui n'aiment pas trop les...personnes comme toi... enfin, toi, ils t'aiment bien, tu sais...mais ... »

Sasuke entendit des pas pressés s'éloigner, signe que la discussion entre les deux hommes était close. Le silence étant toujours là après quelques secondes, il en profita pour reposer ses pieds sur la terre plate.

Ses bras étaient rouges et tremblaient, signe qu'ils étaient en pleine tétanie, ses jambes n'avaient pas non plus été épargnées, elles tremblaient tellement qu'il avait dû mal à rester simplement debout. Il essaya de faire quelques pas dans les 2m carré qu'il possédait mais il fut incapable de lever ses jambes tant elles étaient douloureuses.

Pourtant il fallait y aller. Trouvez une meilleure cachette, quitte à y rester jusqu'à la nuit prochaine.

Il venait d'assister à la discussion la plus étrange au monde. Deux hommes parlaient sans pourtant évoquer le sujet en question « ça » qu'est ce que c'est que « _ça_ » ? L'Inspecteur Umino va se marier ? Il ne voyait pas en quoi ça dérangeait l'autre policier. Lorsqu'il s'était introduit dans les fichiers de la Police, Sasuke se souvenait qu'il était effectivement pacsé. L'Inspecteur à la cicatrice était un homme bien (contrairement à lui) et il ne pensait pas que ce dernier ait des problèmes, cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

Le lycéen ne savait pas de quoi venait de parler ces deux-là mais quand il pensait à cette discussion, une gène venait se placer dans sa gorge. Il ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire, mais il espérait que ce ne soit pas le signe d'une angine future, il n'avait pas le temps d'être malade.

Mais alors qu'il pensait pouvoir se relaxer un peu, d'autres pas rentrèrent à nouveau, instantanément Sasuke reprit accroche sur le tuyaux. Les pas se dirigèrent vers la gauche, l'individu sembla ouvrir quelque chose. Puis ils arrivèrent devant la cabine où se terrait le brun à lunettes et s'arrêtèrent. L'individu tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais cette dernière ne s'ouvrit pas, heureusement qu'il avait pensé à fermer la porte.

Visiblement vexé, le sociopathe put entendre le policier lâcher un : « c'est pas vrai, elle est encore en panne celle-là ?! Remarque vu l'odeur, il vaut sûrement mieux pas entrer...». Il entendit une voix lui répondre qu'il s'occupait de prévenir la direction. Le policier le plus proche ne prit pas la peine de lui d'ajouter quelque chose et alla s'installer dans celle juste à coté.

Très vite, Sasuke entendit l'eau couler.

C'est maintenant où jamais.

Il entre-ouvrit la cabine de douche le plus silencieusement possible et jeta un coup d'œil, personne dans les parages. Une seule voix avait répondu et cette dernière s'en était allée vers un endroit lointain, du moins c'est ce qu'espérait le garçon à lunettes. Il sorti doucement et réitéra l'opération pour les vestiaires, encore personne. Il sorti en douceur de des toilettes, repéra un endroit se cacher, derrière un meuble qui avait ses portes d'ouvertes et s'y précipita. Comme il était particulièrement fin, il passa sans trop forcer entre le meuble et le mur.

Ne voyant toujours personne arriver du couloir, il sorti de sa cachette, mais y retourna bien vite lorsque la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit à nouveau.

Mince, mais comment avait-il fait pour se laver aussi vite ?

Il avait oublié que tout le monde ne s'appelait pas Ino Yamanaka et ne mettait pas littéralement 2 heures pour pour une simple douche. Sasuke avait même pris certaines des habitudes de l'habitante de la cave, il faut dire que les douches longues étaient plus agréables que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Plus les minutes passaient et plus il avait du mal à rester en place, notamment à cause de l'odeur nauséabonde qui émanait de lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça, au risque de vomir le peu qu'il avait dans le ventre. Sasuke s'autorisa un léger coup d'œil pour analyser son prochain adversaire, il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule seringue alors il ne fallait pas se rater.

Oh non.

C'était un homme grand, la quarantaine, il avait de la barbe et des cheveux foncés remontés en queue de cheval haute. Son dos était ravagé par des cicatrices en tout genre, il devait avoir beaucoup d'expérience en terme de combat... Mais ce qui interpella Sasuke en premier ce fut ses muscles. Ce type était musclé, très musclé. Même avec une seringue, le brun ne fera jamais le poids contre lui, le type du Pont Nakano était un rigolo à coté de ce policier même l'inspecteur Maïto n'avait pas un physique comme ça.

Comme s'il avait entendu les pensées de Sasuke, l'homme se retourna dans sa direction :

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

* * *

 _Notes:_

* : reconnaîtrez vous ces références ?

* * *

 _Réponses aux reviews :_

Sakka-Sensei: Merci pour ta review :3 Pour tes pronostics, tu as 2/5 ! Félicitations ! A très vite, bisous !

Danettepistache: Merci pour tes reviews ! En fait si Sasuke est en mode boulet c'est surtout à cause du stresse qu'il ne sait pas identifier. Il n'arrive pas à savoir qu'il est stressé donc il ne prend pas cela en compte dans ses calculs et fait comme s'il était en pleine posséssion de ses capacités alors que ce n'est pas le cas et donc il rate et donc il ne comprend pas pourquoi, haha.

Rip conchita. Sorry pour le retard :D

Je dois avouer que c'est assez dur d'écrire avec froideur. Souvent je me dis qu'il faut absolument que je décrive une réaction émotionnelle importante d'un personnage avant de me rendre compte que comme le personnage principal de cette histoire ne peut pas remarquer le changement d'émotion, il faut donc que je trouve un moyen de faire comprendre à ceux qui lisent les sentiments de la personne en face de Sasuke à travers lui alors qu'il ne comprend pas ce qui se passe dans la tête des autres. (genre dans ce chapitre que Iruka est blessé par la remarque de son collègue mais Sasuke ne peut pas savoir qu'il est blessé moralement parce qu'il n'a pas les codes pour déchiffrer la ''déception'' d'Iruka. Mais comme Sasuke connait maintenant la colère, il remarque qu'Iruka est ''visiblement'' en colère.) Cela fait partie du défi que je me suis lancé, la première version de cette histoire (restée très peu de temps sur ce site et pas en entière) était même écrite au présent mais c'était un peu trop dur à écrire alors je suis revenu à quelque chose de plus classique. Haha.

Je plaide coupable pour les fautes. (pardon, pas de tomates, please)

Bisous et à bientôt !

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire parce que ça me ferait très très plaisir.

Merci encore de me lire, à dans 10 ans* !

Bises à vous.

(* je plaisante)


	20. Chapitre 20

**Résumé :** Sasuke, ayant un passe-temps très particulier, voit sa chère routine malmenée lorsqu'il est surpris en plein acte par l'une de ses camarades de classe. Que faire ? /!\ UA.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, évidemment !

Les pensées du personnage en POV sont en _italiques._

Le début et la fin des flash back sont marqués en **gras**.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Kakashi tenait encore fébrilement entre ses mains la preuve qu'il recherchait depuis longtemps, trop longtemps. Il relut encore une fois, pour être sûr que ce n'était pas son imagination.

Et il soupira de satisfaction, comme si on lui retirait une épine du pied.

Cela faisait trois jours que l'affaire YAMANAKA avait été rouverte. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait cela.

 **Choza courait dans les couloirs** de l'Hôtel de Police en hurlant : « Kakashi, tu avais raison ! », un bout de papier dans la main.

Jamais on avait vu le chef de la section scientifique courir et s'agiter dans tous les sens de cette manière. Choza devait immédiatement trouver son ami aux cheveux gris. Kakashi avait toujours passé un temps monstrueux à son travail et c'est quand il fallait absolument le voir qu'il décidait de rentrer chez lui ?

Après avoir ouvert presque toutes les portes et être entré dans presque tous les bureaux que comportaient le vieux bâtiment qui leur servait de lieu de travail, il trouva son ami simplement à la machine à café en compagnie de Gaï et Obito. Ils semblaient sur le point de partir en vadrouille. Les cheveux ébouriffés à cause de sa course et rouge à cause de l'effort, il réussi à dire entre deux respirations :

« Kakashi, vite il faut que tu viennes. Le Directeur t'attend. »

* * *

« INO YAMANAKA – correspondance - 100 % »

Correspondance parfaite.

Dans la salle du Conseil de la Police, Kakashi tremblait. Il ne savait pas à quoi était dû ces tremblements. Excitation ou peur ? Peut-être avait-il espéré qu'elle soit toujours en vie. Pauvre enfant. Quelle fin misérable. Les fins de traits de son visage revinrent dans sa mémoire.

L'Inspecteur élança son regard dans toute la salle. Tous les hauts placés de la Police étaient là, il devaient être une quinzaine en tout. Tsunade le regarda un instant avant de reporter son attention sur le directeur.

Le Directeur de la Police, Monsieur Hizashi Hyuga se tourna dans sa direction :

« C'est bien vous qui étiez en charge de l'enquête de sa disparition ? »

L'Inspecteur au masque répondit positivement à la question de son supérieur hiérarchique.

Il continua :

« C'est en remontant la piste d'un chat disparu qu'un jeune policier a trouvé des traces de sang sous le pont de Nakano »

Sur une carte de la ville accrochée au mur, il plaça son doigt à l'endroit dont il parlait avant de reprendre :

« A coté d'un sentier entre une forêt et une zone commerciale désinfectée à plus d'une heure de marche de la maison où avait eut lieu la soirée d'anniversaire du jeune Sai. Ces traces remontant à plusieurs mois, nous les avions faites analyser sans que personne ne soit vraiment convaincu de l'utilité de le faire. » La voix de l'homme s'arrêta en silence.

Kakashi déglutit difficilement où voulait-il en arriver ?

Le Directeur se plaça à son bureau avant d'inviter toutes les personnes présentes à s'asseoir à leurs tables respectives. Le Directeur de la Police était un homme grand aux cheveux grisonnant, d'un âge mûr et à la droiture parfaite. Il n'y avait pas d'homme plus droit que lui dans tout l'Hôtel de Police. Une fois assis, il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit après un temps :

« Mais nous avons été stupéfaits de constater qu'il s'agissait du sang de Ino Yamanaka. C'était d'ailleurs à quelques pas de ces tâches de sang que les experts ont retrouvé le téléphone de la jeune fille qui s'était coincé entre deux rochers dans la rivière. »

Il sorti d'un dossier des photos qu'il plaça devant ses interlocuteurs, ces derniers se les firent passer, leurs visages restaient parfaitement stoïques devant ses images pourtant déroutantes.

« Ces traces ont démontré que la jeune fille s'est littéralement vidée de son sang et qu'à moins d'un miracle ou d'une transfusion sanguine, il n'y a aucune chance qu'elle puisse être encore en vie aujourd'hui. Même si nous n'avons toujours pas retrouvé le corps, une équipe s'occupe de longer la rivière jusqu'au lac. »

L'homme se releva et plaça ses bras derrière son dos tout en admirant la ville à travers la baie vitrée de la salle. Il reporta son attention sur ses subordonnés et ajouta :

« Alors que l'affaire vient tout juste d'être close, je la déclare ouverte à nouveau. »

Kakashi sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour.

Enfin !

Mais l'inspecteur au masque s'interrogea, si cette réunion ne concernait que l'affaire Yamanaka, pourquoi tout le gratin de la Police se trouvaient dans cette salle ?

Avant d'avoir pu imaginer une réponse, la voix du Directeur s'éleva de nouveau dans la pièce.

« Avec la découverte de ces traces, nous avons décidé de fouiller les divers entrepôts désinfectés d'à coté dans l'espoir d'y trouvé le corps de la petite si elle n'est pas dans le lac. Une fouille difficile car malheureusement ce coté de la ville est contrôlé par des gangs mafieux, rien de très impressionnant, Konoha n'a pas la taille de Miami. Mais ces gens bornés ne souhaitent pas voir la Police se balader tranquillement dans leur territoire. »

Choza prit la parole juste après que leur supérieur eut finit :

« Quel groupe le contrôle ? »

-Ce territoire appartient à '' La Colonne d'Izanagi '', le groupe le plus prolifère de la ville. C'est l'équipe de Torune qui s'occupe d'enquêter sur eux »

Kakashi ne connaissait pas vraiment les groupes mafieux de la ville, il en avait rarement entendu parler, il savait seulement que deux grands gangs se faisaient une guerre silencieuse depuis déjà une dizaine d'année. Ils étaient très discrets et seuls quelques policiers avaient l'honneur de pouvoir enquêter sur eux.

« Tsunade a dû trouver un accord avec eux. En échange de les laisser tranquille, ils vont envoyer un des leurs pour répondre à nos questions et ne nous gêneront pas pendant l'enquête. Ils affirment que le meurtre ne vient pas d'eux mais pensent savoir de qui il s'agit et sont, apparemment, en conflit avec lui. »

« Ils veulent sûrement qu'on leur débarrasse. Ils ne faut pas s'attendre à une grande coopération de leur part si cela ne leur est pas bénéfique. » Répliqua Torune les bras croisés, bien installé au fond sa chaise.

« Dans ce cas, le meurtrier doit faire partie des ''Princesses'' ? Ils sont ennemis, non ? » demanda Choza d'un air très sérieux.

Même Choza semblait connaître ces groupes, Kakashi devait avoué qu'il ne comprenait rien. Des Princesses ?!

« Si c'est le cas, c'est à mon équipe de s'occuper de cette affaire. » Fit calmement Fu depuis le fond la salle.

« L'affaire Yamanaka appartient au service de la police régulière, c'est à nous de nous charger de ça. » S'exclama Tsuande.

« C'est mon équipe qui enquête sur ''les Princesses de Susano''. Si le meurtre de la gamine est lié à elles, alors l'affaire Yamanaka nous revient de droit » S'indigna Fu.

Avant que Tsunade n'ait pu émettre le moindre son, une voix la coupa :

« Sergent Tsuande » Commença doucement Torune.

« Nous comprenons parfaitement vos sentiments. Mais votre service ne sait sûrement pas gérer des mafieux. On ne parle pas ici de vol à la sauvette ou d'un mari jaloux qui a tué sa femme. Nous parlons de réseaux organisés : de prostitution, de drogue, et assassinats rémunérés, qui existent dans cette ville depuis bien avant que vous ne sachiez tenir une arme entre vos mains. » Répondit Torune, dans le plus grand snobisme.

« Je ne vous permets pas de me parler sur ce ton ! » S'écria la blonde.

Des disputes éclatèrent dans la salle des Conseils, mais le calme fut ramené par le Directeur vraisemblable lassé :

« Nous devons travailler ensemble. Hors de question de se faire une guerre interne. Ne les laissons pas nous diviser, nous devons rester unis face à l'ennemi commun. »

Tout le monde hocha de la tête en signe d'approbation de façon plus ou moins prononcée.

Le Directeur plaça son regard froid sur Kakashi :

« Inspecter Hatake, en accord avec Madame Hime, je vous laisse le soin de l'interroger. Comme elle nous l'a expressément fait remarquer, il **s'agit de votre enquête. »**

Il avait vu le type en question quelques jours plus tard. Kakashi l'avait rencontré dans café, à la frontière entre le territoire de la Police et celui de la Colonne d'Izanagi. Ce type lui avait parler « des Enfers ». D'après lui, c'était le nom qu'ils donnaient maintenant à l'entrepôt le plus au nord.

 **Le type était entré dans le café** où devait avoir lieu le rendez-vous et l'Inspecteur s'était permis d'arriver avec plus d'une demi-heure en retard. Il en avait profité pour examiner son futur interlocuteur. Il portait du maquillage violet sur tout son visage, des cheveux bruns, les yeux noirs, il avait l'air d'avoir environ vingt cinq ans d'après le flair indéfectible de l'homme au masque. Quelqu'un de physiquement très banal, une veste de moto noire, un jean et un t-shirt blanc. Ses supérieurs avaient du penser qu'envoyer quelqu'un à l'apparence très banale suffirait pour qu'il ne soit jamais reconnu mais c'était mal connaître Kakashi. Jamais il oubliait un visage.

Quand il arriva près de l'homme, ce dernier buvait un thé. Quand Kakashi s'était présenté à lui, il l'avait tout de suite reconnu :

« C'est vous, mon rencard ? » Avait ricané le mafieux.

Hilarant.

« Quel humour. » s'était contenté de commenter le policier avant de s'asseoir sur la banquette d'en face.

Ce type, Kankuro il s'appelait, lui avait expliqué que cet entrepôt appartenait à Colonne d'Izanagi à la base mais qu'un type s'était approprié le terrain sans leur autorisation. Ils avaient essayé de le récupérer plusieurs fois pendant des mois mais il arrivait à tuer tous ceux qui s'approchaient trop près de son air de jeux.

« Résultats : plus personne n'osait s'approcher de cet endroit y'a encore quelque temps. Même les chefs avaient décidé d'abandonner car les gars fuyaient tous dès que l'ordre était donné d'aller le récupérer. » L'homme au maquillage sorti un paquet de tabac de sa poche avant de poursuivre :

« Mais depuis un certain temps, on a plus entendu parler de lui. Y'en a même qui disent qu'ils se sont approché sans le voir débarquer. Alors les chefs nous ont donné l'ordre de reprendre ce terrain. » Il s'arrêta, le temps de ranger son paquet dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

« On est rentrés dans ce taudis pour la première fois depuis la fin de l'été... » Le jeune homme roulait une cigarette, L'Inspecteur au cheveux gris reconnu immédiatement l'odeur qui s'échappait du roulé. Il n'avait pas honte de fumer des substances illégales devant un représentant de l'État ?!

Se contenant le plus possible, il demanda :

« Et ?

\- J'en ai vu des choses affreuses dans ma vie mais... » Commença doucement le plus jeune des deux, plaçant son roulé aux bords de ses lèvres.

Kakashi l'incita à continuer par un regard appuyé.

« J'ai vu les Enfers, Inspecteur. » se contenta de lui réponde son interlocuteur, u **n air grave sur le visage.**

Et il n'avait pas tord. la Police découvrit un nombre incroyable traces de sang dans la plus grande pièce l'entrepôt. Kakashi se souvenait encore. C'était probablement l'endroit le plus affreux qu'il ait vu de sa vie. Des litres et des litres de sang avaient dû être vidé ici. Il ne croyait pas à l'enfer mais si celui-ci devait exister, il devait sûrement ressemblé à ça. Il était certain qu'il n'y avait pas eu qu'une seule victime ici.

L'Inspecteur oscillait entre deux sentiments opposés. D'un coté, il était traversé par une tristesse infinie de n'avoir pu retrouver la jeune Yamanaka bien qu'elle fut morte avant même que la police soit prévenue de sa disparition. Elle était si jeune et avait visiblement un bel avenir devant elle, avec des notes excellentes ainsi qu'un comportement exemplaire.

Mais de l'autre, il exultait de joie. Cela fait plusieurs mois que des affaires de meurtres non-élucidés s'entassaient sur le bureau de sa chef sans qu'on trouve le moindre suspect. Toujours le même procédé, toujours la même arme : un coup de seringue dans le cou puis les cadavres étaient vidés de leur sang dans un endroit inconnu jusqu'à lors avant d'être lâchés n'importe où dans le nord de la ville.

Et la plus grande surprise fut de découvrir qu'il s'agissait du sang des victimes des affaires non-élucidées du bureau de Tsunade. On comptait pas moins d'une vingtaine de victimes en moins de quatre mois, un chiffre beaucoup trop élevé pour la durée. Ce type avait des week-end surchargés.

Les experts en avaient conclu que la jeune Yamanaka avait sans doute dû faire partie des victimes ce tueur, mais que pour une raison obscure celle-ci avait été tuée à l'extérieur de l'entrepôt. Tsunade avait hésité à la mettre sur la liste des victime mais Kakashi travaillant sur l'enquête YAMANAKA avait insisté et elle l'avait laissé faire.

Les experts constatèrent qu'aucune des traces de sang de l'entrepôt n'étaient « plus jeune » que celles de Yamanaka, ce qui signifiait que le tueur avait changé d'endroit. L'Inspecteur au masque savait qu'il avait forcement une raison à cela, il espérait même qu'il y ait un lien avec le gamin Uchiwa mais il avait dû se résigner à n'en parler à personne de son entourage.

Le tueur avait probablement du changer son aire de jeu après l'affaire YAMANAKA, la police rôdant en permanence dans le quartier proche de la maison où avait eu lieu la soirée.

Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir où se trouvait sa nouvelle aire de jeu et Kakashi était sûr de boucler l'Affaire du Bourreau des Enfers.

La sonnerie de l'alarme incendie sortie l'Inspecteur de ses réflexions.

 _Encore un exercice ?_

* * *

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Sasuke retint son souffle.

« Obito, si c'est encore une de tes blagues, saches qu'elles ne sont pas drôle. » Continua l'homme en retournant vers son casier, semblant chercher quelque chose à l'intérieur.

Que faire ?

Il était dans la panade jusqu'au cou. Il fallait trouver quelque chose sinon il allait devoir affronter ce policier qui le réduirait immédiatement en bouillie. Toujours caché derrière le meuble, il jeta son regard dans tous les sens pour trouver quelque chose qui pourrait le sauver.

Et alors que son souffle se coupait et que sa vue se brouillait sous le coup du stresse, il vit enfin son sauveur : un déclencheur d'alarme à incendie.

Le déclencheur était là. A seulement quelques petits mètres de lui et du meuble derrière lequel il se trouvait. Le policier étant toujours occupé le nez dans son casier, Sasuke pris le peu de courage qu'il avait à deux mains et tendit son bras du mieux qu'il pouvait vers sa délivrance, se contorsionnant dans tous les sens pour accéder à son seul moyen de s'en sortir.

Il attrapa la manette et finalement tira dessus d'un geste libérateur.

Après un temps de latence de cinq secondes, le son de l'alarme à incendie résonna dans tout l'Hôtel de Police.

« Encore un exercice d'évacuation ? Bon... on se retrouve en bas, crétin. » Fit joyeusement l'homme à la queue de cheval qui s'en alla aussitôt sans demander son reste.

Sasuke resta encore interdit deux bonnes minutes à se demander comment il avait réussi à s'en sortir. Avec une telle chance, il fera mieux de jouer au loto, bien qu'il n'en ait clairement pas besoin.

 _Mission réussie !_

Cela faisait tellement longtemps, enfin quelque chose qu'il arrivait à réussir. Pour la peine, il demandera à Ino de lui faire une salade de tomates.

Il se dégagea de derrière le meuble, il épousseta ses vêtements bien qu'ils soient si sales que cela ne servit guère à rien et réajusta son déguisement est sorti finalement des vestiaires, sur ses gardes mais pas trop. Surtout rester naturel.

A peine il put poser un pied en dehors des vestiaire qu'une marée de personnes évacuées par des policiers compléments dépassés l'emporta avec elle dans un brouhaha l'empêchant même de s'entendre penser. Il ne savait pas trop où celle-ci allait l'emmener mais il espérait que ce soit vers la sortie. Il se retrouva coincé malgré lui entre deux gros hommes, humides de sueur et sentant fortement la transpiration. Malgré les tentatives de se dégager rien n'y fit et il pouvait à peine se mouvoir tant il était pressé contre eux. Cette proximité et cette odeur pénétrant jusqu'à ses narines lui rappelèrent des souvenirs douloureux.

Là, maintenant, tout de suite, il devait se laver. Frotter, frotter, et encore jusqu'à ce que sa peau rougisse douleur, frotter jusqu'à ce que sa peau ne présente plus aucune traces de lui.

 _Est-ce que c'était trop demander une douche ?_

Complètement comprimé contre des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, sa vue se brouilla, il senti des mains étrangères et sales se promener sans gêne sur son corps n'épargnant aucun endroit, même les plus intimes. Il ne savait pas si cela se passait tout de suite ou bien si c'était son cerveau malade et fatigué qui le faisait tourner en bourrique.

« Laisse moi... s'il te plaît » Il marmonna si bas que personne ne l'entendit.

Il se souvint des chaînes. Tout autour de ses poignets pour qu'il ne puisse pas lutter, résister quand il venait le voir. Autour de ses chevilles aussi, pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper et s'enfuir loin. Ces chaînes avaient laissé des traces indélébiles sur son corps, des cicatrices qu'il cachait à l'aide d'une montre d'un coté et un bracelet en tissu de l'autre, portant des pantalons longs et des chaussettes hautes pour que personne ne puissent voir ces traces. Les cachant à la vue de tous, de lui-même y compris.

Il se souvenait de ses « caresses » qui commençaient et finissaient toujours par des hurlements et du sang. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi cela lui était arrivé. Il n'avait rien fait pour mérité ça ! Pourquoi Sakon s'en était pris à lui ?! Il ne le connaissait même pas !

« Mais pourquoi tu cries comme ça ? Voyons, on est bien ensemble !» fit une voix amusée dans sa tête.

Sa respiration ralentit de plus en plus, s'arrêta un court instant et il se laissa tomber à même le sol. Il n'entendait plus les hurlements joyeux des prisonniers ou ceux énervés des policiers tentant de ramener le calme. Seulement la voix de son ancien bourreau lui susurrer des mots qu'il avait déjà entendus mille fois cet été-là.

« Laisse-moi partir... » supplia-t-il encore une fois.

Mais avant qu'il ne se fasse écrasé par les prisonniers, quelqu'un l'attrapa par les hanches et le souleva d'un bras. Il senti son corps se faire soulever mais resta dans une sorte d'état végétatif, incapable de réagir et ce jusqu'à ce que la timide chaleur du soleil lui réchauffe le haut crâne comme pour le réveiller en douceur.

Il leva les yeux et admira le soleil comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois. Il senti quelque chose se passer à l'intérieur de son torse, une douleur ? Il ne saurait pas dire. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était que la dernière fois qu'il avait ressentit une telle chose, c'était quand il s'était enfuit de l'hôpital désaffecté à la fin de l'été.

Une fois dehors, un bon nombre de prisonniers s'enfuirent, Sasuke aurait aimé en faire autant mais le policier qui l'avait attrapé ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. Il le ramena vers un groupe de policiers qui avaient l'air passablement énervés de la situation. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, cette explosion de souvenirs l'avait laissé dans un état second et il peinait à reprendre conscience de lui-même.

Le policier se plaça juste en face de son visage et il reconnu aussitôt le policier des vestiaires. Il put constater qu'en plus de toutes les cicatrices qui parsemaient son corps, ce dernier en avait également une sur son œil droit. Le lycéen déplaça lentement ses yeux vers le badge du policer. « NARA Shikaku »

« Ça va, gamin ? » Fit l'homme mûr d'une voix forte mais qui n'inquiéta pas le sociopathe.

Sasuke ne parvint pas à faire sortir de sa bouche les mots pour lui répondre, mais en revanche il sentit quelque chose couler le long de ses joues, cela le gênait fortement alors il frotta mais il n'y avait rien d'autre que de l'eau.

« Faut pas pleurer comme ça, tu t'es fait mal ? » Essaya de le rassurer le policier en frottant énergiquement les épaules du garçon avec ses grandes mains.

Pleurer ? Lui ? La dernière fois que cela lui était arrivé, c'était cet été et depuis il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de pleurer. Qu'est ce qui se passait ?

« Ça va ? Tu te sens mieux ? Tu veux boire quelque chose peut-être ? »

Il essaya de répondre au policer mais avant qu'il ne le fasse, on l'attrapa par le col :

« Hé toi, là! On peut savoir pourquoi t'es pas avec les autres ? » fit Hayate énervé.

« Attends, Hayate, il ne va pas bien. Je vais le garder par là.

\- Ça va, t'inquiète. Il est juste bourré, t'es pas du genre à te faire avoir toi pourtant, tu devrais avoir l'habitude.

\- Je sais mais... il a l'air vraiment jeune, il a quel âge ? » demanda Shikaku.

Hayate sembla réfléchir un temps puis ajouta :

« Il m'a dit qu'il avait 21 ans.

-Il a l'air bien plus jeune. » Finit par en conclure Shikaku scrutant le visage du jeune lycéen.

Il s'approcha en douceur de Sasuke, lui plaça une main sur son épaule et lui sourit avant de dire :

« Tu vas aller avec mon collègue, ok ? »

Sasuke hocha la tête et l'Inspecteur Hayate le ramena auprès de ses anciens voisins de cellules. Cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé plus que ça, les sans abris ne sont pas de mauvaise compagnie (contrairement à Shion), mais malheureusement son ami l'Inspecteur Hatake était de surveillance auprès d'eux. Il arriva docilement pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Hakate, il ne faudra pas qu'il le reconnaisse ou bien il serait définitivement fichu.

« C'est qui celui-là ? » Fit l'inspecteur au masque.

 _Raté_.

Sasuke resta muet comme une carpe dans l'espoir qu'il ne le reconnaisse pas.

« Un gamin que j'ai ramassé tout à l'heure. » Répondit Hayate, moins en colère.

« Il a pas l'air très frais. » Ajouta simplement Hatake.

Hayate ne répondit à son collègue que par haussement d'épaules prononcé. L'Inspecteur au masque se contenta de cette réponse et partit voir un homme à forte corpulence et aux cheveux d'un rouge vif.

S'il avait la force, Sasuke se lèverait pour s'enfuir mais il était las. Toute son énergie s'était envolée, il n'avait même pas la force de tenir debout.

Les policiers firent l'appel de tous les prisonniers et une patrouille partie chercher les quelques uns qui avaient réussir à se soustraire à la vigilance des gardiens de la paix. Ils restèrent en tout près de trois heurs dehors, trois heures pendant lesquelles les policiers apprirent que ce n'était pas un exercice d'évacuation mais bien l'action de quelqu'un qui avait déclenché de l'alarme à incendie. Après avoir cherché vainement qui pouvait bien être l'auteur, ils abandonnèrent et firent rentrer tous les prisonniers dans l'Hôtel de Police.

Les policiers demandèrent aux prisonniers de se mettre à la file indienne pour rentrer et alors qu'il allait entrer à son tour dans la grande bâtisse, quelqu'un tira Sasuke hors du rang. Malgré son état encore second Sasuke reconnu tout de suite le policier Nara :

« Écoute gamin, je me suis arrangé avec mes supérieurs. Il n'y aura pas de poursuite contre toi et si tu veux, tu peux partir. Tu as un endroit où dormir cette nuit ? »

Les yeux de Sasuke s'agrandirent et il répondit positivement à l'agent en lui expliquant qu'il dormait sous un pont, dans une tente. Le policier lui proposa de dormir en cellule « juste pour ce soir, tu seras tranquille comme ça. » mais le sans-abris d'un jour lui expliqua que son amie devait sûrement l'attendre, qu'elle allait s'inquiéter de ne pas le voir revenir et partir probablement à sa recherche.

 _Il ne faudrait pas que Ino pense à sortir de nouveau de la maison._

L'Inspecteur Nara posa sa main sur le haut du crâne de Sasuke et lui dit au revoir :

« Si tu as un problème, n'hésite pas à passer. Tu demandes Nara. »

Sasuke ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'homme à la cicatrice lui disait cela mais il promit de le faire. Le policier se retourna vers l'Hôtel de Police en faisait un signe de la main à Sasuke que ce dernier rendit par politesse et il disparut à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

 _Quelle drôle de personne, cet homme._

Et il se dirigea vers son quartier. Un problème en moins. Il passa par une ruelle où il enleva son déguisement qu'il mit dans un sac poubelle, non sans oublier de prendre la carte et son téléphone dans les poches cachées. Il était hors de question qu'un truc aussi sale rentre chez lui. Et il reprit son chemin.

Il se sentait mieux mais n'était toujours pas au meilleur de sa forme. Devant chez lui, il sorti ses clés et tourna avec une lenteur certaine la clé. La porte s'ouvrir et il entra. Sasuke resta silencieux mais n'entendit aucun bruit, Ino devait probablement faire la sieste.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, il avait l'impression que le monde était au ralentit, il mit deux fois plus de temps que d'habitude pour monter les marches qui le menèrent à destination. Une fois arrivé, il se déshabilla entièrement, plia son linge sale avant de le placer devant son lit. Ce dur labeur terminé, il se plaça devant le grand miroir, debout.

Il analysa son corps.

Chaque entaille, chaque marque, chaque cicatrice qu'on lui avait laissé en souvenir de cet été. Il y en avait tellement, chaque parcelle de son corps avait été marquée par ces traces infâmes et pourtant il se souvenait comment chacune d'entre elles avait été faite. Et la douleur de leur impression sur son corps, toujours présente comme si cela ne s'était jamais arrêté.

Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer et son corps trembler et sous le poids de ses souvenirs. Beaucoup trop douloureux, il tomba à genoux.

 _Que faire ?_

« SASUKE ! J'ai commandé sur internet le cadeau de Shion pour son- » Ino s'arrêta dans son début de monologue hurlant. Le sociopathe ne prit même pas la peine de tourner la tête dans sa direction.

Sans ajouter un mot, elle s'avança vers ce dernier, le dépassa et prit un drap dans le placard avant de le couvrit entièrement. Elle se plaça devant lui et plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux plus sombres de brun. Il baissa les siens et regarda sans le vouloir le ventre d'Ino. Il devenait de plus en plus gros, elle devait être à six mois de grossesse bientôt. Cela faisait donc 6 mois qu'elle était ici. La voix d'Ino lui chuchota :

« Pour son anniversaire, puisque tu n'arrivais pas à choisir quelque chose. Il arrive dans une semaine. » Continua la jeune fille d'une voix plus douce.

Il ne se passa rien pendant près de deux minutes, avant que Sasuke ne se décide à prendre la parole :

« Comment as-tu payé ? Comment tu as commandé ?

\- J'ai utilisé ton ordinateur et ta carte bleue, bien sûr. » Fit la blonde enthousiaste.

A cette annonce, Sasuke crut qu'il allait s'étouffer avec sa propre salive :

« Quoi ?! Ça va pas ?!

-Comment voudrais-tu que je le prenne sinon ? » Répondit Ino sur un ton accusateur.

« Tu prends rien du tout ! » s'exclama Sasuke.

Il soupira un coup et s'en alla à la salle de bain. Mieux valait arrêter tout de suite la discussion au risque de tuer Ino d'un coup violent sur la tête. Et il en avait déjà discuté longuement avec lui-même, cela n'était pas une bonne idée pour le moment.

Il expédia le drap dans la corbeille à linge sale de la salle de bain et entreprit de se laver. Il fallait absolument qu'il fasse disparaître cette affreuse odeur qui le suivait depuis qu'il avait enfilé le costume de sans-abris. Plus jamais, on ne le reprendrait à faire une chose aussi sale. Il le jurait. Et en plus, cette mission suicide avait été un échec, il n'avait même pas trouvé la lettre. Heureusement, il lui restait encore un endroit à chercher. Et si jamais elle ne s'y trouvait, Sasuke passerait immédiatement à la deuxième partie de son plan.

Hatake ne s'en sortira pas comme ça. Il ne manquait plus qu'à trouvé quand et comment aller fouiller chez lui. Et tout sera terminé.

* * *

Elle récupéra le linge sale posé devant le lit de Sasuke et alla la mettre devant la porte de la salle de bain adjacente à la chambre de son kidnappeur adoré.

Elle posa son oreille doucement contre la porte en bois et entendit l'eau couler, ainsi que de discrets grognements, signe que l'occupant était énervé contre elle ne savait quoi. Il avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux d'un coup.

Elle sourit à cette pensée.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews:

Sakka-sensei : hihi, je ne te dirais pas mais t'inquiète pas on saura bientôt ! Iruka cache effectivement un ''secret'' que _certains_ de ses collègues ont dû mal à digérer ! C'est vrai que Sasuke pense très souvent à Ino, elle est un peu son repère dans ce monde qu'il ne comprend plus, il se sert d'elle comme référence et interprète les choses selon comme elle le ferait : "parce que Ino fait les choses comme ça et que elle, elle est normale alors les gens normaux font ça" une réflexion plutôt erronée en fait haha.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire parce que ça me ferait très très plaisir de savoir ce que vous avez à dire.

Merci encore de me lire, à bientôt! (promis, c'est les vacances maintenant ! )

Bises à vous.


	21. Chapitre 21

**Résumé :** Sasuke, ayant un passe-temps très particulier, voit sa chère routine malmenée lorsqu'il est surpris en plein acte par l'une de ses camarades de classe. Que faire ? /!\ UA.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, évidemment !

Les pensées du personnage en POV sont en _italiques._

Le début et la fin des flash back sont marqués en **gras**.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! *» crièrent tous les adolescents d'une seule vive voix. Des rires éclatèrent par la suite. Le bonheur et la joie de vivre se rependirent dans l'atmosphère comme une traînée de poudre.

Il soupira intérieurement pour la quinzième fois de l'après-midi.

Et voilà que mademoiselle venait d'avoir 17 ans. La seule chose que Sasuke lui souhaitait c'était d'être moins insupportable pour l'année à venir. Mais vu qu'il souhaitait la même chose chaque année et que chaque année son comportement empirait, il avait dû se résoudre à ne jamais voir ce vœux se réaliser.

 _C'est bien dommage._

« Ouvrons nos cadeaux ! » Ordonna sa majesté la Reine, la tête haute, un air triomphant affiché sur le visage.

Ils se trouvaient tous présentement dans l'immense villa de Choji Akimichi, le nouveau venu de la bande. Ils n'avaient même pas demandé l'avis de Sasuke pour l'intégrer. Ça c'était fait comme ça, en un clignement d'œil. D'un coup, il était des leurs, devenant le cinquième mousquetaire remplaçant ainsi Ayame pour de bon.

Choji le regarda en souriant et lui demanda depuis la piscine dans laquelle il se prélassait si cela lui convenait. L'adolescent sociopathe lui aurait bien répondu qu'il s'en contre fichait et que la seule chose qui l'intéressait était de s'innocenter de l'affaire Yamanaka qui venait tout juste d'être ré-ouverte, d'après Shino. Mais aussi de faire en sorte que l'inspecteur aux cheveux gris le laisse une bonne fois pour toutes tranquille. Et une fois tout cela fait : se débarrasser d'Ino.

 _La meilleure partie._

Cela fit d'ailleurs penser au jeune homme qu'il ne voyait presque plus l'Inspecteur Tobi le suivre ces derniers temps. Certes, il l'avait gentiment ''accompagné'' jusque chez Choji aujourd'hui, mais plus le temps passait et moins il le voyait. Il ne savait pas si cela était bon signe ou pas, alors il préféra ne pas y penser finalement.

« C'est ton anniversaire, Choji, c'est toi qui gère. » fit timidement Sasuke en ajustant ses lunettes qui tombaient sur le bout de son nez.

\- Allons-y alors. » S'enthousiasma le garçon aux cheveux longs.

Il sorti de la piscine simplement à l'aide de ses bras, Sasuke lui aurait été obligé d'utiliser l'échelle. Le garçon le plus rond arriva vers son homologue squelettique et bu un grand verre de soda frais, ce dernier en proposa à Sasuke qui accepta. Il se trouvait que Choji partageait la même date de naissance que Shion : 1er mai.

 _Un jour merveilleux, donc._

Pour cette petite fête, il y avait bien sûr les indéfectibles Udon, Shion, Shino et lui-même afin de se divertir au maximum. Même si ''divertir'' n'est pas le mot qu'emploierait Sasuke pour qualifier tout ça.

 **Shino qui n'aimait pas les fêtes** avait proposé que leurs anniversaires soient célébrés ensemble, et Sasuke était d'accord. Si cela pouvait l'empêcher d'avoir trop de vie sociale, alors cela lui allait. Mais bien évidemment Sa Majesté voulait être la seule à être célébrée ce jour-là.

C'est alors que Choji, qui commençait à maîtriser _la bête,_ lui avait proposé de fêter leurs anniversaires conjointement et ainsi pouvoir profiter de la piscine intérieure de l'immense villa du garçon aux cheveux longs pour son anniversaire à elle aussi. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que Shion décrétait que l'on fêterait leurs anniversaires chez lui.

Sasuke avait tenté de fuir, non seulement il refusait de se baigner dans un endroit où d'autres se baignaient, mais il ne pouvait pas apparaître en maillot de bain devant des gens, pas avec les souvenirs laissés par Sakon sur sa peau.

Heureusement Ino lui avait suggéré de jouer de façon subtile le malade et cela avait plutôt bien fonctionné et même si Shino l'avait obligé à se présenter à l'anniversaire en le menaçant de révélé à Shion son adresse, celui-ci l'avait défendu quand **Sa Majesté avait exigé que Sasuke se baigne avec eux**.

Il contemplait ses amis barboter comme des bienheureux dans l'eau pleine de chlore et d'urine du petit frère de 5 ans de Choji, qui avait reçu l'autorisation de sa mère de squatter l'anniversaire de son grand-frère pour leur plus grand damne. L'idée de mettre ne serait-ce qu'un pied à l'intérieur de cette mare visqueuse et répugnante avait donné des nausées au lycéen à lunettes et cela faisait bientôt 3h qu'il attendait sous le parasol au bord de cette piscine immonde que ces derniers se lassent ou se noient, au choix.

Sa Majesté sorti de l'eau et marcha comme la reine qu'elle n'était pas jusqu'à la véranda où la mère de Choji avait installé les cadeaux des deux jeunes gens mais aussi de quoi se désaltérer et se ravitailler après avoir fournit tant d'efforts.

« Tu viens ? » Lui proposa Shion. Il se leva et la suivit en traînant des pieds.

« Tu aurais pu te mettre au moins en maillot de bain, tu aurais été plus à l'aise ! Je veux que tu t'amuses à mon anniversaire sinon ça sert à rien de le fêter ! » bouda la blonde aux yeux roses.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'était très bien. » lui répondit Sasuke.

Sasuke ne pensait pas un mots de ce qu'il venait de dire. Écouter Ino raconter des ragots sur Sai et son intelligence quasi inexistante, Karui et Kiba qui se tournaient autour depuis bien trop longtemps sans vouloir se l'avouer (même s'il n'avait pas compris ce que cela voulait dire) ou encore Temari qui regardait des émission à l'eau de rose tous les soirs alors qu'en public elle les avait en horreur, était bien plus distrayant que de voir Shion et compagnie faire trempette dans du pipi.

Mais il s'était senti obligé de mentir, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, sûrement à cause de cette tête étrange.

« Comment tu trouves mon maillot de bain ? » Lui demanda subitement son amie, les yeux pleins d'étoiles et les joues rouges.

Sasuke se sentit victorieux. Ino l'avait préparé à ce genre de situations, hors de question de se faire avoir de nouveau comme pour le chemisier. Il respira fièrement :

« Pas mal » répondit-il, sûr de lui.

« Oh.. » Fit Shion.

Et voilà comment Sasuke maîtrisait à présent l'art du discours. L'art oratoire n'avait plus de secret pour lui. Shion le regarda, les yeux dans le vide, essayant de comprendre avant d'ajouter :

« Mais ''pas mal'' bien ou ''pas mal'' mal ? »

Oh non, il n'avait pas été préparé à la suite de l'épreuve. Pourquoi est-ce que ça se passait toujours comme ça ? Que faire ? Ino !

 _Mais … ça ne veut rien dire !_

Pourquoi est-ce que sa prisonnière ne pouvait pas communiquer par télépathie avec lui pour ce genre de problèmes.

 _Quoi que …._

Vu comment cette fille était particulièrement agaçante, il valait mieux pour lui -et pour elle- qu'elle ne puisse pas le déranger n'importe quand ou bien qu'il lui prenne l'envie de le harceler de nouveau pour savoir pourquoi il rangeait les pommes de terres dans le frigo ou n'importe quoi d'autre.

 _Comme ça, elles sont à l'abri de la chaleur ET de la lumière !_

« Euh, pas mal... bien ? » Hésita Sasuke.

Shion sourit et avança en chantonnant, il avait dû répondre correctement. Il avait donc réussit à éviter la tempête de justesse. Ils arrivèrent à la véranda suivit de près par Choji, Udon et Shino. Shion s'enroula autour de sa serviette et plaça sur sa crinière blonde un diadème argenté avec des pierres de toutes les couleurs avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé de jardin.

« Ma mère me l'a offert ! » S'écria la jeune fille dans sa direction.

Au vu du patrimoine de la mère de Shion ainsi que de la qualité dudit diadème, il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que s'en était un vrai.

« En or blanc avec une vraie topaze ! »

 _Formidable..._

Leurs loyaux compagnons prirent place à leur tour autour de la table basse de la véranda. Shion fut désignée par elle même comme étant la première à pouvoir ouvrir ses cadeaux. La mère de Choji, qui ne cessait de répéter à quel point Shion était parfaitement adorable et formidable tout en faisant des clins d'oeil à son fils, lui tendit le premier cadeau.

Il se trouvait que c'était celui de Choji, elle l'ouvrit sans avoir la politesse de ne pas déchirer le paquet cadeau et put constater qu'il s'agissait d'un poster géant de sa série préférée. Elle remercia Choji tout en le gratifiant d'une bise sur la joue.

Sasuke eut un hoquet de peur, elle ne va quand même pas lui en faire une aussi ?

Le second cadeau apporté par la mère fut celui d'Udon si on en croyait l'expression que celui-ci abhorrait quand Shion prit en main ledit paquet. Elle l'ouvrit avec la même impolitesse que précédemment et fut joyeuse en remarquant qu'il s'agissait du nouvel album de son chanteur favori et qui était, si Sasuke s'en souvenait correctement : ''Grave canon !''. elle sourit à Udon, ce dernier se trouvant en face d'elle, elle se contenta de lui envoyer un baiser d'amitié de loin que Udon ne manqua pas de rendre tout enjoué qu'il était.

Le paquet suivant fut celui de Shino qu'elle ouvrit avec toujours autant de grâce. Elle put voir qu'il s'agissait d'un kit de maquillage venant d'une marque très célèbre et coûteuse de cosmétique bio. Shino qui se trouvait à coté de leur amie blonde se pencha sur le cadeau qu'il venait de lui offrir et commença des explications en bonne et dû forme sur les bienfaits de la cosmétique bio et non testée sur les animaux. Ces explications terminées, elle regarda Shino d'un air heureux et s'exclama :

« J'ai absolument rien compris, mais merci beaucoup ! »

Et cette dernière s'empressa d'enrouler ses bras autour du coup du garçon aux lunettes de soleil et embrassa longuement et bruyamment la joue de ce dernier qui tentait de se détacher d'elle malgré le fait qu'elle s'accrochait désespéramment à son gilet ouvert. Il est vrai que contrairement à Sasuke, Shino n'avait encore jamais eu affaire à la force démoniaque de Shion. Le tout sous les hurlements de rire des autres convives sauf, bien sûr, celui de Sasuke.

 _C'est pas une agression sexuelle ?_

Le sourire amusé du présumé agressé après cet interlude lui fit comprendre que ce n'en était peut-être pas une. Une fois la blonde détachée de lui, il se frotta vigoureusement la joue, tentant d'éradiquer la salive encore présente sur sa joue tandis que les autres riaient encore. Shion se réinstalla à sa place, un fier sourire ornant visage.

La mère de Choji apporta ensuite à Shion, le cadeau suivant qui se trouvait être celui de Sasuke. Le brun ne savait même pas ce que Ino avait commandé, il n'avait même pas pris la peine de vérifié. Le colis était arrivé en retard et Sasuke avait juste eu le temps de l'emballer avant de partir.

 _Il aurait peut-être dû._

Shion déchiqueta le paquet avant de le placer à hauteur de ses yeux :

« J'y crois pas ! »

Oups, il aurait peut-être effectivement dû vérifier, il venait tout juste de se souvenir qu'Ino n'aimait pas Shion.

 _Tant pis._

Il espérait juste que ce ne soit pas un animal empaillé, apparemment personne n'aime vraiment ça.

« UN BENTÔ trop Kawaï ! » S'exclama la blonde.

Elle sorti du carton une boîte rose et rectangulaire possédant une sorte d'élastique, tout aussi rose, autour comme pour le maintenir fermé. Sur le coté on pouvait constater la présence d'un personnage -il ne savait pas lequel- sûrement d'un manga possédant toutes caractéristiques dites ''kawaï'', de grands yeux rouge des cheveux blancs, un corps ridiculement trop petit pour sa tête qui elle était particulièrement immense.

« Oh ! Merci Sasuke, tu trouves toujours les meilleurs cadeaux ! » Fit Shion en enlaçant la dites boîtes dans ses bras.

DANGER DANGER DANGER DANGER DANGER DANGER DANGER DANGER DANGER DANGER DANGER DANGER DANGER DANGER DANGER DANGER DANGER DANGER DANGER DANGER DANGER DANGER DANGER DANGER DANGER DANGER DANGER DANGER DANGER DANGER DANGER DANGER DANGER DANGER DANGER DANGER DANGER DANGER DANGER DANGER DANGER DANGER DANGER DANGER DANGER DANGER DANGER DANGER

Ses sens de psychopathes s'alarmèrent sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, discrètement il jeta un regard à gauche puis à droit. Rien. Rien à signaler, Shion venait simplement vers lui. Mais plus la blonde s'approchait de lui, plus tous ses sens lui criaient de s'enfuir au plus loin. Il amorça un geste de recule et avant que cette dernière se jeta finalement sur lui, il réussit à l'esquiver. Et la blonde alla s'écraser contre le sol de la véranda des Akimichi. Après des hurlements de rire de la part des autres invités, Shion se releva et décréta d'un air déterminé :

« Viens ici que je te fasse un câlin ! »

Sasuke avala difficilement sa salive. Il était hors de question que quelqu'un le touche. Surtout pas elle qui était encore trempée, ayant mijoter dans l'eau de la piscine pendant près de 3h, elle était encore pleine de chlore et d'urine. Voyant que cette dernière se relevait malgré l'humiliation subie, il se leva à son tour et entreprit de fuir dans la maison du garçon le plus rond sous les cris de ''ses amis'' qui préféraient encourager Shion.

Quelle bande de sales traîtres.

Il traversa un couloir, tourna au hasard plusieurs fois et finit par atterrir dans une pièce. Un bureau visiblement.

« Sasuke, où es-tu ? » Miaula la voix mielleuse de la chasseuse derrière la porte, toujours en quête de sa proie.

Le brun se colla dos à la porte dans l'espoir que cette position lui permette de ne pas faire plus de bruit que sa respiration. Mais cette dernière s'ouvrit dans un fracas immense et Sasuke pu admirer une Shion a l'air sérieux et résolu.

« Trouvé ! » S'enthousiasma Shion..

« Maintenant, enlace-moi ! » Exigea la jeune fille, surexcitée essayant d'attraper le bras du pauvre sociopathe en détresse.

Il maudissait Ino d'avoir trouvé un cadeau pareil.

Elle s'approcha dangereusement de lui tandis que lui ne faisait que reculer. Il finit par se heurter à un grand placard.

« Coincé ! » Miaula la blonde.

En un rien de temps Sasuke s'enferma dans le placard, ne laissant pas le temps à Shion d'essayer quoi que ce soit contre lui. Même si la force monstrueuse de cette dernière ne jouait pas en sa faveur, il sentait qu'il arrivait à la contenir.

Soudain un bruit se fit entendre.

« Sasuke laisse moi entrer, je crois que le père de Choji arrive. » Supplia Shion.

Effectivement il entendait lui aussi des paroles prononcé par homme à la voix forte de l'autre coté.

« Il est dans la Police, imagine s'il croit que l'on était en train de fouiller dans ses affaires. » Suggéra la blonde.

Ce dernier argument convaincu Sasuke de laisser sa camarade entrer avec lui juste à temps pour que le père de leur ami ne les voit pas. Il avait déjà suffisamment d'ennuis avec la Police, il n'avait pas envie de voir les choses s'aggraver. Il restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps. Elle se colla contre lui contre son gré et bien qu'elle chercha à lui laisser le plus d'espace possible, cela ne fonctionnait pas. Ils étaient compressés l'un contre l'autre et l'eau de la piscine restante sur son maillot de bain venait mouiller le t-shirt de Sasuke qui commençait à avoir des nausées.

« Je suis désolée. » Chuchota la Shion, le visage intégralement rouge.

L'imposante poitrine de Shion l'empêchait de respirer tant elle était collée contre son torse. Usant de gymnastique, ils cherchèrent une position plus confortable mais rien n'y fit et Sasuke était presque entièrement trempé.

« Chérie, j'arrive, je dois juste passer un appel important. »

 _Non ..._

Il était encore collé à quelqu'un contre son gré, cette situation arrivait bien trop souvent au goût du sociopathe qui détestait cela un peu plus chaque fois qu'il y était confronté.

« Ne me touche pas... » chuchota Sasuke, plus pour lui même que pour son amie qui se tordait dans tous les sens pour leur éviter des contacts gênants.

« Quoi ? » lui répondit discrètement Shion.

 _Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait faire oublier cette situation ?_

Il ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'il le pouvait et s'imagina dans les bras de sa vieille nourrice. Mais il avait beau penser à elle aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, penser à ses bras chaleureux, son sourire bienveillant et son odeur réconfortante, cela n'enleva pas la sensation de mouillé contre lui. Ni la prise de Shion sur son bras ou encore la jambe de cette dernière glisser doucement entre les siennes.

Autre chose, il fallait trouver autre chose.

Sasuke se souvint de ces yeux noirs. Il possédait les mêmes. Il avait toujours rêver que sa mère lui montre un semblant de tendresse. Mais ce n'était jamais arrivé. Il n'avait même pas réussit à jeter le magazine qu'il avait abîmé le soir où il avait saccagé la la cave, simplement parce qu'elle était en couverture et avait garder ce déchet imbibé de thé vert au gingembre (comment Ino pouvait-elle boire une telle horreur?) dans une boite sous son lit. Il ne l'avait pas ressorti depuis. Mais il ne voulait pas oublier ce visage quand bien même il voyait exactement le même chaque jour dans le miroir. Il lui ressemblait tellement.

Sa mère avait toujours préféré son métier à son fils -comme son père en fait-. Poser dans différentes tenues devant des caméras ou des photographes, défiler dans des vêtements somptueuses et onéreux pour de grands créateurs. Parfois, il l'accompagnait dans ses déplacements et assistait à ces défilés.

D **epuis les sièges les plus élevés** , il la regardait.

Le visage fermé, menton relevé, posture droite, les épaules en arrière et ouvertes mais relâchées, marche fière, un pas après l'autre. Les yeux sévères fixant un point invisible loin devant elle. Ses longs cheveux couleur ébène se baladant au fil de sa marche librement dans son dos. La démarche du runway comme on dit à New York : avoir le bon rythme, être élégante et naturelle à la fois, avoir de la personnalité. Dominer les autres pour être la seule à être vue.

Arrêt.

Première pose. Elle déboutonna le premier bouton de sa veste et posa sa main gauche sur ses hanches. Regard à gauche.

Deuxième pose. La main droite dans sa poche et la deuxième attrapant le haut de sa tunique. Regard à droite.

Un tour sur elle-même en lançant ses cheveux par dessus son épaule et elle repartait déjà vers les coulisses avec cette même démarche. Les flash des appareils photos luisaient tellement qu'il avait des difficultés à la voir pendant quelques secondes. Pourtant, il aurait aimé la voir encore, un tout petit peu. Sasuke retenait toujours son souffle à partir du moment où elle disparaissait. Et alors qu'elle venait tout juste de s'enfiler dans les coulisses, elle en ressortait presque en un instant vêtue d'une toute autre tenue aussi sublime et précieuse que la précédente. Le petit brun laissait s'échapper sa respiration dès qu'elle était de **nouveau sur le podium.**

Il savait qu'elle ne le prenait avec elle que pour attendrir les gens, il se souvenait encore des soupirs de tendresse des photographes ou des maquilleuses dans les loges quand ils les voyaient ensemble. Alors qu'en vérité, elle ne s'était jamais vraiment souciée de lui. Même si enfant, il avait toujours espéré avoir une petite place dans ce cœur aussi froid que son visage, aujourd'hui il savait que cela n'avait toujours été qu'une utopie.

A l'époque, il trouvait qu'elle était la plus belle femme au monde. Et il le pensait toujours.

La réalité venait se faire une place dans l'esprit de Sasuke bien qu'il essayait de la refouler loin de lui. Mais combien de temps lui fallait-il pour passer un simple coup de fils ?

Il ferma les yeux encore et essaya de se concentrer sur quelque chose qui lui ferait du bien. Mais qu'est ce qui pourrait bien lui faire du bien ? Il n'en savait absolument rien, il ne savait plus ce que cela voulait dire. Quand est-ce qu'il s'était senti bien pour la dernière fois ?

Instinctivement ses pensées s'en allèrent vers le nouvel an. Il avait passé une soirée affreuse chez Shion mais une fois chez lui, tout s'était arrangé. Ino avait été aux petits soins pour lui et l'avait servit comme un roi. Allongé sur le canapé, enroulé dans plaide, une salade de tomates, du thé, un livre sérieux et du silence. Elle s'était assise par terre, pas trop proche de lui, et s'était ensuite avachis à moitié sur la table basse pour lire un magazine, se retournant quelques fois en lui souriant simplement.

Il prit une profonde inspiration. Tout allait mieux maintenant.

« Franchement, Kakashi. Tu devrais venir, ça te changerait les idées. »

 _Kakashi ?_

 _Comme … Kakashi Hatake ?_

« C'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut faire la fête dans l'Hôtel de Police ! Le Directeur va payer son coup à boire à tout le monde, vu que son fils a réussit une mission d'infiltration chez la Colonne d'Izanagi.…... Mais si, tu sais ! Un gamin, il est dans l'équipe de Torune... Tu sais, comme son père, cheveux longs, yeux blancs… Ouais ouais, une mission couronnée de succès, comme il a dit. Résultats, le petiot va monter en garde et pas qu'un peu si tu veux mon avis, à tout juste vingt-cinq ans... Euh, je suis pas sûr. Neji je crois, non ? »

Neji ? C'était le nom du policier qu'il avait assommé dans les toilettes de l'Hôtel de Police.

 _Le fils du Directeur, donc, c'est noté._

« On s'en fout, on va boire ! C'est tout ce qui compte. Haha ! »

L'alcool, Sasuke n'avait jamais aimé ça, il ne comprenait pas la passion des gens pour ce liquide.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, TU viendras sinon je viendrais chercher moi-même et t'y traînerais par la peau du dos, s'il le faut ! » S'esclaffa l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

« Allez, marque le dans ton agendas. Le 2 juin. »

Sasuke prit une profonde respiration.

Le 2 juin.

Tout sera enfin terminé.

Il aurait pu se réjouir s'il n'avait pas senti montrer la main de Shion sur son torse. Il la regarda avec un air choqué et dégoutté mais se souvint trop tard qu'avec ses immenses lunettes et cette semi obscurité, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'elle ne le remarque pas.

Shion fit glisser sa main jusqu'au cou du brun, il senti la jambe de la blonde se rapprocher encore un peu plus près de lui et ses lèvres se poser sur sa joue.

Il aurait aimé réagir, la rejeter loin de lui et partir en courant mais Sakon l'avait suffisamment bien dressé pour qu'il ne lui désobéisse pas quand ce genre de choses se passait. Il avait appris à rester calme et docile et à encaisser ce qu'ils lui faisaient sous peine d'en souffrir encore plus. Alors, il resta pétrifié sous les caresses de Sakon, n'entendant que le rire grossier de Jirôbô en dehors du placard.

 _Non._

Il n'était plus à l'hôpital et ceux qui lui ont fait du mal n'existent plus à présent. Ses mains n'étaient pas celles de Sakon et ce rire n'était pas celui de Jirôbo.

Il finit par reconnaître finalement le rire de Choza qui le sorti de sa transe et il rejeta Shion loin de lui.

« Ça va pas, non ? » parvint à chuchoter le sociopathe, suffocant à moitié.

« Euh, je... » bégaya la blonde, déstabilisée par si peu d'égards.

« Oui, promis ! Allez, salut. A lundi Kash' ! »

Le gros homme se leva finalement de son bureau et sorti tranquillement, n'oubliant pas de fermer la porte derrière.

Sasuke sorti précipitamment du placard, sa respiration saccadée comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. A quatre pattes devant le placard, il essaya de se souvenir des exercices de relaxation de sa professeur de yoga personnelle.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu te sens bien ? » Demanda inquiète la blonde.

 _ **« Inspire, expire, inspire, expire, …. »**_

Malgré la voix d'Ino qui résonnait dans son esprit. Il sentait sa tête tourner et la main de Shion faire des va et vient sur son dos n'arrangeait rien à la situation. Ce geste avait sûrement pour but de le calmer et pourtant cela l'angoissait plus que tout.

« Arrête » Articula-t-il finalement entre deux fortes respirations.

Elle retira finalement sa main du dos du jeune homme et lui demanda en chuchotant :

« Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

« Rien » se contenta de répondre Sasuke une fois sa respiration revenue à peu près à la normale.

« Tu peux me parler. » fit subitement la blonde.

Il resta interloqué encore un instant par cette réponse. Que sous-entendait-elle ? Parlait-elle d'aujourd'hui ou bien de... Cette fille était bien trop égocentrique pour remarquer que les autres allaient mal, elle n'avait rien vu. Elle n'avait rien vu. C'était sûr, elle ne pouvait pas avoir remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. A l'adolescence tout le monde change. Elle ne savait rien. Et il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Surtout pas à elle.

« Il n'y a rien à dire, j'ai paniqué c'est tout. » fit-il.

Il se mit sur ses genoux et essuya les gouttes de sueurs qui avait coulées le long de ses tempes et sur son cou. Il releva la tête vers Shion qui abordait une expression qu'il ne connaissait pas. Un regard dur, presque sévère, la bouche fermé. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Il n'en savait rien. Il regardera dans le livre des émotions que lui ''offert'' Ino (avec son propre argent).

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa chemise, trempée. Sur son pantalon, trempé. Il senti des nausées arriver.

« Je vais me changer. » décréta-il, laissant son amie revenir vers leurs amis, seule.

Il monta à l'étage et arriva dans la chambre que la mère de Choji lui avait attribuée. Elle était grande et d'une couleur bleue pâle. Ils étaient censés rester dormir dans cette maison jusqu'au lendemain, bien que Sasuke n'en eut aucune envie et que Ino l'avait supplié de ne pas la laisser seule, se plaignant qu'elle ne le voyait jamais ces derniers temps.

Il verrouilla la porte de la chambre avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain qu'il verrouilla également. C'était la première fois qu'il se lavait dans un endroit autre que chez lui ou le lycée et il ne se sentait clairement pas à l'aise. Il mit un pied dans la baignoire et s'essaya à l'intérieur. Il remonta ses genoux contre son torse. Il laissa l'eau couler sur son visage pendant quelques minutes avant de se décider à se laver. Il n'avait aucunement envie de redescendre et de ''faire la fête'', seulement de se coucher chez lui.

Une fois changé, il se laissa tomber contre le mur de la chambre de son nouvel ami.

Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ?

* * *

Elle brossa méticuleusement ses longs cheveux blonds redevenus blancs. Maintenant ils étaient si longs qu'ils lui arrivaient aux genoux. Le bruit de l'eau qui coulait dans la baignoire près d'elle la relaxait, elle reposa sa brosse sur l'étagère qui lui était maintenant dédiée et avec une pince, elle attacha ses longs cheveux en chignon. Elle retira en douceur sa chemise de nuit qu'elle posa délicatement sur une barre murale prévue à cet effet. Elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir sur pied de la salle de bain. Son ventre arrondit s'agrandissait encore un peu plus chaque jour. Et passé maintenant six mois de grossesse, elle _le_ sentait remuer en elle.

Elle caressa en douceur l'endroit où une petite grosseur se formait, elle sentait un doigt poussé à l'intérieur d'elle-même vers l'extérieur. Pour une raison qu'elle ne saurait expliquer, cela la dégouttait bien moins qu'il y a plusieurs mois.

Elle entra dans la baignoire, un pied après l'autre.

* * *

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Sasuke se réveilla.

« Mon garçon, est-ce que tout va bien ? Shion m'a dit que tu ne te sentais pas bien, tu veux qu'on appel un médecin ? » C'était la voix de la mère de Choji.

Il se leva et lui ouvrit la porte. La dame lui sourit malgré l'air maussade qu'il devait porter sur son visage.

« J'ai eu des nausées mais ça va mieux, j'ai dormi. » Mentis difficilement le brun à lunettes.

« Très bien ! » s'enthousiasma la femme du policier.

Elle lui fit signe de la suivre et elle le ramena auprès des autres convives qui mangeaient le gâteau d'anniversaire toujours sur la table basse de la véranda. Shion leva les yeux dans sa direction lorsqu'il apparu mais elle ne dit rien.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonna et la mère de Choji se précipita vers l'entrée.

Il retourna s'asseoir à sa place. Shino se rapprocha un peu plus de lui et posa sa main sur l'avant bras de Sasuke avant de lui demander comment il se sentait. Le lycéen à lunettes bredouilla un mensonge dont Shino sembla se contenter pour le moment.

L'atmosphère était lourde maintenant et tout le monde mangeait sans se parler. Il aurait aimé être loin, très loin d'ici.

Shino servit une part de gâteau au sociopathe à lunettes, celui au fraises. Sachant bien que Sasuke n'avait jamais aimé les choses sucrées encore moins le chocolat.

La voix de la mère de Choji retentit jusqu'à eux. Elle semblait discuter avec quelqu'un, les voix se firent de plus en plus fortes, signe de leur approche imminente.

« Ah, voilà un invité surprise ! » S'écria joyeusement la mère de l'hôte en arrivant dans la véranda accompagnée d'un visage bien connu.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews:

 _Sakka-sensei :_ Shikaku, c'est le best ! Bises a toi aussi. :3

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire parce que ça me ferait très très plaisir de savoir ce que vous avez à dire.

Merci encore de me lire, à bientôt!

Bises à vous.


	22. Chapitre 22

**Résumé :** Sasuke, ayant un passe-temps très particulier, voit sa chère routine malmenée lorsqu'il est surpris en plein acte par l'une de ses camarades de classe. Que faire ? /!\ UA.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, évidemment !

Les pensées du personnage en POV sont en _italiques._

Le début et la fin des flash back sont marqués en **gras**.

* * *

Une silhouette approcha timidement dans la véranda. Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent au fur et à mesure que le soleil révélait l'invitée mystérieuse. Il se retourna afin de s'assurer auprès de ses amis qu'il n'était pas tout simplement en train de délirer.

Mais non. Et Ayame apparue devant eux, la tête baissée et murmura simplement : « Joyeux anniversaire, Shion. » en tortillant ses doigts comme si cela ferait disparaître sa gêne apparente.

Puis elle se reprit instantanément, le visage intégralement rouge : « Toi aussi, Choji ! », toute gênée qu'elle était d'avoir oublié le jeune lycéen aux cheveux châtains qui était pourtant l'hôte de la soirée. Elle pressait dans sa main droite sa robe sur laquelle elle tirait et cette dernière sortie toute froissée de cette violence qui lui avait été faite, Sasuke ne put décrocher son regard de ce morceau de robe chiffonné. Choji lui sourit en lui proposant de venir s'asseoir à leur coté, n'ayant que peu d'égards de ce que pourrait penser la reine du petit groupe qui restait étrangement silencieuse.

Ayame s'avança à petits pas jusqu'au lycéen enrobé et sorti de son sac en toile un petit paquet coloré qu'elle lui présenta humblement. Il l'ouvrit rapidement et lui sourit, il s'agissait une réduction de plus 50 % -édition limitée- du restaurant à ramen du père d'Ayame dans lequel le jeune homme avait l'habitude de se rendre. Puis elle se tourna vers celle qui la regardait sans rien dire depuis son arrivée et s'assit à ses cotés sur le canapé de jardin, un sourire timide au coin de la lèvre. Elle lui présenta à son tour un petit paquet enveloppé dans du papier cadeau scintillant. La blonde prit le cadeau à deux mains et le déballa avec le plus grand soin, reniflant à quelques moments.

Personne ne parlait, mais Sasuke sentait que l'atmosphère n'était pas la même qu'il y a quelques secondes quand bien même personne ne parlait

Shion finit par dévoilé le cadeau, c'était un cadre photo. On pouvait y voir une photo des deux jeunes filles âgées d'à peine 8-10 ans, se tenant par la main et souriant de toutes leurs dents. Shion releva son visage et laissa, malgré elle, couler une larme sur sa joue qu'Ayame essuya avec la manche de son gilet.

Après une longue respiration, Shion s'approcha lentement et enroula ses bras autour son ancienne meilleure amie, sans lâcher son cadre.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué !» sanglota la blonde.

« Pardon ! » Pleura Ayame avant d'agripper plus fort celle qui avait toujours su comment faire taire ses larmes. Il n'y eu pas de cris exubérants ou de déclarations d'amitiés excessives poussées par l'adrénaline, seulement le silence pour accompagner les deux amies qui pleuraient à chaudes larmes leur amitié retrouvée.

Sasuke les regarda à travers ses lunettes d'un œil absent, son regard se porta sur Shino qui, étrangement, souriait. Udon, comme à son habitude, pleurait comme une madeleine et Choji, qui n'était pas du même collège qu'eux, avait une larme à l'œil en voyant les deux amies se réconcilier. Mais Sasuke, lui, était vide. Pourquoi pleurer si elles sont heureuses ?

Il n'avait jamais pleuré par plaisir. Jamais.

Il regarda la scène de loin le temps qu'elle dura. Puis la mère de Choji apporta du chocolat chaud pour que tout le monde se remette de ses émotions. Et la fête reparti de plus belle.

* * *

Il marchait dans la rue d'un pas assuré. Ils avaient rendez-vous au café du centre. Pas n'importe quel café, non, celui où ils avaient eu leur premier rendez-vous, il espérait que cela lui ferait quelque chose. Rin avait mis un peu de temps à lui répondre, mais tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'elle finisse par répondre.

 _Elle avait besoin de temps_ , se répétait sans cesse Kakashi.

Il arriva pour une fois en avance, c'était important de le noter. Il choisit la place optimale pour la recevoir, un peu caché des autres clients pour avoir la paix mais pas trop isolé, il ne voulait pas lui faire peur. Il dissimula ensuite son achat derrière sa chaise et se promis de le sortir au moment opportun, c'était un bouquet de jonquilles.

La plupart des couples s'offraient des roses, signe de l'amour, mais Rin préférait les jonquilles, alors il lui en avait acheté aujourd'hui. Comme le jour de leur mariage, ce jour-là il en avait remplit tout le salon de leur petit appartement, et ils avaient finit par les déposer à différents endroits de leur voyage de noces.

Il avait mit le costume à trois pièces, le gris, celui qu'elle préférait. Il avait fait un effort et avait coiffé ses cheveux qui habituellement partaient dans tout les sens. Son masque patientait dans sa poche. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser chez lui comme elle le lui avait déjà demandé, mais qu'il soit dans sa poche ou chez lui, elle n'en saurait rien.

Il avait rangé à la perfection chez lui, au cas où ils finiraient leur rendez-vous là-bas. C'est ce qu'il espérait de cette rencontre en tout cas. Tout avait été récuré : des toilettes, aux sols en passant par les plinthes et le dessus des meubles hauts de la cuisine. Il ne fallait pas qu'il lui apparaisse négligé, elle avait une forte tendance à être une maniaque de la propreté, notamment à cause de son travail.

Il s'assit à sa table, la vue bien dégagée sur l'entrée du petit café. Comme ça, il la verrait dès qu'elle entrera. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

 _14h30._

Parfait, il ne restait plus qu'une demi-heure à attendre.

* * *

La nuit tombait et Sasuke regrettait de ne pas avoir trouvé une excuse bidon pour rentrer chez lui, il allait dormir chez quelqu'un d'autre que chez lui pour la première fois depuis cet été. Au moins cette fois-ci, il avait un lit. Le carrelage de hôpital abandonné sur lequel il avait dormit pendant deux mois n'avait pas été très confortable.

Il sorti de la salle de bain vêtu de son pyjama, appréhendant la nuit qui s'annonçait. Et s'il hurlait ? Criait pendant l'un de ses cauchemars ? Que leur dire ? Et alors que la mère de Choji lui souhaitait bonne nuit en refermant sur elle-même la porte de la chambre, il s'allongea dans les draps bleus foncés, plus anxieux qu'il ne voulait se l'admettre. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à cette nuit, ou sinon il pourra de nouveau s'inscrire à un concours de soufflage de ballon tellement sa respiration serait saccadée. Il fixa un point invisible sur le plafond en ce demandant quel genre de bêtises était encore en train de faire l'atrocité qui lui servait de prisonnière.

* * *

Une lampe dans la main, une chaussure dans la deuxième. Elle était armée, prête au combat. Rien ne pouvait lui résister.

Elle attendait dans le noir, silencieuse. Prête à bondir dès que le bruit se ferait entendre.

Les tic-toc de l'horloge de la cuisine résonnaient jusque dans sa chambre mais elle restait imperturbable face à l'ennemi. Elle ne se ferait pas avoir. Ce combat durait déjà depuis trop longtemps maintenant...

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent dès l'instant où le bruit d'une mouche qui vole trop près se fit entendre, elle alluma presque instantanément la lumière de sa lampe et fit s'abattre la chaussure sur le mur. Blanc.

Ino resta dans cette position inconfortable quelques instants, puis décolla lentement la chaussure du mur pour admirer sa prise. Mais sous cette sandale, il ne se trouvait rien à part une trace de saleté, dû sûrement à la chaussure.

La blonde grogna, refusant la défaite. Elle était peut-être enceinte de 6 mois et demi mais elle n'était faible. Et, comme pour la narguer, son ennemie vint voler derrière son oreille droite, lui promettant une nuit mouvementée.

* * *

Une jambe se faufila hors de la porte, puis le reste du corps passa. L'ombre se déplaça à pas de loup tenant dans ses mains une sorte de planche et rentra discrètement dans la chambre suivante silencieusement.

Une petite lumière s'alluma et des gloussements retentirent la maison endormie.

* * *

02h29, Sasuke luttait contre cette fatigue qui ne cessait de lui chuchoter de se laisser emporter par le sommeil, mais il ne pouvait pas. Comment expliquer les cris qu'il pourrait poussé ? Des petits cris, ça irait, mais des hurlements de terreur serait bien plus difficiles à justifier.

Il avait profité du temps qu'il avait eu depuis le début de la nuit afin de concocter un nouveau plan pour récupérer cette maudite lettre. Maintenant qu'il savait pour sûr qu'Hakate ne serait pas chez lui toute la nuit du 2 juin, il avait décidé de s'infiltrer chez lui. Heureusement pour lui, il connaissait déjà l'adresse de l'inspecteur grâce au papier de divorce qu'il avait photographié dans son casier. Il avait son plan pour sa quête vers l'innocence, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

Mais cela ne suffisait pas à Sasuke, il avait besoin de plus. Être sûr que cet inspecteur perspicace ne vienne plus jamais mettre son nez dans ses affaires, surtout une fois qu'il faudra se débarrasser d'Ino. Il fallait donc un plan à double but. Et justement il en avait un.

Alors qu'il se félicitait mentalement pour cette trouvaille qui remettrait tout en ordre, ses sens de sociopathe s'alarmèrent.

Il se figea dans son lit et ferma les yeux et prit une grande respiration silencieuse. Il sentait. Des pas, le long du couloir, malgré toute l'attention portée afin de ne pas se faire entendre. Un... deux …. trois. Au moins trois personnes, mais il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient plus.

Qui cela pouvait-il être ? A cet étage, il n'y avait que les invités et chaque chambre possédant sa salle de bain, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que les invités se baladent en pleine nuit dans la maison. Des cambrioleurs ? Dans la maison d'un policier ? Ils n'avaient peur de rien.

Les pas continuèrent encore et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de Sasuke. Ils voulaient s'en prendre à lui ? Il se leva avec la dextérité d'un chat et se faufila bien plus discrètement que ses opposants dans la salle de bain. Il attrapa la balance et se positionna derrière le meuble à serviette, le cœur battant.

C'est bien dommage qu'il n'eut pas pris de seringue avec lui. Pour être sûr que personne ne s'en prendrait à lui. Mais il avait une balance et le cas échéant une serviette de bain si son ennemi était résistant, il n'aurait la lui passer autour du cou et en quelques instants ce serait terminé.

Il entendit grincer la poignée de la porte de la chambre dans laquelle il résidait puis des pas et des chuchotements. Il se mit en position près à bondir. Comprenant sûrement que leur cible n'était pas dans son lit, les chuchoteurs arrivèrent dans la salle de bain, un premier ouvrit la porte tout en silence et s'approcha.

Au moment où, l'inconnu fut près de lui, Sasuke lui asséna un coup de balance bien mérité dans la figure. Un pleurnichement arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles. Et la lumière s'alluma soudainement :

« Mais Sasuke, qu'est ce que tu fais ? » pleura Udon qui avait le front rouge et une petite plaie ouverte.

Sasuke resta muet, perdu. Derrière Udon, se trouvaient Shino et Choji, l'air hébété.

Le brun ne savait plus où se mettre, il avait oublié qu'il n'était pas en milieu hostile comme cet été avec des fous à lier qui voulaient plus que tout lui faire du mal, mais dans la maison de l'un des ses amis dont le père était un policier. En sécurité.

« Ça va, Udon ? » S'enquit Choji, aidant le pauvre garçon à se relever malgré la douleur, alors que Shino arriva vers Sasuke en lui attrapant les épaules et lui demanda en murmurant : « Ça va, toi ? »

Cela pouvait paraître bidon de demandé à l'agresseur comment il se sentait, mais Sasuke avait l'impression que Shino savait quelque chose. Quoi ? Il ne savait pas. Le plus gros des garçons sorti de quoi panser la blessure de son ami, pendant que celui-ci ramassait ses lunettes cassées par le coup qu'il avait reçu. L'une des branches était à la dérive alors que les verres étaient quant eux fissurés. Les yeux noirs de Sasuke restaient fixés sur la blessure qu'il avait infligé à Udon, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

« Il est en état de choc » fit simplement le garçon aux lunettes de soleil, qui d'ailleurs ne les portait actuellement pas, en se tournant vers Udon et Choji. Sasuke avait toujours son regard posé sur l'agressé.

« On a dû lui faire peur. » Shino lui frotta avec vigueur le dos, l'entraînant vers lui doucement pour lui enroulé un bras autour des épaules. La vision d'Udon blessé ne le lâcha pas, il ne pouvait cesser de regardé le filet de sang qui coulait le long de la tempe de son ami.

« Je ne... voulais pas, excuse moi Udon » bredouilla Sasuke complètement absent.

Une fois soigné, Udon s'approcha de son ami et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

« Tu devrais aller chez le médecin... » reprit Sasuke, Udon hocha la tête en souriant signe de son approbation.

« J'irai demain matin. Et ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien. » Et le garçon aux lunettes cassées colla son front contre celui qui l'avait frappé :

«C'est moi qui m'excuse » finit par dire l'asthmatique. Et ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes qui sembla durer une éternité pour Sasuke, mais pas dans le mauvais sens.

« On s'excuse tous » reprit Choji, assuré par un hochement de tête de Shino. Sasuke senti monter quelque chose jusqu'à ses yeux. Cette sensation qui part du cœur et qui arrive droit dans les yeux, c'était comme lorsqu'il s'était introduit au poste de police, il voulait pas. Pas pour si peu. Il déglutit et prit une forte inspiration :

« Je te rembourserai, Udon » lâcha Sasuke, résistant, désignant du bout des doigt les lunettes du garçon au nez coulant. Udon, éloignant son front de celui de son ami, rit bêtement comme il en avait l'habitude et cela rassura le brun sociopathe.

Il se détacha du futur biologiste et la conversation démarra comme s'il n'y avait pas eu ce petit incident.

« Les filles veulent qu'on se retrouve dans le petit salon de l'étage pour jouer, tu viens ? » Lui lança joyeusement Udon.

 _Si tard ?_

Il n'y pas vraiment le temps de répondre, Shino avait choisit pour lui et le tirait doucement en direction du petit salon.

« Ha bah enfin vous voilà, on se demandait ce qui vous prenait tant de temps ! » Commença à râler Shion mais elle se tût immédiatement après avoir vu le pansement sur le front de Udon. Elle se précipita vers lui et lui attrapa la tête avec ses deux mains :

« Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?! » demanda la blonde en pyjama.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis rentré dans un mur parce qu'il faisait noir ! » s'esclaffa l'asthmatique grattant son menton d'un air tout sauf naturel.

Shion fut rassurée et elle se tourna vers les autres présents dans la pièce pour les inviter à s'asseoir autour de la petite table basse. Sasuke n'avait pas aimé qu'Udon mente pour lui mais il aurait été bien embêté de devoir explique ce qui s'était passé dans cette salle de bain.

La blonde aux yeux roses s'assit à coté d'Ayame, toutes deux portaient sur leurs visages le bonheur d'avoir enfin été réunies. Elles étaient toutes deux en chemise de nuit, une sorte de soie précieuse d'après Sasuke.

Après avoir joué un certain temps à différents jeux et après avoir bu un peu de punch au jus de fruits fait par la mère de Choji, les deux filles sortirent de dessous la table, un Ouija.*

Ils voulaient essayer d'invoquer les esprit ?

 _Ridicule..._

Pourquoi ? Et surtout qui pouvait-elles avoir envie d'invoquer ?

Sasuke ne savait pas si les fantômes des morts s'amusait à espionner les vivants mais si c'était le cas, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de devoir parler à l'une des personnes qu'il avait fait disparaître de ce monde.

« Qui invoque-t-on ? » S'enthousiasma Shion.

Sasuke entreprit de faire un sondage muet et contempla le visage des ses amis : Udon était bleu de peur et n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis que la fameuse planche était sortie, Shino avait l'air d'en avoir rien à faire et Choji et Ayame semblaient excités à l'idée de jouer à ce jeu.

Shion posa la planche sur la table et insista pour que chacun pose sa main sur la ''goutte'' qui devra se déplacer pour la communication avec l'esprit. Une fois qu'elle eut finit de convaincre Shino qui ne voulait rien entendre, elle baissa légèrement la lumière et demanda :

« Esprit es-tu là ? » Elle parlait en murmurant si bas que Sasuke avait faillit ne pas l'entendre. Il entendit Udon déglutir avant de sentir sa main se déplacer malgré lui sur le ''oui''.

Il entendit un bruit sourd venant de la gauche : c'était Udon qui serrait les dents si forts, que tout le monde parvenait à l'entendre. Cette expression sur son visage, Sasuke l'avait reconnu : c'était la peur !

Bon, il devait admettre que le fait qu'Ino lui ai acheté ce livre des émotions était finalement pratique, au moins maintenant il comprenait un peu mieux le langage corporel et la méta-communication. Il s'en félicitait, même si elle lui avait fait remarqué que c'était le genre de choses que l'on achetait aux enfants.

« Qui es-tu esprit ? » demanda la voix tremblante d'Ayame. Il sentit un souffle blasé sur sa droite et constata que Shino à ses cotés semblait lassé de ce ''jeu''. C'est vrai que pour un scientifique et cartésien comme Shino la présence d'esprits était quelque chose de complètement imaginaire et chimérique.

Udon pleurnichait qu'il ne fallait faire exprès de bouger la goutte, cela devait se faire tout seul et que donc le responsable devait arrêter immédiatement parce que sinon cela allait mal se passé, et vraiment ce n'était pas drôle, ni sympa et que cela lui faisait peur et que-

Leurs mains se déplacèrent sur les différentes lettres présentes sur la planche. Et comme une sorte de rituel: ils prononcèrent ensemble les lettres ;

« I – N – O »

« Oh, c'est Ino ! » s'exclama Shion. Ayame ouvrit grand la bouche est sembla similaire à un poisson et Udon poussa un hurlement de peur.

 _Ino ? Mais elle est pas morte...Malheureusement._

Ah oui, mais ça ils ne le savaient pas... Alors dans ce cas, cela signifiait que c'était effectivement quelqu'un de leur groupe qui bougeait volontairement la goutte.

« Que veux-tu ? » Interrogea Choji dont les yeux étaient remplis d'excitation.

« Stop ! » implora le pauvre Udon.

« Attendez ça re-bouge » s'émerveilla Shion

« Q – U- E - T-U - S-O-I-S - H-E-U-R-E-UX- »

« Que tu sois heureux ? » Répéta hébété Udon qui souleva sa main de devant ses yeux.

« C'est qui ''tu'' ? » Questionna Choji.

Après plusieurs secondes à discuter sur la signification de ces mots, Ayame en tira une conclusion ;

« Ça veut probablement dire que Ino était sûrement amoureuse de quelqu'un et que ce quelqu'un l'aimait sûrement aussi mais qu'il faut que ce QUELQU'UN fasse son deuil et essaye maintenant d'être heureux. »

Elle plongea son regard noir dans celui de Sasuke de façon si prononcé qu'il était obligé de le remarquer. Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? C'était à lui qu'était destiné ce faux message ?

Tous applaudirent l'interprétation d'Ayame, ils remercièrent ensuite l'esprit et lui souhaitèrent une bonne vie dans l'autre monde.

« Une bonne chose de faite » murmura Ayame à l'attention de Shino, celui-ci acquiesça sans être visiblement vraiment convaincu.

« Bon, il est l'heure d'aller au lit ! C'est déjà quatre heure et demi du matin ! » S'étonna Shion.

« On pourrait peut-être rester tous ensemble cette nuit, non ? » fit la voix apeurée de Udon qui s'était accroché au bras de Shino tout en tremblant de peur.

Devant l'air terrorisé qu'abhorrait le pauvre Udon tout le monde s'accorda sur le fait qu'il valait mieux passé le reste de la nuit ensemble. Sasuke s'en serait bien passé, lui.

Dans l'une des chambres se trouvaient deux lits doubles, c'était la chambre qui possédait le plus de couchage. Ils s'étaient donc réfugiés à l'intérieur. Les deux filles prirent le lit le plus loin de la porte avec Udon, qui même dans le lit tremblait comme une feuille si on en croit les remarques visiblement amusées que faisaient les filles sur le fait qu'elles ne savaient pas le lit avait une fonction vibrante.

Sasuke ne voulait pour rien au monde partager son lit, mais il n'eut pas le choix quand Choji lui proposa la place contre le mur, il accepta à contre cœur et se glissa entre les draps violets. Shino vint s'allonger à coté de lui et Choji en fit de même à la gauche de Shino.

Ils discutèrent jusqu'à très tard et lorsque tout le monde s'endormit, le lycéen à grosses lunettes ne put s'empêcher de rejoindre ses amis dans le monde des rêves malgré ses tentatives de rester éveillé. Les respirations lentes et calmes du sommeil de ses amis l'endormirent facilement et il ne fit aucun cauchemar pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

* * *

Le petit-déjeuner s'était bien passé, ils s'étaient levé trop tôt à leur goût (11h). Le père de Choji avait trouvé amusant de les réveiller à coup de rideaux ouverts en un coup, histoire de bien leur brûler la rétine de bon matin. Ils étaient tous rentrés chez eux le sourire aux lèvres, sauf le sociopathe bien sûr, car il ne sourit jamais. La mère de Udon avait insisté pour ramener Sasuke jusque chez lui avant d'emmener son fils chez le médecin.

Lorsque Sasuke arriva dans son salon fatigué, harassé, éreinté et courbaturé (car ce n'est pas facile de dormir dans un lit fait pour deux personnes à trois.), il vit une scène malheureusement trop banale : Ino avachis en train de manger un gâteau.

« C'est pas vrai. » Soupira-t-il plus pour lui même que pour sa seule interlocutrice tout en laissant tomber son sac de lassitude.

« Tu es encore en train de manger. C'est très mauvais pour la santé de manger autant de cochonneries toute la journée. » Reprit le kidnappeur amateur, en lui arrachant la-dite cochonnerie des mains.

Ino, sortie de la lecture de son magazine d'une façon aussi brutale, protesta comme elle en avait l'agaçante habitude :

« Mais je suis enceinte ! Il faut que je me nourrisse au moins deux fois plus qu'avant. » bouda la blonde, visiblement déçue.

Sasuke pensa vaguement qu'elle était pas bien au dessus de deux fois. Au moins quatre ou cinq...

En tournant la tête, il vit que les volets des fenêtres n'était pas fermés.

« Et qu'est ce que tu fais en dehors de la cave ? Je t'ai déjà dit de rester en bas. » la sermonna le brun qui alla baisser les stores intérieurs. C'était un miracle que la Police ne soit pas déjà là en train de l'embraquer.

« Mais je voulais voir la lumière du jour et en plus, il fait encore trop froid en bas ! » protesta encore la blonde aux yeux bleus d'une voix enfantine.

Il avait autorisé Ino à sortir de la cave de temps à autre à cause notamment du froid qu'il avait fait dans la cave cet hiver, mais seulement à condition que les volets des fenêtres soient fermés. Mais l'hiver étant finit et les températures revenant au dessus de 10°C, il lui avait ordonné de retourner vivre en bas.

Elle ne lâcha pas du regard le gâteau que lui avait pris son kidnappeur et au bout de plusieurs secondes de demandes silencieuse, elle entreprit de s'approcher du sociopathe et essaya de lui reprendre son gâteau, mais c'était chose vaine car depuis qu'elle avait vu son ventre augmenter de taille, ce n'était plus elle la plus agile et sportive des deux. Sasuke s'enfuit en direction de la cave. Et chose impensable : elle avait beau lui courir après, ce dernier la distançait.

Quand on pense au fait qu'habituellement, c'était toujours elle qui le distançait pendant le cours de sport... Généralement, elle avait le temps de faire deux ou trois tours que lui n'avait toujours pas finit son premier tour.

Ils descendirent les escaliers à la vitesse de la lumière, Sasuke ouvrit la porte de la cave dans un tel fracas que le bruit avait résonné dans toute la maison, Ino le suivait de près mais respirait bruyamment. Le lycéen se précipita dans le salon de la cave et sautant par dessus la table basse, il gagna quelques secondes sur elle. Cette dernière, se contenta d'en faire le tour, toute essoufflée. Ils continuèrent leur course jusque dans la cuisine de la cave dans laquelle Sasuke mit le gâteau en hauteur, à l'aide d'une chaise pliante. Au grand damne d'Ino, qui une fois arrivée dans la cave, ne pouvait que fixer d'un air désespéré le Graal tout en haut de la grande étagère.

Sasuke savait qu'elle n'oserait pas monter sur une chaise pliante, avec son ventre proéminent et son équilibre quasiment disparut. Elle se contenta donc de seulement regarder d'un air mélancolique le bout de gâteau qui n'attendait qu'à être mangé.

« Ino, je... » commença très sérieusement Sasuke face à une Ino, qui fondit en larmes presque instantanément.

« Mon gâteau ! » Pleurnicha -t-elle.

Sasuke soupira pour la quinzième fois de la journée au moins et lui rendit son gâteau. Elle se dépêcha de l'avaler, de peur que son tortionnaire ne le lui reprenne.

« Ino, je vais avoir besoin de toi. »

Les yeux d'Ino s'illuminèrent et elle sautait déjà de joie, mentalement bien sûr ( Sasuke lui ayant interdit d'être heureuse de façon bruyante), à l'idée de pouvoir aider son sociopathe adoré. Elle s'approcha de lui, les yeux plein d'étoiles et lui demanda ce qu'elle devait faire, la bouche encore pleine de chocolat.

Le brun réprima un haut le cœur face à ce spectacle répugnant et lui dit :

« C'est simple, déshabille-toi. »

* * *

 _Note:_ * Un **Ouija** est une planche sur laquelle apparaissent les lettres de l'alphabet latin, les dix chiffres arabes, ainsi que les termes « oui », « non » et « au revoir », censée permettre la communication avec les esprits au moyen d'un accessoire placé sur la planche, généralement un verre retourné ou une « goutte », un objet disposant d'un côté pointu.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews:

 _Sakka-sensei :_ Merci toi aussi. Courage avec tes problèmes d'ordinateur ! Bisous :)

Guest : Merci de ta review :)

* * *

"J'ai remarqué que les gens qui sont en retard sont de bien meilleure humeur que ceux qui ont du les attendre." André Roussin

Hihi. Merci encore de me lire, à bientôt!

Bises à vous.


	23. Chapitre 23

**Résumé :** Sasuke, ayant un passe-temps très particulier, voit sa chère routine malmenée lorsqu'il est surpris en plein acte par l'une de ses camarades de classe. Que faire ? /!\ UA.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, évidemment !

Les pensées du personnage en POV sont en _italiques._

Le début et la fin des flash back sont marqués en **gras**.

* * *

 **« Je vois quelqu'un. »**

C'était la seule phrase qu'il avait retenue. Tout ça pour ça. Des mois d'attente récompensés par un coup de couteau en plein dans le cœur. Comment osait-elle lui faire une chose pareille ?! Il était l'homme de sa vie ! Comment pouvait-elle ne pas le voir ?! C'était d'une évidence que cela le mettait hors de lui.

Kakashi trempa encore ses lèvres dans ce breuvage immonde censé lui faire oublier sa tristesse, qu'il finit d'une traite de rage.

Obito revint près de lui avec son verre de cidre :

« Tu as déjà finit ta bière ? Mais on vient de te servir ! » Exclama l'inspecteur Tobi en s'asseyant aux coté de l'Inspecteur aux cheveux argentés.

« La ferme, Obito. » lui répondit amer son collègue.

Le brun ne répondit à cette méchanceté gratuite que par des sourcils froncés et un soupir de fatigue et de lassitude.

Kakashi prit une forte inspiration et reprit :

« Quand je pense que je l'ai attendu et elle, elle se tape quelqu'un d'autre ! » cria presque l'Inspecteur de colère.

Obito connaissait Rin depuis presque aussi longtemps que Kakashi, il avait été surpris de voir deux de ses amis se mettre ensemble alors qu'il ne savait même pas qu'ils se connaissaient. Il appréciait Rin, et avant, il avait fait bien plus que de simplement l'apprécier. C'était une fille bien : gentille, généreuse, belle et aimable. De longs cheveux châtains et des yeux noirs pétillants de vie et toujours une écharpe à son cou. Elle avait décidé de dédier sa vie aux autres, c'était sa vocation. Elle était aide-soignante à l'hôpital spécialisé de Konoha, pour les personnes en état de déficience mentale :

 **«** **D** **es personnes spéciales !** **Pas déficien** **t** **es.** **»** lui répondit le souvenir de Rin, souriant, à ce sujet.

Apparemment, Kakashi et elle s'étaient rencontrés à l'hôpital où Rin travaillait, Kakashi enquêtait sur la mort suspecte d'un couple dont le seul témoin était le fils lourdement handicapé mentalement. Ils avaient dû travailler ensemble afin d'obtenir des réponses d'un adolescent qui avait l'âge mentale d'un enfant de 3 ans et afin de ne pas brusquer le garçon pour qui cela aurait été terrible. Ce dernier avait, lui semblait-t-il, arrêter de parler depuis la mort des ses parents. A la fin de l'enquête, ils s'étaient simplement dit : « au revoir. » et Kakashi était partit sans se retourner comme il faisait souvent.

Mais heureusement rien n'échappait jamais au regard de l'inspectrice principale : Tsunade Hime et elle avait bien vu que les deux se tournaient autour sans pour autant se l'avouer. C'était elle qui les avait poussé dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle avait demandé un rendez-vous au cinéma à Rin sans le consentement de Kakashi et lui avait seulement dit : « Tu as rendez-vous samedi, 14h, ne sois pas en retard. Achète des fleurs. » Et Kakashi y était allé, mais il avait été en retard, bien sûr. Rin avait faillit partir, il l'avait rattrapée de justesse.

Obito avait eu un pincement au cœur en apprenant que les deux se fréquentaient. Mais, il ne s'y serait opposé pour rien au monde, jamais il aurait tenté de saboter leur couple. Il n'y avait rien de mieux au monde pour lui que de savoir que les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde, s'aimaient.

Les deux s'étaient d'ailleurs, gentiment disputé pour savoir de qui Obito serait le témoin pour leur mariage. Il les connaissaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre mais c'était Kakashi qui avait finalement remporter la victoire quand il avait souligné à Rin qu'elle ne voulait pas d'hommes à son enterrement de vie de jeune fille (que le témoin était censé organiser )et donc pas de Obito. Rin avait capitulé, mais avait promit de se venger.

L'image de Rin dans sa robe de mariée riant aux éclats aux bras de Kakashi lui revint en mémoire. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son ami dire des choses pareilles à son égard :

« Tu es ivre, et tu dis des choses que tu ne penses pas. » lança-t-il, un peu amère de cette réaction.

« Je sais très bien ce que je dis ! » lui rétorqua Kakashi sans ménagement.

« On va rentrer, tu es complètement saoul. De toutes façons, il est déjà quatre heure et demi du matin.

\- Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour elle, elle ne me donne même pas de seconde chance ! » s'emporta de plus belles Kakashi, jetant son verre loin de la table.

« Tu l'as eu ta deuxième chance » murmura Obito plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

« Développe. » lui lança son ami, comme un défi.

Il regretta immédiatement d'avoir laissé le fond de sa pensée sortir si facilement. Kakashi était peut-être ivre, mais il restait le meilleur d'eux deux.

« Ce que je dis, c'est que peut-être, peut-être ! Elle en a eu marre d'attendre que tu veuilles bien enfin rentrer et t'occuper d'elle.

\- J'ai jamais entendu d'aussi grosses conneries. » s'enfonça l'Inspecteur au masque, commandant encore un autre verre.

« Non bien sûr, tu es parfait Kakashi.» fit ironiquement Obito. Face aux regard menaçant de Kakashi, il continua sur sa lancé. Il adorait Kakashi, mais des fois il avait besoin d'être ramené sur terre.

« Combien de fois tu as planté Rin pour un rendez-vous, et qu'elle s'est retrouvé toute seule ? Combien de fois tu l'as prévenue au dernier moment que finalement tu ne rentrerais manger avec elle alors que le repas était déjà prêt ? Combien de soirées a-t-elle passé seule à attendre que tu rentres ?! A s'endormir sur le canapé de fatigue parce qu'elle voulait absolument te voir au moins 5 minutes dans la journée ?! Et le nombre de fois où tu as oublié de la prévenir ?! Et le nombre de fois où tu as renvoyé ses appels pendant une pause, parce que bien sûr elle ne pouvait pas avoir de choses importantes à te dire ?! Et le nombre de fois où tu n'as pas répondu à ses sms pendant toute une journée, ''parce que tu n'avais pas que ça à faire'' ?! Combien de fois tu as fait passer ton travail avant elle ?!» Obito hurla presque ces derniers mots. Il se surprenait lui-même, il ne se savait tant en colère contre Kakashi.

Après un temps de latence, qui sembla durer une éternité pour tous les clients du bar qui essayaient de passer une bonne soirée et qui étaient malgré eux témoin de cette altercation, Kakashi reprit la parole.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu en sais, toi ? » hurla de colère son homologue argenté, en se levant de sa chaise qu'il renversa sous la précipitation.

« Parce que Rin m'a envoyé des centaines de messages pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi tu ne rentrais pas, pourquoi tu ne répondais pas, ni à ses appels, ni à ses messages. Me demandant si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal, quelque chose qui t'aurais vexer sans qu'elle ne le sache ! Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où j'ai dû lui mentir pour ne pas la blesser parce que tu t'obstinais à faire passer ton travail avant elle ! » rétorqua au autant en colère Obito qui se leva aussi de sa chaise et attrapa par le col son ''ami'' par dessus la table, plongeant son regard onyx dans le sien.

« Cette fille vaut de l'or ! Je t'ai dit au moins mille fois de faire attention à elle. Je t'ai dit des milliers fois que tu la négligeais trop ! » Obito reprit sa respiration et reparti de plus belles.

« Mais tu n'en a jamais rien eu a faire de mes conseils ou de mon avis parce que Monsieur Hatake est meilleur que tout le monde et Monsieur Hatake ne fait jamais aucune faute, il sait tout ! Eh bien te voilà punit pour ton comportement. » Il lâcha Kakashi qui tomba les fesses à terre, il fixait de ses yeux noirs Obito. le provoquant seulement du regard à en venir aux mains.

Obito se mit droit et réajusta sa chemise et lâcha plus calmement :

« Rin n'est pas ton service, elle n'est pas un objet que tu peux sortir du placard quand tu as enfin un peu de temps pour elle. C'est trop tard maintenant. »

Il se dirigea vers le bar :

« Ça va ? Tu as craché tout ton poison, Obito ? T'es fier de toi ? » répondit Kakashi de loin, tout en imitant son collègue qui se rhabillait correctement puis il poursuivit :

« Tu étais au courant qu'elle voyait quelqu'un d'autre ? » lui demanda-t-il finalement.

Face au silence de son ''ami'', il en conclut que c'était bien le cas.

« Connard.

\- Tes insultes m'indiffèrent. » dit simplement Obito qui réglait les consommations et le verre cassé.

Une illumination passa dans l'esprit de l'inspecteur au masque :

« C'est pas toi qui te la tape quand même ?! » hurla encore Kakashi en s'approchant du bar à grands pas menaçants.

Il attrapa l'épaule d'Obito et le retourna violemment, ce dernier se laissa faire de lassitude. Le barman se rendit dans l'arrière boutique pour appeler la Police mais Obito lui fit signe que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il se défit facilement de l'emprise de Kakashi et salua poliment le barman tout en s'excusant pour la scène à laquelle tout le monde avait assisté. Il sortit du bar et s'en alla sans dire un mot à son ''ami''.

* * *

Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir encore quelques instants, se contemplant. Iruka ne se trouvait pas particulièrement ''beau''. Kakashi, lui, était beau, Obito aussi, même Gaï avait un certain charme. Mais lui, non. Il se trouvait ''normal négatif''. Il ne se trouvait pas moche pour autant, en fait, il pensait qu'il aurait pu être beau s'il n'avait pas cette fichue cicatrice sur le visage. Elle parcourait ses jours et l'arrête de son nez, impossible à cacher.

Il se mit de profil, de trois quart essayant vainement de voir son dos dans le miroir, puis de profil à nouveau et enfin de face encore. Sur son visage qui s'illuminait, un sourire naquit, il était bien ce costume, vraiment bien.

Il pensait pas que c'était l'adjectif qui le qualifiait le plus habituellement, mais aujourd'hui : il se trouvait beau. La vendeuse revint vers lui avec un sourire bienveillant et lui présenta plusieurs cravates, il balbutia une réponse qui sembla être comprise par cette dernière. Elle lui présenta une qu'il essaya. Avait-elle remarqué sa gêne ?

Il avait hâte. Vraiment hâte. Enfin, il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui l'acceptait même avec cette hideuse cicatrice, quelqu'un qui le trouvait beau alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Et enfin, ils allaient se marier. Il avait hâte de faire cette fête, voir tous ses amis et collègues. Bon, sa famille ne viendrait, ils n'étaient pas ''d'accord'' avec ce mariage mais tant pis pour eux. De toute manière cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne leur adressait plus la parole. Il espérait que sa famille d'adoption serait plus encline, cela faisait maintenant des années qu'ils travaillaient tous ensemble, ceux de l'équipe de la police régulière: Kakashi, Obito, Gaï, Tsunade, Hayate, Shikaku. Et même la section scientifique : Choza, Shibi et Tsume ! Il ne se voyait pas se marier sans eux à ses cotés.

Le visage de Kakashi s'imposa dans son esprit, et il sentit un pincement dans son cœur.

Il espérait vraiment que Kakashi puisse être heureux pour lui mais la discussion qu'il avait eu avec l'un des ses collègues revenait sans cesse dans son esprit et il lui arrivait de penser à annuler son mariage :

 **« Et Kakashi ? Il a le droit de savoir !**

 **-Et pourquoi ça ?**

 **\- C'est ton coéquipier depuis plusieurs années, tu te rends compte. Il va se sentir trahir ! » Fit violemment l'autre policier.**

Il avait répondu avec fierté à cet abruti mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qui pourrait se passer si Kakashi ne l'acceptait effectivement pas. Son amour l'avait rassuré en lui chuchotant que Kakashi était quelqu'un de bien et que jamais il ne lui en voudrait pour cela.

Iruka prit une grande respiration et dit à la vendeuse qu'il prenait ce costume.

« Vous faîtes bien, il vous va comme un gant ! » Lui répondit joyeusement la jeune femme en souriant.

Cette remarque anodine pour certains, fit pourtant rougir le jeune inspecteur jusqu'aux oreilles.

* * *

Sa tête lui faisait souffrir le martyr, il s'était assit à une table d'un café de la rue piétonne après être passé à la pharmacie. Il avait sorti du sachet de quoi traité cette migraine qui ne lâchait pas depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Sa dispute avec Obito, la veille, était la dernière chose qu'il aurait voulue, mais Obito avait l'air d'avoir des choses à dire. Il n'avait pas eu la force de rentrer chez lui, il s'était battu avec d'autres personnes aussi ivres que lui toute la nuit et avait fini par s'endormir sur un banc dans le parc.

Il commanda un café bien noir et insulta mentalement sa migraine quand bien même c'était entièrement sa faute si elle était là.

En relevant la tête, il reconnu de loin Iruka qui avait les bras chargés. Il lança un appel à son ami. Ce dernier semblait très surpris de le voir, il lui avait semblé qu'Iruka avait hésité à répondre. Et Kakashi vit sur son visage, malgré toute l'attention porté à le caché : un air paniqué. L'inspecteur aux cheveux argentés espérait qu'Obito ne lui ait pas parler de leur altercation de la vieille, il ne voulait pas que cet idiot retourne Iruka contre lui.

Iruka arriva près de lui et déposa ses sacs. Il s'assit en face de son co-équipier et commanda un thé. Ils se fixèrent en silence un temps. Kakashi n'avait jamais ressentit de gêne entre lui et Iruka, c'était la première fois. Autant ne pas passer par quatre chemins :

« T'as vu Obito, depuis hier soir ? » demanda amèrement Kakashi.

La gêne d'Iruka s'en alla aussi tôt pour laisser place à de la surprise :

« Non, pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » La sincérité de son collègue surprit Kakashi un moment.

« Pourquoi tu sembles si gêné alors ?

-Tu m'as percé à jours... » rit amèrement Iruka en buvant son thé et détournant son regard.

« Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ? » Les yeux de Kakashi s'attardèrent sur les sacs de son collègue à la cicatrice, il était écrit : ''Men's Affair'' C'était le nom d'un magasin pas très loin, assez cher et qui vendait des tenues de mariage pour hommes.

« Oh... » fut la seule réaction de Kakashi, même avec son masque on pouvait voir se dessiner la surprise sur son visage.

« Je savais que tu voyais quelqu'un depuis un petit moment, mais je ne pensais pas que tu mariais sans me l'avoir jamais présenté. » dit seulement le plus vieux des deux.

« Eh bien, je sais. C'est allé très vite. Désolé, je voulais pas te décevoir. Tu sais tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. » se justifia Iruka d'un air désespéré. Kakashi était surpris d'une telle déclaration.

« Eh bien, vois-tu... » commença faiblement Kakashi.

« Je suis effectivement très déçu de ton comportement, Iruka. » Les yeux d'Iruka se remplirent de larmes sans pourtant couler.

« Je suis très déçu de toi, parce que tu vois : – » Sans finir sa phrase, Kakashi se leva, prit sa chaise et la posa à coté de son ''ami''. Il le fixa un temps.

« A cause de ton comportement, je ne pourrais jamais m'assurer que cette personne soit faite pour toi. ! » Reprit Kakashi.

« Si tu me l'avais présenté avant : j'aurais pu la suivre de partout : le jour et la nuit, j'aurais pu éplucher ses tickets de carte bleue. Menacé son banquier pour qu'il me donne ses relevés de comptes, interroger sa mère, son père, toute sa famille et tous ses amis ! Lui faire faire des tests de dépistage des drogues à son insu. J'aurais pu même fouiller ses poubelles pendant un mois pour m'assurer de son sérieux ! Mais tu m'as eu de vitesse, je n'ai même pas pu la menacer de lui tirer une balle entre les deux yeux s'il lui arrivait de te faire du mal ! »

Il posa son bras autour des épaule de son ami et lui dit :

« Maintenant je vais juste devoir la rencontrer et agir normalement avec elle. Moi ?! Agir normalement ? Tu me déçois. » Iruka rit face à cette phrase finale, Kakashi enleva son masque :

« La seule chose qui compte, c'est que tu sois heureux ! Peu importe avec qui cela sera » Il frotta l'épaule de son ami avec vigueur.

« Tu m'as fait tellement peur, Kakashi ! J'ai cru que j'allais pleurer.» Fit Iruka, essuyant ses larmes qui n'avaient pas coulées.

« Tu n'as pas à te justifier, je ne suis pas ta mère. C'est juste que j'aurais voulu savoir si c'était la bonne personne pour toi, avant. Comme je ne la connais pas. » Rit Kakashi, oubliant ses propres tracas. Iruka rit avec lui :

« C'est une surprise, mais en fait vous vous connaissez déjà. Tu vas être surpris. » Lui révéla finalement Iruka. Les yeux de Kakashi s'écarquillèrent et il resta ainsi quelques minutes.

« S'apprécie-t-on ? » demanda taquin l'aîné des deux.

« Oui, oui » répondit celui à la cicatrice, plus rouge qu'une tomate, sans en dire plus.

Kakashi détestait les surprises, il ne supportait pas de ne pas pouvoir tout contrôler et Iruka lui en faisait de sacrées en peu de temps. Pour ne pas perdre la face, il lui demanda :

« On est bien d'accord que JE suis ton témoin ?

\- Évidemment ! » Répliqua Iruka enjoué.

« Ouf, on peut respirer ! Et qui sera mon acolyte ? Genma, j'imagine. » fit Kakashi en s'avachissant sur sa chaise.

« Je pensais plutôt à Choza, il est comme un père pour moi qui n'ai pas connu le mien.

\- Formidable ! »

Kakashi se réjouissait, il appréciait Genma mais s'entendait définitivement mieux avec Choza.

 _C'est Choza qui va être content d'avoir une raison supplémentaire de boire à en avoir plus soif._

Et ils continuèrent à discuter un temps du mariage qui allait avoir lieu l'hiver prochain, de ce qui était déjà prévu, de ce qui restait à prévoir et de ce que comptait organiser Kakashi pour l'enterrement de vie de garçon d'Iruka sans pour autant évoquer la deuxième personne concernée.

Iruka prit finalement ses sacs et laissa Kakashi au café, effectivement ''on'' l'attendait. Kakashi sourit à l'idée de ce mariage, mais au fur et à mesure que la silhouette d'Iruka disparaissait une sensation étrange lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale, et si...

 **« Vous vous connaissez déjà. »**

Étrangement, Kakashi n'appréciait pas la façon dont cette phrase se répétait dans sa tête sans cesse. Peut-être est-ce lié à la réaction et la gêne excessive d'Iruka ? Quelqu'un qu'il connaissait ? Mais dont il ne voudrait pas parler pour le moment?

Kakashi ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir remarquer que deux personnes qu'il voyait régulièrement se seraient rapprocher ainsi sans qu'il le voit. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'Iruka semblait intéressé par quelqu'un. Kakashi avait beau faire une liste dans sa tête des femmes qu'ils connaissaient tous deux et aucune ne semblait être la candidate idéale.

Sauf une.

 _Non._

Iruka ne ferait jamais ça.

 **« Je vois quelqu'un. »**

Non. C'était absurde. Iruka ne se mariait pas avec la femme de son ami le plus proche. Non. Cela lui rappelait malgré lui la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Obito la veille :

 **Tu étais au courant qu'elle voyait quelqu'un d'autre ? » lui demanda-t-il finalement.**

 **Face au silence de son ''ami'', il en conclut que c'était bien le cas.**

Non. Iruka ne lui ferait pas ça.

Il paya les boissons qu'il avait consommé et invita son co-équipier comme il le lui avait promis.

Rin et Iruka ne pouvaient se fréquenter et programmer de se marier dans son dos. Ils n'étaient même pas encore officiellement divorcés ! Se souvenir. C'est vrai que Rin et Iruka s'entendaient vraiment bien mais pas au point de finir ensemble.

Il marcha à une grande vitesse à cause de sa rage.

Rin était à lui ! Comment osait-il lui faire ça ? C'était lui qui avait tout appris à Iruka ! Quelle ingratitude-

Non. Il ne fallait pas penser ça.

Malgré son envie de faire confiance à son ami, son cœur hurlait de colère et appelait à la haine. Mais même avec toute cette colère, il n'arrivait pas en vouloir à Iruka. Comment le pourrait-il ?

Iruka était la gentillesse et la bienveillance incarnée.

Il s'adossa contre une vitrine de magasin. Que faire quand il lui ''présentera'' Rin comme sa future épouse ?

Il ferma ses yeux et laissa le vent frais du mois de Mai lui souffler sur le visage.

Après avoir fait le vide dans sa tête, il reprit sa route. Il allait retourner à l'Hôtel de Police, il avait besoin de parler avec Choza, il lui fallait quelqu'un qui puisse l'écouter, le soutenir, quelqu'un qui serait de son coté, pas comme ce traître d'Obito.

Il longea la rue piétonne de Konoha et tourna après avoir dépassé la mairie. Il était presque arriver quand de longs fils couleur or passèrent devant lui et traversèrent la route sans s'arrêter.

Kakashi s'immobilisa quelques minutes. Venait-il de rêver ? C'était une blague. Une grosse blague, c'est tout. Il déglutit difficilement et tourna pourtant la tête dans la direction des fils d'or.

Elle portait un ciré jaune moutarde très ample, comme les marins. Avec un pantalon noir et des baskets blanches. L'inspecteur au masque la regarda encore, il plissa les yeux et se pinça pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il analysa le visage de la jeune fille qu'il avait appris par cœur. Il ne pensait pas la revoir vivante.

Devant lui se trouvait Ino Yamanaka qui faisait du shopping, le plus normalement du monde. Sur sa tête elle avait posé la capuche de son ciré, alors qu'il ne pleuvait pas. Ses longs cheveux dépassaient de la capuche et longeaient le long de son corps, ils arrivaient à présent jusqu'à ses genoux.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Kakashi se retourna et inspecta le visage des passants qui le regardèrent étrangement. Il était mort de tristesse et s'était retrouvé dans le monde des morts sans s'en rendre compte ?

Son attention se reporta immédiatement sur la jeune fille qui retournait dans la rue piétonne. Kakashi lui couru après hurlant son nom à plein poumons, mais cette dernière ne réagissait pas et continuait tranquillement sa virée comme si de rien n'était. Elle avait de l'avance sur lui et continuait à en gagner à cause de tous ces passants. Il sembla à l'inspecteur que toute la ville était de sortie dans cette rue très précisément, juste pour le faire chier. Il n'avait jamais vu cette rue aussi remplie, peut-être était-ce à cause des beaux jours qui étaient enfin de retour.

Il continuait à la suivre de loin, l'appelant toujours plus fort mais elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte de sa présence quand bien même tous les autres passants entendaient l'inspecteur et lui lançaient des regards interrogatifs. Il y avait tant de monde que l'inspecteur faillit la perdre plus d'une fois. Elle disparaissait d'un coté et réapparaissait de l'autre.

Peut-être était ce un fantôme ?

Non, car certains passants finirent par interpeller la jeune fille lui montrant du doigt l'homme aux cheveux gris qui semblait l'appeler mais cette dernière, avec ses grands yeux bleus qu'il reconnaîtrait en mille, lança à l'inspecteur un regard perplexe ajouter à un mouvement de bouche qui démontrait sa méfiance. Effectivement, si lui la connaissait très bien, l'inverse n'était pas vrai.

Elle finit par prendre un tournant devant le restaurant de ramen du père d'une de ses copines. Kakashi la perdit de vue et accéléra le pas, mais il se rappela que cette rue donnait sur un cul-de-sac. Il se senti victorieux, enfin il avait retrouvé Ino Yamanaka. Il l'avait sauvée et allait la ramener à ses parents, saine et sauve.

Certes, cette petite enflure de Uchiwa n'était visiblement pas responsable de sa mort mais Kakashi restait convaincu que ce gamin avait des choses à se reprocher, en lien ou pas avec la disparition de la jeune fille.

Devant le restaurant de ramen, il tourna à droite s'enfilant dans la petite ruelle, suivant la direction qu'avait pris la blonde mais quand il arriva enfin au cul-de-sac, il n'y avait plus rien. La ruelle était vide.

Ino avait disparu.

* * *

 _Notes : Encore du mysssstère !_

* * *

 _Réponses :_

 _Sakka-Sensei: Udon me fait de la peine mais c'est de ma faute. Je torture mes lecteurs et c'est amusant ! Ino est une grande combattante, c'est certain ! En espérant que tout aille bien pour toi, Bisous !_

 _Guest : Ça aurait été drôle effectivement, haha ! Mais dangereux pour notre ami Sasuke._

* * *

"Arriver tous les jours à son travail avec une heure de retard est un signe de ponctualité." Jacques Sternberg

Merci encore de me lire, à bientôt!

Bises à vous.


End file.
